charmed revisiter
by lilyannabellapotter
Summary: Et si Piper était l'aînée depuis le début et Prue la cadette? saison 1 a 8. Paige arrive saison 4.
1. le pouvoir des trois

_[__Appartement de Serena Friedrick,__une sorcière. Elle pose sur le sol un bol de nourriture pour son chat Kit.]_

**Serena :**Allez viens ma belle. Régale toi._(Elle marche vers un autel et allume des bougies à l'aide de son doigt. Quelqu'un l'observe de l'extérieur. Elle commence à réciter une incantation au moment où quelqu'un s'approche d'elle. Elle se retourne.)_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
_(L'homme plante un couteau dans le ventre de la jeune femme.)_

_[Manoir Halliwell. Prue court vert la porte d'entrée et entre.]_

**Prue :**Piper ?  
**Piper :**Chuis là, j'me bagarre avec le lustre.  
**Prue :**Désolée d'être en retard.  
**Piper :**Ah, Prue, j'aurais voulu arriver avant l'électricien mais j'ai pas pu quitter le musée avant 6 heures et en plus j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.  
**Prue :**Je suis restée plus longtemps que je ne le croyais à China Town. Jeremy a appelé ?  
**Piper :**Non, mais il t'a fait livré des roses et un paquet. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Chine Town, je croyais que ton rendez-vous était à l'opposé ?  
**Prue**: C'est vrai, mais après je suis allée au marché de Yongli pour acheter les ingrédients de la recette que je compte proposer demain.  
**Piper :**Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas trouvé de restaurant qui veuille de toi ?  
**Prue :**Non, mais grâce à ça, demain j'aurais du travail.  
_(Elle sort une bouteille de porto de la boîte que Jeremy lui a fait livrer.)_  
**Piper :**Jeremy t'a envoyé du porto ?  
**Prue :**C'est le secret pour que ma recette soit sublime.  
**Piper :**Sympa ton copain.  
**Prue :**Oh, mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, c'est notre vieille planche magique ?  
**Piper :**oui, je l'ai trouvé dans la cave en allant vérifier le disjoncteur.  
**Prue :**_(Lisant l'inscription au dos)_« A mes trois magnifiques filles, puissent cette planche vous éclairer pour trouver les ombres, le pouvoir des trois vous délivrera. Votre Maman. » On a jamais su ce que ça voulait dire exactement.  
**Piper :**On devrait l'envoyer à Phoebe. Sa vie est tellement terne qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un peu de lumière !  
**Prue :**Pourquoi tu es aussi dure avec elle ?  
**Piper :**Prue, elle n'a aucune clairvoyance, aucune notion de l'avenir.  
**Prue :**Je crois qu'elle a vraiment envie de se ranger.  
**Piper :**oui et ben tant qu'elle ne revient pas ici, c'est une bonne nouvelle.  
_(Elle part, laissant Prue faisant la grimace et qui part à son tour. La flèche de la planche magique commence à bouger.)_

**Générique**

_[Appartement de la sorcière, la police est là.]_

**Darryl :**T'es venu à pied ou quoi ?  
**Andy :**J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu... Encore une femme de 25/30 ans assassinée ?  
**Darryl **Je t'ai laissé le message ça fait une heure, où étais-tu ?  
**Andy :**A Oakland. J'étais sur une piste.  
**Darryl**: Quelle piste ?  
**Andy :**Une piste qui n'allait nulle part.  
**Darryl :**Tu ne réponds pas à ma question...  
**Andy :**Pasque tu vas râler, c'était une boutique spécialisée dans les trucs occultes.  
**Darryl :**Quoi ? Tu m'détestes et tu veux me voir souffrir c'est ça ?  
**Andy :**Je veux résoudre ces meurtres. Quelqu'un s'en prend aux sorcières.  
**Darryl :**Ah... aux femmes !  
**Andy :**Cette femme là-haut, je parie qu'on l'a tué à l'aide d'un athamé ?  
**Darryl :**Faux, avec un couteau à double tranchant.  
**Andy :**Oui, c'est un athamé. Lors de leurs cérémonies les sorciers s'en servent pour concentrer l'énergie.  
**Darryl :**Cette femme n'a rien concentré. On l'a poignardé. Un point c'est tout.  
**Andy :**On l'a trouvé près d'un autel.  
**Darryl :**Ouais.  
**Andy :**Je parie qu'il y avait des runes sur cet autel.  
**Darryl :**Rends-moi service, ne suis plus jamais de pistes sans être venu m'en parler.  
**Andy :**Les trucs occultes, ça te branche ?  
(Il rit)  
**Darryl :**Vas travailler, d'accord !  
**Jeremy :**Inspecteur Trudeau !_(Andy le regarde)_Jeremy Burns, du San Francisco Chronicles. Des commentaires ?  
**Andy :**On a poignardé une femme, à part ça, rien.  
_(Il commence à partir.)_  
**Jeremy :**C'est la troisième en trois semaines !  
_(Andy part.)_

_[Manoir Halliwell. Piper vérifie les fusibles.]_

**Piper :**J'comprends pas... J'comprends pas, j'ai tout vérifié, y a aucune raison pour que ce lustre ne s'éclaire pas !  
**Prue :**Heu... Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit au sujet de cette chambre disponible ? J'y ai réfléchi et je crois que ça serait bien...  
**Piper :**Oui, on devrait louer pour pas très cher en échange de petits travaux dans la maison.  
**Prue :**Phoebe est une bonne bricole.  
**Piper :**Phoebe vit à New-York.  
**Prue :**Non, New York c'est fini.  
**Piper :**Quoi ?!  
**Prue :**Elle a quitté New-York , elle revient vivre avec nous.  
**Piper :**Oh... J'espère que tu plaisantes !  
**Prue :**Mais explique-moi comment j'aurais pu refuser ? Cette maison est aussi la sienne, on en a hérité toutes les trois.  
**Piper :**Y a des mois d'ça et depuis qu'on est ici, elle n'a plus donné de nouvelles !  
**Prue:**Parce que tu ne lui as jamais téléphoné.  
**Piper :**Ah non, évidemment ! Tu as peut-être oublié pourquoi je suis fâchée avec elle ?  
**Prue :**Bien sûr que non, mais elle ne savait pas où aller, elle se retrouve sans travail et avec des dettes.  
**Piper :**Ah oui, c'est nouveau ça ? Au fait, tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?  
**Prue :**Oh depuis quelques jours. Peut-être une semaine... ou deux.  
**Piper :**Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit. Et quand doit-elle arriver ?  
_(La porte s'ouvre et Phoebe rentre)_  
**Phoebe :**C'est moi !_(elle brandit une clef)_J'ai trouvé la cachette !  
**Prue :**Oh... c'est bon te revoir Phoebe !  
**Phoebe :**Merci Prue !_(Prue et Phoebe s'enlacent.)_  
**Prue :**On est vraiment emballées ! N'est-ce pas ?  
**Piper :**C'est le mot que je cherchais.  
_(Une voiture klaxonne.)_  
**Phoebe :**Oops, j'ai oublié le taxi !  
**Prue :**Je m'en occupe._(Elle attrape le sac de Piper.)_  
**Piper :**Prue, tu as pris mon sac.  
**Phoebe :**Je te rembourserai.  
**Piper :**C'est tout ce que tu as comme bagages ?  
**Phoebe :**C'est tout ce que j'ai... Ca et un vélo. Ecoute je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi ici.  
**Piper :**Il n'est pas question qu'on vende la maison.  
**Phoebe :**Tu crois que je suis revenue pour ça ?  
**Piper :**En tout cas si Prue et moi on a quitté notre appartement et emménagé ici, c'est parce que cette maison appartient à notre famille depuis des générations.  
**Phoebe :**Te fatigues pas avec les cours d'histoire, j'ai grandi ici moi aussi. Et maintenant, si on parlait des choses qui t'embêtent vraiment ?  
**Piper :**Je suis extrêmement fâchée contre toi.  
**Phoebe :**Alors tu préfères que nos retrouvailles soient tendues et qu'on meuble les silences avec des âneries d'une platitude à pleurer.  
**Piper :**Non mais, je vois de quoi on pourrait parler.  
**Phoebe :**Je n'ai jamais dragué Roger.  
**Piper :**Ben voyons...  
**Phoebe :**Je sais très bien que tu crois le contraire, parce que le M. Muscle que tu avais pour fiancé et qui adorait l'alcool t'en as convaincue mais...  
_(Prue revient.)_  
**Prue :**Dites, je viens d'avoir une idée géniale. Je vais vous faire un fabuleux dîner de retrouvailles !  
**Piper :**J'ai pas faim._(Elle s'en va.)_  
**Phoebe :**J'ai mangé dans l'bus._(Elle s'en va à son tour.)_  
**Prue :**Bon, on débouchera le champagne un autre jour.

_[Chambre de Phoebe. Elle est devant un miroir. La télévision est allumée mais elle ne la regarde pas vraiment. Prue frappe à la porte.]_

**Prue :**Je peux entrer ?  
**Phoebe :**Ouais, bien sûr._(Prue porte un plateau avec de quoi manger.)_Oh t'es géniale ! je meurs de faim !  
**Prue :**Je m'en suis doutée._(Elle voit Jeremy à la TV.)_Oh, c'est Jeremy, mon petit copain. Que s'est-il passé,  
**Phoebe :**Une femme s'est faite refroidir.  
**Prue :**S'est fait refroidir ! Phoebe, tu es restée trop longtemps à New-York !  
**Phoebe :**Non, pas encore assez. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Piper que je débarquais ?  
**Prue :**Pour qu'elle fasse changer les serrures ? T'es malade ! Et puis, j'avais espéré que tu lui dirais toi-même...  
**Phoebe :**J'en ai pas eu le courage. 'ai toujours du mal à parler avec elle, elle se comporte comme si s'était ma mère.  
**Prue :**Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle a pratiquement dû sacrifier...  
**Phoebe & Prue :**... Son enfance pour pouvoir nous élever... Toutes les deux.  
**Phoebe :**Oui, oui, oui.  
**Prue :**Elle avait un grand sens des responsabilités, on a eu la vie facile, on avait rien à faire à part exister !  
**Phoebe :**oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère, ce que je veux, moi, c'est une sœur._(Piper frappe à la porte, une couverture dans les bras.)_ Hey.  
**Piper :**Cette chambre a toujours été la plus froide de la maison.  
**Phoebe : **Merci  
_(Piper part.)_

_[L'appartement de la sorcière. Andy et Darryl sont là avec d'autres gens. Andy regarde un tatouage, une rune, sur le coup de la victime, un cercle avec trois arcs qui s'entrelacent.]_

**Andy :**Elle a le même tatouage que les 2 autres victimes.  
**Darryl**: Donc le meurtrier ne supporte pas les tatouées.  
**Andy :**Non le meurtrier ne supporte pas les sorcières.  
**Darryl :**Oh oui, il a plus de 500 ans et il vit à Salem. Qu'est-ce que tu vois autour de toi ? Des pentagrammes, un autel, des offrandes, tout l'attirail pour une fête de fêlés !  
**Andy :**Ca s'appelle un Sabbat. Ca n'a rien d'une fête de fêlés. Elle faisait cette cérémonie toute seule, elle pratiquait sans l'aide de personne. J'peux te poser une question, Morris ? Tu crois aux ovnis ?  
**Darryl :**Pas une seconde.  
**Andy :**Moi non plus, mais tu peux concevoir que des gens puissent croire aux ovnis.  
**Darryl :**Oui, mais ces gens sont cinglés.  
**Andy :**Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas concevoir que des femmes se prennent pour des sorcières ?  
**Darryl :**Ecoute, tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de sorcières, je vais t'interroger toi._(Kit saute sur la table et se roule. Andy le caresse)._Attention, ne t'approche pas trop de cette chatte, elle se fait les griffes sur tout ce qui bouge. A tout de suite.  
_(Il part. Andy regarde le collier de Kit, c'est le même symbole que le tatouage de la sorcière.)_

_[Manoir Halliwell. Prue et Phoebe sont assises à une table et joue avec la planche magique.]_

**Phoebe :**Je suis contente qu'entre Jeremy et toi, ça aille bien. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?  
**Prue :**On s'est rencontrés à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, le jour où grand-mère y est entrée. Il était là pour écrire un article et moi je pleurais sur mon beignet. Il m'a tendu gentiment sa serviette.  
**Phoebe :**Ouh... Romantique...  
**Prue :**Ce n'était pas une serviette quelconque, il avait écrit son numéro de téléphone dessus !_(Phoebe rit.)_Arrête de pousser la flèche !  
**Phoebe :**C'est à peine si je la touche...  
**Prue :**Tu as toujours eu tendance à pousser la flèche. Je refais du pop-corn ?  
_(Elle se lève et va vers la cuisine.)_  
**Phoebe :**Dis donc, c'était quoi ta question ?  
**Prue :**_(De la cuisine)_J'ai demandé si Piper allait enfin trouver quelqu'un pour faire crac-crac !  
**Phoebe :**Ah oui, c'est vrai. S'il te plaît dit oui !_(La flèche se déplace sur la lettre A.)_Prue !_(Elle va ensuite sur la lettre T.)_Prue, viens voir ça !  
**Prue :**Quoi ?  
_(Piper arrive.)_  
**Piper :**Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
**Prue :**Moi je n'ai rien fait.  
**Phoebe :**Non mais c'est fou, la flèche vient de bouger toute seule !_(Prue et Piper la regardent.)_Je vous assure qu'elle s'est mise sur la A et le T.  
Prue : Mais tu as poussé la flèche...  
**Phoebe :**Je l'ai à peine touché, tenez regardez._(Elle met ses doigts sur la flèche. Rien ne se passe. Prue et Piper se retournent et commencent à partir. La flèche descend et revient sur le T.)_ Ah ! Ca y est ça recommence !  
_(Prue et Piper se retournent.)_  
**Piper :**Elle est toujours sur la lettre T.  
**Phoebe :**Je te jure qu'elle a bougé._(Piper part de la pièce, la flèche bouge encore, Prue la voit aussi.)_Là regardez,_(Elle se lève.)_Tu l'as vu là ?  
**Prue :**Je crois que oui.  
**Phoebe :**Je l'ai à peine touché, je te l'ai dit.  
_(La flèche bouge encore.)_  
**Prue :**Piper ! Tu veux revenir une seconde ?  
_(Piper revient.)_  
**Piper :**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_(Phoebe écrit les lettre sur une enveloppe.)_  
**Phoebe :**Elle doit vouloir nous dire quelque chose._(Elle leur montre l'enveloppe.)_Attic. C'est le grenier.  
_(Un coup de tonnerre retentit, les plombs sautent.)_

_[Hall. Prue marche vers la porte. Piper la suit.]_

**Piper :**Tu crois pas que tu dramatises un peu trop ? On est parfaitement en sécurité ici !  
**Prue :**Arrête dans les films d'horreur, celui qui dit ça est toujours la première victime !  
**Piper :**Il tombe des cordes, y a un assassin en liberté et Jeremy n'est même pas chez lui...  
**Prue :**Mais... J'attendrai dans le taxi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.  
**Piper :**Tu vas y laisser tes économies !  
**Prue :**Piper j'ai vu cette flèche bouger !  
**Piper :**Attends, ce que tu as vu, ce sont les doigts de Phoebe poussant la flèche, y a rien dans le grenier, je crois qu'elle veut nous faire marcher.  
**Prue :**Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On est jamais allée vérifier parce qu'on a jamais réussi à ouvrir la porte !_(Elle décroche le téléphone.)_En plus le téléphone est coupé...  
**Piper :**Bah, c'est pas étonnant, y a une panne de courant. Allez descend à la cave avec moi.  
**Prue :**Quoi ?  
**Piper :**J'ai besoin que tu me tiennes la lampe le temps que je vérifie les plombs !  
_(Phoebe arrive une lampe torche à la main.)_  
**Prue :**Phoebe, tu peux descendra à la cave avec Piper ?  
**Phoebe :**Non, je vais dans le grenier.  
**Piper :**Non, on en a déjà discuté.  
**Phoebe :**Je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse venir quelqu'un pour voir dans le grenier et je n'ai même pas envie d'attendre demain, donc j'y monte tout de suite.  
_(Phoebe monte les marches. Piper part dans une autre pièce.)_  
**Prue :**Non, attends !

_[Devant la porte du grenier. Phoebe essaye de l'ouvrir en vain. Elle y renonce et au moment où elle fait demi-tour, la porte s'ouvre toute seule. Elle entre dans le grenier. Une lumière illumine une malle, Phoebe l'ouvre et en sort un gros grimoire, orné de la triquetra sur sa couverture. Elle souffle sur la couverture pour en dégager la poussière accumulée, s'assoit sur la malle et ouvre à la première page.]_

**Phoebe :**« Le Livre des Ombres »._(Elle tourne la page et commence à lire.)_« Oyez maintenant les paroles des sorcières, les secrets sont cachés dans la nuit, les Dieux anciens sont invoqués ici, afin que soit révélé l'art de la magie. En cette nuit et en cette heure, j'invoque le pouvoir supérieur, transmettez vos pouvoirs aux sœurs qui sont trois. Nous voulons le pouvoir, donnez-nous... le pouvoir. »  
_(En bas, le lustre du Hall commence à bouger et une lumière intense envahie la pièce. En même temps, sur une photo des trois sœurs où elles se tiennent à distance, les rapprochent.)_  
_(Prue et Piper entre dans le grenier.)_  
**Piper :**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
**Phoebe :**Heu... Je lis une incantation qui est dans le Livre des Ombres que j'ai trouvé dans cette malle.  
**Piper :**Donne moi ça.  
_(Elle prend le livre.)_  
**Prue :**Comment tu as pu entrer ?  
**Phoebe :**La porte s'est ouverte.  
**Prue :**Une petite minute, une... une incantation ? Quel genre d'incantation ?  
**Phoebe :**Heu, j'ai lu qu'il fallait vérifier que soient réunis trois éléments essentiels en magie, la disponibilité, l'heure et les phases de la lune et que si jamais on voulait le faire, un soir de pleine lune, à minuit c'était le moment le plus approprié.  
**Prue :**Mais si on voulait faire quoi ?  
**Phoebe :**Recevoir nos pouvoirs !  
**Prue :**Quels pouvoirs ? Attends... NOS pouvoirs ? Tu m'as mêlée à tout ça !  
**Piper :**Non, elle a simplement dit_(Lisant dans le livre.)_« Transmettez vos pouvoirs aux sœurs qui sont trois. » C'est un livre de sorcellerie !  
**Prue :**Fais moi voir !

_[Extérieur. Un homme observe le Manoir.]_

_[Intérieur du Manoir. Elles descendent les escaliers.]_

**Piper :**La planche magique, le livre de sorcellerie... Tous ces trucs de fou ont commencé quand t'es arrivée !  
**Phoebe :**Ce n'est pas moi qui ait trouvé la planche magique.  
**Piper :**Et ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait bouger la flèche..  
**Prue :**Ce n'est pas grave parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé. N'est-ce pas Phoebe ? Quand tu as récité l'incantation ?  
**Phoebe :**Non, j'ai eu la tête qui a tourné, j'ai vomi de la purée de poix cassés, mais à part ça et le reste...  
**Prue :**Non, bien sûr, tout est pareil...  
**Phoebe :**C'est vrai.  
**Piper :**La maison a besoin de travaux.  
**Prue :**Il n'y a pas de différences, tout est à sa place, rien n'a changé, et tant mieux.  
_(Vue sur la photo des sœurs.)_

_[Extérieur. L'homme qui regardait le Manoir s'en va.]_

_[Manoir Halliwell. Perron. Le matin. Phoebe est assise sur les marches et boit une tasse de café. Prue arrive.]_

**Prue :**Tu t'es levé de bonne heure.  
**Phoebe :**Je n'ai pas encore dormi...  
**Prue :**Je sais, t'as mis ton chapeau pointu noir et tu as passé toute la nuit à califourchon sur ton balai à espionner les voisins !  
_(Elle s'assoit à côté de Phoebe.)_  
**Phoebe :**_(Elle rit.)_Le seul balai que j'ai eu était dans un placard et je ne m'en suis jamais servi !  
**Prue :**Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
**Phoebe :**J'ai lu. Et Piper, où est-elle ?  
**Prue :**Elle est partie de bonne heure. Tu as lu... à haute voix ?  
**Phoebe :**Non, mais si j'en crois le Livre des Ombres, une de nos ancêtres était... une sorcière, dénommée Mélinda Warren.  
**Prue :**Et on a un cousin qui est alcoolique, une tante qui est folle et un père qui est invisible !  
_(Elle se lève.)_  
**Phoebe :**Prue, elle a développé ses pouvoirs. Trois pouvoirs : Déplacer les objets par la pensée, voir l'avenir et arrêter le temps. Avant que Mélinda ne meurt sur le bûcher, elle a souhaité que toutes les générations de sorcières qui lui succèderaient, deviennent de plus en plus fortes avec comme point culminant l'arrivée de trois sœurs. Ce serait les sorcières les plus puissantes que le monde ait pu connaître. Ce sont des sorcières bienfaisantes et, je crois qu'on est ces trois sœurs._(Elles marchent vers la voiture de Prue.)_  
**Prue :**Je sais que ce qui s'est passé hier soir était bizarre, et inexplicable, mais... On est pas des sorcières, et on a pas de pouvoirs particuliers. Grand-mère n'était pas une sorcière, et autant que je sache, maman non plus._(Elle embrasse Phoebe sur la joue.)_Alors oublie tout ça..._(Elle monte dans sa voiture.)_  
**Phoebe :**On doit protéger les innocents. Nous n'aurons qu'à user de nos charmes !_(Prue démarre et part.)_

_[Musée d'Histoire Naturelle.]_

**Roger :**l y a eu un changement.  
**Piper :**Un changement concernant l'exposition Boals ?  
**Roger :**Les dons privés et l'argent qu'on à contribué à faire rentrer ont été placés et ont remportés d'importants intérêts. Les œuvres d'arts de Milce feront parti de notre collection permanente dorénavant.  
**Piper :**Voilà une excellente nouvelle !  
**Roger :**C'est pourquoi le comité veut quelqu'un de plus... qualifié pour s'occuper de la collection maintenant. Pourquoi cet air étonné ?  
**Piper :**Je ne suis pas étonnée, je suis furieuse ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce projet depuis le tout début, et puis, c'est tout de même moi qui ait organisé tout l'exposition !_(Silence.)_La personne la plus qualifiée, ce n'serait pas toi par hasard ?  
**Roger :**C'était difficile de dire non au comité directeur tout entier ! Et puis dans le fond, c'est une excellente chose puisque ce qui est bon pour moi, et en fin de compte bon pour vous... Mlle Halliwell.  
**Piper :**Très intéressant. Tu me vouvoies et tu m'appelles plus par mon prénom, pourquoi ? C'est parce qu'on couche plus ensemble ou alors parce que je t'ai rendu ta bague de fiançailles... Roger ?  
**Roger :**Je n'avais pas conscience que les deux choses s'excluaient. Quoi que j'ai apprécié l'une plus que l'autre.  
**Piper :**Pov mec !_(Elle se tourne pour partir.)_  
**Roger :**Eh, mais non, attends !_(Elle s'arrête.)_Je crois qu'on devrait trouver un terrain d'entente avant que ça se termine par un procès._(Elle part. Le stylo de Roger fuit dans sa poche, provoquant une énorme tache bleue sur sa chemise blanche. Il le retire, le reagrde, de l'encre en sort et éclabousse son visage.)_

_[Quake. Prue est en cuisine et prépare un repas. Au moment où elle s'apprête à verser le porto dans la sauce, le chef Moore entre.]_

**Chef Moore :**Vous devez avoir fini !_(Il frappe dans ses mains.)_Stop. Voyons voir..._(Lisant la carte.)_« Rôti de porc avec gratin de fenouils à la florentine et des pennés nappés de sauce au porto rouge.  
**Prue :**Chef Moore.  
**Chef Moore :**Quoi ?  
**Prue :**Le... le porto...  
**Chef Moore :**Hum, sans cet ingrédient, la sauce n'est pas délicate et manque de recherche, ça en fait une recette qu'on trouve dans les magazines ! Pah...  
**Prue :**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de...  
**Chef Moore :**Ah Ah !  
**Prue :**Mais... mais..._(Il prend un morceau et s'apprête à l'avaler. Prue lève les mains et le temps s'arrête. Le chef est figé comme une statue.)_Chef Moore ? Chef Moore ?(_Elle passe sa main devant ses yeux.)_Coucou ! Coucou ?_(Elle en profite pour prendre un peu de porto et le déposer sur la fourchette du chef. Le temps reprend son cours et il avale.)  
_**Chef Moore :**Mmm... C'est délicieux, c'est magnifique !

_[Musée d'Histoire Naturelle. Bureau de Roger. Il est assis dans son fauteuil, face à la fenêtre, et parle au téléphone.]_

**Roger :**C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de faire appel à des dons privés et de placer l'argent. Par ailleurs, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce projet depuis le début._(Piper entre dans le bureau._Oui ; on sait tous les deux qui a vraiment organisé cette exposition, n'est-ce pas ?_(Il tourne sur sa chaise et voit Piper.)_C'est toi ?  
**Piper :**Je démissionne.  
**Roger :**_(Au téléphone.)_Je vais devoir vous rappeler._(Il raccroche.)_Réfléchis bien...  
**Piper :**Ici tout est minable, le salaire, le patron... alors à quoi il faut que je réfléchisse ?  
**Roger :**A ton avenir. Parce que fais moi confiance si tu t'en vas sans préavis, tu peux faire une croix sur tes références.  
**Piper :**Ne me menaces pas Roger.  
**Roger :**_(Il rit.)_C'est tout moi ! Je devais essayer... Tu es vexée, tu es en colère, tu es blessée dans ton orgueil et je t'assure que je le comprends et je comprends aussi que ça t'empêche de voir que je te rends service !  
**Piper :**Excuse-moi ?  
**Roger :**j'ai été forcé de t'enlever cette exposition, si je l'avais pas fait, le comité directeur aurais mis quelqu'un de l'extérieur à ma place. Tu devrais réfléchir... Je suis là pour toi, contrairement à quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Alors au lieur de ma quitter, remercie moi !  
**Piper :**Oh te fais pas de soucis, je suis certaine que ton intelligence pourra très vite ingurgiter les 75 disquettes et les milliers de pages de recherches que j'ai laissé dans mon bureau !  
**Roger :**Tu vas le regretter...  
**Piper :**Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! Je croyais que rompre avec toi était la meilleure décision que j'avais prise, alors que celle-ci la surpasse ! Au revoir !  
_(Elle tourne les talons et part.)_  
**Roger :**J'espère que t'as pas rempli ton sac de gommes et d'crayons ! _(Elle s'arrête et tords un cou invisible avec ses doigts. La cravate de Roger commence alors à étrangler celui-ci. Il court vers son bureau, s'assoit et cherche une paire de ciseaux. Il coupe sa cravate et tombe à la renverse.) Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?..._

_[Dans une cabine cabine téléphonique. Prue téléphone.]_

**Prue :**Phoebe, décroche le téléphone. Décroche le téléphone... (Elle renonce et sort de la cabine. Elle se heurte à Jeremy.) Oh ! Oh, Jeremy ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
**Jeremy :**Oui, c'est ce que je vois, désolé... Ca va aller ?  
**Prue :**Oui, ça y est, s'est passé. Je vais très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
**Jeremy :**je voulais être le premier à te féliciter pour ton nouveau travail.  
**Prue :**T'es vraiment incroyable, mais comment tu es au courant ?  
**Jeremy :**Tu as dû faire ta spécialité et tout ceux qui ont eu le bonheur de la goûter n'ont pu que reconnaître ton fabuleux talent.  
**Prue**: Oh, j'ai chaud partout quand tu parles de cuisine, chéri !  
**Jeremy :**Hot-dogs, hamburgers, pizzas..._(Ils s'embrassent.)_

_[Dans la rue. Phoebe est sur son vélo. Soudain, elle a une prémonition. Deux garçons en rollers se font renverser par une voiture. Elle revient à la réalité. Phoebe continue de rouler et aperçoit la voiture et les deux garçons.]_

**Phoebe :**Oh non ! Attention !  
_(Elle s'interpose entre les garçons et la voiture et chute de son vélo. Le conducteur sort de la voiture.)_  
**Conducteur :**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est blessée ?

_[Hôpital. Piper marche vers la réception. Andy est debout, dos à elle.]_

**Piper :**Bonjour. Vous pouvez me dire où est ma sœur ? Phoebe Halliwell.  
**Infirmière :**Juste une minute._(à Andy.)_Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
**Andy :**_(à l'infirmière)_Inspecteur Andrew Trudeau de la police criminelle. Le Dr Gordon m'attend.  
**Infirmière: **Je vais voir.  
**Piper :**Andy ?  
**Andy :**Piper ? Ca alors ! Comment vas-tu ?  
**Piper :**Je vais bien, et toi ça va ?  
**Andy :**Oh très bien. J'en reviens pas de te retrouver ici !  
**Piper :**je suis venue chercher Phoebe. Elle vient d'avoir un accident.  
**Andy :**Et elle a été blessée ?  
**Piper :**Non, non, c'est pas grave. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
**Andy**: Heu... J'enquête sur un meurtre.  
(Silence)  
**Infirmière :**_(à Piper)_Votre sœur aurait fini de passer les radios dans une vingtaines de minutes._(à Andy)_Le bureau du Dr Gordon est à gauche, au fond du couloir. Il est avec un patient mais il vous recevra dès qu'il aura fini.  
**Andy :**Merci.  
**Piper :**Merci.  
**Andy :**Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir._(Ils se serrent la main.)_  
**Piper:**Ouais, moi aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir.  
**Andy :**Heu... Puisque Phoebe n'est pas là et que le Dr Gordon est pris, si je t'offrais un mauvais café pour faire passer le temps ?  
**Piper :**Volontiers.  
**Andy :**Allons-y.  
_(Ils marchent vers la machine à café.)_  
**Piper :**Alors ? T'es inspecteur maintenant ?  
**Andy :**J'avoue que c'est un titre que je n'aime pas trop mais enfin...  
**Piper :**Mmm, Inspecteur, quelle promotion!  
**Andy :**Ben... Ca me convient déjà mieux.  
**Piper :**Ton père doit être fier de toi.  
**Andy :**3ème génération, il est comblé. Si on parlait de ce que tu fais ?  
**Piper :**Je vis à nouveau dans la maison de grand-mère, et depuis une heure, je cherche du travail.  
**Andy :**Oh.  
**Piper :**Il paraît que t'habites Portland ?  
**Andy :**Plus maintenant... Tu sors toujours avec Roger ?  
**Piper :**Comment peux-tu être au courant ?  
**Andy :**J'connais du monde.  
**Piper :**Tu t'es renseigné sur moi ?  
**Andy :**Je le formulerais autrement.  
**Piper :**Comment le formulerais-tu ?  
**Andy :**La curiosité est un vilain défaut.  
**Piper :**Tu t'es renseigné sur moi.  
**Andy :**c'est sans doute le métier qui veut ça.

_[Quake. Piper et Phoebe sont assises au bar.]_

**Piper :**Les élues, les sorcières aux trois pouvoirs. Phoebe, tout ça c'est dingue!  
**Phoebe :**Ne me dis pas que rien d'étrange ne t'es arrivé aujourd'hui ! Tu n'as pas arrêter le temps, ni déplacer les objets ?  
**Piper :**Roger a décidé de me retirer l'exposition. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, je sais que tu crois voir ce que réserve l'avenir, ce qui est plutôt ironique...  
**Phoebe :**Je sais que tu crois que je n'en ait pas, que ma vision de la vie est nébuleuse en comparaison de ton parfait enfer ! Même si tu ne veux pas me croire, fais moi confiance rien que cette fois.  
**Piper :**Phoebe. Je n'ai et je n'aurai jamais de pouvoirs. Maintenant passe moi le lait s'il te plaît.  
_(Le pot de lait se déplace vers elle et se vide directement dans son verre.)_  
**Phoebe :**Tu disais quoi là ? Que tu n'avais pas de pouvoirs ?  
**Piper :**Oh mon dieu ! Donc, je peux déplacer les objets par la pensée!  
**Phoebe :**Oui, et avec tout ce que tu rumines à l'intérieur, je parie que tu peux jouer « l'Arme Fatale » à toi toute seule.  
**Piper :**Oh, j'le crois pas ça.  
**Phoebe :**Donc ça veut dire que Prue sait arrêter le temps._(Piper attrape un verre de tequila et le boit cul sec.)_Est-ce que ça va?  
**Piper :**Non, non ça va pas du tout ! Tu m'as transformé en sorcière !  
**Phoebe :**Tu l'étais à ta naissance, tout comme nous. Et il voudrait mieux qu'on apprenne à vivre avec.

_[Extérieur du Quake. Phoebe et Piper commence à marcher dans la rue.]_

**Phoebe :**Quand j'ai parcouru le Livre des Ombres, j'ai vu des gravures qui ressemblaient à des tableaux de Bosch. Il y avait des images terrifiantes de trois femmes bataillant contre différentes incarnations du mal.  
**Piper :**Le mal luttant le mal, c'est un comble.  
**Phoebe :**Non, en réalité, une sorcière peut être bonne ou mauvaise, une bonne sorcière adopte pour devise : « lutte contre le mal, répands la lumière » et une mauvaise sorcière ou sorcier n'ont qu'un seul but : tuer les bonnes sorcières pour s'emparer de leurs pouvoirs. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ont l'air de gens parfaitement normaux, on les trouve n'importe où !  
**Piper :**Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ?  
**Phoebe :**Et ben en fait dans la première gravure, les sorcières étaient plongées dans le sommeil, mais dans la deuxième, elles se battaient contre une espèce de sorcier. Je crois que tant qu'on ignorait qu'on avait des pouvoirs, on était en sécurité et maintenant... on ne l'est plus.  
_(Kit, dans la rue, regarde Piper et Phoebe qui s'éloignent.)_

_[Un taxi. Prue est avec Jeremy. Elle porte une boîte de gâteaux du bonheur.]_

**Prue :**Est-ce que quelque chose de bizarre ou d'inexplicable s'est déjà produit dans ta vie ?  
**Jeremy :**Bien sûr. J'appelle ça la chance et le destin, d'autres parlent de miracles. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
**Prue :**Oh, laisse tomber, je ne vais pas te le dire sinon tu vas me prendre pour une dingue ! Ouvre ton gâteau du bonheur.  
_(Elle lui en tend un.)_  
**Jeremy :**Oui, chef._(Il l'ouvre et lit le petit papier.)_Vous serez bientôt au sommet.  
**Prue :**C'est ce qui est écrit ?  
**Jeremy :**Bah, oui, oui.  
**Prue :**Fais moi voir.  
_(Elle lui prend le papier des mains.)_  
**Jeremy :**C'est vraiment une prédiction ?  
**Prue :**Du monde... Vous serez bientôt au sommet du monde.  
**Jeremy :**_(au chauffeur)_Oh, s'il vous plaît tournez à la 7ème.  
**Chauffeur :**Entendu.  
**Prue :**On va chez toi en passant par là ?  
**Jeremy :**On ira après, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, tout en haut de la vieille bâtisse de Bowing, la vue sur le Bay Bridge est époustouflante.

_[Une pharmacie.]_

**Pharmacien :**_(à Phoebe)_Je vais chercher vos médicaments.  
**Phoebe :**Prenez votre temps.  
**Piper :**Excusez moi, où est-ce que je peux trouver de l'aspirine ?  
**Pharmacien :**Allée 3.  
**Piper :**Merci.  
**Phoebe :**La camomille, c'est efficace contre les maux de tête.  
**Piper :**Contre celui-là, ça m'étonnerait !  
_(Elles marchent dans une allée.)_  
**Phoebe :**C'est drôle, j'ai pas peur du tout de nos pouvoirs, tout le monde reçoit un héritage de sa famille !  
**Piper :**Oui, des bijoux ou de l'argent, ou bien un tempérament fort, voilà ce dont les gens normaux héritent.  
**Phoebe :**Pourquoi être normal quand on peut être différent ?  
**Piper :**Je veux être normale, avoir une vie normale... Bon on est dans l'allée 3 oui ou non ?  
**Phoebe :**Attends, on peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé, ni aller contre notre destinée.  
**Piper :**Est-ce que tu vois de l'aspirine ?  
**Phoebe :**Non, mais je vois de la camomille.  
**Piper :**Ecoute, je viens 'apprendre que je suis une sorcière, et que mes sœurs sont également des sorcières, et qu'on a des pouvoirs qui vont déchaîner la convoitise de gens malfaisants et qu'ils vont apparemment faire de notre vie un enfer, alors excuse-moi Phoebe, mais pour l'instant, j'avoue que je ne suis pas tout à fait branchée médecine douce !  
**Phoebe :**T'as qu'à l'faire partir ton mal de tête._(Piper regarde Phoebe, agacée, et une boîte d'aspirine s'envole pour atterrir dans ses mains.)_Tu déplaces les choses quand t'es fâchée !  
**Piper :**Non, c'est ridicule ! T'es sûre que tu serais pas tombée sur la tête par hasard ?  
**Phoebe :**Donc tu ne me crois pas ?  
**Piper :**Non, je n'te crois pas une seconde !  
**Phoebe :**Roger !_(Des tas de boîtes volent vers Prue et tombent sur le sol.)_Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on parlait de papa ?  
**Piper :**Il est mort, Phoebe.  
**Phoebe :**Non, il est parti de New-York, et il est toujours bien vivant !  
**Piper :**Pas pour moi. Il est mort le jour où il a quitté maman.  
**Phoebe :**Mais tu te voiles la face ! Dès qu'on parle de papa, tu exploses comme un volcan ! Tu es folle de rage qu'il soit vivant, folle de rage que j'ai essayé de le retrouver et folle de rage que je sois revenue ! Et si tu en veux la preuve... Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa !(_Toute l'allée de médicaments tombe.)_Ca va mieux ?  
**Piper :**Ouais.  
**Phoebe :**Le Livre des Ombres disait que nos pouvoirs grandiraient.  
**Piper :**Et bah ça promet !  
_(Elles rient.)_

_[La vieille bâtisse du Bowing. Jeremy ouvre la porte à Prue.]_

**Jeremy :**Et voilà, on est arrivés.  
**Prue :**Ca m'est égal que la vue soit belle, j'rentre pas là d'dans !  
**Jeremy :**S'il te plaît, entre, il y a une surprise à l'intérieur._(Ils montent dans l'ascenseur. Jeremy appuie sur un bouton et ils commencent à monter.)_Tu vas adorer. Tu vas le raconter à Phoebe et à Piper dès que tu les retrouveras.  
**Prue :**J't'ai jamais que Phoebe était revenue !  
**Jeremy :**Woops._(Il sort un athamé.)_  
**Prue :**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
**Jeremy :**C'est la surprise !  
**Prue :**Jeremy, s'il te plaît, j'ai très peur. Je ne plaisante pas du tout !  
**Jeremy :**Moi non plus ! Ca va faire six mois que j'attends. Depuis que ta grand-mère est entrée à l'hôpital. Je savais depuis pas mal de temps que peu après la mort de la vieille sorcière, vos pouvoirs se manifesteraient et qu'ils se développeraient dès que vous seriez de nouveau toutes les trois. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est que Phoebe revienne.  
**Prue :**C'est toi, c'est toi qui a tué toutes ces femmes !  
**Jeremy :**Pas des femmes, des sorcières...  
**Prue :**Pourquoi ?  
_(Il montre sa main et des flammes sortent de ses doigts.)_  
**Jeremy :**Afin de leur voler leurs pouvoirs, et maintenant, je veux les tiens.  
_(Prue crie et Jeremy s'apprête à la poignarder. Elle met ses mains en l'air et le fige. L'ascenseur s'arrête également.)_  
**Prue :**Surtout garde ton calme. Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Tu dois sortir d'ici. Ca va aller._(Elle saute par-dessus la porte. Jeremy se défige et attrape son pied. Elle prend un morceau de bois et le frappe, il s'évanouit laissant Prue partir.)_

_[Manoir Halliwell. Phoebe écoute les messages sur le répondeur.]_

**Roger :**Oui, c'est moi, c'est Roger, je consens à ce que tu reprennes ton travail. Trêves de plaisanteries, j'aimerais te parler.  
(Piper arrive avec Kit.)  
**Piper :**Prue est pas rentrée, à moins qu'elle se soit transformée en chatte !  
**Phoebe :**Par où est-elle entrée ?  
**Piper :**J'en sais rien, on a peut être laissé une fenêtre ouverte. Pas de message de Prue ?  
**Phoebe :**Elle est probablement avec Jeremy, Roger en a laissé un...  
**Piper :**Oui, j'ai entendu.  
_(La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, Prue entre.)_  
**Prue :**Piper ?  
**Phoebe :**On est là._(Prue ferme la porte à clé.)_Prue ?  
**Piper :**Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
**Prue :**Vite, fermez les portes et les fenêtres, on a très peu de temps. Phoebe, dans le Livre des Ombres, il y a un moyen de se débarrasser de...  
**Phoebe :**Sorcier ?

**Piper :**Oh mon dieu !**  
**_[Ascenseur. Jeremy se réveille. Il attrape son athamé et court dehors.]_

**Jeremy :** Je t'aurai quand même.

_[Manoir Halliwell.]_

**Piper :**Je vais avertir les flics.  
**Prue :**Et tu vas leur dire qu'on est sorcières et qu'un sorcier aux pouvoirs maléfiques cherchent à nous éliminer ? Même si les flics venaient, ils ne pourraient rien contre Jeremy et on y passerait.  
**Phoebe :**_(Des escaliers)_J'ai trouvé la réponse, c'est notre seul espoir, venez !

_[Grenier. Elles sont assises en cercle sur le sol, autour d'une table, entourées par des bougies.]_

**Piper :**Bien, on a disposé en cercle neuf bougies consacrées par les huiles et les épices.  
**Prue :**Je n'en vois que huit.  
**Phoebe :**Euh non, t'as oublié celle-ci._(Elle montre une bougie d'anniversaire.)_  
**Prue :**C'est pour les anniversaires !  
**Phoebe :**Et notre grand-mère s'en servait pour les cérémonies.  
**Piper :**Alors maintenant, il nous faut la poupée.  
**Prue :**Voilà.  
_(Phoebe allume la bougie et la met dans le chaudron.)_  
**Piper :**Tu es prête à jeter un sort à Jeremy ?  
**Prue :**Avant, je vais le rendre plus fort._(Elle prend une rose et la pose sur la poupée.)_« Ton amour se fanera et disparaîtra de ma vie et de mon cœur, laisse-moi, Jeremy et disparaît à tout jamais. »_(Elle presse la rose dans la poupée et la met dans le chaudron.)_Ca y est, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.  
**Piper :**Pourvu que ça marche...  
_(Elles regardent le chaudron et une mini explosion a lieu.)_

_[Plan sur Jeremy. Il court dans la rue au moment où il est transpercé par des épines de toutes parts.]_

_[Grenier. Elles nettoient. Phoebe prends le chaudron et a une prémonition de Jeremy.]_

**Phoebe :**Revenez ! Ca n'a pas fonctionné.  
**Prue :**Quoi ?  
**Phoebe :**Ca n'a pas fonctionné !  
**Piper :**Ah oui, et comment tu le sais ?  
**Phoebe :**En touchant le récipient, j'ai eu un flash, j'ai vu Jeremy.  
**Piper :**En touchant le récipient, tu as pu voir Jeremy ?  
**Phoebe :**Oui, il vient ici.  
_(Elles courent vers la porte et descendent les escaliers, puis Piper ouvre la porte d'entrée.)_  
**Piper :**Vous venez ?  
(Jeremy est derrière elle. Prue et Phoebe crient.)  
**Jeremy :**Salut les filles._(Piper se met devant Prue et Phoebe, pour les protéger. Elles marchent à reculons. Piper utilise son pouvoir de télékinésie et le projette légèrement contre le mur.)_  
**Piper :**Prue, Phoebe, montez vite là-haut._(Elles montent au grenier.)_

**Jeremy :**C'était plutôt réussi, bravo ! Tu as toujours été la plus forte des trois, n'est-ce pas ?_(Elle utilise à nouveau son pouvoir et le projette à nouveau légèrement contre le mur. Elle monte à son tour au grenier en courrant.)_****

_[Au grenier, Piper arrive en courant.]_

**Piper :**Phoebe, t'as raison, nos pouvoirs grandissent !  
**Prue :**Il faut mettre le plus de trucs possibles contre la porte !  
_(Elles mettent une commode et bloque la poignée avec une lance de bois.)_  
**Jeremy :**_(de l'extérieur de la pièce)_Vous ne m'arrêterez pas. Mes pouvoirs sont plus grands que les vôtres !  
**Piper :**Autre chose !  
**Phoebe :**La chaise, vite !  
_(Elles posent la chaise devant la porte.)_  
**Jeremy :**(Il rit.) Vous croyez qu'une chaise peut m'arrêter ?_(La chaise est propulsée.)_Vous croyez qu'une commode peut m'arrêter ?_(La commode s'écrase contre un mur.)_Pas très douées pour des sorcières ! Rien, ni personne ne peut m'arrêter._(Il rit à nouveau.)_  
**Prue :**Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est piégées !  
_(La porte explose, Jeremy apparaît. Prue, Piper et Phoebe crient.)_  
**Piper :**On va l'affronter ensemble, souvenez-vous de la planche magique !  
**Prue :**De l'inscription qui était au dos ?  
**Prue, Piper & Phoebe :**« Le pouvoir des Trois nous libèrera. »_(Un cercle de feu les entoure, Piper prend les mains de ses soeurs.)_  
**Piper :**Il faut qu'on soit unies !  
**Prue, Piper & Phoebe :**« Le pouvoir des Trois nous libèrera. »_(Elles répètent cette incantation jusqu'à la mort de Jeremy, après le feu, c'est une tornade qui les entourent.)_  
**Jeremy :**Je ne suis pas tout seul. On est des millions, dans des endroits que vous ne soupçonnez pas, sous des formes que vous n'imaginez pas. On est l'emblème sur cette terre, vous ne serez jamais en sécurité, et vous ne serez jamais libres. Jamais !  
_(Jeremy explose et disparaît.)_

**Piper :**Le pouvoir des Trois...****

_[Manoir Halliwell. Perron. Piper sort et prend le journal.]_

**Andy :**Bonjour._(Il porte un journal et une tasse de café.)_  
**Piper :**Bonjour. En voilà une surprise !  
**Andy :**Je m'en veux toujours de t'avoir offert un café aussi mauvais alors je voulais me faire pardonner.  
**Piper :**Ah c'est pour ça que tu m'apportes un bon café ?  
**Andy :**Non, Ca non, c'est le mien ! Je... Je voudrais t'inviter à dîner... A moins que tu n'es peur ?  
**Piper :**ah oui et peur de quoi ?  
**Andy :**Oh disons de passer une bonne soirée, de faire remonter des souvenirs, de rallumer la vieille flamme ?  
**Piper :**Mmm... Ce n'est pas très prudent, non ?  
**Andy :**D'accord. Vendredi soir, 8 heures._(Silence gêné)_T'as hésité.  
**Piper :**Non, ça n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il se trouve qu'en ce moment, ma vie est un petit peu compliquée. Je te téléphone ?  
_(Il lui donne sa carte.)_  
**Andy :**D'accord. Au revoir, Piper.  
**Piper :**Au revoir, Andy.  
_(Il marche vers sa voiture et remarque Kit dans les bras de Phoebe, qui accompagnée de Prue sort de la maison.)_  
**Prue :**C'est Andy !  
**Phoebe :**Tu vois, c'était bien une voix d'homme.  
**Prue :**Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
**Piper :**Il voulait m'inviter à dîner.  
**Prue :**Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
**Piper :**Eh bien... J'ai commencé par dire oui et puis ensuite, je me suis demandé si je pouvais sortir. Ets-ce que les sorcières ont le droit de sortir ?  
**Prue :**Je crois qu'elles sortent et qui plus est avec les types les plus craquants!  
**Piper :**Oh mais vous rirez moins quand ça vous arrivera à vous, parce que maintenant, tout sera totalement différent.  
**Phoebe :**L'avantage, c'est que notre vie ne sera pas mortelle.  
**Prue : **Mais elle ne sera plus jamais pareille.  
**Phoebe :**Mais est-ce que c'est mauvais ?  
**Piper :**Non, bien sûr, mais ça peut nous causer des problèmes.  
**Prue :**Oui, c'est vrai, alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
**Phoebe :**Et qu'est-ce qu'on ne doit pas faire ?  
**Piper :**On doit faire très attention, on doit être très sage et on doit se serrer les coudes.  
**Prue :**Et ben, ça va être coton !  
_(Elles rentrent dans le manoir. Piper regarde la porte et la ferme à l'aide de son pouvoir.)_


	2. jeunesse éternelle

_[Au Quake. Phoebe va voir Prue.]_

**Phoebe :**_(à un couple sur son passage)_Oups désolée.(_Elle marche vers Prue.)_  
**Prue :**J'vais l'tuer ce type.  
**Phoebe :**Quel type ?  
**Prue :**Le Chef Moore, tu sais, le type dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour, il m'a engagé, et il s'est tiré pour ouvrir son restaurant ! C'est trop sympa, non ?  
**Phoebe :**Je n'ai entendu personne se plaindre !  
**Prue :**Attends, j'ai jamais géré de restaurant, je suis un chef, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire ! C'est ma robe que tu portes ?  
_(Britany marche vers elles, Phoebe l'ange tatoué sur sa main.)_  
**Phoebe :**Salut Britanny ! Oh j'adore ton tatouage !  
**Britany :**Oh... Merci.  
**Phoebe **Mais je croyais que c'était illégal d'en faire sur les mains à cause des veines ?  
**Britany :**Au Etats-Unis, oui, mais je l'ai fait faire à Tahiti._(Elle tend un billet à Prue)_Garde la monnaie, Prue. Il faut que j'y aille.  
**Prue :**Fais un bisou à Max.  
**Britany :**D'accord !  
_(Elle part.)_  
**Prue :** _(à une serveuse)_ Table 9 s'il vous plait. _(Phoebe voit un homme et a une prémonition, il s'avance vers elle pour lui proposer un verre.)_ Si on en revenait à ma robe ?  
**Phoebe :** Attends, regarde ce beau mec, là, à ta gauche... _(Prue le regarde.) _Non, non, soit plus discrète !  
**Prue : **C'est vrai qu'il est beau, tu le connais ?  
**Phoebe :** Il s'appelle Alec et il est sur le point de venir ici avec l'intention de m'offrir un martini dry.

**Prue :** Ah oui ? Comment le sais-tu ?  
**Phoebe :** On va dire que j'ai résolu l'éternel problème de qui fait le premier pas. J'ai eu une prémonition.  
**Prue :**Quoi ? Phoebe, tu ne dois pas te servir de tes pouvoirs, on était d'accord !  
**Phoebe : **Non, toi et Piper étiez d'accord. Je me suis abstenue mais c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler, ça fait parti de moi.  
**Prue :** C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. On a aucun moyen de contrôler ces pouvoirs, imagine une seule seconde que je panique et que je fige tout le restaurant !  
**Phoebe :** Regarde, le voilà !  
_(Alec s'avance vers elle.)_  
**Alec :** Salut.  
**Phoebe :** Oh ! Salut.  
**Alec :** Je... J'étais assis là bas, et je me demandais si un martini dry vous ferez plaisir ?  
**Phoebe :** Un martini dry ? Ca m'ferait plaisir oui ! C'est Alec votre nom ?  
**Alec :** Oui, comment le savez-vous ?  
**Phoebe :** _(en regardant Prue)_ J'ai deviné ! On s'assoit à une table ?  
**Alec : **Bien sûr.  
**Prue :** Piper va très mal le prendre !  
**Phoebe :** Arrête, à force de te faire du mouron, tu seras ridée avant l'âge !

****_[A l'extérieur du Quake. Britanny monte dans sa voiture. Elle règle son rétroviseur et voit quelqu'un à l'arrière, elle crie.]_

_[Appartement d'Andy. Il dort dans son lit. Piêr regarde autour d'elle l'air confuse et se rhabille. Andy bouge dans le lit et Piper a un temps d'arrêt. Son réveil sonne et Piper, pour ne pas le réveiller, fait passer le réveil par la fenêtre ! Piper sort de la chambre et Andy se réveille en entendant la porte se refermer.]_  
**Andy :** Piper ?

****_[Au Manoir. Cuisine. Prue regarde la télé en battant des œufs.]_

**TV : **Lors des procès des sorcières de Salem, la Cour devait prouver qu'elles étaient des disciples du Diable, et ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. Mais un incident marquant se produisit, alors que Mary Esty, l'une des accusées, courut vers l'église pour proclamer son innocence, un orage éclata et la foudre s'abattit sur elle. Dans l'esprit de la Cour, Dieu lui même s'était manifesté et avait interdit à la sorcière d'entrer dans son église. Par la suite, les sorcières furent condamnées et brûlées vives.  
_(Piper arrive. Prue éteint la TV précipitamment.)_  
**Piper : **Bonjour !  
**Prue :** Bonjour.  
**Piper : **Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?  
**Prue :** Rien. Juste un documentaire.  
**Piper :** Sur les sorcières ? Pourquoi, t'as peur qu'on nous brûle sur un bûcher ?  
**Prue :** _(avec un rire nerveux)_ Tu rigoles ? Oh, Andy a appelé.  
**Piper :** Quand ?  
**Prue :** Quand tu étais sous la douche.  
**Piper :** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
**Prue :** Que tu étais sous la douche. Mortelle la soirée ? Hum ?  
**Piper :** En fait, non, non, non, non. Au contraire, c'était super. Dîner, cinéma et puis câlins.  
**Prue :** Attends, attends, attends une seconde ! T'as fais un câlin au premier rendez vous ? Ah mais tu exagères !  
**Piper :** Ca n'était pas tout à fait la première fois qu'on se rencontrait !  
**Prue :** Le lycée, ça ne compte pas, c'est trop loin ! Alors, comment c'était ? _(Piper se dirige vers le salon.)_ Ah... Pas l'pied alors ?  
**Piper :** Pire que ce que tu crois ! Ca a été fabuleux. Et en plus, on s'entend extrêmement bien, l'ennui c'est que je m'étais promis d'agir différemment et de ne pas aller trop vite, alors ça n'aurait jamais dû se faire.  
_(Phoebe descend des escaliers.)_  
**Phoebe :** Qu'est-ce qui aurait jamais du s'faire ?  
**Prue :** Piper a couché avec Andy.  
**Phoebe :** Oooh-ooh !  
**Piper :** Je te remercie de ta discrétion !  
**Phoebe : **Tu voulais lui dire à elle et pas à moi ? Merci l'esprit de famille !  
**Piper:** Oh à propos, hier soir, à quelle heure est-ce que tu es rentrée ?  
**Phoebe :** Non, non, non, non ! Tu essaies de changer de sujet !  
**Piper : **Et toi de ne pas répondre à ma question.  
**Prue :** Il me semble qu'il était plus de 3 heures.  
_(Elles vont dans le solarium, Piper s'assoit.)_  
**Phoebe : **Je vis encore à l'heure de New York.  
**Piper :** C'est ça, prends moi pour une idiote !  
**Prue :** Oh, peut-être qu'Alec et toi...  
**Piper :** C'est qui Alec ?  
**Prue :** Un mec canon sur qui elle a flashé au restaurant.  
**Phoebe :** Excuse-moi, petite rectification, il a flashé sur moi, n'oublie pas la vision !  
**Piper :** Quelle vision ? Non, ne me dit pas que tu t'es servie de tes pouvoirs ?  
_(Phoebe ne dit rien. Piper regarde Prue.)_  
**Prue :** Inutile de me regarder comme ça !  
**Piper :** J'avais espéré que tu me soutiendrais... J'croyais qu'on était d'accord ?  
**Phoebe :** Non, pas tout à fait, tu l'as décidé, tu en as fais une loi. Y'a une p'tite différence.  
**Piper : **Phoebe, on ne peut pas jouer avec nos pouvoirs. On doit être prudentes, ça pourrait nous faire tuer.  
**Prue :** Elle a raison, j'ai pas envie que d'autres sorciers nous trouvent !  
**Phoebe :** N'exagérez pas, ce n'était qu'une prémonition, y'a pas eu mort d'homme ! Vous gérez vos pouvoirs aussi mal que moi, je vous signale... Et puisque ça t'intrigue, il s'est rien passé hier soir ! Du moins, rien dont je puis avoir honte...  
**Piper :** Il faut qu'on soit prudente pour une autre raison. Des femmes ont disparu et Andy pensent qu'elles ont été enlevées.  
**Phoebe :** Ca veut dire quoi précisément ?  
**Piper :** Ca veut dire que les sorciers ne sont pas les seuls dont on doit se méfier. Et, entre parenthèses, moi non plus, je n'ai honte de rien.

_[Au Commissariat. Andy regarde une photo de Britany. Il la tend à Darryl. Max, le petit ami de Britany, est devant son bureau.]_

**Max : **Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. Ca ne ressemble pas à Britany.  
**Darryl : **Dites moi, Max, à quelle heure est-elle allée au Quake ?  
**Max :** Vers 8 heures. Et vers 10 heures, elle m'a téléphoné qu'elle rentrait à la maison, mais je suis terriblement inquiet.  
**Andy : **En général, les gens réapparaissent assez vite. Dans l'immédiat, le mieux c'est que vous retourniez chez vous au cas où elle appellerait. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?  
**Max : **Ouais. Entendu. Merci.  
**Andy :** De rien. _(Max part.)_ La quatrième cette semaine.  
**Darryl :** Hum. Mais comment peut-on disparaître sans laisser de traces ? _(fixant Andy)_Qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?  
**Andy :** Bon. On a déjà circonscrit son champ d'action aux abord du restaurant.  
**Darryl : **En tout cas, tu ferais bien de dire à ton amie de fermer sa porte à double tour la nuit.

_[Devant une église. Prue est assise dans sa voiture et regarde l'église perdue dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un frappe à la vitre, Prue sursaute.]_

**Prue :** Pasteur Williams ! Oh... Ce que j'ai eu peur !  
**Pasteur Williams :** Désolé. Tu es en avance non ? Je pensais que tu m'apportais ce que tu n'avais pas servi au restaurant, alors tu as quelque chose ?  
**Prue :** Oui, hein, je veux dire... Je vais revenir... Tout à l'heure. Avec ce qui reste.  
**Pasteur Williams : **Parfait. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici alors ?  
**Prue :** Rien de particulier, je... hum... Je pensais à quelqu'un.  
**Pasteur Williams :** Oui, mais à qui ?  
**Prue :** Mary Esty.  
**Pasteur Williams :** Qui ça ?  
**Prue : **Oh, c'est un petit documentaire que j'ai vu. Mais au fait, est-il vrai que dès qu'un être malveillant veut entrer dans une église, la foudre le ... _(Prue imite la foudre.)_  
_(Il rit.)_  
**Pasteur Williams :** Un être malveillant ? Tu veux penser à qui ? A un vampire ?  
**Prue :** _(Elle rit.)_ Un vampire ! Non..., les êtres auquels je pensais sont de la lignée des... sorcières.  
**Pasteur Williams :** Des sorcières ?  
**Prue :** Hum-hum.  
**Pasteur Williams :** Si vraiment j'étais un sorcier, je ne courrais pas le risque. Il faut que j'y aille, à tout à l'heure !  
**Prue :** Oui. D'accord, à tout à l'heure. _(Il part. Prue sort de sa voiture et marche vers la porte de l'église. Au moment où elle s'apprête à prendre la poignée, un coup de tonnerre retentit et elle se précipite vers sa voiture.)_

****_[A Buckland. Piper court pour attraper un ascenseur.]_

**Piper :** Attendez-moi ! _(Elle court dans l'ascenseur et perd ses dossiers qui tombe sur le sol.)_ Oh... Oh quelle poisse, vous pouvez appuyez sur le 12, s'il vous plait ? (un homme le fait.)  
**Rex :** Attendez, je vais vous aider. _(Il se baisse, ramasse quelques papiers et parcours l'un d'entre eux.)_ "L'art en France au XVIIIème siècle" ? Vous travaillez à la salle des ventes ?  
**Piper :** Non. Non, je vais y passer un entretien si j'arrive à temps et je ne veux pas confondre mes Rois de France ! _(Le téléphone de Piper sonne, elle répond.) _Allo ? Heu... Andy ? Qui t'as donné ce numéro ?  
**Andy :** Je suis inspecteur, ne l'oublie pas. J'aimerais qu'on parle.  
**Piper :** Oui, oui, l'ennui c'est que je vais arriver en retard à mon entretien !  
**Andy :** Je n'avais pas prémédité ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'est important que tu le saches.  
**Piper : **Oui, évidemment, de toute façon c'est une salle des ventes ringarde, je ferais pas l'affaire ! D'ailleurs, c'est curieux qu'ils m'aient convoquée...  
**Andy :** Arrête une seconde. Ecoute-moi, on se connaît depuis longtemps, on a pas pu s'en empêcher, et on n'a pas à en avoir honte.  
**Piper :** Je le sais Andy.  
**Andy **: Ce n'est pas un drame d'avoir fait l'amour.  
**Piper :** Je te dis que je le sais !  
**Andy :** Dans ce cas, explique ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi tu t'es sauvée ?  
**Piper :** _(l'air gêné) _Je ne me suis pas sauvée ! Non, je t'assure, mais j'ai vu que tu dormais et j'ai pas eu envie de te réveiller, c'est tout ! Et puis, je t'ai écris un mot mais je te l'ai pas laissé. _(Le téléphone capte mal.)_ Allo ? Allo ? _(Elle raccroche et relève la tête. Les hommes de l'ascenseur relèvent la tête aussi, en toussant. Piper utilise son pouvoir pour refermer la porte e l'ascenseur alors qu'elle s'ouvre et le fait monter directement à son étage.)_  
**Homme :** Hey ! Non mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est devenu fou ou quoi ?  
**Rex :** C'est drôle ça. Vous avez eu de la chance !  
_(Les portes s'ouvrent au 12ème étage.)_  
**Piper :** Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça !

_[Au Quake. Phoebe tend un menu à un homme. Une femme est assise à côté de lui.]_

**Phoebe :** Tenez, voici la carte. Excusez moi, mais vous êtes Stefan ?!  
**Stefan :** Oui. Heu, est-ce qu'on se connaît ?  
**Phoebe **: Oh non, non, on se connaît pas, mais j'aime beaucoup votre travail... Comme tout le monde !  
**Stefan :** Oh, je n'irais pas jusque là... mais j'accepte toujours les compliments venant d'une belle jeune femme.  
**Phoebe :** Je suis sûre que votre petite amie doit apprécier...  
**Stefan : **_(chuchotant)_ Ce n'est pas ma petite amie.  
**Phoebe :** _(chuchotant)_ Alors pourquoi vous murmurez ?  
**Femme :** Excusez-moi. _(Elle part.)_  
**Phoebe :** Ouh... Tout doux... J'suis désolée ! _(A Stefan, avant de commencer à partir.) _J'ai été heureuse de vous connaître.  
**Stefan :** Heu attendez une seconde ! J'vais rester ici quelques jours, pour faire des photos, alors si ça vous intéresse... venez me voir. J'adorerez vous photographier. Vous êtes mannequin, non ?  
**Phoebe :** _(subjuguée)_ Dans mes rêves, oui.  
_(Il écrit son adresse sur une serviette du Quake et lui donne. Elle sourit et part. Prue vient la voir.)_  
**Prue :** Un des livreurs nous a lâché ! Tu veux bien le remplacer ?  
**Phoebe : **Le mec assis au bar, il me regarde toujours ?  
**Prue :** Tous les mecs assis au bar te regardent, rassure-toi.  
**Phoebe :** Celui là, il est brun, il est grand, il est beau et j'suis sûre qu'il vient de New York !  
**Prue :** Désolée, mais non!  
_(Phoebe regarde derrière et Stefan n'est plus là.)_

_[A Buckland. Piper et une femme discutent dans les couloirs.]_

**Femme :** Votre Curriculum Vitae l'a beaucoup impressionné mais je dois vous dire qu'il a déjà éliminé 6 candidates.  
**Piper : **Oui, j'comprends pas pourquoi je l'intéresse, j'ai même pas postulé !  
**Femme :** Ce que vous avez fait au musée lui a plu, et pourtant votre ex-patron vous a dénigré ! C'est bizarre, qu'est-ce que Roger vous reproche ?  
**Piper :** C'est un macho, je l'ai blessé dans son amour propre parce que je l'ai laissé tomber. C'est mon ex-fiancé !  
**Femme :** Je vois... Vous êtes prête ?  
**Piper :** Oui.  
_(Elles entrent dans le bureau. Rex Buckland est là.)_  
**Femme :** Rex Buckland, voici Piper Halliwell qui vient pour le poste d'experte.  
**Rex :** On s'connaît déjà, merci. Bienvenue dans ma salle des ventes ringarde.

_[Dans le studio de photos de Stefan. Une femme est ligotée sur une table, entourée de bougies.]_

**Femme :** Non, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas de mal. Je veux m'en aller, je t'en prie, Stefan.  
_(Stefan avance et à pris la forme de Javna, un vieux sorcier)_  
**Stefan :** Je suis Javna.  
**Femme :** Non, je t'en prie, arrête !  
_(Ses yeux deviennent lumineux et un rayon en sort, il atteint les yeux de sa victime. Elle crie et devient une vieille femme. Stefan redevient jeune.)_

_[A Buckland dans le bureau de Rex,]_

**Rex :** Combien d'expositions avez-vous organisé ?  
**Piper :** Sept, y compris celle de Carlton, ça devrait être dans mon curriculum.  
**Rex :** Franklin Carlton ? Ca c'est vraiment... un joli coup.  
**Piper : **Je suis plutôt obstinée alors en général, j'arrive à obtenir ce que je veux.  
**Rex : **Hum, j'en suis convaincu. C'est dommage que vous croyez que... Qu'avez vous dit dans l'ascenseur ? Que vous ne ferez pas l'affaire.  
**Piper :** C'était une conversation téléphonique privée.  
**Rex :** Pas tant que ça.  
**Piper :** Vous m'avez appelée. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait la démarche. Et à propos de ce coup de téléphone, je trouve que ça n'est pas très correct de votre part de m'en parler et c'est injuste que vous me jugiez sur ce que vous avez cru entendre.  
**Rex :** Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. Je n'ai pas été correct. En fait, je suis novice à ce jeu là, je, je viens juste de succéder à mon père alors...J'aimerais pouvoir protéger ce qu'il a construit. Mais j'ai aimé tout ce que vous avez fait au musée, vous avez su y attirer des gens plus jeunes, ça va tout à fait dans le sens de ce que je veux faire ici mais quelques soit les qualifications requises, c'est très important pour moi que ceux que j'engage aient vraiment envie d'être ici. _(Le téléphone interne sonne, il répond.)_ Oui ?  
**Voix de la secrétaire :** Excusez moi Monsieur, le candidat suivant est arrivé. Voulez-vous que je lui donne un autre rendez-vous ?  
**Rex :** Non, non, on a fini.  
**Piper :** Je vous remercie. Bien. Merci de m'avoir reçue. _(Elle marche vers la porte, s'arrête et se retourne.)_ Je voudrais vous préciser que mes compétences partent de la Dynastie Ming et vont jusqu'aux autographes de joueurs de basket-ball. Vous pouvez me mettre à l'épreuve. Et quoique je n'ai pas cherché à avoir ce travail, maintenant j'en ai vraiment envie et je suis persuadée que vous ne serez pas déçu.  
_(Elle part.)_

_[Devant l'Eglise. Phoebe et Prue sortent du camion du Quake.]_

**Phoebe :** J'aurais cru qu'après la nuit qu'elle a passé, Piper serait plus cool. C'est vrai, quand on a rien fait depuis 6 longs mois, ça soulage, non ?!  
**Prue :** Hum... Ca ne lui ressemble pas de faire des câlins au premier rendez-vous. C'est comme si tout avait changé depuis qu'on est devenues des... _(On lui tends un plateau)_Merci beaucoup...  
_(Elles commencent à sortir la nourriture restante du Quake.)_  
**Phoebe : **Des quoi ? T'es sage au premier rendez-vous toi ?  
**Prue :** Oui, pourquoi, pas toi ? Non, ne réponds pas.  
**Phoebe :** Disons que ce n'est pas systématique. Et comme je suis une sorcière maintenant, je saurais que ça vaut le coup avant ! Ca m'évitera de perdre du temps !_(Elle remarque un homme à côté et lui tends un plateau.)_ Salut. _(Il part.)_  
**Prue :** Mais t'es malade, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?  
**Phoebe : **Faut pas t'en faire, il s'est dit que je plaisantais !  
**Prue :** Mais s'il t'as prise au sérieux, on est très mal... Il faut qu'on soit très prudentes, et très vigilantes. Au lit, et en dehors.  
**Phoebe :** Tu connais la différence entre vigilance et paranoïa ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?  
**Prue :** Qu'on parle de quoi ?  
_(Pasteur Williams vient les voir.)_  
**Pasteur Williams :** Ca alors ! Phoebe ! Je savais pas que tu étais revenue de New York ...  
**Phoebe :** Et si !  
_(Ils s'enlacent.)_  
**Pasteur Williams :** Tu ne te plaisais pas là bas ?  
**Phoebe : **Non, j'ai détesté le climat ! _(Elle rit.) _Je vais acheter des chewing-gums, vous voulez quelque chose ?  
**Pasteur Williams : **Non, merci.  
_(Prue secoue la tête.)_  
**Phoebe :** Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous voir.  
**Pasteur Williams **: A moi aussi.  
_(Phoebe part. Prue continue ses actions alors que le pasteur la regarde.)_  
**Prue :** D'accord. Voilà l'histoire. Une amie à moi a un léger problème qui peut être grave. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire.  
**Pasteur Williams :** On va à l'intérieur ?  
**Prue : **Non, non parce que... J'ai pas trop de temps !  
**Pasteur Williams :** Alors quel est son problème ?  
**Prue : **Et bien elle... Disons qu'elle... qu'elle aurait presque tendance à se prendre pour une... _(Elle rit nerveusement.) _Une sorcière.  
**Pasteur Williams : **Encore des sorcières ?  
**Prue :** C'est un truc grave, non ?  
**Pasteur Williams :** C'est une question qu'on ne me pose pas tous les jours. Tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'on t'as appris à l'éthique publique ? Exode 22-18. "Tu ne laisseras point vivre la magicienne".  
**Prue :** Ce qui veut dire ?  
**Pasteur Williams :** Si on s'en réfère au texte, ça veut dire qu'elle doit mourir. Car elle fait le mal.

_[Kiosque à journaux. Phoebe prend un magazine et des chewing-gums et va voir le vendeur à la caisse pour payer.]_

**Phoebe :** Tenez.  
**Vendeur :** Ca fait 3 Dollars.  
**Vieil homme :** On devrait mettre l'âge de nos petits-enfants ? _(Il remplit un ticket de loterie. Phoebe le regarde.)_ Y'a une... Une super cagnotte de 10 millions ! On sait jamais, après tout, c'est peut-être notre jour de chance !  
**Phoebe :** Peut-être.  
**Vieil homme : **Autrement, on perdra notre maison.  
_(Phoebe prend un billet, et a une prémonition. Elle voit le tirage gagnant du loto. )_  
**Phoebe :** 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 et 40. Ce sont les bons numéros.  
**Vendeur :** Ouais, je vous crois sur parole. Vous voulez ces trucs oui ou non ?  
**Phoebe :** _(Au vieil homme)_ 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 et 40. Croyez-moi monsieur, aujourd'hui c'est votre jour de chance ! _(La femme du vieil homme lui fait signe et il remplit les numéros donnés par Phoebe.) _Et je crois que je vais prendre de quoi jouer moi aussi !

_[Devant l'Eglise. Phoebe revient dans la voiture, toute souriante.]_

**Phoebe :** T'es prête ? On y va !  
**Prue : **Pourquoi tu te marres comme ça ?  
**Phoebe :** Oh, c'est rien.

_[Devant le Quake. Morris et Andy sont assis dans leur voiture.]_

**Andy :** J'y peux rien, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que dans cette histoire, y'a des trucs pas nets.  
**Darryl **: _(Il rit.)_ Et c'est reparti pour un tour !  
**Andy :** Dis moi où elles sont passées ? Qu'est ce que ce type a fait à ces pauvres femmes ?  
**Darryl :** En serais tu à... à des ravisseurs extraterrestres ?  
**Andy :** Je parle sérieusement.  
**Darryl :** Je le sais, et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Attends, ton film préféré, c'était pas Ghostbusters, il y a quelques années ? Ecoute, c'est un dingue, un détraqué qui aime les jolies filles, c'est ça, et rien d'autre et s'il revient ici en chercher d'autres, on le coincera ! On l'attrapera pour que ces filles soient plus sures. C'est plus compliqué, si ?  
**Andy :** La nuit des morts-vivants. C'était mon film préféré et ca l'est encore.  
_(Andy voit Piper sortir de sa voiture et entrer dans le restaurant.)_  
**Darryl : **Y'a une banque en face, on devrait leur demander leur cassette vidéo pour voir si._ (Andy commence à sortir de la voiture.)_ Wow, wow wow, où tu vas ? Hum... Oh non, non, non, reste ici Roméo, tu veux pas tout faire foirer ?  
**Andy :** T'énerve pas et lâche-moi un peu ! Je dois lui parler, c'est urgent. S'il te plait. 5 minutes c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
**Darryl :** Hum-Hum !  
_(Il tape sur sa montre.)_

_[A l'intérieur du Quake. Piper marche vers Prue.]_

**Prue :** Cindy, dépêche toi, ton saumon est prêt. Hector, s'il te plaît, on a plus d'assiettes !  
**Hector :** Entendu.  
**Piper : **C'est pas toi qu'aurait donné mon numéro de portable à Andy par hasard ?  
**Prue :** Non, pourquoi ?  
**Piper :** Pour rien.  
**Prue :** Rappelle-moi que je voulais faire ça pour gagner ma vie.  
**Piper :** Oui, bah on dirait que tu vas être la seule à faire quelque chose, je crois que j'ai raté en beauté mon entretien d'embauche !  
**Prue :** T'as jamais été moins qu'excellente.  
_(Piper voit Phoebe, assise à table avec Stefan.)_  
**Piper : **Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?  
**Prue :** Elle flirte.  
**Piper :** Non mais t'as vu la robe qu'elle porte ? D'où elle la sort ?  
**Prue :** Elle n'est pas à moi, ça c'est sûr. Faut qu'j'y aille !  
_(Elle part. Piper s'avance vers Phoebe.)_  
**Phoebe : **Piper ! Salut ! _(A Stefan.)_ Voici ma sœur aînée, je te présente Stefan, le photographe.  
**Stefan :** Enchanté.  
**Piper :** Moi aussi. _(Ils se serrent la main.)_ Très jolie ta robe.  
**Phoebe :** C'est pas la tienne, rassure-toi.  
**Piper : **Je te remercie, j'suis au courant, j'ai pas les moyens !  
**Phoebe :** Bien. Excuse-moi, juste une minute. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
_(Phoebe et Piper partent. Stefan regarde sa main qui paraît vraiment très vieille.)_

****_[Dans les cuisines du Quake. Piper et Phoebe entrent.]_

**Piper :** Tu peux me dire comment tu comptes faire pour payer ta robe ? T'es fauchée !  
**Phoebe :** Pas pour longtemps.  
**Piper :** Mais ça veut dire.. .Me dit pas que t'as utilisé tes pouvoirs ?  
**Phoebe :** Oui. Peut-être. Oserais-tu me dire que tu ne l'as pas fait !  
**Piper :** Non, et puis de toute façon, ça n'est pas de moi dont il est question pour l'instant.  
_(Prue va les voir.)_  
**Prue : **Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?  
**Phoebe :** La même chose qu'à la maison.  
**Piper :** Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? T'as joué aux courses ou quoi ?  
**Phoebe :** J'ai préféré le loto !  
**Prue :** Phoebe !  
**Phoebe : **Vous auriez préféré quoi ? Que j'ignore cette prémonition, que je n'aide pas des gens dans le besoin ? C'est pas ce qu'on nous demande de faire ?  
**Piper :** Non. On nous a pas dit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles, tu l'as lu comme moi dans le Livre Des Ombres.  
**Prue :** Pas si fort !  
**Phoebe **: Tu as dit qu'on avait besoin d'argent, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'en avoir !  
**Prue :** Expliquez-vous ailleurs !  
**Piper :** T'as qu'à t'trouver du boulot, fais comme tout le monde !  
**Phoebe :** A la place, je me sers de ma tête, c'est tout.  
_(Andy entre dans les cuisines.)_  
**Andy :** Piper ?  
_(Andy bouscule un serveur et des plateaux sont sur le point de tomber.)_  
**Prue :** Attention ! _(Prue fige la scène avant que les plateaux ne tombent sur le sol.)_ Oh, non. Non, non, non, non, non, ça recommence !  
**Piper : **Et bah voilà, t'as vu ce que t'as fait ?  
**Phoebe :** Quoi ? C'est ma faute ?  
**Prue :** _(surprise) _Vous n'êtes pas figées !  
**Phoebe :** Faut croire que ça fait rien aux sorcières. Prue, ça dure combien de temps ?  
_(Piper regarde la salle de restaurant et se rend compte que personne n'est figé.)_  
**Prue :** J'en sais rien. Pas longtemps.  
**Piper :** Ca n'a pas figé tes clients.  
**Prue :** Oh dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

_[A l'extérieur du Quake. Morris s'impatiente et décide de venir chercher Andy dans le restaurant.]_

_[Dans les Cuisines du Quake.]_

**Phoebe :** Calme toi, ça va aller, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre...Respire...  
_(Piper regarde à nouveau dans le restaurant et voit Morris se diriger vers les cuisines.)_  
**Piper : **Oh non, l'équipier d'Andy vient d'entrer, il se dirige vers la cuisine !  
**Prue :** Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?  
**Phoebe : **Essaie de le retenir !  
_(Piper court vers Morris.)_  
**Piper : **Ah ! Inspecteur Morris, non ?  
**Darryl : **Oui, c'est bien moi. Est-ce que Trudeau est là ?  
**Piper :** Oh... Andy ? Vous m'dites qu'il est là ?  
**Darryl : **Oui, l'hôtesse m'a dit qu'elle l'a vu entrer.

_[ Prue et Phoebe dans les cuisines. Phoebe agite un menu devant Prue pour la ventiler.]_

**Phoebe :** Oui, respire, Prue, respire...  
**Piper :** _(De l'extérieur.)_ Je-je vous accompagne, attendez-moi !  
_(Au moment où Morris ouvre la porte, tout se défige et les plateaux tombent.)_  
**Andy : **J'ai des choses à... _(Il remarque Morris.)_ ...te dire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as donné 5 minutes ?  
**Darryl :** Je t'en ai donné 10.  
**Andy :** Quoi ?  
**Prue :** Ecoutez les garçons, excusez-moi, on est très occupé ici ...  
**Andy :** Bien sûr.  
**Piper :** Je te téléphone, c'est promis. Hein ?  
**Andy :** Entendu.  
**Piper : **Au revoir !  
**Phoebe :** Au revoir.  
_(Ils partent.)_  
**Prue :** Oh que je n'aime pas être une sorcière !

_[Au Manoir. Grenier. Prue lit le Livre des Ombres. Phoebe entre.]_

**Phoebe :** Hey. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
**Prue : **Je lis. Je réfléchis.  
**Phoebe :** Tu réfléchis à quoi ?  
**Prue :** Au fait qu'on est complètement coincées maintenant qu'on est des sorcières.  
**Phoebe :** Hum. _(Elle s'assoit.)_ Je suis toute ouïe.  
**Prue :** Pour toi, c'est facile, tu trouves ça génial. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de rien, c'est drôle, je t'envie cette qualité, je te l'ai toujours enviée.  
**Phoebe :** Mais tu as tort parce que ça m'a créée des problèmes parfois ! _(Elle rit.)_ Non, vas-y, parle moi.  
**Prue :** C'est curieux, jusqu'ici, on a eu une vie comme tout le monde, on partait travailler, on sortait avec des garçons qui nous convenaient pas, on s'achetait des choses... Et sans rien vouloir, on s'est réveillées un jour et... et tout, oui, tout est devenu différent. On est devenues des sorcières. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, ou une mauvaise.  
**Phoebe :** Tu rigoles, c'est un truc fascinant !  
**Prue : **Tu n'en sais rien. Pour l'instant on ignore presque tout de ces pouvoirs. Pourquoi nous les avons ? Que représente t-il ? D'où peuvent-ils venir ? Comment savoir s'ils ne nous... Comment savoir s'ils ne nous viennent pas du diable ?  
**Phoebe :** Prue. On en a déjà parlé, on est des bonnes sorcières.  
**Prue :** Comment le sais-tu ? Tu oublies Jeremy. T'oublies tous les autres sorciers qui risquent de nous poursuivre d'après ce qu'il a dit, comment sait-tu qu'on ne leur ressemble pas ? C'est ça qui m'angoisse, de ne pas savoir. Je voudrais... Je voudrais tellement être normale à nouveau, quitte à me retrouver dans mes galères d'avant. C'est vraiment trop demander ?  
**Phoebe :** Prue, écoute moi, toi, tu es la fille la plus douce, la plus tendre, la plus attentionnée que j'ai connu. Je le pense de tout mon cœur. Tu es toujours prête à aider les gens, même ceux que tu ne connais pas, t'as toujours été comme ça. Ce ne serait pas logique qu'on vienne t'offrir... un don pareil si ce n'était pas pour servir la vie, pour défendre les innocents. C'est ce que le Livre des Ombres nous a dit. Pense aussi que si y'a quelqu'un qui peut s'inquiéter de pas être comme il faut, c'est plutôt moi ! _(Prue rit.)_Je t'en prie, n'ai plus peur, tu n'as rien à craindre. Bon, faut que je file, je vais me faire prendre en photo !  
_(Elle prends une pause de mannequin, Prue rit.)_

_[Dans un restaurant. Piper et Andy sont assis à une table. Une serveuse leur apporte leur café.]_

**Andy :** Merci.  
**Piper : **_(avec Andy)_ Heu Andy... Andy : Heu Piper...  
**Andy :** _(avec Piper)_ Ecoute...  
**Piper & Andy :** Vas-y. Je t'écoute.  
**Andy :** Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé.  
**Piper :** Je vais être franche avec toi, moi je regrette. J'ai pourtant passé une excellente soirée. C'était bien, en particulier le...  
**Andy : **Ouais, c'était génial !  
**Piper : **Ouais... Et sans parler bien sûr de...  
**Andy :** C'était chouette ça aussi ...  
**Piper :** Ah oui mais tu sais, ce qui me tracasse le plus, c'est... C'est que je t'ai perdu de vue il y a presque 7 ans et, et on vient de reprendre exactement comme avant.  
**Andy :** Je sais, je sais, mais crois moi, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu es partie. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me dis pas ton secret ?  
**Piper :** Parce qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores.  
**Andy :** Je ne crois pas.  
**Piper **: Et bien... Ma-ma vie est devenue assez compliquée et je ne veux pas faire l'erreur de m'investir dans une relation pour l'instant.  
**Andy :** Piper... On a juste fait l'amour, je ne vais pas te forcer à vivre avec moi. N'aie pas peur. _(Ils rient.)_ Voici ce que je te propose, on fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
**Piper : **Tu veux une bouée de sauvetage ou alors tu préfères que je te laisse te noyer tout seul ?  
_(Ils rient.)_  
**Andy :** Non, voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va considérer que ça faisait parti de la relation qu'on a eu dans le passé, calmer le jeu et repartir à zéro ? Puisqu'apparemment on nous donne une autre chance... Ne la laissons pas passer, cette fois. _(Le téléphone de Piper sonne, et le bippeur d'Andy aussi.)_ Le progrès, c'est mortel.  
**Piper :** Excuse-moi. _(Elle décroche.)_ Allo ? Ah, oui, absolument, je peux venir tout de suite. Oui, merci, très bien. _(à Andy.) _C'est incroyable, c'était la salle des ventes, je vais passer un deuxième entretien d'embauche. Ils m'attendent. Excuse-moi mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.  
_(Elle part.)_

_[A l'extérieur de l'église. Prue est assise dans sa voiture.]_

**Prue :** Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je n'ai aucune... raison d'avoir peur, aucune. Aucune._ (Elle descend de sa voiture et marche vers la porte de l'église. Elle saisit la poignée et ouvre la porte et manque de tomber à cause du poids. Elle pose un pied à l'intérieur pour être sure que rien ne se produit et le retire aussitôt. Elle entre, sort, et saute de joie.)_ Je suis une bonne ! _(Elle descend les marches et Britany est là, mais beaucoup plus vieille. Prue la reconnaît grâce à son tatouage.) _Britany ?  
**Britanny : **Qu'avez vous dit ? Est-ce que c'est mon nom ? Vous me connaissez ?

_[Chez Buckland. Piper est dans le couloir.]_

**Rex :** Piper ! Merci d'être venue.  
**Piper :** Merci de me l'avoir demandé. J'avoue que je m'y attendais pas du tout.  
**Rex : **Je vous avais dit que vous m'intéressiez. _(Ils avancent un peu.) _Mais premièrement, je voudrais vous mettre à l'épreuve si vous le permettez, et voir votre talent. Attention où vous marchez. Je vous présente Hannah Webster, une des expertes assistantes, voici Piper Halliwell.  
_(Elles se serrent la main.)_  
**Piper :** Bonjour, ravie de vous connaître.  
**Rex :** S'il vous plait, parlez nous de ce tableau.  
_(Ils lui montrent un tableau, elle regarde au dos de celui ci.)_  
**Piper :** Et bien c'est la Madonne de la Prairie, de Giovanni Berlini, XVIème siècle, fabuleux tableau. Il vaudrait 3 ou 4 millions de dollars si ce n'était pas une copie.  
**Hannah :** A quoi voyez vous que c'est une copie ?  
**Piper : **Il est trop bien conservé et n'a pas jauni. Par ailleurs, l'encadrement a été fait en pin et, à l'époque, les peintres italiens utilisaient le peuplier.  
**Rex :** Bien. Parlez nous de cette œuvre.  
_(Ils passent à une statuette.)_  
**Piper :** Ah... Daygar. Très intéressant, c'est la seule sculpture qu'il ai lui même exposé.  
_(Hannah cogne une échelle et un pot de peinture tombe sur Piper.)_  
**Rex :** Attention ! _(Piper met ses mains pour bloquer la peinture et use accidentellement de son __pouvoir. La peinture l'évite. Mais un peu de peinture éclabousse les chaussures d'Hannah.) _Ca va, vous n'avez rien ?  
**Piper :** Oh... Oui, oui, ça va, merci.  
**Rex :** Vous en êtes sûre ? Je suis désolé, je me demande ce qui s'est passé.  
**Piper :** Oh ce n'est rien.  
**Rex :** Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire... Je vous engage, enfin, si vous voulez toujours le travail !  
**Piper :** Oh, vous êtes sérieux ?  
**Rex : **Lundi, ça vous convient ?  
**Piper **: Oui, absolument.  
**Rex :** Bon, très bien, alors c'est d'accord, on règlera tous les détails dès votre arrivée. Soyez la bienvenue chez Buckland.  
**Piper :** Merci, merci, à bientôt.  
_(Piper s'en va.)_  
**Rex :** Bien, qu'en dites vous ?  
**Hannah :** Je dirais que soit elle a vraiment de la chance... Soit c'est une sorcière.

_[Au Manoir halliwell. Piper entre.]_

**Piper :** Prue ? Phoebe ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle !  
_(Britany entre dans le hall.)_  
**Britany :** Quoi ?  
_(Prue arrive avec un bol.)_  
**Prue :** Oh Piper, je t'attendais avec impatience !  
**Piper :** Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?  
**Prue : **Hem... Tiens Britany, tu n'as qu'à aller t'asseoir à table, d'accord ? Oui, vas-y.  
_(Elle lui tend le bol. Britany va s'asseoir.)_  
**Piper :** Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Britany ?  
**Prue :** Oui, à moi aussi ça me paraît dingue mais je crois... Non, je sais que cette femme est Britany Reynolds.  
**Piper :** Oui, ben voyons, et moi je m'appelle Hillary Clinton !  
**Prue :** Non, écoute moi, Britany avait un tatouage, tu t'en souviens ? Un ange sur la main droite ?  
(Piper regarde Britany et voit le tatouage.)  
**Piper :** Je le crois pas ça...  
**Prue : **J'ai réagis comme toi au début, mais ensuite je lui ai posé différentes questions auquelles seule Britany pouvait répondre. Elle est peut-être sénile, mais ses réponses m'ont quand même convaincue.

_[A l'extérieur du studio de photos de Stefan. Phoebe arrive avec la camionnette du Quake. Elle sort et frappe à la porte.]_

**Phoebe :** Stefan ? C'est moi, Phoebe.  
_(Phoebe touche la porte et a une prémonition d'elle-même, attachée sur la table. Javna est là. Ses yeux commencent à devenir rouges et des rayons en sortent pour atteindre ceux de Phoebe. La prémonition se termine. Phoebe court vers la voiture et entre dedans. Quelqu'un l'attrape par derrière.)_

_[Au Manoir, dans le grenier. Prue et Phoebe marchent vers le Livre Des Ombres.]_

**Piper :** T'es sûre que t'es pas en plein délire ?  
**Prue :** Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai lu à ce sujet dans le Livre des Ombres. _(Elle commence à chercher quelque chose dans le Livre et trouve la page.) _Tiens, c'est là, tu vois ? "Javna se nourrit une semaine par an en volant la force vitale de femmes jeunes et...  
**Piper :** ... Et en invoquant le pouvoir des ténèbres, il retrouve son éternelle jeunesse."  
**Prue :** C'est sûrement ce qui est arrivé à Britany.  
**Piper : **Y'a forcément un moyen ou bien une incantation pour conjurer le sort !  
**Prue :** Oui attends, "La main de Fatima", il est que Mahomet l'aurait invoqué voilà de nombreux siècles afin que Javna reparte pour le monde d'où il venait.  
**Piper :** Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas où il se trouve et encore moins qui il est !

_[Dans la cuisine. Britany voit l'adresse de Stefan sur une serviette du Quake, accrochée sur le frigo. Elle s'effondre sur le sol.]_

_[Dans le grenier. Prue et Piper l'entendent et descendent pour voir ce qui se passe.]_

_[Dans la cuisine. Prue et Piper arrive.]_

**Prue :** Britany ? _(Elle court vers elle.) _Oh mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!  
**Piper :** Britany, ça va ?  
**Prue :** Je vais téléphoner au médecin.  
**Piper :** Tu lui diras quoi ? Qu'à 25 ans, elle souffre de sénilité précoce ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_(Prue prend la serviette.) _  
**Prue :** Je la reconnais, c'est une serviette qui vient de mon restaurant, avec au dos l'adresse de Stefan.  
**Britany :** Javna...  
**Prue : **Mais...C'est là que Phoebe est allée !

_[Au commissariat. Andy et Morris regarde la cassette de sécurité de la banque.]_

**Darryl :** Regarde, grâce à ces cassettes, on voit la première victime.  
**Andy : **Elle s'en va avec Stefan, le photographe.  
**Darryl : **C'est le dernier endroit où elle a été vue avant de disparaître. Il est sur une liste de suspects celui là ?  
**Andy : **A la première place.  
**Darryl :** Hum... On peut remercier la caméra...

_[Dans le studio de Stefan. Phoebe est attachée à la table.]_

**Phoebe : **S'il vous plait, Stefan, ou qui que vous soyez, détachez moi.  
**Javna :** Je suis Javna.  
_(Javna envoie des rayons sur Phoebe qui hurle.)_

_[A l'extérieur du Studio deStefan. Prue et Piper arrivent en voiture. Elles courent vers la camionnette du Quake.]_

**Piper :** Tu vois quelque chose ?  
**Prue :** Non. Piper...  
**Piper :** T'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver !  
**Prue : **Il vaut mieux avertir la police...  
**Piper :** Non, si c'est Javna, on est les seules à pouvoir l'arrêter.  
**Prue :** On a besoin de Phoebe pour réciter l'incantation, il faut qu'on soit toutes les trois !  
_(Elles entendent Phoebe crier.)_

_[A l'intérieur du Studio. Les rayons atteignent toujours Phoebe. Piper et Prue arrivent, Piper utilise son pouvoir et propulse Javna dans les airs. La lumière va dans les yeux de Piper. Prue libère __Phoebe.]_

**Phoebe : **Prue !  
**Prue :** On a besoin de toi et on a peu de temps ...! Piper, attrape le miroir !  
_(Piper attrape un miroir et le met devant elle, les rayons reviennent sur Javna qui se brûle les yeux. Piper prend la formule.)_  
**Piper :** On y va !  
**Prue, Piper & Phoebe :** « Ces yeux que ton maître t'a donné, puissent-ils se fermer à jamais, plie toi devant le pouvoir des trois, disparaît et que personne ne te revoit. »  
**Javna :** Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, je vivrais éternellement.  
**Prue, Piper & Phoebe :** « Ces yeux que ton maître t'a donné, puissent-ils se fermer à jamais, plie toi sur le pouvoir des trois, disparaît et que personne ne te revoit. »  
_(Javna disparaît en criant et devient poussière.)_

_[Au Manoir. Britanny redevient jeune.]_

_[Dans le studio de Stefan.]_

**Phoebe :** C'est... Cool !  
_(Elles sortent et la police est là.)_  
**Darryl :** C'est tes copines...?  
**Andy :** Piper ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?  
**Darryl :** Tu t'occupes d'elles ?  
**Andy :** Ouais.  
**Piper :** Oh bah on ... On essayait de faire démarrer la camionnette.  
**Prue : **Oui, Phoebe nous a appelé parce qu'elle était en panne.  
**Phoebe :** Heu oui, Stefan voulait prendre des photos de moi.  
**Andy :** Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as eu, ce type est un kidnappeur.  
**Darryl **: Il n'est pas à l'intérieur, sa voiture est là, il ne devrait pas être loin. Tu restes avec elles ?  
**Andy : **Excusez moi...  
_(Andy passe le bras par la fenêtre de la camionnette et tourne la clef. La camionnette démarre.)_  
**Prue :** Oh heu...C'est fabuleux, tu l'as réparé ?  
**Andy **: Impressionnant non !  
**Phoebe **: Bon bah si on rentrait ?  
**Andy :** Bonne idée !  
_(Phoebe et Prue partent.)_  
**Piper :** Hem... Merci. Tu m'appelles ?  
**Andy **: Bien sûr.

_[Au Quake. Phoebe arrive.]_

**Phoebe :** Pardon...Excusez moi... _(Elle marche vers une femme qui avait accompagné Stefan.)_ Salut. Comment ça va ? _(La femme la regarde bizarrement. Phoebe se dirige vers Prue et Piper.)_  
**Prue : **Tu connais cette fille ?  
**Phoebe : **Elle accompagnait Stefan, je pense que c'est l'une de ses victimes. De toute évidence, elle ne se souvient de rien !  
**Piper : **Elle a eu de la chance...  
**Phoebe :** Oh, j'en ai eu plus qu'elle ! C'est une bonne leçon, il faut que je sois plus prudente à l'avenir.  
**Piper :** Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Elle a reconnu qu'il lui arrivait de faire des bêtises ?  
**Prue :** C'est bien ce qu'elle a dit.  
**Phoebe :** Oui mais c'est la première et dernière fois.  
**Prue :** En tout cas, on a pu aider pas mal de monde ! Je suis ravie de savoir que nos pouvoirs servent de bonnes causes.  
**Piper :** Ouais, ça marche pour la bonne cause mais pas pour notre vie sentimentale, même si de temps en temps c'est quand même bien pratique, je dois l'avouer.  
**Phoebe : **Ah, hypocrite ! _(Phoebe voit les numéros de la loterie apparaîtrent à l'écran de la télévision.)_ C'est le tirage du loto ! J'ai gagné ! _(Piper la dévisage.) _Bah oui, j'ai gagné !_(Elle prend son ticket et voit les numéros disparaître.)_ Ooh..  
**Piper :** Je te l'avais bien dit, on a pas le droit de se servir de nos pouvoirs pour nous enrichir, tu t'en souviens ?  
**Phoebe : **Heureusement que j'ai gardé l'étiquette de cette robe. Ce qui me réjouit c'est que le vieux monsieur et sa femme vont garder leur maison !  
**Prue :** Levons notre verre au Pouvoir des Trois, qu'il nous plaise ou non.


	3. Victor

_Manoir Halliwell. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sortent du manoir en tenues de soirée.]_

**Piper : **On est bien d'accord, hein ? On reste que vingt minutes !  
**Prue : **Comment peux-tu t'éclater dans une soirée en vingt minutes ?  
**Piper : **J'vais te montrer.  
**Phoebe :**___(à Prue) _Ah ouais, bien sûr, tu peux arrêter le temps, mais, elle, elle le compresse !  
**Piper :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est pas ma faute si j'travaille comme une folle !  
**Phoebe **: Et pas la mienne si j'aime faire la fête !  
**Prue :** Ce sera votre faute si je me retrouve avec une migraine atroce.  
**Piper :** Ca c'est un signe, on rentre à la maison avant qu'il soit trop tard...  
_(Piper fait demi-tour. Prue la retient.)_  
**Prue :** Non.  
**Phoebe **: Piper, il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire la fête.  
**Prue :** Tu risques même de t'amuser.  
**Phoebe :** Vous vous rappelez la fête de mes 16 ans ?  
_(Derrière un buisson, un chien attend. Prue, Piper et Phoebe traversent la rue et arrivent chez leurs nouveaux voisins qui organisent une fête. Les yeux du chien deviennent subitement jaunes.)_  
**Phoebe :** J'ai un super plan ! J'vais organiser une grande soirée et faire payer l'entrée ! Comme ça j'aurais plein de sous !  
**Piper :** Moi, j'ai un plan encore meilleur. Tu vas trouver du travail !

_[Maison des voisins. La fête bat son plein.]_

**Marshall : **_(avec ironie) _Ha Ha, les sœurs Halliwell. La soirée peut commencer !  
**Cynda :** Vous vouliez vous faire désirer ou quoi ?  
**Fritz **: Alors, Piper, t'as pu te libérer ?  
**Piper :** Ouais, j'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.  
**Prue :** Bravo pour la déco, c'est chouette.  
**Marshall :** Merci, on a préféré restaurer. On n'voulais pas trop changer. Vous avez dû bien connaître les gens qui étaient ici avant nous.  
**Phoebe :** Ah ouais plutôt, on a grandit avec leurs enfants. J'vous parie qu'on connaît la maison mieux que vous !  
**Marshall :** Sans doute. _(à son frère)_ Où en est le bar ?  
**Fritz :** Ah ! J'y vais, il faut le remplir.  
_(Cynda le retient et y va à sa place.)_  
**Cynda :** Non! C'est mon tour.  
_(En passant devant les sœurs, elle écrase une canette entre ses mains.)_  
**Marshall :** Ne fait pas la maligne Cynda, nous avons des invités !  
**Fritz :** Ah la la ! Les sœurs !  
**Piper :** M'en parlez pas !  
_(Prue et Phoebe se tourne vers elle avec un air de reproche.)_  
**Marshall :** Euh, allez boire quelque chose et amusez-vous !  
**Phoebe :** D'accord  
**Prue :** Entendu !  
_(Marshall et Fritz les laisse.)_  
**Piper :** Voilà, ça y est, je suis venue, j'ai vu et maintenant, je pense que je vais me mettre la tête sous mon oreiller parce que je me lève très tôt.  
**Phoebe :** Non ! Ca peut encore attendre.  
**Prue :** Oui, c'est vrai, on vient juste d'arriver, ça ferait mauvais effet.  
**Piper :** Vous me cachez quelque chose...  
**Phoebe :**_ (l'air de rien)_Pourquoi ? J'comprend pas là. Oh, quelle coïncidence, alors regarde qui est là !  
_(Piper regarde derrière elle et aperçoit Andy qui lui fait signe.)_  
**Piper : **_(à Phoebe)_ Si c'est toi qu'a fait ça, j't'étrangle !  
**Phoebe :** A force de faire deux pas en avant et trois en arrière, j'ai peur qu'tu finisses mal.  
**Piper :** On en a déjà parlé, non ? Un flic et une sorcière c'est la catastrophe !  
**Phoebe :** Ait confiance et sourit un peu.  
_(Phoebe et Prue la laisse seule.)_  
**Phoebe :** _(en croisant Andy) _Salut Andy !  
**Prue :** Salut Andy !  
**Piper: **_(à Andy) _Elles devraient travailler leur créativité.  
**Andy :** Hmm . Si elles pouvaient éliminer la faim et créer la paix dans le monde, ce serait bien.  
**Piper:** Hmm ! C'est drôle, je comptais m'y consacrer cinq minutes !  
**Andy :** C'est drôle que tu en parles, je n'veux pas m'imposer mais j'ai une idée. Si tu n'as rien à faire, je crois que j'aurais des places pour le match des Warriors qui ne doit absolument pas t'intéresser donc...  
**Piper :** Oh, ils peuvent pas faire pire que l'an dernier. T'as vu comment ils se sont faits lessiver par les Lakers ?  
**Andy :** Impressionnant. Alors, c'est oui ?  
**Piper :** C'est à dire, euh... je dois regarder dans mon agenda, j'ai p'être déjà un truc...  
**Andy :** Un truc ?  
(Fritz rejoint Piper et Andy.)  
**Fritz :** Alors, Piper, il paraît que ton ami est flic ?  
**Piper :** Il est inspecteur.  
**Fritz :** Ah ouais ! Ouais parce que j'ai des PV que je voudrais faire sauter...  
**Andy :** Tu sais mon rayon c'est plutôt les crimes et les vols à main armée.  
**Fritz :** Ah ! Non, mais comme tu es de la maison...  
_(Piper profite de l'occasion pour s'éclipser.)_  
**Piper :** Bon, j'y vais.  
**Fritz :**_ (à Andy)_...tu peux p'être faire quelque chose.  
**Andy :** Piper, attends !

_**[Rue. Piper sort de chez les voisins.]**_

**Homme :** Yeah, salut mec !  
_(Elle traverse la rue et retourne au manoir. Quand elle arrive, la porte du manoir est ouverte. Elle entre.)_  
**Piper :** Mmm, Phoebe !  
_(Elle traverse le hall. Le gros chien aboie dans les escaliers. Piper recule devant le chien. Il s'avance vers elle. Elle recule d'abord doucement l'air effrayé puis ressort de la maison en courant. Le chien continue d'aboyer sur le seuil de la porte. Ses yeux redeviennent jaunes.)_

_Générique_

_[Manoir Halliwell. Dans la cuisine, Prue, Piper et Phoebe parlent de la mésaventure de Piper avec le chien.]_

**Phoebe**_ (en mangeant) _Et comment il était ce vilain toutou ?  
**Piper :** Énorme ! T'as vu les marques qu'il a laissé sur la porte du grenier, non ?  
**Prue :** _(en se préparant à manger)_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez nous ?  
**Piper :** Bah, j'en sais rien ! _(à l'adresse de Phoebe)_ Quelqu'un a dû laisser la porte ouverte.  
**Phoebe : **Pourquoi tu pars toujours du principe que c'est moi et pas Prue ?  
**Prue :** _(à Phoebe) _Elle a raison !  
**Phoebe :** Bon, bah, c'est pas la fin du monde ! On a regardé de la cave au grenier, il ne manque rien... à part mon super CD des cantiques de Noël.  
**Prue :** Ca me donne quand même la chair de poule, s'il y avait un chien ici, il y avait forcément son maître : aucun chien ne peut ouvrir la porte d'entrée, encore moins atteindre l'étagère du haut !  
**Phoebe :** Bah, on devrait peut être installer une alarme .  
_(Piper attrape une serviette qui était restée sur la table.)_  
**Piper :** Installer un système d'alarme ? Ce n'est pas dans nos moyens et après ce qui s'est passé, Andy va vérifier qu'on est bien là toutes les cinq minutes !  
**Prue :** Oh, tu lui as déjà raconté ?  
**Phoebe :** Hmm, un inspecteur, cool !  
**Prue :** Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
**Piper :** Et bien, soit on fait confiance à notre redoutable chien de garde pour qu'il nous protège, soit on n'oublie plus jamais de fermer les portes à clé !  
_(Piper entre dans le cellier pour y déposer la serviette.)_  
**Phoebe **: Tu as raison, je vais m'entraîner subito presto !  
_(Phoebe enferme Piper à clé dans le cellier. Piper essaie d'ouvrir la porte et se met à taper sur la vitre.)_  
**Piper :** Phoebe ouvre moi tout de suite !

_[Buckland. Piper est dans son bureau. Un homme se présente à elle.]_

**Victor :** On m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider. _(Il enlève la bague qu'il porte à son doigt.)_ Je voudrais faire estimer cette bague.  
_(Il pose la bague sur le bureau de Piper.)_  
**Piper :** Vous ferriez mieux de vous adresser à notre expert.  
**Victor :** Je viens de le faire, il a besoin de la garder une semaine. _(Piper saisit la bague.)_Euh, je préfèrerais ne pas m'en séparer. J'en ai hérité il y a très longtemps.  
**Piper :** _(en regardant la bague) _C'est bizarre. Je ne me souviens plus où mais j'ai déjà vu ce genre de bague. La monture est très ancienne : XVIIème siècle. (Elle se lève et prend un livre.) On dirait que les pierres sont des chrysalides. N'oubliez pas que ce ne sont que des suppositions, rien d'autre.  
_(Elle se rassoit et feuillette le livre. Victor s'assied en face d'elle.)_  
**Victor :** Bien sûr, mais, continuez, s'il vous plaît.  
**Piper :** Si je ne me trompe pas, oui, _(en lisant le livre)_ les Égyptiens portaient cette pierre pour se protéger des sorts, des malédictions et des esprits maléfiques. _(À Victor)_ Est-ce que, par hasard, ce ne serait pas une alliance ?  
**Victor :**_ (souriant)_ C'est à vous de me le dire.  
**Piper :** Pour moi, ces pierres sont le symbole de la dualité. La dualité homme-femme, et une protection.  
**Victor :** Et quelle conclusion en tirez-vous ?  
_(Elle lève la tête vers Victor l'air suspect.)_  
**Piper : **Où avez-vous eu cette bague ? Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ?  
**Victor :** Je crois que tu sais comment je m'appelle, ... Piper ...  
_(Piper se lève et rend la bague à Victor.)_  
**Piper:** Vas-t-en, et ne surtout, ne t'approche pas de nous !  
_(Victor prend la bague et se lève.)_  
**Victor :** Je suis descendu à l'hôtel Bomark, j'aimerais que tes sœurs et toi vous vous joigniez à moi pour dîner. Disons demain, on pourra parler.  
**Piper :** Tu ne manques pas de culot ! Après nous avoir abandonnées !  
**Victor :** Mauvais caractère, j'adore ça. ça me rappelle quelqu'un que je connais.  
**Piper :** Mais, je ne suis pas comme toi. Moi, j'assumerais toujours mes responsabilités envers ma famille !  
**Victor :** Je crois qu'on va devoir aborder certaines questions.  
**Piper :** Hmm, on est abonnés aux questions sans réponses . Vas-t-en avant que je ne te fasse jeter dehors !  
**Victor : **Est-ce une façon de parler à son père ?  
_(Il s'en va.)_

_[Café. Prue, Piper et Phoebe se sont réunies pour parler de Victor.]_

**Prue :** Je me demande pourquoi il est venu te voir. Pourquoi il n'est pas venu voir Phoebe, ou moi ?  
**Piper :** Franchement, je m'en serais bien passée !  
**Phoebe :** Comment il est ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de nous ?  
**Piper : **Non, je suis désolée. Mais réfléchit : il joue l'homme invisible depuis vingt ans et puis tout d'un coup, le voilà qui arrive. Pourquoi maintenant ?  
**Prue :** Il a peut-être envie de faire partie de notre vie .  
**Piper :** Après tout ce temps, tu plaisantes ? Je crois que tu te fais des illusions.  
**Phoebe :** Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. Pourquoi attendre ce soir ? On a qu'a aller le voir maintenant !  
**Piper :** Mais réfléchit ! ça ne te paraît pas étrange à toi que ce soit juste au moment où on découvre que ...  
**Serveuse :** Attendez, je vous débarrasse  
**Piper :** ...juste au moment où on découvre qu'on est des sorcières qu'il réapparaît. Mais quand maman est morte, il ne s'est jamais manifesté !  
**Phoebe :** Il a toujours pensé à nos anniversaires .  
**Piper :** Ouais, c'est ça, il a de la mémoire, mais elle est très sélective. Grand-mère nous a toujours dit qu'il était dangereux pour nous. Et on a aucune raison de croire que ça ait changé.  
**Prue :** Piper, je t'assure que je te comprend mais, tu l'a connu plus que nous. Pourquoi on ne pourrais pas avoir cette chance nous aussi ?  
**Piper :** Parce que pour le moment on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il nous veut. Et donc on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

_[Hôtel Bumark. Phoebe frappe à la porte de la chambre de Victor.)_**  
Victor :** Oui, entrez  
_(Phoebe entre.)_  
**Phoebe :**_ (à elle-même.)_ Ca va aller.  
_(Victor, une serviette autour de la taille est en train de se faire masser.)_  
**Phoebe :** Euh ... Papa ?  
**Victor : **Et bien ça alors, c'est une excellente surprise !  
_(Il se lève de la table de massage et enfile un peignoir.)_  
**Phoebe :** Je suis désolée de venir sans t'avoir prévenu. Non, je sais que j'aurais dû attendre ce soir mais...  
(Il s'approche d'elle.)  
**Victor :** Non, ne t'excuse pas , tu es la bienvenue. Laisse moi un petit peu te regarder. Tu n'es plus vraiment mon bébé ni ma toute petite... Prue ?  
**Victor :** Phoebe...  
**Phoebe :** Oui, ça fait rien, hein, la plupart des gens font souvent la même erreur.  
**Victor :** Je n'ai aucune excuse, tu devrais me gifler. C'est impardonnable. Laisse moi faire un mande honorable. J'appelle le service d'étage.  
**Phoebe : **Non, je viens de déjeuner.  
**Victor :** Tu veux un verre ? Tu as l'âge de boire, non ?  
**Phoebe :** Oui mais non, c'est très gentil  
**Victor :** Alors, un petit massage, je dis à Lucy de revenir.  
**Phoebe :** Non, j't'assure, non. Je ne veux rien de tout ça. J'avais juste envie de te voir.  
**Victor :** C'est comme si tu te regardais dans une glace. Tu as mes yeux. Est-ce que tu t'en est rendue compte ?  
**Phoebe **: Oui, ça j'avais remarqué !  
**Victor :** Tu viens dans mes bras ?  
_(Ils s'enlacent. Phoebe a alors une prémonition. Elle voit Victor tenant le Livre des Ombres en affichant un grand sourire. Le téléphone sonne et la prémonition de Phoebe s'arrête.)_  
**Victor :** Ah ! Ils finissent toujours par me retrouver !  
**Phoebe :** Tu sais, ça fait rien. Je te verrais au dîner ce soir. Il faut que j'y aille.  
_(Elle s'en va.)_  
**Victor :** Phoebe, s'il te plaît attend !

_[Manoir Halliwell. Le facteur se présente à la porte en sifflant. Son doigt prend la forme d'une clé et il en profite pour ouvrir la porte du manoir. Il monte directement au grenier. La porte du grenier __résiste alors il la défonce d'un coup de pied et s'empare du Livre des Ombres. Il essaye de faire sortir le livre du manoir mais le grimoire est protégé. Piper rentre du travail. Le démon jette le Livre des Ombres dans le salon et se métamorphose en Andy.]_

**Piper :** Andy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
**Andy : **Oh ! Euh, la porte était ouverte.  
**Piper : **Quoi. Encore !  
**Andy :** Oui. Oui, j'ai vu en passant devant la maison que c'était ouvert. J'ai regardé un peu partout. Tout a l'air en ordre. Tu veux que j'aille voir là haut ?  
_(Piper aperçoit le Livre des Ombres par terre dans le salon.)_  
**Piper :** Euh, non, non, ça va aller, je te remercie.  
_(Elle utilise son pouvoir pour cacher le grimoire sous un meuble.)_  
**Piper :** Oh eh, à propos de demain soir, j'ai changé d'avis : c'est bon.  
**Andy :** Excuses-moi ? !  
**Piper :** Et bien, tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de réapparaître dans ma vie après vingt ans d'absence : Victor, mon père.  
**Andy :** Ton père.  
**Piper : **Oui, il veut qu'on aille dîner avec lui, j'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller; c'est dommage que le match ne soit pas ce soir.  
_(On frappe à la porte et Cynda rentre.)_  
**Piper :** Salut Cynda !  
**Cynda :** Salut. Oh, tout va bien ?  
**Piper :** Oui oui, ça va.  
**Cynda** : Au revoir.  
**Piper :** Super la soirée hier soir !  
_(Cynda s'en va.)_  
**Andy :** Hmm, je dois y aller moi aussi.  
[_Andy s'en va à son tour. Piper ferme la porte à clé et remonte le Livre des Ombres au grenier. Elle découvre alors la porte du grenier défoncée.]_  
**Piper :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_[Manoir Halliwell. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sont dans la cuisine et parle de ce qui s'est passé.]_

**Phoebe :** Ta conclusion est un peu trop rapide.  
**Piper :** Non, j'en sais bien assez. D'abord, quelqu'un démoli la porte du grenier, ensuite le Livre des Ombres atterrit au rez-de-chaussée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?  
**Prue :** Pourquoi des gens voudraient notre livre ? Tiens.  
_(Prue tend l'annuaire à Piper. Piper et Prue se s'asseyent à table avec Phoebe. Piper feuillette l'annuaire.)_  
**Piper : **Tout simplement parce qu'ils savent ce qu'on peut faire avec. Ils veulent ses pouvoirs : nos pouvoirs.  
**Prue :** Si je comprend bien, on a à faire à quelqu'un qui nous connaît et qui sait qu'on est des sorcières.  
**Piper : **Oui, quelqu'un comme Victor.  
**Phoebe :** Quoi ? Papa ?  
**Piper :** Ben oui, réfléchissez : à partir du moment ou il a refait surface, on a faillit se faire voler le livre deux fois. Une coïncidence ? Non, j'crois pas !  
**Prue :** C'est un truc de nana, ces pouvoirs sont transmis aux femmes par les femmes, c'est tout ! Il y a de grandes chances que papa ne sache même pas qu'on a ces pouvoirs.  
**Piper : **Au contraire, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il le sache.  
_(Phoebe se rappelle sa prémonition.)_  
**Prue : **Bon d'accord, même s'il est au courant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait du Livre des Ombres ni pourquoi il voudrait nous le prendre. Phoebe, aide-moi à y voir clair. Phoebe ?  
**Phoebe : **D'accord, écoutez. Si on part effectivement du principe que c'est lui qui veut voler le livre, je crois qu'il l'aurait déjà fait et qu'on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé.  
**Prue :** Le mieux, ce serait d'appeler les flics et de leur signaler qu'on a été cambriolées.  
**Piper :** Et tu vas leur dire quoi ? Qu'un cambrioleur a essayé deux fois de nous voler notre panoplie de "sorcière bien aimée" ? Mais c'est ridicule ! Et en plus, Andy est déjà venu voir.  
**Phoebe :** Ah ! Alors, Andy est venu ici, une fois de plus. Oh, comme c'est bizarre ! Et lui, tu ne le mets pas en cause évidemment.  
**Piper :** C'est probablement lui qui a fait fuir Victor. En attendant de savoir ce qui se passe et si Victor est lié à tout ça, il faut qu'on cache le livre ou alors l'une de nous doit toujours rester ici.  
**Prue :** Très bien, alors on cache le livre parce que je vais aller à ce dîner ce soir. Je veux voir papa.  
**Phoebe :** Moi aussi, je veux le voir.  
**Piper :** Moi, j'ai déjà vu.  
**Prue :** Entendu.  
_(Phoebe et Prue quittent la cuisine. Piper décide de les suivre.)_

_[Hôtel Bumark. Prue et Phoebe dînent avec Victor.]_

**Victor :** Mes filles, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir. Surtout quand on a des choses à se dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
**Phoebe :** C'est clair, euh, en fait, on voudrait te poser quelques questions.  
**Victor :** Tu sais, la dernière fois qu'on a dîné ensemble, tu ne voulais manger que des trucs blancs. Heureusement que tu as dépassé ce stade !  
**Prue : **Oh, j'adorais les yaourts, j'avais quatre ans...  
**Victor :** Et toi Phoebe, tu avais quel âge à l'époque ? Un an ? Tu ne marchais pas encore mais tu savais nager. Tu étais un vrai poisson._(Phoebe rit, ainsi que Piper)_ C'est bien qu'on soit ici tous les trois. ça me paraît naturel et presque normal.  
**Prue : **Oui presque, c'est vrai, seulement, et bien, pourquoi, oui, pourquoi après tant de temps, pourquoi ici et maintenant ?  
**Victor :** Et bien parce qu'ici on mange plutôt bien et que maintenant, c'est l'heure du dîner. _(Phoebe rit. Un serveur s'approche et lui apporte son plat)_  
**Serveur :** Mademoiselle.  
**Phoebe :** Merci.  
**Victor :** Bon appétit.

_[Manoir Halliwell. Piper se prépare son dîner dans la cuisine. Andy sonne à la porte, elle va lui ouvrir.]_

**Andy :** Mon plan pour la soirée est tombé à l'eau, tu as une bouée ? _(Il rit et Piper lui fait signe d'entrer.)_  
_(Dans la cuisine, Piper prépare le café et tend une tasse à Andy.)_  
**Piper :** ...Et voilà, après toutes ces années d'absence, il est venu me voir à mon travail.  
**Andy :** Comment tu gères ça ?  
_(Elle rejoint Andy à la table de la cuisine.)_  
**Piper : **Tu veux que je te dises ? J'ai un mal fou !  
**Andy :** Mmm, c'est compréhensible. Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?  
**Piper :** Dîner avec nous. Prue et Phoebe sont avec lui en ce moment. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elles se rendent compte de rien. Elles ne le connaissent pas aussi bien que moi. J'aurais pas dû accepter qu'elles le voient. Elles n'auraient pas dû y aller. Il se comporte comme si il ne s'était rien passé, comme si j'étais encore sa petite fille mais c'est fini. Et puis, j'ai tellement de choses à lui reprocher, des choses que j'aurais aimer partager et qu'il a raté. Comme le jour où je me suis cassé le bras. Ou le jour où j'ai enfin eu mon permis de conduire. La soirée de notre promo.  
**Andy :** On ne l'a pas ratés nous aussi ?  
**Piper :** Je veux qu'il sache tout ça. Je veux qu'il ait envie de savoir. J'ai besoin de réponses, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il se rend compte comme c'est dramatique d'avoir un père absent. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas revenu avant ? Il doit savoir que c'est grave.  
**Andy :** Alors, dis-le lui. Je te dépose à son hôtel.

_[Hôtel Bumark. Piper rejoint Victor, Prue et Phoebe à leur table. Victor se lève pour l'accueillir.]_

**Victor :** Ah, ma chérie, te voilà.  
**Piper :** J'ai raté beaucoup de choses ?  
**Phoebe :** Hum, on essayait de rattraper le retard, papa nous racontait. Souvenirs, souvenirs.  
**Piper :** Il vous a expliqué où il était passé pendant notre enfance ?  
**Prue :** Piper ?  
**Piper :** Dis-moi, si tu peux nous offrir un super restaurant, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous a pas aidées à la mort de grand-mère ?_ (Victor se rassied.)_ Ca nous aurait bien rendu service.  
**Prue : **Piper, laisse une chance à papa. Il nous expliquait que sa fortune était toute récente.  
**Victor :** C'est gentil Prue mais je suis un grand garçon._(à Piper) _Je ne suis pas revenu avant car j'avais trop peur de vous décevoir.  
**Piper :** Trop tard.  
**Prue :** _(à Phoebe)_ Pourquoi ne nous apportent-ils pas nos desserts ?  
**Victor **: S'il te plaît, assied-toi et mange quelque chose.  
**Piper :** Merci, j'ai pas faim.  
**Victor :** Tu as toujours été pressée. Tu ne t'es jamais traînée à quatre pattes, tu as marché tout de suite.  
**Piper :** Puisqu'on évoque les souvenirs, je nous revois toi franchissant la porte et moi attendant ton retour.  
**Phoebe :** Oh !  
_(Le serveur apporte le dessert. Victor lui fait un croche-pied. Prue fige le temps et rattrape le gâteau.)_  
**Prue :** Le dessert est servi !  
**Victor :** Quel réflexe. Dîtes-moi si j'ai tort. Prue, tu arrêtes le temps. Piper, tu dois déplacer les objets. Et toi Phoebe ? quelle est ta spécialité ? les prémonitions ? Je crois qu'on devrait en parler ailleurs.

_[Manoir Halliwell. Dans le salon, Prue et Phoebe lisent des magazines, allongées dans les fauteuils. Le facteur arrive. Prue se lève.]_

**Prue :** Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
**Facteur :** Mais, t'as qu'à le deviner !  
_(Phoebe se lève à son tour.)_  
**Phoebe :** Vas-t-en tout de suite !  
**Facteur **: Non, c'est à vous de vous en aller.  
**Phoebe :** On maîtrise la situation.  
**Facteur :** Non, c'est clair que non, puisqu'elles vont bientôt arriver. _(Le facteur reprend sa forme, il s'agit de Fritz.)_ Je vous croyais plus efficaces. Allez, transformez-vous. On s'occupera du bouquin plus tard. _(Phoebe redevient Marshall.) _Bravo, Marshall, une idée de génie.  
_(Prue redevient Cynda.)_  
**Marshall **: Ca va, Fritz, fous-moi la paix. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Piper reviendrait avec ses sœurs.  
**Cynda :** La gentille sorcière devait passer la soirée avec ce flic qui est son petit copain.  
**Fritz : **Ah, vous croyez vraiment que vous auriez pu convaincre Piper de sortir le Livre des Ombres de la maison.  
**Marshall :** Eh ben. Maintenant, ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est râpé.  
**Fritz :** Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Einstein ?  
**Cynda **: _(transformée en démon.)_ On les tue.  
_(Les sœurs et leur père arrivent en voiture.)_  
**Marshall :** Cynda, change. Tu pourras les tuer à un autre moment. Change.  
_(Piper ouvre la porte et découvre trois corbeaux qui s'envolent par la porte d'entrée.)_  
**Victor **: Des amis à vous ?

_[Manoir Halliwell. Dans le salon, Victor, Phoebe et Prue rient en coeur.]_

**Piper :** Je suppose qu'on a oublié de fermer une fenêtre. C'est comme ça que les oiseaux sont entrés... Pourquoi vous riez ?  
**Prue :** Tu te souviens quand cette photo a été prise ?  
_(Prue lui tend une photo.)_  
**Piper :** Oui, on devait aller pique-niquer mais il tombait des cordes.  
**Victor :** Votre mère nous a embarqués et nous a ramenés à la maison et on a pique-niqué ici même dans le living-room. Tu t'en souviens ma chérie ?  
**Piper :** A peine.  
**Phoebe :** Piper.  
_(Victor saisit une autre photo.)_  
**Victor :** Celle-ci, celle ci a été prise avant un de tes récitals. Elle n'est pas très réussie. Par ma faute. C'était à moi de prendre les photos ce jour là. Ta mère retenait sa respiration. Tiens, regarde la avec soin. Tu vois, ici, _(il lui montre une personne vue de dos sur la photo.) _c'est elle.  
**Piper :** C'est drôle, j'avais jamais remarqué.  
_(Victor saisit une autre photo, elle est découpée.)_  
**Victor :** Je pense que cette photo a été trafiquée. J'étais dessus.  
**Phoebe :** Je crois que c'est grand-mère qui t'a fait disparaître.  
**Prue :** Y a plein d'autres trucs dans le grenier. Grand-mère nous a laissé tant de choses.  
**Phoebe **: C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
**Piper : **On va pas revenir là-dessus !  
**Phoebe :** Pourquoi, il est déjà au courant, non ? Et puis je regrette, ça me soulage d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à vous.  
**Prue :** Excusez-moi, qui veut du café ?  
**Phoebe :** Y a peut de temps, j'étais représentative de ma génération : une curieuse un peu dragueuse, un peu glandeuse adorant faire la fête et aujourd'hui, je suis une sorcière ! _(Prue se lève.)_  
**Prue :** Euh, papa, avec ton café, tu veux du lait, du sucre euh ?  
**Phoebe **: C'est dingue, j'ai juste lu le livre et Wom ! J'suis Tabatha. Résultat des courses, j'ai hérité du pouvoir de voir le futur. Plutôt cool, non ?  
**Victor :** Et bien, d'après ce que ta mère m'a souvent dit, il a toujours été considéré comme le plus désirable des pouvoirs.  
**Phoebe : **Ouais, sauf si tu désires pas les choses que tu vois.  
**Piper :** Depuis quand tu sais, j'veux dire pour nous pouvoirs ? ça fait longtemps ?  
**Victor : **Je l'ignorais. Je savais que c'était une possibilité. Et c'est ce qui m'a amené ici : je voulais vérifier, je pense que ça a commencé quand votre grand-mère est morte. C'est ça ?  
**Phoebe :** Ouais, j'ai juste récité une incantation du livre et aussitôt wom !...  
**Piper :** Phoebe !  
**Victor **: Ha ! Le Livre des Ombres. Pas le genre de livre qu'on emporte en vacances! Il est toujours dans le grenier ? Ca fait une éternité que je l'ai pas vu. Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

_[Maison des voisins. Cynda casse tout à l'intérieur.]_

**Cynda :** J'en ai marre, d'accord !  
**Marshall :** Patience ma très chère !  
**Cynda :** Ma patience a des limites, j'te signale ! On aurait pu les détruire tout à l'heure.  
**Marshall : **Ben voyons, on aurait trois sorcières mortes mais le Livre serait toujours dans la maison. Super non !  
**Cynda :** Je serai satisfaite.  
**Fritz :** Non, mon plan est le meilleur. On a qu'a en tuer deux et obliger la troisième à sortir le Livre.  
**Marshall : **Je vous explique une dernière fois, puisque vous êtes mentalement défavorisés. Ce n'est pas des nanas idiotes et naïves que nous avons à faire, c'est à des sorcières qui font le bien. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elles apprennent notre présence. Si on était forcés de se battre avec elles... ce serait très déplaisant. Néanmoins, quand on aura récupéré le Livre, on aura ses pouvoirs, on affaiblira les leurs et elles seront des proies faciles.  
**Fritz :** Tu sais... que ça a l'air géant en théorie ton truc mais on a tout essayé et ça a raté !  
**Marshall :** Il nous reste un atout : Victor !

_[Manoir Halliwell. Dans le salon, Piper s'en prend à Victor.]_

**Victor :** Je peux savoir de quoi tu m'accuses très exactement  
**Piper :** T'a pas deviné !  
**Phoebe :**_ (à Piper)_ Mais calme-toi, t'es d'une agressivité !  
**Piper **: Quoi tu veux que je me calme ? ! Mais c'est pas vrai !J'suis la seule à ne pas être aveugle ici !  
**Prue :** Vous ne voulez pas qu'on fasse un peu de respiration ?  
**Piper :** _(à Prue) _Alors, toi non plus, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? ! Mais ça vous paraît normal qu'en débarquant dans une maison où il n'a pas mis les pieds depuis vingt ans, la première chose qu'il cherche à savoir c'est où est le Livre des Ombres !  
**Phoebe **: Mais tu cherches tous les prétextes pour lui faire des reproches !  
**Piper **: Mais avoue-le ! Dis-leur pourquoi t'es ici !  
**Prue **:_ (à Piper) _Arrête s'il te plaît !  
**Piper : **Pour la première fois de ta vie, Victor, dis-leur la vérité !  
**Victor :** C'est ce que je compte faire. Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'intéresse à ce livre. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que je suis revenu.  
**Phoebe :** Oh non !  
**Victor :** Mais pas pour les raisons que tu aimerais croire. ça t'arrangerai bien que je sois un monstre, hein ? N'est-ce pas ? Mais au risque de te décevoir, je n'en suis pas un. Je suis ici pour vous protéger.  
**Piper :** Ben voyons.  
**Prue : **Nous protéger de quoi ?  
**Victor :** Mais de vous même. C'est pour ça que je veux ce satané bouquin ! C'est avec lui que le pouvoir des Trois a commencé, c'est avec lui qu'il s'achèvera.  
**Phoebe : **Mais il fait partie de nous, il est notre essence même !  
**Victor :** C'est ce que votre mère croyait aussi, avant qu'il ne la tue.  
**Prue : **Où veux-tu en venir ?  
**Victor : **Vous n'avez aucune idée des forces diaboliques qui vous guettent !  
**Piper :** On commence à avoir une petite idée, rassure-toi !  
**Victor :** Écoutez-moi bien : ce livre attire le mal, c'est comme un aimant. Tant que vous l'avez, tant que vous vous en servirez, vous serez en danger. Toutes les trois !  
**Piper :** Mais t'es incroyable ! C'est extraordinaire, après avoir joué le père absent aussi longtemps, tu oses débarquer dans notre vie et nous dire comment on doit la mener !  
**Victor **: Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous ayez ces pouvoirs, je te fais remarquer, j'ai bataillé avec votre grand-mère après la mort de votre mère. Elle voulait vous révéler que vous étiez des sorcières avant que vous soyez prêtes. Je ne voulais pas. Je me suis battu pour vous. C'était dur. Votre grand-mère était trop forte.  
**Prue :** Attends une minute, c'est pas de la faute de grand-mère si tu as disparu ! Elle nous aimait. C'est elle qui nous a élevées !  
**Piper :** Tu crois qu'elle t'a jeté un sort peut-être ?  
**Victor :** Croyez-moi, rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de venir. C'est la stricte vérité, je veux uniquement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. Phoebe, dis-moi que tu me crois.  
**Phoebe :** Euh...  
**Piper :** On a réussi à se débrouiller sans toi  
**Victor :** Piper, ces forces vont te vaincre. J'ai été vaincu.  
**Piper :** Mais je ne suis pas comme toi !  
**Victor :** Est-ce que tu en es sûre ? Es-tu sûre de pouvoir protéger tes sœurs à tout moment ?  
**Phoebe :** On se protège les unes les autres.  
**Victor :** Vous mourrez toutes les trois alors !  
**Piper :** Rien ni personne ne nous fera autant de mal que toi !  
_(Piper utilise son pouvoir sur Victor et le projette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Victor se relève)_  
**Victor :** Si tu voulais que je m'en aille, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire. C'était facile. _(Victor s'en va.)_  
**Phoebe :** _(à Piper)_ Pourquoi t'a été aussi méchante avec lui ?  
**Prue :** C'était inutile que tu le pousses aussi fort !  
**Piper :** Prue...  
**Prue :** Non, je regrette, on aurait dû parler et réagir comme des gens normaux !  
**Piper :** On est pas des gens normaux. _(Elle quitte la pièce.)_

****_[Hôtel Bumark. Victor renter dans sa chambre. Marshall, Cynda et Fritz l'attendent.]_

**Marshall :** Bonsoir Victor. On vous attendait, où étiez-vous passé ?  
**Victor : **Comment êtes-vous entrés ?  
**Marshall :** Euh, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux vous inquiéter des raisons qui nous amènent ici.  
**Victor :** Je me demandais quand le monstre se montrerai sous son véritable jour.  
**Marshall : **Considérez que c'est fait. Je ne sais pas avec quel genre de personne vous traitez habituellement, mais, je suis sûr qu'en général, elles ne ressentent pas l'envie de vous dépecer, de vous tailler en pièces et de danser sur vos entrailles.  
**Victor :** Oh alors, vous êtes avocats. Je croyais que vous étiez des démons à apparence humaine.  
**Fritz : **Oh, c'est très intelligent de la part d'un homme qui va servir d'amuse-gueule.  
**Victor : **Que c'est amusant dans la bouche de quelqu'un qui est incapable de sortir un livre d'une maison ! ça va, bouclez-la, j'ai tout compris : vous allez prendre mon apparence et vous essaierez piéger les filles comme ça, c'est pas vrai ? ça ne marchera pas.  
**Cynda :** Ah oui, et pourquoi ?  
**Victor : **Votre moral va en prendre un coup.  
**Marshall **: S'il vous plaît...  
**Victor **: Après cette soirée, les filles ne vont laisser ni moi ni qui que ce soit qui me ressemblerait revenir dans leur vie et encore moins chez elles, j'ai été carrément jeté dehors. Et pourtant, je crois... qu'il y en a une que je peux encore amadouer : Phoebe.  
**Cynda : **Je vais me transformer, me faire passer pour vous et c'est moi qui irait la voir !  
**Victor :** Mais il n'y a que son vrai père qui peut savoir comment l'amadouer et aucun de vous ne peut refranchir ce seuil. Alors, si vous me tuez, vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'elles savent. Vous ne rentrerez jamais plus dans leur maison. Et vous ne récupérerez jamais le Livre des Ombres.

_[Manoir Halliwell. Prue et Piper sont à table. Phoebe arrive, une tasse de café à la main.]_

**Phoebe :** Bonjour Phoebe ! _(Elle attrape une serviette en papier blanche et la secoue.)_Pouce les filles ! Je propose une trêve pendant cinq petites minutes. J'ai un aveu à vous faire. Vous vous rappelez quand on s'était mises d'accord pour ne pas aller voir papa ? Et ben, j'en ai pas tenu compte, j'y suis allée.  
**Prue :** C'est pas un scoop, j'étais avec toi.  
**Phoebe :** Non, parce que je suis allée le voir avant dîner. Et j'ai eu une prémonition ... quand papa m'a serrée dans ses bras. Je l'ai vu en train de voler le Livre des Ombres. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, Piper. Je voulais, je voulais pas que la prémonition soit vraie. J'avais tellement envie, j'ai prié de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ait une explication à nous fournir, j'espérais que ... qu'il était vraiment revenu pour être avec nous et rien d'autre. J'avais tellement envie qu'il refasse partie de notre vie. C'est notre père et...  
_(Piper se lève et la serre dans ses bras.)_  
**Piper : **Je sais, j'comprends.  
_(Prue se lève et ramasse un objet par terre.)_  
**Piper :** Eh ! Regardez. C'est sa bague. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?  
**Phoebe :** Il l'a peut-être perdue quand il est ... euh ...tombé.  
**Piper :** Bon, je vais la lui faire porter à l'hôtel.

_[Manoir Halliwell. Phoebe est sortie prendre le journal dehors. Elle salut Marshall et Fritz, assis sur une voiture en face de chez eux. Victor arrive derrière elle.]_

**Victor :** N'aie pas peur.  
**Phoebe :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il faut que tu t'en ailles.  
**Victor :** Phoebe s'il te plaît, c'est très important.  
**Phoebe :** Je regrette, je ne veux plus jamais te parler.  
**Victor :** Sort le Livre des Ombres de la maison.  
**Phoebe **: Je t'ai dit de t'en aller.  
**Victor : **Phoebe, fais-moi confiance, tu m'entends.  
_(Phoebe a une nouvelle fois sa prémonition, mais cette fois, Victor se transforme en Marshall avant de rejoindre, le Livre des Ombres dans les mains, Cynda et Fritz. Marshall et Fritz justement la rejoigne.)_  
**Marshall :** Excusez-moi une seconde, on dirait que ce mec t'ennuie.  
**Phoebe :** Euh, non non. C'est mon... C'est Victor.  
**Victor **: Non, c'est rien, on se disait au revoir.  
**Phoebe **: Oui, bon, faut que j'y aille.  
_(Elle rentre au manoir.)_  
**Victor :**_ (à Marshall et Fritz) _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous méfiez de moi ?

_[Manoir Halliwell. Phoebe rejoint Piper et commence à monter les escaliers.]_

**Phoebe :** C'est Marshall qui veut le Livre, pas papa.  
**Piper : **Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
**Phoebe :** La prémonition, c'était Marshall, faut que je trouve un moyen de les chasser.  
**Piper :** Mais chasser qui ?  
**Phoebe** : Les nouveaux voisins. Ils sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent. Fritz, Marshall et l'autre là...  
**Cynda **: Vous voulez des gâteaux ? Je viens de les faire.  
_(Cynda et Prue rejoignent Phoebe et Piper, Fritz entre à son tour.)_  
**Fritz :** Salut, la porte était ouverte.  
_(Phoebe monte au grenier.)_  
**Prue :** Où vas-tu Phoebe ?  
**Phoebe** : Ben, j'vais chercher quelque chose là-haut. _(à Cynda) _Tu me gardes des gâteaux ? _(Cynda sourit et rie. Phoebe continue sa montée)_ Elle est chou.  
_(Victor entre à son tour.)_  
**Victor :** Je suis revenu !

_[Dans le grenier. Phoebe cherche une formule dans le Livre des Ombres.]_

**Phoebe :** Subito presto, subito presto... Si seulement je savais se que je cherche. _(Les pages se mettent à tourner toutes seules et s'arrêtent sur une formule.) _Ah ben, oui, un petit coup de main, ça c'est trop cool. « Si dans l'enceinte sacrée de notre foyer, les esprits du mal sont un danger, faites-leur franchir les portes de l'au-delà et sauvez-nous toutes les trois de notre grand désarroi. Faites-leur franchir les portes de l'au-delà et sauvez-nous toutes le trois de notre grand désarroi. » D'accord.  
_(Phoebe redescend les escaliers.)_  
**Phoebe :**_ (à Victor) _Papa, tu ne dois pas rester ici, pars immédiatement.  
_(Un deuxième Victor sort alors du salon.)_  
**Prue :** Pouce, je ne joue plus. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
**Victor #1 :** Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu verras, ça finira par s'arranger.  
**Victor #2 :** Non, ne l'écoutez pas.  
**Prue : **Une seconde, il y a une semaine, on n'avait... pas de père et aujourd'hui, on en a deux.  
**Victor #1** : Phoebe, tu te rappelles ? Tu te rappelles quand tu était petite, tu avais peur de rester dans le noir. Alors, je laissait la lumière du couloir allumée et la porte entrouverte.  
**Victor #2** : Euh, que c'est original, quel est l'enfant qui n'a pas peur du noir.  
**Victor #1 **: Piper, elle n'a jamais eu peur de rien.  
**Prue :** C'est vrai, Piper n'a jamais eu peur du noir.  
**Victor #2 :** Il a eu de la chance, je suis revenu pour vous protéger, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, tuez-nous tous les deux.  
**Victor #1 **: Ca c'est du bluff.  
**Victor #2 **: Vraiment ? Faites-le vite, j'ai envie que ma sortie soit belle.  
**Piper :** Vas-y Phoebe !  
**Phoebe :** Tout le monde sera tué, y compris papa si je jette le sort.  
**Victor #2 :** C'est la seule solution ... Piper.  
**Phoebe :** Piper, l'anneau de protection.  
_(Piper fait avancer la bague vers Victor #2. Victor regarde Piper, celle-ci lui fait signe de la mettre. Il la met)_  
**Piper : **_(à Phoebe)_ Vas-y maintenant.  
**Phoebe :** « Si dans l'enceinte sacrée de notre foyer les esprits du mal sont un danger, faites-leur franchir la porte de l'au-delà et sauvez-nous toutes les trois de notre grand désarroi. Si dans l'enceinte sacrée de notre foyer, les esprits du mal sont en danger... »Papa !  
**Victor #2 :** Continue, j't'en prie !  
**Prue, Piper et Phoebe :** _(à l'unisson) »_ ...faites-leur franchir les portes de l'au-delà et sauvez-nous toutes les trois de notre grand désarroi. »  
_(Les démons fondent. Piper aide Victor à se relever.)_  
**Victor :** L'espace d'un moment, je me suis demandé ce que tu allais faire.  
**Piper :** L'espace d'un moment, je me le suis demandé.  
**Phoebe : **Eh, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on utilise nos pouvoirs !  
**Victor :** Non, je ne le voulais pas. Tant que je croyais que vous étiez mes petites filles. Mais de toute évidence, vous êtes grandes maintenant.  
**Prue :** On reste et on restera toujours tes petites filles. Nous sommes juste...  
**Piper :** ...juste des sorcières.  
**Victor :** Oui, de très jolies sorcières. Qui n'ont plus de besoin... de leur vieux père pour les protéger.

_[Manoir Halliwell. Dans le salon, Piper est au téléphone avec Andy.]_

**Piper :** ... Non non, Andy, je vais bien, j't'assure. Papa va arriver dans une minute. On peut dîner ensemble un autre soir ? D'accord, oui, merci pour le conseil. Au revoir.  
**Phoebe :** Tu l'appelles papa maintenant ?  
**Piper :** Et ouais, tout arrive. Dis donc, ma robe te vas à merveille mais tu pourrais quand...  
**Phoebe : **Mais j'ai rien de chouette dans ma garde robe.  
**Piper :** Il a dit tenue décontractée.  
**Phoebe :** Oui et alors, j'ai envie d'être jolie pour lui. Dieu seul sait dans combien de temps on va le revoir.  
**Prue :** Tu crois qu'il va encore nous laisser s'en aller ?  
**Phoebe :** Bah, on va dire que j'ai renoncé définitivement à l'image idéalisée que je me suis fabriqué. Et je suis fière de moi, je dois l'avouer. Aujourd'hui, je le vois comme il est.  
**Piper : E**t moi, je voie qu'il n'as rien d'un monstre, ce qui est plutôt rassurant, étant donné qu'on a sûrement hérité de quelques-uns de ses gênes.  
**Prue :** Je suis contente qu'il soit revenu, peut importe le temps qu'il restera. C'est très chouette de sentir qu'on est à nouveau une famille normale. Enfin, je me comprend. _(On sonne à la porte.)_ Quand on parle du diable.  
_(Piper arrive dans le salon en compagnie de Léo.)_  
**Piper :** Euh, vous devez être M. Wyatt.  
**Phoebe :** L'homme à tout faire.  
**Léo : **Appelez-moi Léo.  
**Phoebe : **Entendu, Léo.  
**Léo :** C'était devant la porte, tenez.  
_(Il tend une lettre à Piper.)_  
**Piper :** Ah, merci.  
**Léo :** Cette maison est... on n'en trouve plus beaucoup comme la vôtre.  
**Prue :** Oui, l'ennuie, c'est qu'elle est en piteux état.  
**Léo : **Le problème c'est pas la maison. C'est la manière dont elle a été traitée. J'aimerais bien la visiter.  
**Phoebe : **Et bien, dans ce cas là, je vais vous faire une visite guidée. Tout d'abord, je vais vous montrer le grenier.  
**Piper :** Les filles...  
**Phoebe :** Euh, j'irais, je vous rejoins.  
**Piper :** Il ne viendra pas.  
**Prue :** Qui ne viendra pas ?  
**Piper : **Papa. Voilà ce qu'il écrit : "Mes chéries, mes affaires m'obligent à quitter la ville. Je ne peux pas venir dîner, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on laisse les choses se calmer. Je sais qu'il y a des événements que vous voudriez oublier mais voici ce dont je me souviens. Votre père".  
_(Piper montre une cassette. Toutes les trois assises dans le canapé, elles regardent la cassette. C'est un réveillon de Noël en compagnie de leur père et de leur mère.)_

Dites mois si vous aimez mon histoire pour savoir si je continue ou pas,

Si oui j'essayerai de poster à peu prés tout les deux jours.


	4. fantome chinois

_[Lieu: manoir Halliwell.]_

_(On sonne à la porte. Piper va ouvrir et découvre Andy derrière la porte.)_

**Piper:** Salut, Andy.

**Andy:** Je me... trouvais dans le coin, j'ai eu envie de passer te voir.

**Piper:** Ah ben là, c'est franc. _(Elle le fait entrer et referme la porte derrière eux.)_ Je voulais te dire que, que j'avais passé une très bonne soirée hier.

**Andy:** Oui, moi aussi! Mais, j'ai oublié de te donner un truc très important. _(Il sort un paquet de sa poche.)_ Joyeux anniversaire!

**Piper:** Mon anniversaire n'est que la semaine prochaine... _(Elle tend sa main pour prendre le cadeau tandis que Andy recule la sienne.)_

**Andy:** Alors j'ai un p'tit peu d'avance. _(Il avance sa main et Piper saisit le paquet. Elle l'ouvre et en ressort un clé.)_

**Piper:** Une clé?

**Andy:** Chambre d'hôtel. Station thermale. On part vendredi, après le boulot. _(Piper referme le paquet, mais ne dit rien.) _Rassures-toi j'ai reservé des chambres séparées.

**Piper:** Des chambres séparées?

**Andy:** Oui, je ne voulais pas me faire des idées qui auraient pu tomber à l'eau, enfin, bien que cela fasse déjà un mois que nous avons... Mais nous avions dit en douceur, et sans pression. J'ai seulement envie d'être avec toi. Et loin. Rien que nous deux. Tu y penseras?

**Piper:** Promis. _(Andy embrasse Piper.)_

**Andy:** Tiens-moi au courant. Au revoir. _(Il part, Piper referme donc la porte.)_

**Piper:** Joyeux anniversaire Piper.

_[Lieu: Dans la rue, plus précisément devant la maison de Mark, un asiatique.]_

_(Le jeune homme en question tient un ballon d'anniversaire et sa mère se tient à ses côtés.)_

**Mark:** Lâche-moi un peu, maman.

**Mère:** Il y a beaucoup d'esprits malins où tu vas, voyons!

**Mark: **A t'entendre, je risque ma vie sans arrêt.

**Mère:** Il vaut bien mieux prévenir que guérir, je le dis toujours.

**Mark:** Je suis vacciné!

**Mère:** Respecte un peu l'esprit du mois, s'il te plaît. Si ta grand-mère était encore là...

**Mark:** Elle me mettrait en garde contre les esprits malins qui errent partout dans Chinatown, oui, je sais, je sais.

_(Sa mère va lui chercher une amulette pendue devant la porte de la maison et revient la lui donner.)_

**Mère:** Tu vas emporter cela. Cela te protégera.

_(Mark la prend et la remet à sa place.)_

**Mark:** Ce sont peut-être eux qui vont devoir faire attention à moi? _(Il rit et embrasse sa mère sur la joue.) _Tout ira bien maman, je viens d'avoir 23 ans, et je sais me débrouiller tout seul. _(Il lui donne le ballon.)_ Bon, allez, il est temps que j'y aille.

_(Il s'apprête à partir quand sa mère le suit sur deux ou trois pas.)_

**Mère:** Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri!

**Mark:** Merci

_[Lieu: Chinatown.]_

_(Mark marche dans la rue)._

**Une femme:** Salut Mark!

**Mark:** Salut! Ca va? _(Il continue sa route, puis tourne dans une rue.)_

_(Un homme apparaît alors derrière Mark et l'homme le regarde tourner dans la rue avant de le suivre)._

_[Lieu: La rue où a tourné Mark.]_

_(Mark avance sans se presser, mais il remarque l'homme derrière lui avant de se retourner et d'apercevoir que son chemin est bloqué par d'autres personnes. Il se retrouve alors prisonnier.]_

**Homme #1:** C'est lui?

**Homme #2:** Ouais, c'est lui! _(A Mark)_ C'est ton anniversaire?

**Mark:** Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

**Homme #2:** Tu vas pouvoir faire un vœu. _(Il sort une arme et la pointe sur Mark. Il lui tire dessus. L'esprit de Mark sort du corps de celui-ci avant de se mettre debout. L'esprit et l'homme se regarde, mais ce premier ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Le tueur s'approche du cadavre de Mark et lui prend sa bague.) _Aspergez-le maintenant!

_(Un autre homme retire le bouchon d'un bidon d'essence et en asperge le contenu sur le corps de Mark qui ne comprend toujours pas la scène)._

**Mark:** Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

_(Un des hommes craque une allumette et la jette sur le corps de Mark qui s'embrase.)_

**Mark:** Non, attendez! Non!

**Homme #2:** Tirons-nous d'ici! Allez vite, on s'arrache les gars!

_[Lieu: cuisine du manoir Halliwell.]_

_(Prue se trouve dans la cuisine, seule avec un bloc note est un stylo à billes dans la main. Elle a l'air de vérifier que tout est en ordre dans la cuisine. Elle ouvre le frigo, puis le tiroir pour en ressortir des cartes d'invitations pour un anniversaire. Elle les pose sur la table et prend quelques confettis qu'elle glisse dans chaque enveloppe avec la carte destinée à chaque personne. Phoebe arrive et rompt le travail de Prue)._

**Phoebe:** Bonjour! Ca va? _(Elle remarque les cartes.)_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Piper va arriver. Allez, planque-moi tout ça! _(Elle ramasse au passage les confettis afin que Piper ne les remarque pas.)_

**Prue:** Normalement tu devais envoyer ces invitations il y a une semaine. La fête a lieu ce vendredi...

**Phoebe:** Et on est pile dans les temps! Le resto a été réservé, le menu a été choisi, et on a aussi commandé le gâteau!

_(Elle remettent les cartes où elles étaient avant, c'est à dire dans le tiroir.)_

**Prue:** Parce que je me suis occupé de tout! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as pensé à lui acheté un cadeau qui changera de ce que tu fais d'habitude...

**Phoebe:** Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce que je fais d'habitude?

**Prue: **Tu lui donnes une carte, et en plus en retard...

**Phoebe:** Oui, et bien cette année, j'ai décidé de rompre avec cette tradition et d'en lancer une nouvelle.

**Prue:** Tu lui as acheté une surprise?

**Phoebe:** Hum-hum...

**Prue:** Où as-tu trouvé l'argent?

_(Piper rentre à ce moment-là.)_

**Piper :** Bonjour!

**Phoebe:** Bonjour! Eh, au fait, c'était comment ta soirée avec Andy?

**Piper:** Génial, jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose un week-end end de thalasso avec lui.

**Phoebe:** Oh, je déteste quand ils en arrivent là!

**Prue:** Le week-end prochain? Tu n'as pas encore dit oui, je suppose?

**Piper:** Ben j'sais pas encore. Je suis un peu partagée, j'hésite et il faut que je réfléchisse.

**Phoebe:** Un week-end à se reposer et à se faire masser dans une chambre d'hôtel? Y a pas à réfléchir!

_(Prue pose violemment les cartes sur la table pour rappeler la fête à Phoebe.)_

**Phoebe:** Enfin, je, enfin c'est vrai que tu as peut-être tort. Oui, parce que partir seule avec un type...

**Prue:** ... C'est comme l'amener à la maison et le présenter à ses parents, cela change la vision des choses! Et si tu n'es pas vraiment sûre de vouloir t'engager, il ne faut peut-être pas agir avec de la légèreté?

**Phoebe:** _(Parlant rapidement et sans reprendre sa respiration)_... Et qui plus est, il faut bien une semaine pour préparer un week-end à l'hôtel. Cela entraîne lingerie, épilation, manucure, pédicure, il faut bien une journée pour préparer tout cela!_ (Elle rit nerveusement.)_ Et toi, t'as déjà un boulot qui t'accapare, tu seras jamais prête, même si tu faisais tes valises tout de suite.

**Prue:** Wow!

**Phoebe:** Et puis à mon avis, si tu n'as pas encore envie de voir sa brosse à dents à côté de la tienne... vaut mieux que tu restes.

**Piper:** Vous ne seriez pas en train de m'organiser une petite fête d'anniversaire j'espère?

**Prue:** Non... Jamais!

**Phoebe:** On a même décidé d'abandonner tout idée de te surprendre!

**Piper: **Ouf, vous me rassurez parce que vous savez que je déteste les surprises!_ (Elle part.)_

**Prue:** T'es vraiment nulle. Si t'avais envoyé l'invitation à Andy, on ne serait pas dans un tel pétrin!

**Phoebe:** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu as entendu ce que qu'elle a dit? Elle ne veut pas de fête. Tu devrais être contente que je n'ai rien fait, d'autant que tu sais très bien qu'elle va finir par partir en week-end avec Andy. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais il faut que je trouve du fric pour son cadeau et j'ai un entretien pour un boulot! _(Elle part.)_

_[Lieu: un hôtel.]_

_(Phoebe marche à côté de son peut-être nouveau patron.)_

**Le patron:** Aucun hôtel ne pratique la voyance devant le bar, cela nous différenciera.

**Phoebe:** Oui, cela explique ma présence. J'ai vu votre annonce dans un magazine, et moi je suis une médium de naissance!

**Le patron:** Ouais, très bien. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites? Les marcs de café, les tarots, la boule de cristal, dites-moi?

**Phoebe:** Ah non, il se trouve que moi, je vois dans l'avenir. Enfin, je ne vois pas toujours tout, et je ne sais pas non plus quand les choses vont se produire. Souvent, au moment ou je touche quelqu'un ou bien quand j'en suis relativement proche, c'est là que cela marche. C'est assez difficile à expliquer!

**Le patron:** Suivante!_ (Il commence à partir, mais Phoebe le retient.)_

**Phoebe:** Non, attendez Franckie! Une seconde! J'ai un vision... Vous devez dîner avec une très jolie blonde, elle est magnifique, elle n'a de yeux que pour vous. Seulement, il y a une rousse qui arrive et je vous vois très surpris... Ouh... Ah oui, c'est votre femme! Elle est pas contente!

**Franckie:** Vous commencez quand?

_[Lieu: Buckland]_

_(Piper est assise à son bureau. Elle parle au téléphone avec Prue.)_

**Prue:** Alors, t'as pris une décision au sujet de la thalasso?

**Piper:** Je ne sais pas. Je me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et puis en même temps, ça me plaît. Et puis c'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais couché ensemble!

**Prue:** Alors il faut que tu y ailles! Mais seulement samedi.

**Piper:** Pourquoi seulement samedi? N'oublie pas hein... T'as promis, pas de fête d'anniversaire!

**Prue:** Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est Phoebe, elle veut t'offrir un cadeau.

**Piper:** Phoebe n'offre pas de cadeau, elle donne des cartes... avec 3 jours de retard.

**Prue:** Non, cette année, c'est la surprise. Et comme elle a envie de te l'offrir vendredi, tu pourrais demander à Andy de ne partir que samedi? Ce serait gentil. Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce qu'elle a fait pour ton anniversaire. Elle a même... _(Prue prend le journal, partie annonces, où Phoebe a entouré "Psychics wanted".) _Elle a même trouvé du boulot pour se faire du fric.

**Piper:** Bon d'accord. Si je décide de partir, je lui demanderais... mais... quel genre de boulot elle a pu trouver?

**Prue:** J'en sais rien du tout. Allez, à plus, tchao! _(Prue raccroche avant de regarder le journal encore une fois.)_

_[Lieu: hôtel]_

_(Une pancarte a été installée derrière Phoebe de couleur rose bonbon comme son costume.)_

_(Phoebe prédit l'avenir à une femme)._

**Phoebe:** Vous êtes dans une très grande pièce, avec beaucoup d'autres personnes. Et surtout beaucoup d'autres femmes.

**La femme:** Continuez.

**Phoebe:** Je vous voie sur un podium... Non, attendez... Oui, c'est un concours. _(Elle rit.)_C'est une compétition de cure amaigrissante! Non, c'est idiot... Apparemment, vous devez avoir légèrement grossi?

**La femme:** Cela, c'est impossible! Je ne me suis autorisé qu'un seul écart cette semaine!_(Elle se lève.)_

**Phoebe:** Mais je ne vous juge pas! Je ne fais que voir!

**La femme: **Espèce de charlatan! Je ne vous crois pas! On ne m'a jamais autant insulté dans ma vie. Je veux récupérer mes 20 dollars.

_(Phoebe prend le vase d'argent où il y a l'argent qu'elle a gagné.)_

**Phoebe:** Ca, sûrement pas! Je vous ai vue, vous êtes trop grosse et vous le savez très bien!

_(La femme part.)_

**Phoebe:** Mais fallait dire que vous vouliez que je vous mente.

_(Prue arrive à ce moment là.)_

**Prue:** Phoebe!

**Phoebe:** Prue... J'aime pas du tout que l'on m'agresse...

**Prue:** J'ai l'impression que tu as complètement disjoncté encore une fois!

**Phoebe:** Ah non! Je suis la stupéfiante Phoebe!

**Prue:** Arrête, t'es pas drôle. Normalement nos pouvoirs doivent rester secrets et ne pas servir à se faire du fric!

**Phoebe:** Calme-toi, si on m'a engagé, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une sorcière. C'est parce qu'il pense que je suis une voyante...

**Prue:** Tu exagères! Tu sais que l'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles. Il peut y a voir des conséquences!

**Phoebe:** Non, parce que c'est pour Prue que je l'ai fait, pas pour moi! C'est pour lui offrir son cadeau, cela ne présente aucun danger! T'imagines bien que c'est le dernier endroit où on s'attend trouver une vrai voyante! Enfin c'est évident...

_(Mark arrive en courant.)_

**Mark:** Laquelle de vous est la voyante?

**Prue: **C'est elle.

**Phoebe:** Eh, ça se voit pas?

**Mark:** Mais... vous me voyez? Vous me voyez toutes les deux?

**Prue:** Évidemment qu'on vous voit, allez, maintenant, tirez-vous!

**Mark:** Oh... C'est dingue, j'ai tenté de communiquer avec tous les voyants de la ville, et vous êtes le dernier espoir que j'ai!

_(Franckie arrive à son tour.)_

**Franckie:** Phoebe? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vos clients vous attendent!

**Mark:** S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi. Vous êtes les seules à pouvoir m'aider.

**Prue:** Excusez-nous, mais pour le moment nous essayons de nous disputer!

_(Franckie tourne son regard vers l'endroit ou Prue a posé ses yeux, mais ne voit rien du tout.)_

**Franckie:** Qui êtes-vous?

**Phoebe:** Heu... Elle partait! Et voilà! Au revoir, c'est fini, elle est partie!

_(Prue s'en va, et Mark en profite pour la suivre tandis que Phoebe retourne s'asseoir à sa place.)_

**Mark:** Une petite minute! J'ai besoin d'aide!

**Prue:** C'est le bonbon rose la voyante!

_[Lieu: Dans la rue.]_

_(Prue descend les marches de l'hôtel, suivie de près par Mark.)_

**Mark:** Mais arrêtez, je vous en supplie, j'ai été tué la nuit dernière, je peux le prouver!

**Prue: **Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plait.

**Mark: **Mais je suis désespéré, il faut que vous m'aidiez.

**Prue:** Je vous ai dit de me laissez tranquille ou j'appelle un flic._ (Elle croise une femme et lui parle de Mark.)_ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est collant?

_(La femme regarde Piper et ce qu'elle montre, mais ne voit rien.)_

**Mark:** Il vous suffit de venir avec moi à Chinatown et de juger par vous-même!

**Prue:** Bon écoutez, cette fois ça suffit, ou vous me lâchez, ou vous me... Attention!

_(Un vélo traverse le corps de Mark.)_

**Mark:** Vous me croyez maintenant?

**Prue:** Oh mince alors. Cela veut dire que je suis la seule à vous voir?

**Mark:** Je suis mort. Je suis un fantôme.

_[Lieu: Au Quake.]_

_(Andy déjeune avec une femme. Piper voit Andy en compagnie d'une autre et s'approche d'eux.)_

**Piper:** Salut!

**Andy: **Piper!

**Piper:** Hum... J'ai téléphoné au commissariat pour savoir où tu étais et l'on m'a dit que tu devais sûrement être là. _(A la femme.)_ Enchantée.

**La femme:** Moi aussi.

**Andy:** _(en se levant)_ Piper, c'est...

**Susan Trudeau: **Susan. Susan Trudeau. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

**Piper:** Susan Trudeau? Sa sœur?

**Andy:** Non, en réalité...

**Susan Trudeau:** Sa femme.

_(Piper s'en va suite à cette révélation.)_

**Andy:** Ex-femme! Attends, laisses-moi t'expliquer!

**Piper:** Te fatigues pas!

_(Elle remarque un chariot de dessert et utilise son pouvoir de télékinésie pour le mettre entre Andy et elle.)_

**Andy:** C'est pas ce que tu crois! On est divorcé depuis... _(Il tombe sur le chariot et est recouvert de dessert.)_

_[Lieu: Chinatown, plus précisément dans la ruelle ou Mark a été attaqué.]_

**Mark:** C'est vraiment gentil à vous de m'aider.

**Prue:** En restant des heures devant ma porte, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix! C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée!

**Mark: **Il faut faire vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que l'on retrouve mon corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Prue:** Trop tard pour quoi?

**Mark: **C'est une légende chinoise. Enfin, j'ai toujours pensé que c'en était une! On l'appelle Thowhoi. L'instant où s'ouvre la porte de l'enfer, on est presque arrivé.

**Prue:** La porte de l'enfer? Je comprend rien du tout.

**Mark:** Si le gardien de la porte, Yama, capture mon âme avant que mon corps n'ait été proprement enterré, il me conduit en enfer... à tout jamais.

**Prue:** Mais vous dites que l'on vous a assassiné, comment est-ce que...

**Mark: **Oh, Yama se fiche du bien ou du mal en fait, tout ce qu'il veut, ce sont les âmes. J'aurais dû écouter ma mère.

_(Ils arrivent sur les lieux et Prue voit le corps brûler de Mark.)_

Prue: Oh! _(Elle cache ses yeux avec ses mains, juste avant de les retirer avec dégout.)_C'est vous ça?

_(Yama arrive à cheval, avec une lance et à casque, par conséquent son visage est caché. Il avance encore vers Mark.)_

**Mark:** C'est Yama!

**Prue:** Yama? Partez!

**Mark: **Non, c'est trop tard! Allez, sauvez-vous! Vite!

_(Prue lève ses mains et fige Yama.)_

**Mark:** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

**Prue:** Je suis une gentille sorcière, rappelez-vous.

**Mark:** Et comment faites-vous ça?

**Prue:** J'en sais rien. Quand je panique, je lève les deux mains, et les mauvaises choses se paralysent.

**Mark:** Combien de temps?

**Piper:** Pas très longtemps, alors on s'en va!

_(Ils partent en courant alors que Yama est en train de se défiger et abandonne lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits et les voit tourner dans une autre rue.)_

_[Lieu: manoir Halliwell.]_

_(Phoebe frappe à la porte de la salle de bain ou se trouve Piper.)_

**Phoebe:** Piper, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Prue va être vexée!

_(Prue vient en entend la phrase de Phoebe.)_

**Prue:** Moi, je vais être vexée?

_(Piper sort de la salle de bain, seulement vêtue d'un linge.)_

**Piper:** La fête qui était prévue est annulée.

**Prue:** Quelle fête?

**Phoebe:** Elle est au courant, le resto a téléphoné en notre absence...

**Prue: **C'est pour ça que t'étais en colère tout à l'heure?

**Piper:** Disons que la journée n'a pas très bien commencée.

**Phoebe:** Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec le fait qu'Andy ait téléphoné toute la nuit?

_(Mark arrive.)_

**Mark:** Prue, où est-ce que vous avez dit que vous aviez mis les...

**Piper:** Mais vous n'êtes pas gêné, vous ne voyez pas que je suis toute nue?

**Mark:** _(Détourne son regard.) _Oups. Désolé.

**Phoebe:** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui. C'est le malade de l'hôtel?

**Mark:** Je m'appelle Mark et je ne suis pas malade.

**Prue:** C'est un fantôme.

**Piper:** Je te demande pardon, un quoi?

**Prue:** Un fantôme. Il s'est fait tuer et de tout évidence il a besoin de nous pour l'aider. Comment pourrions-nous le voir, sinon?

_(Phoebe prend un côté de sa veste pour cacher Piper.)_

**Phoebe:** Oui, enfin, en tout cas, lui, il nous voit!

_(Mark détourne son regard.)_

**Piper:** Hé!

**Mark:** Dure est la route qui mène à sa mort.

**Phoebe: **T'es sûre que c'est un vrai fantôme, ce mec? _(Elle lance sa tasse sur lui pour vérifié. Celle-ci passe à travers son corps astral.)_

**Prue:** Affirmatif!

_[Lieu: cuisine du manoir Halliwell.]_

**Phoebe: **Mais comment peut-on être sûr que sa destination n'est pas l'enfer?

**Prue:** Parce que nous pouvons le voir. Il fait parti des innocents que nous devons protéger.

**Piper:** Mais le protéger de quoi? Il a été tué!

**Prue:** Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est obliger sa famille à lui donner une sépulture décente et ensuite il pourra aller jusqu'à... l'endroit où il doit forcément aller.

**Piper:** Très bien, alors on a qu'à appeler la police et lui dire où se trouve son corps.

**Prue:** Je l'ai déjà fait. Cela dit, je veux leur laisser un peu de temps pour prévenir sa mère avant d'essayer de la rencontrer.

**Phoebe:** Tu veux la rencontrer? Et tu vas lui dire quoi? Que tu es une sorcière qui est en contact avec son fils décédé?

**Prue:** Non, je veux juste essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle l'enterre le plus vite possible avant que Yama ne capture l'âme de Mark.

_(Le téléphone sonne. Phoebe décroche.)_

**Phoebe: **Allo? _(Elle se retourne.) _Je vais avoir du mal à vous parler, là... C'est important?... Alors je vais venir à l'hôtel rapidement... D'accord. Au revoir. _(Elle raccroche.) _C'était mon nouveau patron, il faut que je file. _(Elle part.)_

_(Piper se lève, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.)_

**Piper:** Euh... Oui, au fait, quand tu as téléphoné à la police, j'espère que tu n'as pas parlé à Andy.

**Prue:** Non, c'était anonyme. Pourquoi, est-ce que tu as décidé de ne pas partir avec lui?

**Piper:** Non, c'est le contraire. Enfin, cela dit, quand j'ai voulu aller lui en parler, je l'ai trouvé en train de dîner avec son ex-femme!

**Prue:** Son ex quoi?

**Piper:** Oui, je me demande bien pourquoi il a eu tendance à oublier ce léger... petit détail avant de se lancer dans la grande aventure.

**Prue:** Et quelle explication il t'a donné?

**Piper:** Aucune. Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps.

_(Mark se penche littéralement à travers la porte de la cave.)_

**Mark: **Alors, comment ça se passe?

**Piper:** Roh!

**Mark:** Désolé.

_(Il disparaît de l'autre côté de la porte.)_

**Piper:** C'est fou ça! Pourtant d'habitude, les esprits ça frappe...

_[Lieu: Hôtel]_

_(Phoebe et Franckie discutent en marchant. Phoebe a revêtu son habit de voyante.)_

**Franckie:** Il a réservé la suite royale, c'est peut-être un sultan mais je ne suis pas sûr. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir: il faut lui donner la soirée de sa vie, lisez lui son avenir, et prédisez-lui de bonnes choses de façon à ce qu'il prolonge son séjour.

**Phoebe:** Excusez-moi, mais je ne maîtrise pas mes dons de voyance. Je ne sais jamais quand ils vont s'exprimer ou pas s'exprimer!

**Franckie:** J'ai vraiment une énorme confiance en vous, ma petite Phoebe. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais continuez et vous aurez une place ici à vie!

_(Il y a un homme au bar qui part oubliant son portefeuille. Phoebe s'approche.)_

**Phoebe:** Excusez-moi Monsieur! Monsieur! Vous avez oublié votre... _(Elle prend le portefeuille et a une prémonition. L'homme à qui appartient le portefeuille sort de l'hôtel avec sa serviette, mais quand il regarde sa montre il fait tomber sa serviette. Lorsqu'il il le ramasse, il n'a pas le temps de se relever qu'il se fait renversé pas une voiture. La vision s'arrête là.)_

**Franckie:** Phoebe, ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Phoebe:** Rien, je viens de... Rien.

_[Lieu: salon du manoir Halliwell.]_

_(Mark essaie d'allumer la télévision, mais n'y arrive pas, son doigt passant à travers. Prue rentre avec des couvertures qu'elle lui a rapportée.)_

**Mark:** Je n'y arrive pas. J'oublie sans arrêt que je suis... _(Il se lève pour accueillir Prue.)_C'est pour moi?

**Prue:** Oui, c'est bête hein? C'est vrai que les fantômes ne dorment pas...

**Mark:** Et ils n'ont plus jamais froid non plus.

**Prue:** Désolée... _(Elle pose les couvertures sur un des fauteuils.)_

**Mark:** C'est pas grave. C'est le geste qui compte. Je crois que... que je prends enfin conscience de ce qui s'est passé. De ce que j'ai perdu. Je ne pourrais plus aller manger une bourriche d'huîtres sur le port. Finies les petites soirées avec les copains, arriver à la maison et entendre la voix de ma mère sur le répondeur, agacée que je n'ai pas encore épousé une jeune et jolie chinoise!

_(Prue sourit. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.)_

**Prue:** Votre mère compte beaucoup pour vous...

**Mark:** C'est une vraie amie. Enfin, c'était! _(Il s'assoit.)_ On s'est retrouvé bien seuls tous les deux à la mort de mon père. Elle m'a tout enseigné. En particulier la cuisine. C'était une bonne cuisinière.

**Prue:** Moi, c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a enseigné. D'ailleurs, j'aimais tellement cela que je suis devenue chef!

**Mark:** C'est vrai?

_(Prue fait oui de la tête.)_

**Mark:** Vous savez faire le canard laqué?

**Prue:** Non. Et vous?

**Mark:** C'est l'enfance de l'art.

_(Prue sourit.)_

Maman disait que j'aurais pu faire un excellent chef... si je n'avais pas succomber au programme de biologie moléculaire de l'Université de Stanford!

**Prue:** Vous n'avez qu'à faire du canard laqué, et cloner son ADN...

**Mark: **Le canard, c'est dur à faire.

_(Ils rient et Prue vient s'asseoir à côté de Mark.)_

**Prue:** Vous savez que je pourrais parler cuisine pendant toute la nuit?

**Mark:** Ouais?

**Prue:** Hum.

**Mark:** Et moi, j pourrais le faire éternellement!

_(Ils rient.)_

_[Lieu: couloir de l'hôtel.]_

_(Phoebe attend l'homme avec son portefeuille pour le lui rendre et le voit justement devant l'ascenseur.)_

**Phoebe:** Ah! Monsieur Corey! Vous voilà enfin, il faut absolument que je vous voie!

**M. Corey:** Ah oui? Moi? Ah, mais vous êtes la voyante!

**Phoebe:** Oui, c'est ça.

**M. Corey:** Ah ben, c'est pour cela que vous savez mon nom! _(Il rit.)_

**Phoebe:** Non, enfin si! Est-ce que vous avez lu le mot que je vous ai laissé?

**M. Corey:** Celui qui me disait de ne pas sortir? Il venait de vous?

**Phoebe:** Oui!

**M. Corey:** Votre truc, c'est d'essayer de filer la trouille aux gens ou bien, c'est votre façon de travailler? _(Il appelle l'ascenseur.)_

**Phoebe:** Comment? Ah non, cela n'a rien voir...

_(La femme de M. Corey arrive. C'est, en fait la femme avec laquelle Phoebe a eu un problème concernant son poids.)_

**La femme: **Chéri, où est-ce que tu veux... _(Elle voit que Phoebe est là.)_

**Phoebe:** Salut...

**La femme:** Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?

**M. Corey:** Ca venait d'elle, le mot.

**Phoebe:** Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, écoutez-moi, quand j'ai pris votre portefeuille...

**M. Corey:** _(Lui arrachant son portefeuille que Phoebe tient dans ses mains.) _Vous me l'avez volé?

**Phoebe: **Mais j'ai rien volé du tout, enfin arrêtez!

**La femme:** Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais ne vous approchez pas de nous, vous entendez?

_(M. Corey et sa femme entrent dans l'ascenseur.)_

**Phoebe:** Mais enfin, il va mourir!

_(M. Corey et sa femme se retournent afin de la dévisager.)_

**Phoebe:** Oui, je sais, ça surprend! _(Elle stoppe avec sa main les portes de l'ascenseur.)_Bon, écoutez, je ne peux pas vous dire comment je le sais, mais je vous jure que si jamais vous sortez dehors, vous allez vous faire renverser pour une... Non, mais attendez là... Vous n'avez pas votre serviette! Ah, ça va, y a pas de soucis à se faire, quand ça se produira, vous aurez votre serviette!

**M. Corey:** Laissez-nous tranquille s'il vous plaît, sinon je préviens la sécurité de l'hôtel!

_(Il appuie sur le bouton qui referme l'ascenseur au nez de Phoebe.)_

**Phoebe:** Non, c'est pas du tout...

_[Lieu: Buckland.]_

_(Quand Piper entre dans son bureau il voit un énorme bouquet de fleurs sur son bureau. Elle sent la fraicheur des fleurs. A ce moment là, Andy ferme la porte du bureau derrière Piper.)_

**Andy:** Bonjour!

**Piper:** Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que la corruption est un crime.

**Andy:** C'est ma façon de te présenter mes excuses. Je te demande pardon d'avoir oublié de te dire que j'avais été marié auparavant. J'allais le faire justement.

**Piper:** Ah oui? Quand? Tu l'aurais fait avant, ou après que notre porte communicante se soit ouverte ce week-end?

**Andy:** Tu as raison, je l'ai mérité.

**Piper:** Tu vois, ce qui m'agace surtout, c'est que tu n'aies jamais trouvé le temps de m'en parler. A moins que tu aies plutôt chercher à me le cacher?

**Andy:** Oh mais je t'en prie, tu me connais enfin!

**Piper:** Tu crois?

**Andy:** C'était un dîner tout ce qu'il y a d'innocent, rien d'autres. J'ai une ex-femme que je ne déteste pas, ça n'a rien d'horrible!

**Piper:** Non, tu as raison. Ce qui est malhonnête, c'est de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt.

**Andy:** C'est pour cela que je t'ai présenté mes excuses. Pourquoi tu envenimes quelque chose qui n'a pas lieu d'être? _(Il y a un silence.)_ J'aimerais bien savoir ce que te préoccupe. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul qui as des choses à cacher. _(Il part.)_

_[Lieu: maison de la mère de Mark.]_

_(Prue et Mark sonnent à la porte quand ils arrivent devant.)_

**Prue:** Et vous êtes sûr que cela va marcher?

_(La mère de Mark sort de la maison.)_

**Mark:** Si vous lui parlez comme on leu fait, elle vous croira.

**La mère de Mark:** Est-ce que je peux vous aidez?

**Mark:** Allez-y.

**Prue:** Bonjour!

**Mark:** Dites-lui que vous êtes Prue.

**Prue:** Je m'appelle Prue.

**Mark:** Dites-lui que vous sollicitez une conversation.

**Prue:** Je sollicite une conversation avec vous.

**La mère de Mark:** Pour quelle raison? Je ne vous connais.

_(Prue regarde Mark, ce que fait sa mère sans le savoir en suivant le regard de Prue.)_

**Mark: **C'est important, dites-lui que c'est au sujet de Mark.

**Prue:** C'est important, c'est au sujet de Mark.

_(La mère de Mark prend les mains de Prue.)_

**La mère de Mark:** Je vous écoute, vous savez où il est?

**Mark:** Faites attention à ce que vous allez lui répondre...

**Prue: **Parce que... vous... vous ne le savez pas?

**La mère de Mark: **Non et je suis très inquiète. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis son anniversaire.

**Mark:** Quoi? La police ne lui a encore rien dit?

**Prue: **Comment est-ce possible?... Non, je veux dire... il ne vous a pas téléphoné?

**La mère de Mark:** Ah non, du tout, et cela ne lui ressemble pas. Vous l'avez vous quand pour la dernière fois?

**Prue:** Heu... Et bien...

**Mark:** Allez-y! Il faut que vous le lui disiez... Expliquez lui où est mon corps pour qu'elle puisse me faire enterrer.

_(Prue regarde à nouveau Mark. Sa mère suit son regard.)_

**Prue:** Je ne peux pas. C'est à dire que je... me rappelle pas la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Mais si jamais je le revoit bientôt ou si jamais entends parler de lui, je vous tiendrais au courant.

**La mère de Mark:** C'est gentil, je vous en remercie beaucoup.

_(Elle rentre dans la maison, alors Prue descend les marches.)_

**Mark:** Non! Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir comme cela, il faut que vous lui disiez! Maman! Non!

_(Il court vers la porte mais il est rejeté par le talisman qui protège la maison.)_

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**Mark: **La maison est protégée par des fantômes, elle m'a rejeté. Ce qui veut dire que toutes les histoires qu'elle m'a racontées sont vraies... et que je vais brûler en enfer.

_[Lieu: la cuisine du manoir Halliwell.]_

_(Piper nettoie la plaque de cuisine avec des gants.)_

**Phoebe:** Problème de mec?

**Piper:** J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Au fait t'es allée où hier soir?

_(Phoebe ne répond pas.)_

**Piper:** T'as des ennuis?

**Phoebe:** Pas envie de parler.

_(Phoebe enfile à son tour des gants et commence à nettoyer.)_

**Piper:** D'accord. Tu ne fais jamais le ménage, et tu as toujours parlé de tout, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Phoebe: **Rien.

_(Piper pose sa main sur celle de Phoebe afin de la stopper et de parler avec elle.)_

**Piper: **Phoebe...

**Phoebe:** Bon d'accord. J'ai eu une prémonition, et plutôt mauvaise. J'ai vu un homme se faire renverser par une Cadillac rose.

**Piper:** Une Cadillac rose?

**Phoebe: **Oui, je sais bien que cela a l'air ridicule, mais je suis sûre que c'est vrai. Je l'ai vu et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'éviter.

**Piper:** Mais est-ce que tu l'as prévenu?

**Phoebe:** Mais évidemment!... Il a cru que j'avais pété les plombs, que j'essaie de le draguer et de lui faire un plan! Comment peux-tu expliquer à un inconnu que tu as vu qu'il allait se faire écraser?

**Piper:** Où est-il en ce moment?

**Phoebe: **_(gênée) _A l'hôtel Neptune...

**Piper:** A l'hôtel? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

**Phoebe:** Je savais que t'allais posé cette question!... J'avais envie de te faire un beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour en finir définitivement avec ces cartes idiotes alors... j'ai trouvé un boulot dans le salon, comme voyante de l'hôtel. _(Elle se retourne.)_ Allez, vas-y, engueule-moi!

**Piper: **Mais il faut que tu sauves cet homme, et pour cela, il faut que tu restes là-bas.

**Phoebe:** Alors cela t'inquiète pas, je suis restée jusqu'à e qu'il s'endorme et ensuite j'ai cassé la clef de sa porte dans la serrure pour l'enfermer, il ne lui arrivera rien jusqu'à demain matin! Eh, une seconde! C'est tout? Tu cries pas plus fort?

**Piper:** T'essayais de faire le bien. Et là, je sais que tu vas essayer de faire beaucoup mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je demande comme plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire?

_(Elle se sourient. Mark et Prue arrivent alors.)_

**Prue:** Jetez un coup d'œil à ça, les filles!

**Mark:** On a trouvé mon corps.

_(Prue allume la télévision.)_

**La télévision:** Bien que le rapport de police stipule que tout identification est rendue impossible vu les degrés de crémation, les effets personnels trouvés sur le corps peuvent laisser croire qu'il s'agirait du bandit Tony Wong, l'un des chefs d'une triade de Chinatown.

**Mark:** Quoi? C'est impossible! C'est... C'est le gars qui m'a abattu...

_(Phoebe a alors une vision. Elle voit Tony Wong mettre des munitions dans une arme. Sur le mur, i signes chinois. Elle décrit sa vision à ses sœurs et à Mark.)_

**Phoebe: **Ouais, bon alors voilà... Je vois... Wong est toujours en vie.

**Wong:** Ben c'est évident puisque c'est moi qu'ils ont trouvé!

**Piper:** Est-ce que tu peux savoir où il se trouve?

**Phoebe:** Je, je vois des signes, vite, un stylo!

**Mark: **Je comprends pas pourquoi Wong voulait me tuer, je lui ai jamais rien fait!

**Piper:** Mais c'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez. Il voulait faire croire à certaines personnes qu'il était mort.

_(Phoebe montre les signes à Mark.)_

**Phoebe: **Cela vous dit quelque chose?

**Mark: **Wo Han Imports. C'est un entrepôt qui se trouve à Chinatown.

_[Lieu: Entrepôt à Chinatown Wo Han Imports.]_

_(Prue et Mark avancent dans l'entrepôt.)_

**Mark:** Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise en entrant là, ces types sont dangereux.

**Prue: **C'est votre seule chance.

**Mark: **Prue, écoutez moi bien, il vaut mieux pas que l'on monte. Ces types m'ont flingué avant même que j'ai compris!

**Prue:** Je sais...

**Mark:** Ils vont vous tuer aussi!

**Prue:** Je peux figer les choses, ne l'oubliez pas!

**Mark:** Mais i gardes du corps!

**Prue:** Oh ça m'impressionne.

**Mark: **Armés jusqu'aux dents.

**Prue:** De mieux en mieux.

**Mark:** Non, attendez. Il y a une amulette sur la porte. Je suis bloqué.

_(Prue prend l'amulette et la jette par terre.)_

**Mark:** Ah ben, suis plus bloqué. Vous avez pas peur?

**Prue:** Je suis terrifiée. Mais c'est bien. Ca galvanise. _(Elle entre rapidement dans la pièce et fige la scène.)_ Bon allez, vite, y a urgence._ (Elle pose dans les mains de Tony Wong un article ayant le titre: "TONY WONG FOUNDS DEAD" . En français cela donne "TONY WONG TROUVE MORT". Elle recule et prend son appareil photo.) _Un petit sourire?_ (Elle prend la photo ce qui malheureusement défige le temps. Prue et Mark n'ont alors qu'une seule solution: s'enfuir en courant. Tony Wong a le temps de voir l'article.)_

**Homme:** Viens vite, il faut la rattraper! Allez!

_(Ils décident les marches pour la rattraper.)_

_[Lieu: dans la rue.]_

_(Prue et Mark montent le plus vite possible dans la voiture et Prue démarrent. Les hommes de Wong essaient de la rattraper en usant de leurs balles, mais cela ne marche pas. Il n'y a pas de blessé à déclarer, mais il prennent le numéro d'immatriculation.)_

_[Lieu: à l'extérieur du commissariat.]_

_(Prue avance vers sa voiture où l'attend Mark.)_

**Prue: **Voilà, c'est fait. J'ai glissé la photo dans la pile de courrier qu'Andy va trouver.

**Mark: **Mon avenir sur terre est entre les mains d'un flic nommé Andy.

**Prue: **Il est inspecteur et il est très doué, croyez-moi. Dès qu'il aura vu que Wong est toujours vivant, il saura exactement ce qu'il faut faire.

**Mark:** Peut-être qu'il l'arrêtera, mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'aidera! Parce que vu l'état dans lequel il est, personne n'identifiera mon corps!

**Prue: **J'ai noté votre nom au bord de la photo, Andy a accès à tout ce qui est fichier dentaire, et il comparera. Il faut juste que l'on ne laisse pas Yama s'approcher de vous d'ici là.

**Mark**: Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

**Prue: **Et bien ne dites rien. Je vous ai fait une promesse, non?

_(Andy voit ouvrir la portière de la porte de sa voiture... à personne et va lui parler.)_

**Prue:** ... Et même si je vous apprécie beaucoup, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous suivre là où je...

**Andy:** Alors? Tu parles toute seule?

**Prue:** Oh _(Elle referme la portière.)_ Andy, salut! Ben oui, ça m'arrive: c'est une vieille habitude, je le fais assez souvent!

**Andy:** Ma mère appelait ça "avoir une conversation intéressante avec quelqu'un de passionnant"!

**Prue: **Ouais? C'est intéressant!

**Mark: **_(moqueur)_ Je trouve aussi.

**Andy:** Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire?

**Prue:** Oh rien du tout, en fait... Je faisais que passer.

**Andy:** Piper t'a dit où on en était?

**Prue:** Non, enfin si. Du bout des lèvres. On dirait que ça ne va pas fort?

**Andy:** Qu'est-ce que je dois faire selon toi?

**Mark:** Oh, il est nul...

**Prue:** Eh ouais! Je veux dire... Oui, tu... Laisse-la un peu respirer, donne-lui le temps de réfléchir.

**Andy:** Très bien._ (Il la sert dans ses bras.)_ Merci. Salut.

**Prue:** A bientôt.

_(Mark regarde Prue.)_

**Prue: **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Mark:** Je trouve que vous êtes vraiment une fille sympa. Non sincèrement, je le pense et je veux vous emmener quelque part. Je veux faire quelque chose pour vous.

_(Prue lui ouvre la portière et Mark monte dans la voiture.)_

_[Lieu: Hôtel]_

_(Phoebe attend Monsieur Corey à côté de l'ascenseur où sort celui-ci.)_

**Phoebe:** Oh, Monsieur Corey!

**M. Corey:** N'approchez pas!

**Phoebe: **Je vous en prie, il faut absolument que vous me croyez!

**M. Corey: **Vous m'avez enfermé dans ma chambre!

**Phoebe:** Oui, mais c'était pour vous protéger!

**M. Corey:** Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez? De l'argent? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une extorsion de fonds?

**Phoebe: **Mais non, bon sang! Ce que je veux, c'est vous sauvez la vie! Mais c'est dingue cela, vous voulez m'écoutez?

**M. Corey:** Non, vous êtes folle!

_(Phoebe se rappelle sa vision.)_

**Phoebe:** Si vous franchissez cette porte, vous êtes un homme mort!

**M. Corey:** _(à un homme du service)_ Appelez la sécurité!

**Phoebe: **Monsieur Corey, ne sortez pas!

_(Il ne l'écoute pas et sort. Mais la vision de Phoebe commence à se réaliser lorsqu'il laisse tomber sa serviette. Il le ramasse et Phoebe arrive juste à temps pour le pousser de peu afin que la voiture ne l'écrase pas. Ils atteignent l'autre côté de la rue.)_

**Mme Corey:** Nick!

**Phoebe: **Cela ne vous coûtera que 20 dollars! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. _(Suite à cela, elle part.)_

_[Lieu: l'appartement de Mark.]_

_(Prue et Mark y pénètrent.)_

**Prue:** C'est là que vous habitiez? C'est mignon.

**Mark: **Merci.

_(Prue prend un livre.)_

**Prue:** Camus? Vous m'impressionnez!

**Mark:** J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de finir de la lire. C'est vrai que je pourrais dire cela pour tout le reste.

**Prue:** "Un monde sans amour est monde mort et il arrive toujours un moment où l'homme est fatigué des prisons et où tous ont envie de voir un visage amical et de s'émerveiller de la chaleur aimante d'un cœur."

**Mark:** J'adore ce passage.

**Prue:** Moi aussi.

**Mark:** Si votre ami le flic arrive à comprendre, j'aurais peut-être la chance de demander à Camus lui-même comment cela se termine. _(Ils sourient.)_ Je voudrais que vous attrapiez cette boîte pour moi, là.

_(Prue prend la boîte au dessus d'une étagère et s'assoit avec Mark sur le canapé.)_

**Mark: **Allez-y,ouvrez-là!

_(Prue ouvre la boîte et en ressort des papiers.)_

**Prue: **Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Mark:** De vieilles recettes de ma grand-mère. Mon père les a traduites à ma naissance. Dans le restaurant de ma famille, nous nous en sommes servis pendant des années. Je vous les donne.

**Prue:** Mais elles appartiennent à votre famille.

**Mark: **Je veux vous les offrir, pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Cela dit, faites-moi plaisir, j'aimerais que vous vous en serviez pour l'anniversaire de votre sœur.

**Prue: **Piper ne veut pas qu'on le souhaite.

**Mark: **C'est important un anniversaire. J'en sais quelque chose, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de fêter mon dernier... Je sais bien que je ne fêterai jamais le suivant. Votre sœur l'ignore, mais elle doit célébrer son anniversaire. C'est important. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

_[Lieu: salon du manoir Halliwell.]_

_(Piper regarde la télévision sur le canapé et zappe.)_

**Phoebe:** Piper? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**Piper:** Je zappe.

**Phoebe: **Tu ne zappes pas, t'as jamais zappé!

**Piper:** Ben... y a un début à tout. Ca va? Je trouve que t'as une sale tête.

**Phoebe:** Hum, je sais.

**Piper:** Est-ce que t'as prévenu l'homme?

**Phoebe:** J'ai même fait mieux que cela! Je lui ai sauvé la vie. C'était fantastique. Je veux dire que le fait de la faire, c'était très bien pour lui, mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'impact que cela aurait sur moi et je me suis sentie... transporter et pas seulement par ce que j'avais fait mais pour tout le reste aussi. Je venais de comprendre qu'avec... mes petits moyens, je pouvais améliorer les choses! Est-ce que tu crois que c'est moi qui puisse dire cela?

**Piper:** _(Elle rit.)_ J'ai rien à ajouter sinon que la semaine a été pleine de surprises!

**Phoebe: **Tiens, en parlant de surprises, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour Andy?

**Piper:** Je sais pas. C'est vrai qu'il m'a pas tout dit mais je dois avouer que moi aussi je lui ai caché un peu la vérité et comme je pourrais la lui révéler avant longtemps, cela me gène un peu tu comprends?

**Phoebe:** Nous sommes voués à faire le bien, en aucun le mal, malgré cela notre vie est la même que les autres, alors appelles le, vas le voir, fais quelque chose, c'est important! Le secret, c'est de donner pour recevoir. Nos pouvoirs ne son t rien.

_[Lieu: Hall du manoir Halliwell.]_

_(Prue et Mark rentrent au manoir Halliwell.)_

**Prue:** Comment ça va?

**Mark:** Bien. Je réfléchissais en marchant sous les étoiles, je me demandais ce qu'il y a avait là-haut. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il m'attendait.

**Prue:** Je ne sais pas mais vous pourrez me faire un grand signe quand vous y serez.

**Mark:** J'aimerais que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt à partir.

_(Prue passa sa main près du visage de Mark.)_

**Prue:** Fermez les yeux. Faites comme si vous sentiez ma main sur votre joue. Comme si elle vous apportait une onde de douceur.

**Mark: **Je ne sens rien.

**Prue: **Vos yeux. _(Mark les ferme et ils s'embrassent presque.)_

**Mark: **Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas connu avant?

_(Les hommes de Wong entrent et emportent Prue.)_

**Mark:** Non! Arrêtez! Non, ne la touchez pas! Non! Au secours! A l'aide!

_(Piper et Phoebe descendent l'escalier en courant.)_

**Piper: **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

**Mark:** Ils ont enlevé Prue! Les hommes de Wong l'ont emmené!

**Phoebe: **Vous savez où ils sont allés?

_(Mark fait non avec la tête.)_

**Phoebe:** J'appelle la police.

**Piper:** Non, on prend la voiture, on y va! Il faut se dépêcher!

**Mark:** Il faut qu'on la sauve!

_[Lieu: entrepôt Wo Han Imports.]_

_(La vision où Phoebe voyait Tony Wong charger son arme se réalise. Prue est attachée pas très loin de lui.)_

**Tony Wong:** La première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai cru que vous étiez un fantôme!

**Prue:** Ces cordes sont vraiment très serrées, vous savez. Détachez-moi juste les mains, ce serait gentil.

_(Tony Wong se lève.)_

**Prue:** Pourquoi vous avez tué Mark?

**Tony Wong:** Je voulais prendre son identité. _(Il tire les cheveux de Prue.) _Qui d'autres à part vous sait que je suis encore en vie._ (Il fait le tour de Prue avant de lui retirer les cheveux.) _Écoutez, j'avais des projets. Un bateau était prêt à m'emmener à Hong Kong et j'étais sur le point de commencer une toute nouvelle vie. Vous, vous avez tout fichu par terre!

_[Lieu: Police.]_

_(Andy s'assoit à son bureau. Il regarde son courrier et remarque une enveloppe marron fermée avec de la cire, qu'il ressort du tas. Il l'ouvre et voit Tony Wong avec l'article parlant de sa mort, etc...)_

[Lieu**:** au premier de l'entrepôt Wo Han Imports.]

(Piper, Phoebe et Mark arrivent. Ce dernier descend les escaliers le premier.)

**Mark:** Vite! Elle est au premier!

_(Arrive un des homme de Wong qui mitraille tout ce qui bouge.)_

**Mark:** Attention!

_(Piper utilise son pouvoir, ce qui a pour effet d'envoyer l'homme de Wong sur le tapis.)_

_[Lieu: A l'étage de l'entrepôt de Wo Han Imports.]_

**Tony Wong:** Allez-y, qu'on l'emmène, et abattez tout ceux qui franchissent cette porte!_(Il entreprend de défaire les lieux de Prue.)_

_[Lieu: Au premier de l'entrepôt Wo Han Imports.]_

_(Piper, Phoebe et Mark montent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Piper utilise son pouvoir pour ouvrir la porte, mais est obligé de les utilisés aussi pour éjecter les deux hommes de Wong présents derrière cette porte. Prue, ayant les mains libres, en profite pour figer la pièce avant que la balle tirée par Wong arrive à atteindre Piper.)_

**Prue:** Attention!

_(Piper est étonné quand elle voit la balle immobile.)_

**Piper:** Sympa... _(Piper et Phoebe s'avancent vers Prue pour lui enlevé les liens qu'elle n'a pas pu enlever seule. Prue se relève.)_

**Prue:** Faut se dépêcher!

**Mark:** Combien de temps ça dure déjà?

**Prue:** Peu de temps.

_(Le temps se dégelant, la balle continue sa route, et va cette fois-ci contre une statue. Tony Wong se retourne, surpris de voir les 3 sœurs.)_

**Tony Wong:** Mais qui êtes-vous?

_(Piper utilise à nouveau son pouvoir pour envoyer Tony Wong dans les escaliers. Il se remet vite sur pied et court vers la sortie.)_

_[Lieu: dans la rue.]_

_(Des voitures de police bloquent toutes les issues. Tony Wong sort dans la rue et se retrouve donc piégé.)_

**Andy:** Police, mains en l'air!

_(Tony Wong fait semblant de se rendre, mais tire une balle en direction d'Andy qui le prend de vitesse en tirant à son tour, et en le tant. Prue, Piper, Phoebe et Mark sont en train de regarder la scène du haut du balcon.)_

**Prue:** Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un se faire tuer.

**Phoebe:** Jeremy.

**Piper: **Javna.

**Prue:** Je parle d'un humain!

**Piper: **Andy ne doit pas nous voir, vite on s'en va!

_(Ils partent pendant qu'en bas l'esprit de Tony Wong sort de son corps.)_

_[Lieu: une ruelle.]_

_(Prue, Piper, Phoebe et Mark descendent les escaliers en courant. Tony Wong est en train de courir dans cette ruelle.)_

**Mark:** Wong?

**Wong:** Mais... Tu es mort!

**Mark: **Ouais, toi aussi!

_(Yama apparaît.)_

**Prue:** Mark, il faut que vous filiez d'ici.

_(Tony Wong recule, Mark le pousse contre le mur et le rattrape.)_

**Mark:** Fais un veau, espèce d'ordure. _(Il retourne Tony Wong contre la lance de Yama. Ce premier se fait absorbé par cette dernière. Yama se dirige ensuite vers mark, en revanche Prue le protège en s'interposant entre eux deux.)_

**Prue:** Oh non! Lui, vous ne l'aurez pas! Lui, il est bon et surtout il ne vous appartient pas!

_(Piper et Phoebe se mettent à leur tour entre eux pour protéger Mark contre Yama. Celui-ci disparaît alors.)_

_[Lieu: A l'enterrement de Mark, près d'un lac.]_

**Prêtre:** Rappelons-nous, nous qui sommes réunis aujourd'hui dans la peine, que notre présence ici a pour but de commémorer la joie de la vie de Mark, et de l'assister dans la rédemption de son nouvel état spirituel.

_(Mark regarde sa mère qui le pleure.)_

**Mark:** Toutes ces histoires... Toutes ces légendes que tu m'avaient apprises ont sauvé mon âme, maman. T'avais raison. _(Il va vers le 3 sœurs.) _Piper, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, ne rate pas ton anniversaire, ni ceux qui vont viendront après. Ils sont précieux.

**Piper:** Je le fêterai.

**Mark:** _(à Prue)_ J'aurais voulu...

**Prue:** Je sais. Moi aussi.

_(Mark passe sa main près du visage de Prue.)_

**Mark: **Tu vas me manquer, Prue.

_(Près de cette scène apparaît un homme heureux souriant vers eux.)_

**Phoebe:** C'est qui ce monsieur?

**Mark:** _(souriant à son tour)_ C'est mon père! Je crois qu'il est temps de se dire adieu... _(Il rejoint son père avec qui il s'enlace. Mark et son père disparaissent en marchant...)_

**Prue:** _(en larmes)_ Y a que moi pour tomber amoureuse d'un mort! _(Elle rirent.)_

**Phoebe:** C'est un bon début... Au moins, c'était pas un sorcier!_ (Elle rirent encore.)_

_[Lieu: manoir Halliwell.]_

_(Prue, Piper et Phoebe entrent dans le manoir.)_

**Piper: **Vous savez, j'ai changé d'avis, finalement on va peut-être se la faire cette petite fête!

**Phoebe:** Non, tu parles sérieusement?

**Piper:** Ben oui, pourquoi? Je pense que Mark avait raison.

**Prue:** Et bien, tu vois... Je suis contente que tu dises ça parce que... _(Elle pousse Piper jusqu'au salon où il y a beaucoup de personnes réunis.)_

**Tout le monde:** Surprise!_ (Ils rient.)_

**Prue: **Je t'ai eu là? Oui, je t'ai eu!

**Piper:** Oui, tu m'as eue!

**Prue:** Je le savais!

**Phoebe:** Et surtout, j'ai un petit cadeau cette fois. Acheté avec mon argent. J'espère qu'il te plaira. _(Phoebe et Piper se serrent dans les bras.)_

**Piper:** J'en suis sûre.

**Phoebe: **Oh, tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est!

_(Piper voit Andy. Il se regardent et se sourient.)_


	5. le sorcier des reves

_[Lieu: Quake. Phoebe entre et se fait saluer; elle salue une personne à son tour. Deux hommes s'avancent vers elle. ] _

**Homme #1:** Tes parents sont des terroristes? Parce que toi t'es une sacrée bombe.

**Homme** **#2:** Jim, Jim, demande lui si elle s'est fait mal en tombant.

**Phoebe:** Euh, excuse-moi?

**Homme #2:** Oui, en tombant du ciel! Tu t'es fait mal? Je sais que tu es un ange, je t'ai reconnue dès que j't'ai vu.

**Phoebe:** Hmm. Tu t'trompes, je suis pas un ange, je suis une sorcière mais, sois sympa, ne dis pas à mes soeurs que j'te l'ai dit. _(Elle marche vers Prue et Piper qui sont assises à une table.)_ Ah, c'est super que vous soyez encore là! Et qu'est-ce que vous regardez?

**Piper: **Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'il la lâche pas.

_(On voit un homme et une femme qui s'embrassent.) _

**Phoebe:** Oh! Oh, Je suis pas en état de voir ça,

**Prue:** Je sais, moi aussi j'en ai marre d'être seule,

**Skye:** Attention, chaud devant! Tiens Piper, c'est pour toi.

**Prue:** Salut Skye.

**Phoebe:** Salut Skye.

**Skye:** Salut!

_(Elle pose un verre de vin devant Piper.) _

**Piper:** Euh, il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part parce que j'ai rien commandé,

**Skye:** Je sais mais figures-toi que tu as un admirateur. C'est lui qui l'a commandé pour toi.

_(Elle montre l'admirateur assis à une table un peu plus loin.) _

**Prue:** Qui c'est, tu le connais?

**Skye:** J'l'ai jamais vu. D'après ce que le barman m'a dit, tu as une super cote avec ce type. Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée.

**Piper:** Skye, tu veux bien me rendre un petit service? Voilà, tu lui dis que je le remercie, que je suis très flattée mais que je sors déjà avec quelqu'un.

**Skye:** Entendu.

**Piper:** Merci.

**Prue:** C'est chouette que tu ais changé d'attitude.

**Phoebe:** Je trouve aussi. Alors maintenant tu envisages que ça devienne sérieux avec Andy?

**Piper:** Dernièrement j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi.

_[Coupure en direction de l'admirateur. Skye marche vers lui pour lui rendre le verre de vin.] _

**L'admirateur:** Elle ne l'a pas accepté?

**Skye:** Désolée, elle vous fait dire que ça lui a fait plaisir seulement elle sort avec quelqu'un,

**L'admirateur:** Je m'en serait douté. Si on parlait de vous? Après votre travail ça vous dirait de prendre un verre avec moi.

**Skye:** Oh, euh, et bien c'est vraiment gentil à vous mais, euh, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec les client, le patron est très strict.

**Patron:** Skye!

**Skye:** J'ai une commande de prête, je vais devoir me sauver.

_[Lieu: Appartement de Skye. Elle se couche et s'endort. L'admirateur du Quake est là, il est réalité le sorcier des rêves.]_

**Le sorcier des rêves:** Bonsoir, Skye.

_(Elle se réveille.)_

**Skye:** Oh, mais qu'est-ce que ...?

**Le sorcier:** Chh... _(Il couvre sa bouche.)_ Tu est dans mon monde maintenant. _(Sa chambre tourne dans son rêve. Tout est rouge et il y a des nuages dans le ciel. Ils sont sur le toit d'un building. Elle porte à présent une robe du soir.) Tu est magnifique dans cette robe_. J'l'ai choisie pour toi.

**Skye:** Je ne comprends rien du tout.

**Le sorcier:** C'est ton rêve, mais c'est mon fantasme.

**Skye:** Mais où suis-je?

**Le sorcier: **Hm. Tu est en train de rêver et je te rends visite.

**Skye:** Vous êtes dans mon rêve.

**Le sorcier:** Ouais, mais il peut devenir le mien.

**Skye:** Vous marchez?

**Le sorcier: **En rêve, je fais tout ce que je veux. Je peux danser dans ton rêve, je peux changer ton rêve, _(Ils commencent à danser.)_ et je peux te tuer dans ton rêve.

**Skye: **Non, je vous en prie.

**Le sorcier: **Tu ne sais peut-être pas que si tu meurs dans ton rêve, tu meurs réellement.

_(Il la place sur le rebord du toit. Il lui fait voir la hauteur depuis le toit jusqu'au trottoir.) _

**Le sorcier/Skye:** Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal!

**Le sorcier:** Hehehe. Non Skye, tu n'as pas voulu de moi alors je vais te le faire payer.

**Le sorcier/Skye:** S'il vous plaît, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez!

_(Il rit.) _

**Le sorcier:** Fait de beaux rêves. _(Il la pousse dans le vide; elle hurle en chutant et lui laisse échapper un rire démoniaque.)_

_Générique_

_[Lieu: Appartement de Skye. Elle est étendue sur son lit, morte. Morris et Andy sont là.]  
_  
**Morris:** Pour l'instant, on sait qu'elle s'appellait Skye Russell, qu'elle avait une vintaine d'année et qu'elle était serveuse au Quake.

**Andy:** Apparement elle a de multiples fractures.

**Morris:** D'après le légiste, c'est comme si elle était tombée d'un immeuble de 20 étages.

**Andy:** Mais on l'a retrouvée dans son appartement, qui est au rez-de-chaussée. Son corps n'a pas été transporté ni même bougé.

_[Lieu: Manoir. Prue est en train de regarder une vidéo de fitness et essaie de reproduire les mouvement. Piper est assise sur une chaise.] _

**Prue:** Uh, je déclare forfait. En 2 semaines, je n'ai rien raffermi à part mon caractère .

**Piper:** Prue, je sais où est le problème. T'as pas lu ce qui est écrit en tout petit et c'qu'est en bas à gauche. $19.95 pour la cassette et $20000 pour le chirurgien esthétique.

**Prue: **Oui, pourtant ça marche. C'est la plus désirée et désirable des américaines, celle que tous les hommes veulent.

**Piper:** Quoi, cette femme? Evidemment que tout les hommes la désirent. Ils sont comme nous, ils veulent ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir. On devrait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ce que les hommes veulent et savoir très clairement ce que nos ont veut trouver chez un homme.

_(Phoebe entre. Elle mange des Froot Loops.)  
_  
**Phoebe:** Qu'il soit drôle, sexy, sérieux mais pas collant. Voilà ce que je veux.

**Prue:** Je sais que ça va vous paraître ridicule et fleur bleue, mais je veux: un peu de poésie. De longs et tendres baisers, de longues conversations et des dîners aux chandelles. J'aime l'amour. Et je donnerai tout pour avoir ce que tu as Piper.

**Piper:** Hmm, mais tu devrais cacher le secret de notre famille, et je peux te garantir que ça n'a rien de normal ni de poétique.

_[Lieu: Commissariat. Morris et Andy sont assis sur leurs tables.] _

**Andy:** Tu as lu le rapport du médecin légiste?

**Morris:** Mmm hmm. Skye Russell est morte d'hémorragies internes impressionnantes. Son corps a littéralement implosé.

**Andy:** T'as déjà vu un truc comme ça?

**Morris:** Mmm hmm. Chez ceux qui font le grand saut, mais d'habitude, on retrouve leur coorps sur le trottoir.

**Andy:** Il n'y a aucune trace de blessures externes dpues à une chute quelconque. En fait, elle n'a pas une seuls égratignure.

**Morris:** Oui mais, peut-être qu'on a tout faux. Peut-être qu'on a transporté son corps.

**Andy:** Bon, mais d'où? Et comment? Sa porte était fermée avec le verrou, ses fenêtres ont toutes des barreaux qu'on a vérifiés, il n'y a pas le moindre signe d'effraction. À part elle, personne n'est entré dans l'appartement hier soir. Ce n'est pas un suicide, Morris. Et ce n'est sûrement pas une mort naturel par conséquent ça ressemble à un...

**Morris/Andy:** Meurtre.

**Morris:** J'déteste quant t'as raison.

_[Lieu: Quake. Prue apporte un plat à un client.] _

**Prue:** Et voilà, M. Manford. Une cuisse de poulet avec du riz et des légumes préparée comme vous aimez. Le poulet pas trop cuit, de l'huile végétale sur les légumes et le riz cuit à la vapeur.

**M. Manford: **Merci.

**Prue:** Bon appétit.

_(Phoebe marche vers elle.)_

**Phoebe:** Salut, ba pourquoi tu fais ça?

**Prue:** Parce que Skye nous a fait faux bond sans prévenir et on manque de serveuses.

**Phoebe:** Ooh.

_(Elles entrent dans la cuisine.)_

**Prue:** Alors, quoi de neuf?

**Phoebe:** Uh, J'ai trouvé une formule qui nous aidera à trouver un amoureux.

**Prue:** Non, Phoebe. Pas question qu'on jette un sort aux garçons.

**Phoebe:** Oh, et pourquoi? Nos pouvoirs vont forcément plus loin que la chasse aux sorciers. J'aimerais qu'on s'amuse un petit peu grâce à la magie.

**Prue:** On ne doit pas s'en servir à des fins personnelles.

**Phoebe: **Je ne vois pas en quoi faire le bonheur de quelqu'un est personnel et égoïste. Et en ce qui me concerne, j'ai envie de donner à un homme une tonne de bonheur!

**Prue:** S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de cette passoire?

**Phoebe:** Tiens. Attention, je ne te parle pas de trouver un mari. Quand on aura 30 ans, il sera temps d'étudier la question à fond. Cette formule est faite pour qu'on prenne du bon temps.

**Prue:** J'admet que ça me tente, vu que ces temps-ci niveau mecs on a pas été gâtées. Mais avoir un petit ami grâce à une formule magique, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre et surtout un peu désespéré?

**Phoebe:** Non. En quoi demander ce que tu veux est bizarre et désespéré? J'trouve ça plutôt euphorisant, stimulant et exitant. Et le plus beau dans tout ça, le Livre des Ombres dit qu'on pourra faire marche arrière à tout moment.

_[Lieu: Manoir. Cuisine. Prue coupe des légumes. Piper entre.]_

**Piper:** Prue? Phoebe?

**Prue:** Piper. J't'attendais pas si tôt. Je croyais que tu sortais avec Andy.

**Piper:** Non. Il a été obligé d'annuler. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares?

**Prue:** Euh...

**Phoebe:** _(d'une autre pièce)_ Oh, J'me suis trompée. Pour le sort il faut du poivre de cayenne pas du poivre blanc. _(Elle entre dans la cuisine et voit Piper.)_ Oh. J'ai dit sort? Mais je voulais dire recette. Je me suis trompée, ce serait pas du flagrant délit?

**Piper:** Ca s'appelle comme ça oui. Tu veux parler de quel sort?

**Prue:** Euh, aujourd'hui je me suis rendue compte que Phoebe avait soulevé un lièvre en posant des questions pleines de bon sens.

**Piper:** Là, vous m'inquiétez.

**Prue:** Tous les sorts sont dans ce livre pour une raison, pas vrai? Et je crois qu'avec celui-ci on pourrait avoir une bonne occasion de tester nos pouvoirs et de voir comment on les gère, autrement pourquoi dirait-il qu'on peut faire marche arrière à tout moment? Tout c'que j'veux c'est quequ'un de bien dans ma vie et ce sort-là va le mettre sur mon chemin, c'est génial!

**Phoebe:** Minute, je décode.

_[Un temps s'écoule.] _

**Piper:** Non vous me faites marcher?

**Prue:** En fait on espérait que tu le ferai avec nous.

**Piper:** Non. J'ai une vie qui est déjà assez compliquée comme ça et j'ai pas envie d'en rajouter.

**Phoebe:** Tu sais où nous trouver.

**Piper:** Faites attention à ce que vous commandez.

_[Lieu: Grenier. Phoebe et Prue ont tout exposé sur une table pour le sort.] _

**Phoebe:** Alors, tu veux commencer?

**Prue:** Non. Toi d'abord.

**Phoebe:** Entendu.

_(Phoebe arrache le papier des mains de Prue.)_

**Prue:** Hey. Mais non la t'exagère.

**Phoebe:** Tu veux un homme qui soit intelligent, célibataire, ravageur?

**Prue:** Travailleur!

**Phoebe:** Oh, désolée, travailleur. Un homme qui fasse la grasse matinée le week-end, sunset bike rides _(laughs)_, qui aime prendre sa moto pour aller voir un couché de soleil_(rires)_ faire un calin devant un feu de cheminée, discutée tard le soir. Un homme qui soit amoureux de l'amour aussi passionnément que toi _(rires)_. Wow. Que tu es romantique.

**Prue:** Ouais. À ton tour. Tu veux le genre sexy, silencieux mais efficace, qui t'emmènerais en balade sur une moto magnifique à 3h du matin. Un homme qui aime les massages aux huiles essentielles, les bougies à la vanille et les draps en satin?_(rires)_

**Phoebe:** Ils symbolisent le désir ardant, le goût de la luxure et de l'aventure, mais même si tu en a conscience et même si tu sais que tu ne le présenteras jamais à tes amis et que tu ne l'inviteras jamais à dîner dans ta famille, tu n'as aucune envie de lui fuir. Et il recycle les ordures.

**Prue:** Il recycle les ordures?

**Phoebe: **Ba oui. Et je crois qu'il va sans dire que toi comme moi on veut un homme qui ait un boulot... très bien payé.

**Prue:** Tu sais que parfois t'es grave! Euh, c'est la formule qu'on doit dire?

**Phoebe:** Ouais. On a de la chance. Si on était des mecs qui cherchaient des femmes on devrait se coller un petit morceau de gâteau au chocolat sous les aisselles pendant plusieurs jours.

**Prue:** Oh. Ca y est, je crois qu'on peut la réciter.

**Phoebe:** D'accord.

**Phoebe/Prue:** Je conjure les forces des élus, afin que d'amour je sois repu et que solitaire je ne sois plus. Je conjure les forces des élus, afin que d'amour je sois repu et que solitaire je ne sois plus.

**Phoebe:** Oh, ouh... Tu crois qu'ça a marché?

**Prue:** Je ne sais pas trop. En principe, si on veut que ça marche il faut être toutes les 3.

_(Le téléphone sonne.)_

**Phoebe:** Oh.

**Prue:** Oh.

_(Elles courent dans les escaliers. Piper a décroché.) _

**Phoebe:** C'est pour moi? C'est pour moi?

**Piper:** Qui est à l'appareil? Excusez-moi? Ah, je suis désolée mais est-ce qu'on se connaît?

**Le sorcier des rêves:** On s'est rencontré au Quake. En fait, je dois dire que je voulais vous rencontrer. Et je... je vous ai offert un verre de vin blanc que vous avez refusé. J'ai toujours envie de faire votre connaissance alors, ça me ferait plaisir si vous vouliez sortir avec moi.

**Piper:** Euh, je vais vous redire c'que j'ai dit à la serveuse, je ne suis pas disponible. Qui vous a donné mon nom et mon numéro de téléphone?

_(Le sorcier des rêves raccroche.) _

**Piper:** Allo?

**Prue:** C'était qui?

**Piper:** Le type du Quake qui voulait m'offrir un verre.

**Prue:** Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

**Piper:** Que j'sorte avec lui.

_(Phoebe se dirige vers la porte et prend son manteau.) _

**Piper:** Eh, on peut savoir où tu va comme ça?

**Phoebe:** Je vais au Quake. Je veux vérifier si mon charme est efficace. Vous venez avec moi?

**Prue:** Je passe.

**Piper:** Non. Pas ce soir, merci. Je m'suis programmé un bon bain.

_[Lieu: Salle de bain. Piper est dans la baignoire. Elle ferme les yeux et commence à s'endormir. Nous plongeons dans son rêve. Le sorcier des rêves y est.] _

**Le sorcier:** Bonsoir.

_(Piper se réveille.) _

**Piper:** Qui êtes...

**Le sorcier:** Tu veux savoir qui je suis comment je suis entré?

**Piper:** Non ça m'est égal je veux que...

**Le sorcier:** Que je sorte de la salle de bain n'est-ce pas?

**Le sorcier/Piper:** Prue, au secours, Prue!

**Le sorcier:** Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux. Elle ne peut pas t'aider Piper.

**Piper:** Comment vous...

**Le sorcier:** Comment je sais c'que tu penses, comment je sais c'que tu vas dire?

**Piper:** Oui.

**Le sorcier:** Je suis dans ton inconscient. Je connais chacune de tes pensées, chacun de tes désirs.

**Piper:** Qui êtes-vous?

**Le sorcier:** Je suis l'homme de tes rêves.

**Piper: **Vous n'existez pas. Vous n'êtes pas réel.

**Le sorcier:** C'est c'que ta mère t'a souvent répété. Elle te le disait nuit après nuit, pour t'aider à trouver le sommeil.

**Piper:** Non, vous n'existez pas. Vous n'êtes pas réel.

**Le sorcier:** Quand elle venait te border, elle te disait que si tu voyais des monstres, de te dire qu'il n'étaient pas réels.

**Piper:** Vous n'existez pas. Vous n'êtes pas réel.

**Le sorcier:** C'est vrai, eux n'existaient pas.

**Piper:** C'est fou, pourquoi est-ce que j'peux plus bouger?

**Le sorcier: **Ha ha ha. Parce que je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer.

_(Le sorcier des rêves prend une éponge et frotte Piper dans le dos si fort qu'elle saigne. Il appuie sa tête sous l'eau. Prue frappe à la porte et Piper se réveille. Prue entre.) _

**Prue:** Piper, ça va?

**Piper:** Euh, Oui.

**Prue:** Pourquoi t'as hurlé?

**Piper:** C'est que j'ai eu... j'ai eu un très mauvais truc.

**Prue:** Un truc?

**Piper:** Rien. Ca va maintenant. Ca va, c'est passé. J'te promet, tu peux retourner au lit, n'y pense plus. _(Prue s'en va. Piper sort de la baignoire.)_ Sss. _(Elle regarde son dos et voit l'égratignure laissée par l'éponge.)_ J'ai pas rêvé.

_[Lieu: Manoir. Cuisine. Prue et Piper sont là.] _

**Piper:** Tu t'souviens de c'que maman nous disait quand on faisait des cauchemars?

**Prue:** Elle nous disait que si on voyait des monstres on avait pas à avoir peur parce que c'était des créatures irréelless. Ca a toujours été efficace.

**Piper:** C'est vrai oui, sauf cette fois. Et il le savait pour maman. Il savait ce qu'elle nous disait, c'est ça qu'est dingue! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu le savoir? Et les marques que j'avais dans le dos! Piper, j'en avais j't'assure, elles ont disparue maintenant. Je sais pas comment, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'en avais, j'ai pas halluciné.

**Prue:** Combien d'heures as-tu travaillé cette semaine? 60, 70? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, on est samedi et tu vas bosser?

**Piper:** Oui, mais lundi la vente aux enchères commence et on a reçu le matériel avec 3 jours de retard. Mais tu as changé de sujet, non? Tu m'crois pas.

**Prue:** Non. En fait je pense que tu as sincèrement cru voir ces marques. Mais attends, t'en es déjà à ta troisième tasse de café, on parle d'un cauchemar que tu as fait quand tu étais endormie dans ton bain. Donc il est possible que ce soit la fatigue qui t'ait fait voir ces marques et qu'elles ne viennent pas d'un type imaginaire!

**Piper: **Non. Dans mon rêve, il était réel.

**Prue:** Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton pouvoir pour t'en sortir, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ejecté?

**Piper:** J'en sais rien.

_(Un beau gosse entre torse nu.)_

**Hans:** Bonjour.

**Piper:** Hum, excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous?

**Prue:** Oh, c'est pas grave!

_(Hans sort la bouteille de lait du frigo et la boit. Phoebe comes in.) _

**Phoebe:** Hans, j'ai trouvé ton T-... _(Elle voit Piper et Prue.)_ shirt.

**Hans:** Où ça? Dans le hamak ou ailleurs?

**Phoebe:** Aucune importance.

**Hans:** Merci.

**Phoebe:** De rien.

**Prue:** _(en chuchotant)_ Superbe!

**Hans:** Bon il faut qu'je file.

**Phoebe:** D'accord.

_(Ils s'embrassent.) _

**Hans:** J'passe te prendre pour déjeuner.

**Phoebe:** Entendu.

**Hans: **Oh, j'ai failli oublié.

_(Hans met l'emballage de la bouteille au recyclage. Il part.) _

**Phoebe:** Rassurez-vous. On a pris des précautions. La boîte toute entière!

**Prue:** Veinarde!

_(Piper rit.)_

_[Lieu: Commissariat. Andy pose des dossiers sur le bureau de Morris.]_

**Andy:** Tout est dans les dossiers du FBI regarde.

**Morris:** Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi?

**Andy:** Trois jeunes femmes sans aucun point commun à part le fait qu'elles sont toutes mortes exactement comme la serveuse.

**Morris:** Le médecin légiste a conclu chaque fois que c'était un suicide et il a classé le dossier.

**Andy:** Regarde attentivement les photos, on a trouvé toutes les victimes enfermées dans leur chambre. Tous les indices font penser à un tueur en série Morris.

_[Lieu: Quake. Phoebe et Prue sont là.] _

**Phoebe:** Tu dois me croire, Prue. La formule est efficace.

**Prue:** Chut! Parle encore plus fort, on t'a pas bien entendu au bout d'la rue.

**Phoebe:** Mais ça marche d'enfer j't'assure. Hans ne va jamais dans les bars. Il ne connaissait même pas le Quake mais hier soir, il rentrait chez lui après son cours de théatre._ (Prue rit.)_ Et... Boum! Un pneu crevé, sa moto était immobilisé juste de l'autre côté de la rue en face du Quake et il est venu ici pour téléphoner et avec qui il s'est retrouvé nez à nez? Avec moi! Je venais de me faire une beauté.

**Prue: **Phoebe, tu as semé ses fringues dans toute la maison. C'est pas la formule magique qui a agi mais tes hormones.

**Phoebe:** Non, tu as tort de croire ça. Hans me fait vraiment craquer. Il est super cool. Et j'le fait craquer moi aussi.

_(Phoebe voit Hans, elle court ver lui, ils s'enlacent et il la fait tourner autour de lui. Prue prend le plat et l'apporte à un homme assis à une table.) _

**Prue:** M. Manford, tenez. Voici votre poulet avec du riz et des légumes comme vous les aimez.

**M. Manford:** Merci. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Jack. Je suppose qu'on vous a souvent dit à quel point vous êtes belle et séduisante?

_(Prue rit.) _

**Prue:** Vous avez dû trop boire?

_(Il rit.) _

**Jack:** Vous avez de l'humour. J'adore ça. _(Elle se retourne pour partir.)_ Attendez, Prue, ne partez pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai très envie de vous connaître. Je vous invites à dinner?

**Prue:** Vous m'accordez une seconde?

**Jack:** _(en chuchotant)_ Oui.

**Prue:** _(en chuchotant)_ Ouh.

_(Prue va vers le téléphone près du bar. Un homme se tient derrière elle.)_

**Prue: **Piper Halliwell de la part de sa sœur Prue.

**Guy:** Vous ne devriez pas aller dinner avec ce type.

**Prue:** Et pourquoi?

**Guy:** Parce que vous devriez venir à Paris avec moi.

**Prue:**_ (au téléphone)_ Surtout dites lui que c'est vraiment urgent.

_[Coupure sur Buckland. Bureau de Piper. Elle parle avec Prue au téléphone.] _

**Piper:** Quand tu me dis que tu vas accepter de sortir avec lui, j'espère que tu plaisantes?

_(Rex entre dans le bureau avec une boîte.) _

**Rex:** Ca y est, vous en avez fini avec, euh, les miniatures de Cromwell?

**Piper:** Rex...

**Piper:**_ (à Prue)_ Attends une seconde.

**Piper:** _(à Rex)_ Non, j'travaille encore sur les dessins de Rembrandt.

**Rex:** Et bien, euh, laissez-les de côté. Les lettres d'Ernest Hemingway vont être vendues en premier.  
_(Des hommes de service apporte beaucoup d'autres boîtes du même genre.) _

**Rex:** Merci messieurs, merci beaucoup.

**Piper:**_ (à Prue)_ C'est pas vrai, j'vais y passer la nuit. Bon, Prue, j'te rappelle.

_(Elle raccroche.) _

_[Lieu: Manoir. Entrée. Phoebe et Prue sont là. Phoebe enfile ses chaussures.] _

**Prue:** Contrairement à son habitude, Jack est resté longtemps. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler, il m'a fait rire avec toutes ses histoires et il m'a même convaincue de prendre un café avec lui.

**Phoebe: **Hans et moi on va aller danser au Rave, vous devriez venir nous rejoindre.

**Prue:** Et bien, si on prend autant de temps pour le dinner que pour le café, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'on arrive avant la fermeture.

**Phoebe: **Mais peut-être qu'on se retrouvera tous ici pour un dernier verre. _(Phoebe attrape son manteau.)_ Allez, avoue que cette formule est très cool?

**Prue:** Oui.

_(Phoebe rit et part le sourire aux lèvres.)_

**Prue:** Très cool.

_[Lieu: Laboratoire des rêves. Morris, Andy et un technicien sont là.] _

**Morris:** Alors c'est un laboratoire des rêves? Où les gens vont dormir?

**Lab Technician:** Si vous voulez bien attendre ici, je vais dire à M. Berman que vous aimeriez lui parler.

_(Il s'éloigne.) _

**Andy:** Merci.

**Morris:** Je regrette, c'est parce qu'il est sortie avec la première victime...

**Andy:** Julie Derikson.

**Morris:** Que ça fait de lui un tueur.

**Andy:** Mais faut commencer par quelque chose. Et on a pas d'autre piste pour l'instant.

_(Il entrent dans une pièce.) _

**Morris:** Parle moi un peu de cet endroit.

**Andy:** C'est un laboratoire de recherche dont les fonds sont privés. Julie Derikson y travaillait elle aussi. Elle faisait équipe avec Berman sur un projet expérimental.

_(Berman arrive près de la pièce dans un fauteuil roulant.) _

**Berman:** Bonjour messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

_(Ils sortent.)_

**Morris:** Vous êtes M. Berman?

**Berman:** Oui. De quoi s'agit-il?

**Morris:** On fait une enquête et on aurait besoin de vous poser quelques questions.

**Berman:** A quel sujet?

**Andy:** Connaissez-vous cette femme?

_(Andy lui montre une photo.) _

**Berman:** C'est Julie Derikson. C'était ma petite amie. J'ai eu le cœur brisé quand elle... Pardonnez-moi, c'est très dur. Elle me manque beaucoup. Je n'ai pas fait le deuil.

**Andy:** Une autre femmes est morte de la même façon qu'elle l'autre soir. Une serveuse. Les os broyés dans son sommeil.

**Berman:** Oh, vous voulez rire?

**Morris:** Non.

**Berman:** C'est, c'est vraiment affreux.

**Andy:** M. Berman, pouvez-vous nous dire où vous étiez il y a deux nuits?

**Berman:** Je, j'étais ici, dans le labo. Je dormais. J'en suis parti le matin.

**Morris:** Des témoins pourraient-ils le confirmer?

**Berman:** Tout le travail effectué cette nuit-là, deux scientifiques et un technicien. Je peux les faire venir si vous voulez?

**Morris: **Non, ça ira M. Berman. On est désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Merci de votre patience.

_[Lieu: Quake. Prue dîne avec Jack.]_

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre à te dire? Hum, quand je suis stressée, j'ai de l'urticaire... dans des endroits très particuliers. Mais c'est rien en comparaison de c'qui se passe quand je panique, tu peux me croire.

**Jack:** Ton honnêteté est tellement inhabituelle.

**Prue:** Ah, c'est peut-être ça qui empêche mon ulcère de s'agraver.

**Jack:** Un des mots de notre siècle. Et bien rares sont ceux qui y échappent.

**Prue: **Voudrais-tu voir mon tatouage?

**Jack: **Voudrais-tu voir le mien?

**Prue:** Uh, y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'écœurerait chez moi?

**Jack:** Ca m'étonnerait. C'qui est assez étrange, d'ailleurs.

**Prue:** Pas tant que ça. Jack, je t'ai jeté un sort, tu es...

_(Jack embrasse Prue.)_

**Prue:** Envoûté.

_(Prue voit un homme assis derrière Jack qui lui sourit et la dévore des yeus, puis elle voit un autre homme qui se tient debout à côté et lève un verre de vin à son attention. Elle rit nerveusement.)_

**Homme:** Ma demoiselle, s'il vous plaît.

_(Elle se retourne et voit un homme qui lui tend une rose blanche. Elle se retourne vers Jack et laisse échapper un rire gêné.)_

[Lieu: Laboratoire des rêves. Les techniciens de laboratoire aide M. Berman à s'installer.] 

**Berman:** Donnez-moi 30 cc d'andropine.

**Technician:** 30 ? Vous êtes sûr? C'est deux fois c'que...

**Berman:** Je serai en sommeil paradoxal plus vite et j'y resterai plus longtemps. J'veux qu'le système de provocation des rêves soit mis au niveau douze.

**Technician:** Vous n'avez pas encore eu les résultats du niveau huit.

**Berman:** C'est ma subvention. Mon expérience. Branchez la machine et faites-moi la piqûre.

_[Lieu: Buckland. Bureau de Piper. Piper s'est andormie sur sa table. Le sorcier des rêves est dans son rêve.] _

**Le sorcier:** Bonsoir Piper. Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver. _(Piper se réveille. Elle s'est assoupie sur son bureau. En voyant le sorcier des rêves, elle saisit un coupe-papier.)_ Que de travail. Tu travaille tellement que tu t'endors sur ton bureau.

**Piper:** S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi!

_(Les murs du bureau disparaissent pour laisser place à des nuages bleus et rouges.) _

**Le sorcier:** Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à fuir dans le travail? Les souffrances de ton passé ou alors l'incertitude de ton avenir?

_(Piper essaye de se lever de sa chaise mais y est prisonnière.)_

**Piper:** Je ne fuis absolument rien.

**Le sorcier:** Tu ne peux pas te lever de cette chaise _(Il fait tourner la chaise sur elle-même.)_ Oui, tu te demandes pourquoi? Mais voyons, c'est parce que moi je ne le veux pas. Tu es impuissante.

**Piper:** Mais allez vous faire voir!

**Le sorcier:** Alors que moi, je suis vraiment tout puissant ma belle. Tu refuse de me parler, ça ne fait rien. Il y a toujours Prue, Phoebe et un certain nombre de jeunes femmes célibataires à l'extérieur. C'est un réservoir inépuisable pour un sorcier des rêves.

**Piper: **Non, je veux rester, attendez!.

**Le sorcier:** C'est trop tard. Tu commences à t'endormir.

**Piper:** Non. C'est pas vrai. J'suis réveillée.

**Le sorcier:** Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse peut-être?

**Piper:** Non merci!

_(Piper lui donne un coup de pied à l'entre-jambe et lui plante le coupe papier dans la main droite. Il s'énerve sous le coup de la douleur.)_

**Le sorcier:** Bonne nuit, Piper.

_(Il empoigne la chaise et s'apprête à la jeter dans le vide. Le téléphone sonne. Piper revient dans son bureau. Elle se réveille et décroche.)_

**Piper:** Allo?

**Andy:** Oh, Tu es encore au bureau.

**Piper:** Oui, euh, j'peux te rappeler plus tard?

**Andy:** Bien sûr. Au commissariat, je travaille tard aussi. Tu vas bien?

**Piper:** Heu, oui, oui ça va maintenant. Merci d'avoir appelé. Merci beaucoup.

**Andy:** Je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

**Piper:** Merci, à plus tard.

_(Elle raccroche. Rex touche Piper à l'épaule, elle se retourne et pointe le coupe-papier en sa direction.) _

**Rex:** Oh, ba ça alors je... Mais vous...

_(Piper voit le sang sur le coupe-papier.) _

_[Lieu: Commissariat. Andy et Morris sont là.] _

**Morris:** Ce mec est dans un fauteuil roulant. Il n'a aucun mobile et il a un excellent alibi. Alors redis-moi donc pourquoi tu crois que Breman est notre suspect?

**Andy:** C'est un voleur de rêves.

**Morris:** Un voleur de rêves.

**Andy:** Hum, ce que Berman étudie dans ce labo, c'est le vol de rêves. Il veut pouvoir se projeter comme il le veut dans le rêve des autres.

**Morris:** Dans les rêves des femmes et les tuer. Ah! Là c'est toi qui rêve.

**Andy:** Non pas toutes les femmes. Seulement celles qui l'ont rejeté. Comme Julie Derikson par exemple. Elle a rompue avec lui lors d'une balade en voiture et il a eu un accident. C'est depuis ce jour-là qu'il est paralisé. Tout est notifié dans le rapport de police. _(Andy se lève et met son manteau.)_ La nuit qui a suivi son retour au labo, Julie Derikson est morte de façon étrange et suspecte. Six mois plus tard, deux femmes sont mortes dans leur sommeil, elles n'avaient plus un seul os intact. Une coïncidence? Explique-moi.

**Morris:** Je ne peux pas. Je regrette. Allons-y.

_[Lieu: Manoir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Phoebe entre.] _

**Phoebe: **_(appelant)_ C'est moi, les filles!

_(Elle pénètre dans l'entrée et voit les bouquets de fleurs partout. Elle voit une boîte de chocolat ouverte et en prend un. Elle va dans la cuisine. D'autres fleurs y sont. Prue est assise sur une chiase en train de boire un café.)_

**Prue:** Tu rentres bien tôt.

**Phoebe:** Oui. Toi aussi t'es rentrée tôt. D'où viennent ces fleurs? Tu t'es déjà disputé avec Jack?

**Prue:** Même pas. Les fleurs jonchaient le seuil et n'attendaient que mon retour. Elle proviennent de type que je connaît à peine ou que je ne connaît pas. Toutes celles qui sont ici sont pour toi.

_(Phoebe déplace un bouquet pour s'assoir.) _

**Phoebe:** Oh, je sais qu'elle ne viennent pas de Hans.

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**Phoebe:** Il était sur mes talons toute la soirée. Il n'arrêtait pas de me toucher. Et presque tous les types au bar me draguaient. À un moment j'en ai eu marre, j'ai largué Hans et je suis partie du club. Et pour toi comment c 'était?

**Prue:** C'était parfait. Oh oui, tout était parfait. Et même mes défauts étaient parfaits!

**Phoebe:** Et c'était déplaisant?

**Prue:** Ce n'était pas réel. Je sais que tout ce qu'il a dit, tout ce qu'il a ressenti, c'était parce qu'il était sous le charme, et pas sous le mien.

**Phoebe:** Prue, tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il a dit. Peut-être que sans la foemule magique il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir ce qu'il a ressenti. Encore moins de l'exprimer.

**Prue: **Non, Phoebe. L'amour c'est la magie entre deux êtres, on nepeut pas y trouver d'explication et on ne peut pas le forcer. Je crois que ce qu'on a fait n'était pas judicieux.

_(Kit grimpe sur la table en miaulant.) _

**Phoebe:** Hmm. Même notre pauvre minette connaît l'enfer. _(On voit des chats qui gratte la fenêtre au dehors.)_ Allez-vous-en vilains matous! Bouh!

**Prue:** On doit rompre le charme.

_(Phoebe appruve. Le téléphone sonne. Prue se lève et va répondre.)_

**Phoebe: **_(à Kit) _T'inquiète, on va arranger ça.

**Prue:** Allo? Piper, mais où es-tu?

**Piper:** Oh, Prue je suis toujours au bureau, j'me suis endormie et le type que j'ai vu dans mon rêve est revenu pour essayer d'me tuer.

**Prue:** Quoi?

**Piper:** Oui, je comprends pas pourquoi. Tout c'que je sais c'est que pour que je m'en tire, j'dois rester éveiller. Si je m'endors j'suis morte.

**Prue:** Très bien, reste où tu es. Phoebe et moi on passe te prendre.

**Piper:** Non. Je ne veux plus rester ici une seconde de plus. Ecoute, je veux que tu regardes dans le Livre des Ombres si tu trouves quelque chose sur ce type. Il se surnomme le sorcier des rêves, dépêche-toi!

_[Coupure vers le grenier. Phoebe' regarde dans le Livre des Ombres.] _

**Prue:** Y a rien?

**Phoebe: **Non rien.

**Prue:** On l'a sûrement raté.

**Phoebe:** Crois-moi je n'ai rien trouvé. Il ne parle de sorcier des rêves nul part.

**Prue:** C'est impossible. Le Livre des Ombres ne nous a jamais laissé tombé.

**Phoebe:** C'est peut-être pas un démon, c'est paut-être un mortel.

**Prue:** Ouh! Dans ce cas, il a un sacré pouvoir.

**Phoebe:** Ou qui n'a rien de sacré.

**Prue:** Démon ou mortel, y a forcément un moyen de l'arrêter.

_(Le téléphone sonne.) _

**Prue:** Oh, c'est sûrement Piper.

**Phoebe:** Attends. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire? Qu'on ne peut rien pour elle? Qu'elle ne doit plus jamais dormir?

_(Elles descendent les escaliers en courant.)_

_[Coupure vers Piper. Elle conduit. Elle a le téléphone contre l'oreille.] _

**Piper:** Vite, décrochez le téléphone.

_[Coupure vers le manoir. Prue et Phoebe courent vers le téléphone. Prue déccroche.]  
_  
**Prue:** Allo?  
**  
Piper:** Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

**Prue:** Non, mais rassure-toi, on est avec toi. Phoebe et moi on va t'aider.

**Piper:** Comment est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider si vous savez pas c'que c'est?

**Prue:** Le plus important pour le moment c'est que tu rentres à la maison saine et sauve.

**Piper: Oui**. D'accord, alors, continuez à parler sinon je sens que je vais m'endormir.

**Prue:**___(à Phoebe) Elle va s'endormir_.

_(Phoebe prend le téléphone.) _

**Phoebe:** Ecoute-moi bien. Mais à fond l'air conditionné, fait hurler le radio et baisse toutes les vitres. Non attend, oublie la radio.

**Phoebe:** _(à Prue) _Quelle chanson on chantait toujours quand on était petite?

**Prue:** La chanson des bateaux?

**Phoebe:** Oui. On va chanter ça.

**Phoebe: **_(à Piper)_ Tu entends?

**Piper:** Oui, d'accord.

**Phoebe:** Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Tout va bien se passer. Il ne t'arrivera rien, ne t'en fait pas.

_(Hans cogne à la porte. Il a l'air en colère.) _

**Hans: **Phoebe!

**Prue:** C'est quoi?

**Phoebe: **Hans.

**Hans:** Ouvre-moi! Il faut que j'te parle!

**Pheobe:** Fiche le camp._ (Hans tape à en casser la porte.)_ S'il te plait, c'est pas le moment, hein!

**Piper:** Prue? Phoebe?

**Hans:** Tu m'as laissé tombé. Tu n'a pas le droit.

**Phoebe:** S'il te plaît.

**Hans:** Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne peux plus rien faire. Ni manger, ni boire, ni dormir. Tout ce que j'peux faire c'est penser à toi.

_[Coupure vers Piper. Elle est prête à s'endormir.] _

**Piper:** Prue, Phoebe.

_(Le sorcier des rêves apparaît.) _

**Le sorcier:** Le moment est venu Piper. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

_(Piper se réveille quand elle entend une autre voiture klaxonner. Elle reprend le téléphone) _

**Piper:** Prue, Phoebe, mais où êtes-vous?

_[Coupure vers le manoir. Prue et Phoebe reculent vers les escaliers.] _

**Hans:** Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

_(Hans attrape un vase et le jette dans leur direction. Prue fige la scène.) _

**Prue:** Ca va aller?

**Phoebe:** Oui. _(Phoebe se rapelle Piper.) _Piper.

_(Elle courent vers le téléphone.)_

[Coupure vers Piper. Elle se rendort. Elle lâche le téléphone.]

[Coupure vers le manoir.] 

**Phoebe:** T'es là? Réponds! _(à Prue)_ Elle répond plus!

_[Coupure vers Piper. Elle est endormie. Le sorcier des rêves apparaît.] _

**Le sorcier:** Bonne nuit Piper.

_(Il a la main sur sa nuque et commence à rire. La voiture fonce vers un poteau électrique.)_

[Coupure vers le manoir.]

**Opérateur:** Le portable de votre correspondant n'est plus accessible, veuillez rappeler ultérieurement.

**Phoebe:** Elle ne réponds plus.

_[Coupure vers Piper. Elle est rentrée dans le poteau. L'avant de sa voiture est complètement cassé. Piper a la tête sur l'airbag.] _

**Piper:** _(chuchotant) _Faut pas que j'm'endorme. Faut pas que j'm'endorme.

_[Lieu: Hospital. Piper est sur un brancard. Le médecin la pousse dans le couloir. Une infirmière court vers elle.] _

**Ambulancier #1** _(à un autre ambulancier)_**:** Ils nous attendent?

**Ambulancier #2:** Evidemment.

**Médecin #1:**_ (à l'ambulancier)_ Dites-moi tout, qu'est-ce que vous avez?

**Ambulancier #1:** C'est une femme de 27 ans, elle était au voalnt, sa voiture a heurté un poteau. Quand on a pris sa tension, elle avait 8.4, pouls 110. À demi-consciente pendant tout le trajet.

**Médecin #1:** Les pupilles répondent. Accrochez-vous Mademoiselle Halliwell.

**Piper:**_ (chuchotant) _Faut pas que j'm'endorme. Faut pas que j'm'endorme.

_(Le médecin entre dans une pièce et donne des ordres à un infirmier. Ils font entrer Piper dans la salle.)_

**Médecin #1:** Je veux des radios de la colonne vertébrale et vous me préparez un scanner, c'est parti! Allez!

**Ambulancier #2:** On vous la pose sur ce lit?

**Médecin #1:** Oui.

**Ambulancier #2:** D'accord.

**Médecin #2:** Bien, tout le monde est prêt?

**Médecin #1:** Prêt, 1, 2, 3. _(Ils la mettent sur le lit et la branche à la machine.)_

**Ambulancier #2:** Bien, on vous la laisse.

**Médecin #3:** C'est bon, merci, je fais le reste. Rythme cardiaque 35 et le pouls continue à ralentir.

**Médecin #1:** Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait. Donnez-moi 500 µ de dopamine et soyez prêt à intuber. Accrochez-vous Mademoiselle Halliwell.

**Médecin #3:** Tout se ralentit.

**Médecin #1:** Oh, elle est inconsciente.

_(La pièce tourne et se retrouve en rêve. Elle est toujours allongée sur son lit.) _

**Piper:** Qu'est-ce que j'fais ici? J'suis pas...

**Le sorcier: **Non, tu ne dors pas. En réalité, tu es inconsciente. Tu t'es endormie au volant et tu as heurté un poteau. C'est vraiment terrible, vraiment terrible c'qui t'arrive. Au fait à propos de souffrance, tu m'as fait très mal hier soir.

_(Piper essaie d'appeler avec le téléphone de la chambre.) _

**Le sorcier:** Et ce n'est pas seulement une question de fierté.

**Piper:** Tant mieux.

_(Le sorcier lui prend le téléphone des mains.)_

**Le sorcier:** Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, ici le téléphone ne fonctionne pas._ (Il lui tend un verre de vin.)_ Tu veux du vin pour trinquer avec ta mort?

_(Elle casse le verre d'un coup de main. Il s'énerve et emploigne le lit)_

_[Coupure vers le laboratoire des rêves. Andy et Morris sont là.] _

**Technicien:** M. Berman a été formel, on ne doit pas le déranger pendant cette expérience.

**Andy:** Ca m'est égal. On veut lui parler. Réveillez-le s'il vous plaît.

**Technicien:** Ce n'sera pas facile. C'est un puissant sédatif.

**Andy:** Faites ce que j'vous dit.

_(Le technicien entre dans la pièce.) _

**Morris:** J'espère que tu as vu juste.

**Andy:** J'en donne ma tête à couper. La question n'est pas de savoir si Berman va tuer de nouveau. Mais qui?

_[Coupure vers le rêve de Piper. Piper porte une très jolie robe du soir noire.]_  
**  
****Le sorcier: **Tu aimes cette robe?

**Piper:** J'en ai eu des plus belles.

**Le sorcier:** Hmm.

_(Le sorcier sort Piper de son lit.)_

[Coupure vers l'hôpital. Prue et Phoebe marchent vers la réception.] 

**Prue:** Excusez-moi.

**Médecin #2:** Je vous écoute.

**Prue:** Vous nous avez téléphoné il y a un petit moment. Notre sœur est ici. Piper Halliwell.

_(Il regarde sur une feuille.) _

**Médecin #2:** Votre sœur est toujours aux urgences.

**Phoebe:** Et comment elle va?

**Médecin #2: **Allez dans la salle d'attente, un médecin va venir vous voir.

**Prue:** D'accord, merci.

_(Elles font semblant d'aller vers la salle d'attente mais, comme personne ne les regarde, elles courent vers les urgences.)_

[Coupure vers le laboratoire des rêves. Andy frappe à la vitre.] 

**Andy: **M. Berman! M. Berman, réveillez-vous! _(au technicien)_ Trouvez ce qu'il faut faire, réveillez-le moi, maintenant!

**Technicien:** Oui, très bien.

_(Andy continue de cogner sur la vitre.)_

**Andy:** Berman, réveillez-vous! Allez Berman!

_[Coupure vers le rêve de Piper. On entend la vois d'Andy.] _

**Voix d'Andy:** Réveillez-vous Berman!

**Piper: **Andy?

_[Coupure vers Piper à l'hôpital. Phoebe et Prue son là.] _

**Prue: **On est là, Piper, juste à côté de toi.

**Phoebe:** Tu peux nous entendre?

_[Coupure ver le rêve de Piper.] _  
**  
Voix de Prue:** Piper?

**Piper:** Prue. Phoebe.

**Voix de Prue: **Piper?

**Le sorcier:** Elles ne peuvent rien pour toi. Tu es à moi maintenant.

_[Coupure vers l'hôpital.] _

**Phoebe:** J'ai peur.

**Prue:** Je sais. J'ai peur aussi.

**Phoebe:** Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

**Prue:** Ne pas la laisser démissionner.

**Prue:** Piper, écoute-moi. Il faut que tu te battes contre ce type.  
**  
Phoebe: **Ne nous laisse pas.

**Prue:** Tu vas y arriver.

**Phoebe:** On a besoin de toi.

**Prue:** Utilise ton pouvoir, Piper.

**Phoebe:** S'il te plaît revient.

_[Coupure vers le rêve de Piper.]_

**Voix de Prue:** Utilise ton pouvoir.

**Voix de Phoebe:** Tu peux le vaincre.

**Piper:** Où suis-je?

**Le sorcier:** Tu ne peux plus rien faire.

**Voix de Prue: **Piper, tu peux le vaincre.

**Voix de Phoebe:** Utilise ton pouvoir contre lui. On a besoin de toi.

**Voix de Prue:** Ne nous quitte pas, Piper? Piper? Utilise ton pouvoir.  
_(Le sorcier des rêves pose Piper sur le rebord du toit.)_

**Le sorcier:** Dois-je te souhaiter bonne nuit?

**Piper:** C'est à moi. Bonne nuit.

_(Elle utilise son pouvoir pour le faire basculer dans le vide.)_

[Coupure vers le laboratoire des rêves. Berman chute dans son rêve. Il s'arrête et meurt.] 

**Andy:** C'est pas possible. Il est mort.

**Morris:** Jamais plus je ne douterai de toi.

_[Coupure vers l'hôpital. Piper se réveille.]_

**Prue:** Piper?

**Phoebe:** Ca va aller?

**Piper:** Oui, ça va aller.

**Phoebe:** Bon, mais pour le...

**Piper:** Fini.

_[Lieu: Hôpital. Prue et Phoebe poussent un chariot plein de fleurs dans la chambre de Piper.] _

**Phoebe:** Attention, ouh!

_(Le chariot cogne dans l'embrasure de la porte et Prue et Phoebe rient.)_

**Phoebe:** Toc, toc!

**Piper:** Oh, dites-moi qu'vous venez me chercher j'vous en supplie.

**Prue/Phoebe:** Salut!

**Prue:** Le Dr. Black préfère te garder un jour de plus, par acquis de conscience.

**Phoebe:** Et si tu fais une petite cure de sommeil, tu n'en mourras pas!

_(Elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire et couvre sa bouche d'une de ses mains.) _

**Piper:** Phoebe, c'est pas grave. Merci pour les fleurs.

**Prue:** De rien.

_(Phoebe rit.) _

**Piper:** Pourquoi vous rigolez?

**Phoebe: **Oh, c'est une longue histoire pas très intéressante.

**Piper:** Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec les sorts jetés sur la gente masculine?

**Phoebe:**_ (en hochant la tête) _Mmm hmm. Mais t'en fait pas.

**Prue:** On a rompu le charme hier soir.

**Phoebe:** Prue a téléphoné à Jack.

**Piper:** Celui avec qui tu es allé dîner?

**Prue:** Oui et il ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Et Phoebe a appelé Hans...

**Phoebe: **Et il ne se souvenait de rien.

**Prue:** Tu vois, tu n'as pas a t'en faire, tout est redevenu normal.

**Piper:** Parfait.

**Andy:** Bonjour mesdemoiselles!

_(Andy entre dans la chambre avec une rose rouge et un sac en papier.)_

**Andy:** Surprise!

**Piper:** Oui, c'en est une.

_(Piper regarde Phoebe.)_

**Phoebe:** Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'lui ai rien dit.

_(Piper regarde alors Prue.) _

**Prue:** Coupable. _(à Phoebe)_ Tu viens on y va.

**Phoebe:** On y va, salut.

**Prue:** On reviendra dans la soirée.

**Phoebe:** Après avoir piller ta garde-robe.

_(Elles partent.) _

**Andy:** Je t'ai apporté c'que tu aimes.

**Phoebe:** _(tirant Prue par le bras)_ Attends!

_(Piper regarde le contenu du sac.)_

**Piper:** Oh, un sandwich au saumon!

**Andy:** C'est chouette que tu n'ais pas eu la moindre fracture.

**Piper: **Quoi?

**Andy:** Dans l'accident. Oh, oublie ça.

_(Andy embrasse Piper sur la joue et lui donne la rose. Prue prend une rose similaire sur le chariot de fleurs qu'elles ont amené et la tend à Phoebe qui rit. Elle partent en riant toutes les deux.) _


	6. un mariage diabolique

[Scène:devant la maison du Spencer. Allison est là. Elliot vient lui tenant une rose.]  
Elliot:Mlle Allison Spencer je présume.  
(Elle prend la rose qu'il lui donne et la sent.)  
Allison:Vous voulez dire Mme Allison Michaels Spencer plutôt?  
Elliot:tu ne peut pas restées seul?  
Allison:Non.  
Elliot:Je suis sur que tu as peur de restées seul!  
Allison:Non, Elliot,si je veut d'épousées se n'est pas part peur de rester seul!Je suis amoureuse de toi et tu devrais le savoir!  
Elliot:Mais ...  
Allison:Mais j'en c'est rien j'ai juste une impression bizarre après toutes ces années passé à rêve que l'on allés se marier, je ne voudrais pas...Je ne voudrais pas que ça tourne mal entre nous,maintenant c'est tout, je ne veux pas de mal se passer, c'est tout!  
Elliot:Je vient d'avoir une idée. Si je t'enlevée?  
Allison:Oui,c'est sa et tu crois que ta mère serait très contente.  
(Ils s'embrassent.)  
Grace:Elliot?  
Allison:Tu vois quand on parle du loup!  
(Grace se dirige vers eux.)  
Elliot:Oui maman.  
Grace:Tu as abuse un peu,ça fait des heures que je te cherche!Tu t'est occupés du certificat de mariage!  
Elliot:Je vais le faire!.  
Grace:Il faut t'en occuper très vite. Le mariage ne pourra pas se faire sans se certificat.  
Allison:Nous irons à la mairie demain matin, avant la répétition de la cérémonie.  
Grace:Mais pourquoi ne pas y aller aujourd'hui?  
Elliot:Mais calme toi Maman. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'affole!  
(Allison voit Jade debout à proximité.)  
Allison:Vous la connaissez?  
Grace:Oh,c'est pas vrai!  
Elliot:tu sais qui c'est?  
Grace:Une femme que je n'ai pas vue depuis un très longs moment.(Mme Spencer se dirige vers Jade.)Qu'est ce que tu es venus faire ici?  
Jade:J'ai la vague impression que tu as Oubliées notre pacte?  
Grace:Non Jade, mais j'espérais que toi tu l'avais oubliées. C'est impressionnant tu n'as pas changer depuis vingt ans.  
Jade:Tu aurais pu demander la jeunesse éternelle,au lieu d'avoir choisit la puissance,la santer et tous ceux qui nous entourre. Tu as une vie très agréable je suis sur!  
(Kirsten s'avance vers eux.)  
Kirsten:Où allons nous?  
Jade:Tu n'as qu'as demander au majeur d'homme de nous montrées nos chambres. Et dit lui que Mme Spencer nous attendait.  
(Kirsten part.)  
Grace:Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'imposer ici. Tous le monde vas se posés des questions. Qu'est ce que je vais leur dire?  
Jade:La vérité. Tu leurs expliquent que ton fils a changer d'avis. Nous avions un accord,ne l'oublie pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas Elliot ne le saura que lorsque tous seras terminé.  
(Jade utilise son pouvoir et Elliot s'effondre sur le sol.)  
Allison: Elliot! Elliot! (Allison se met à hurler.)Non! Au secours!non!

[Scène: Une semaine plus tard, au manoir. Piper frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.]  
[Prue est dans la salle de bain et essaye son test de grossesse]  
[Piper toc pour entrer]  
Toc Toc Toc (Piper)  
Piper:Tu est toujours la dedans?  
Prue:oui j'ai presque fini!  
Piper:Sa veut dire quoi presque?  
Prue:Que tu m'accordes encore 1 minute...ou 2!  
( dans sa tete)Alors comment sa marche ce test.  
Piper:Sa prend un temps.  
Prue:J'éspere que non.  
Piper:Aujourd'hui j'ai pas le droit d'arriver en retard  
Prue:Ah,j'aimerais bien en dire autant!  
Piper:Ma première vente au enchère a lieu de main et je veut être sur d'avoir ce boulot!  
Prue:(en même temps que Piper)et je veut être sur d'avoir ce boulot!je sait oui!  
Piper:Aller depêche-toi un peu!  
Prue:Sert-toi de la salle de bain du R.C.  
Piper:Mais tous mes produits sont la!  
Prue:Utilise les miens ils sont en-bas!  
Piper:Mais...Oh tempis.  
Toc Toc Toc (phoebe)  
Phoebe:Prue!  
Prue:J'arrive tout de suite.  
Phoebe:Ils reste encore un peu d'eau chaude?  
[Prue sort de la salle de bain en jettant sont test]  
Prue:Quoi?  
Phoebe:Je pourrai prendre une douche chaude?oui ou non?  
Prue:Il y a certains moments dans la vie ou une douche froide est nettement plus efficace!  
[Phoebe entre dans la salle de bain]  
Phoebe:Ouais mais enfin 3 matin de suite sa lasse!  
[Elle voit le test de grossesse dans la poubelle et regarde,elle a tout d'un coup une prémonition et voit  
Prue accoucher avec des médecins autour d'elle et le bébé est un démon!]

GENERIQUE

[Le matin dans le manoir,Prue fait des gâteaux. Le téléphone sonne et Piper arrive dans la cuisine. Prue répond au téléphone]  
Prue:-Allô!  
-Oui d'accord,entendus.  
-Merci au revoir!  
[Elle raccroche]  
Piper:Dis donc il va falloir que l'on se mette d'accord toutes les 3 sur un planning "salle de bain" le matin!  
Prue:Je sent que je vais avoir des nosser!  
Piper:Tu prendras celle du haut ou celle du bas toi?  
Prue:J'aimerais que Phoebe vienne m'aider a organiser le buffet du mariage Spenser demain!  
Piper:Tu crois pas que tu devrais plutôt demander au chef qui ta engager!  
Prue:Normalement ça devrais être le chef Moor...  
Piper:Ah!  
Prue:qui a l'heure qu'il est devrais être en route pour la France et comme s'était un accord entre nous sans qu'on est fait dans le contrat il fait ce qu'il veut,et moi je me retrouve sur le carreau à devoir expliqué a l'une des plus riche famille de la ville qu'il m'y auras pas de chef pour assurer le mariage,qu'il n'y auras que moi et qu'il faut me faire confiance!  
Piper:C'est toujours sa de gagner il ne trouveront jamais de chef en moins de 24h!  
Prue:(soupir)OH!  
Piper:écoute c'est pas la fin du monde!  
Phoebe:Qu'est ce qui n'est pas la fin du monde?  
Piper:Le problème de Prue!  
Phoebe:Ah tu était mise au courant!  
Piper:Elle vient de le faire!  
Prue:(a Phoebe)Et comment tu le sait toi?  
Phoebe:Ah parce-que j'ai vu dans la...  
Piper:Je suis persuader quelle peut y arriver et je suis même certaine que personne ne s'en rendras conte!  
Prue:(a Phoebe)J'avais penser que tu pourrais m'aidées.  
Phoebe:Mais qu'est ce que tu veut que je face?  
Prue:Aller me chercher se qu'il faudra,recerer les boulons,me remonter le moral si jamais je panique,organiser les chose,le tous pour 10$ de l'heure!  
Piper:Moi sa m'intéresserais!  
Bonne chance pour le mariage!(à Phoebe)  
Prue:Alors tu accepte?  
Phoebe:Oui rassure toi!  
Prue:Bon alors voila la liste de tous ce qu'il me faut,en attendant je file chez les Spenser,toi tu n'auras qu'as me rejoindre la bas a 1h!  
Phoebe:Alors Piper et toi discutiez du buffet du mariage?  
Prue:Oui bien sur de quoi voulez tu que l'on parle?  
Phoebe:De Jérémie et de se qui a suivit. Tu a coucher avec lui n'est ce pas?  
Prue:Je te demanderais de ne plus jamais prononcer ce nom s'il te plait.  
Tous est terminer il est au diable,le mariage oui!les bêtise non!c'est claire!  
Phoebe:(hoche la tête)  
Prue:Temps mieux parce que plus une seule partielle de moi n'a à nouveau envie d'avoir a faire avec Jérémie!On est bien d'accord?  
Phoebe:(hoche la tête)  
Prue:(hoche la tête)  
[Prue sort de la pièce]  
Piper:Ne touche pas à sa!

[chez les spenser]

[Prue arrive en voiture et sonne]

Mr Spenser:Oui que puis-je pour vous?  
Prue:Je m'appelle Prue Haliwell,je viens organiser le buffet!  
Mr Spenser:pour moi c'est le chef Moore qui sent occupe!  
Prue:Oui seulement les choses ont changés!  
Mr Spenser:Désoler Mademoiselle!  
Prue:Je dois installer des figurines en sucre glace sur la pièce montée et sa ne serait attendre!Voyez-vous!  
Mr Spenser:Je vous envoie quelqu'un!

[Le portail s'ouvre et 2 monsieurs apparessent,un prêtre arrive]

Le pretre:Mademoiselle il faut que j'entre dans cette résidence c'est une question de la plus haute importance,il faut que j'entre!

[Les 2 monsieur arrivent et attrappent le prêtre]

Un des 2 monsieur:Tient voila le père,vous savez que nous vous attendions!  
Prue:Soyez gentils avec le père monsieur.  
Un des 2 messieurs:Vous pouvez entrer madame!  
Le prêtre:Elle porte le démon en elle,Mademoiselle!Méfiez-vous d'Hécate!  
Prue:(dans sa tête)Hécate!On verra.

[elle redémarre sa voiture et entre].

[(Bucklands office de Rex)Au travail de Piper]

Piper:C'e une geurrière de Lassa,déesse de la fertilité,elle est très rare et particulièrement puissante,dans les tributs on pensés que sa présence faisait tomber les femmes  
enceintes!  
Hannah:hihihi,vous y croyiez ,moi c'est mon horloge biologique qui est à l'heure!

[Une monsieur (Rex) entre]

Rex:Piper votre sœur...votre sœur voudrais vous voir elle est dans votre bureau.  
Piper:Ma sœur,Laquelle?  
Rex:celle qui est dans votre bureau a dit "elle ferait bien de retourner au collège!)  
Piper:Phoebe,oh pour une fois elle est a l'heure,notre statut sur le fertilité est sur le catalogue.  
Rex:Euh...malheureusement elle n'est plus disponible.

[Piper part]

Rex:Anna,tu agis de façon inconsidérées tu devrais savoir pour qui ont la acquises!  
Hannah:sa sœur organise le buffet au mariage et Piper ne serra même pas là!

[Dans le bureau de Piper,Phoebe est au téléphone]

Phoebe:hihihihi,euh...faut que je te laisse!(elle raccroche)  
Phoebe:C'est super ton lieu de travaille je comprend que tu ne veuille plus rentrées a la maison!  
Piper:Sort de mon fauteuil s'il te plait!  
Phoebe:Oh j'aimerai aussi que tu es le temps de faire un planning de "salle de bain" pour les sœurs Halliwell l'ennuie c'est que je passe la dernière.  
Piper:Qu'est ce que tu fais ici je croyiée que tu devais aider Prue pour le buffet du mariage!  
Phoebe:Oui,mais j'ai besoin de te parler avant!  
Piper:Va-y tu a 5 minutes!je t'écoute!  
Phoebe:Voila euh..j'ai eu une vision ce matin et au court de cette vision j'ai vu une chose venir au monde et je suis remonte semaines en arrières...  
Piper:J'ai compris tu es enceinte.  
Phoebe:tu dis quoi la!  
Piper:C'est pour sa que tu es revenus de New York!Non?  
Phoebe:Du tout!et je ne suis pas surprise que tu es pensées ça,à vrai dire je suis l'irresponsable de la famille,le vilain petit canard qui fiche tous parterre,celle qui attire  
les nuages au dessus des sœurs Halliwell!  
Piper:Phoebe!  
Phoebe:Non je ne suis pas enceinte!  
Piper:Mais qu'est ce que tu dis...  
Phoebe:Non j'ai encore 2 minute et pour ta gouverne tu devrais savoir que tu as une autre sœur qui a des relations,tu te souviens de Jérémie le gars qui as exploser au milieu du grenier,son petit copain qui était sorcier alors pense y parce que dans ma vision s'était pas moi qui avait un enfant diabolique s'était Prue et si tu refuse de me croire fait confiance a mes pouvoirs!

[Phoebe sort du bureau]

[Scène:devant la maison du Spencer. Allison est là.]

Grace:il faut absolument que vous cessiez de téléphonée ici sent arrêt,vous avez compris?  
Allison:Mais qu'est ce que vous racontées, vous vous fichez de moi,je peut savoir ce qui se passe?Pourquoi Elliot refuse-il de m'appelée?  
Grace:Pour l'instant je ne peut rien vous dire Allison.  
Allison:Je veux pourtant une explication et je ne partirais pas avant de l'avoir eu!J'ai appelée la police,le shérif mais tous le monde refuse de m'écoutée,personne ne veux me croire!  
Grace: Je sais combien cela doit vous paraître ...  
Allison:expliquez moi qui est cette Jade?  
Grace:C'est une vieille relation de la famille.  
Allison:Alors là je ne vous crois pas. Elliot m'aurais suremant parler d'elle!  
Grace:Il y a énormément de choses sur notre famille que vous ne comprendrez jamais.  
Allison:Alors dîtes à Elliot de me les éxpliqués. Si jamais il doit épouser une autre femme ,je veux l'apprendre de sa bouche!  
Grace:Non tous est terminé,saché-le,et dîtes vous aussi que Elliot n'est plus amoureux de vous!  
Allison:Comment osez-vous dire ça?  
Grace:Je suis navré,mais il va épouser Jade d'D'mon. Alors évité de le rappelé!  
(Elle s'en va.)

[Scène: La maison des Spencer. Cuisine.]

Prue:(pour un cuisinier)frémissante cette eau,surtout pas bouillante!  
(Prue se dirige vers la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Phoebe arrive transportant deux sacs dans les mains.)  
Phoebe:Salut toi!  
Prue:Ah Enfin. Tu as trouvées se que je voulait?  
Phoebe:Pratiquement.  
Prue:(pour un cuisinier) Non,1 seconde,j'ai des pains au lait dans le four.  
Phoebe: (pour elle-même)Sa rigole pas en dirait.  
Prue:Dis donc toi!J'espérais que tu serait la depuis plus d'1 heure!Ou était-tu?  
Phoebe:Je suis allé voir Piper.  
Prue:A la salle des ventes? C'est complètement a l'op ... pourquoi tu y est allée?  
Phoebe:Pour creuser un peu plus le fossé qui nous sépare.  
(Un serveur arrive)  
Butler:Mme Spencer et Mlle D'mon voudrais vous rencontrés.  
Prue:Mlle D'mon?  
Butler: La mariée ... Jade D'mon.  
Prue: Mais je croyais que la mariée de prénommé Allison ...  
Butler:Elle a toujours eu horreur qu'on la face attendre.  
Prue / Phoebe:(soupir)

[Coupure dans une chambre. Jade, Grace et une couturière sont là. Jade porte la robe de mariage.]

Grace:Oh, mon fils a beaucoup de chance. Tu vas vraiment faire une mariée magnifique.  
Jade:C'est très gentille.  
(Le maître d'hôtel, Prue et Phoebe arrive dans la chambre.)  
Butler Mlle Prue Halliwell.  
Phoebe:(A voix basse)Et sa petite sœur qui fait très bien les courses!  
Prue:Mme Spencer, c'est très gentil à vous de me reçevoir. Hum,wouah vous avez une robe de marié splendide.  
Jade:C'est une Shiro?  
Grace:Alors comment sa va en cuisine?  
Prue:Hum,Tous se passe comme convenu. Les homards arriveront demain matin,les horves d'œuvres sont déjà prêts,le Chef Moore est en France et les petit pâtés sont en train de cuire.  
Jade:Comment?  
Grace:Le Chef Moore est en France?  
Prue:Oui hum c'est moi qui vais organiser le buffet.  
Grace:Charles,ma boîte à pilule.  
Jade:Mais c'est une catastrophe!  
Prue: Oh,pas du tout,non,non,non,ne vous inquiétez pas tous va très bien se passés mes dames,je Je sais que vous aviez passait un accord avec le chef Moore mais j'ai surveillée absolument  
toutes les étapes des diverses préparations et si vous me faite confiance je vous garantie un mariage dont vos enfants et vos petits enfants s'en souviendront durant les générations a venir!  
Phoebe:Oui enfin c'est pas la peine de parler d'enfants tout de suite. Ecoutées vous ne me connaissez pas. Pour tous dire,est ce que je me connais vraiment. En tous cas je connais très bien ma sœur et c'est le meilleur chef que l'on puisse trouvée dan s toutes la ville alors je peut vous assurée que personne ne mets plus d'intention et d'amour dans se quelle entreprend en cuisine,  
alors non seulement vous devriez être reconnaissante au chef Moore d'avoir fait ses valises mais aussi de vous dire que vous avez de la chance!  
Jade:Si jamais il y a la moindre reproche en cuisine,je peut vous jurer que je vous casserait!  
(Phoebe regarde Jade)  
Jade:Je rigolée!Je rigolée!  
(Prue et Phoebe rient nerveusement.)  
Grace: Alors marché conclut!  
Prue: Euh, non. En fait, il y a encore un petit détail, J'aimerais avoir confirmation du nombre de plateaux à faire pour les célibataire de ce soir,oui euh apparemment aucune décision n'a était  
prise en se qui concerne les sandwich a préparé pour l'enterrement des vies de garçons...  
Jade:Faite se que vous voulez sa seras parfait!  
Grace:Je crois que mon fils seras ravie de donné sont avis en se qui concerne sa propre soirée!  
Jade:Eh bien allons lui demandez toutes les 2!  
Phoebe: Je pensais que sa porter malheur de voir le marié avant le...(Prue l'arête)(Phoebe dit tous doucement)le mariage!  
Prue:Aller calme toi!  
(Prue et Phoebe sortent de la chambre. La couturière continue d'épinglage la robe de Jade. Jade bougea et l'épingle se planta dans sa peau!Jade ne remarqua pas l'arrêt de la couturière!)  
Jade:Qu'est ce qu'il y a vous avez un problème?  
Couturière:Non,Non absolument aucun. (Elle tire l'épingle.)D'ailleurs voila j'ai fini!  
Jade:Alors dans se cas aller vous-en!

[Plan sur l'extérieur de la maison des Spencer. Les gardiens de sécurité sont là.]

Gardien:Derek vous pouvez venir!  
(Derek court sur près d'un camion où les autres gardiens de sécurité sont debout.)  
Derek:Me voilà!Qu'est se qui se passe?  
Gardien:Le prêtre, il a réussi a s'enfuir.  
Derek:Quoi?Bouclez-moi tous le périmètres!Foncés! (Dans sa radio)A tous les secteurs code 3 Le père Trask est dans la propriété!Trouvez-le moi!

[Cut retour dans la maison. Allison se faufile dans la chambre d'Elliot. Elliot est allongé sur son lit en lisant un magazine. Elle s'assoit sur le lit.]

Allison:Oh, Elliot,mais qu'est ce qu'on t'as fais chéri?(Il pose son magazine et la regarde.) Écoutez-moi bien!Il ne faut pas que tu accepte se mariage!Jade n'est pas amoureuse de toi je suis sur  
qu'elle ignore qui tu es!  
(Jade, Grace et Kirsten arrive)  
Jade:voyer-vous sa cette chère Alisson!  
Elliot: Allison?  
Allison: Oui.  
Jade:Dépêchez-vous appelé la sécurité!  
Grace:Tout de suite.  
Allison:Ne vous donnez pas cette peine je m'en vais!  
(Allison se lève.)  
Kirsten:Je vous reconduit!  
(Elles sortent.)

[Coupure dans le couloir. L'alarme est activée. Prue et Phoebe sont en cours d'exécution dans le couloir.]

Prue:Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?Mais c'est le prêtre!  
(Kirsten tient le bras de et Elliot sont a l'étage et regarde en dessous-d'eux,Phoebe et Prue Regarde Allison.)  
Allison:Souvien-toi Elliot,n'oublie pas se que je t'est dit il n'est pas encore trop tard!  
Elliot:Ne faite pas de mal a Allison!  
(Jade tire Elliot vers sa chambre.)  
Jade:Vient ici toi!  
(Phoebe et Prue voient le Père Trask dans l'escalier avec le poignard à la main. Elles courrent vers lui.)

[Coupure dans la chambre d'Elliot. Jade regarde par la fenêtre. Le Père Trask arrive dans la chambre avec le poignard a la main!Jade se tourna.]

Jade:Tient le Père Trask.  
Père Trask: Je te bannis sorcière repare d'ou tu vien retourne aux Enfers Hécate.  
Jade:Je crois que tu as mal choisi ton jour(Kirsten apparaît derrière lui et se transforme en démon. Elle attrape sa tête et casse son cou.)Débarrassez-vous de lui.

[En cuisine. Phoebe et Prue courèrent jusqu'à un garde de sécurité.]

Phoebe:Monsieur attendez!vite!  
Prue:Le prêtre poursuit la mariée au premier!  
(On entend un boom et ils coururent dehors.)

[Plan sur l'extérieur.Père Trask est couché par terre!Phoebe,Prue et des garde arrivent!Grace les regarde par la fenêtre.]

[La police arrivent]

Prue:Tenez Allison(elle lui tend un mouchoir).  
Allison: Merci.  
Prue:Je comprend c'est quelque chose d'effrayant,hein?  
Allison:Si vous saviez a quelle point!  
Phoebe:Non enfaîte ce que ma sœur voulait dire,c'est que c'est-il passé entre vous et Elliot?  
Prue: Phoebe ...  
Phoebe: Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas?  
Allison:Oui de tout mon cœur.  
Phoebe:Si se que vous dîtes et vrai je ne comprend pas pourquoi...  
Allison: Je dois me sauver!  
(Elle part)  
Prue:C'est trop triste tous sa il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose.  
Phoebe: Oui, mais quoi?  
Prue: Je n'en sait rien mais ont est de bonnes sorcières et c'est notre boulot,n'est ce pas?  
Phoebe:A ta place je ne m'occuperait pas des problèmes d'Allison mais des tien!  
(Phoebe Caresses le ventre de Prue)  
Prue:Quoi qu'est ce que...?

[Plan sur Andy et remettent en question Jade.]

Jade:Combien de fois vais-je devoir recommencer?  
Andy:Jusqu'à ce que je soit bien sûr de vous avoir comprise. Vous disiez que le prêtre vous a poursuivit jusqu'à la fenêtre c'est sa?  
Jade: Oui ce poignard qu'il avait à la main!il n'arrêtai pas de dire des choses monstrueuses,totalement folles puis il à foncer sur moi puis je me suit penché en hurlant et quand j'ai vu ce qui s'était passé il était par terre!oh!s'était horrible!  
Est ce que je peut y allée j'ai encore 1 million de choses a faire pour mon mariage!  
Morris: Allez-y.  
(Elle s'éloigne.)  
Andy:Navré que le malheureux cadavre dans votre cours face désordre.  
Morris:Bienvenue dans l'univers impitoyable des riches.  
Andy:Tu as vus ou est la fenêtre,et l'endroit ou Trask a attérit!Explique-moi comment il a bien pu faire une telle chute.  
Morris:Ont nous paye des salaire de misère pour tout élucider,alors élucidons!

[Coupure dans la maison. Grace et Kirsten sont au deuxième étage.]

Grace:Kirsten,la mort du prêtre ne faisait pas parti de nos accord!  
Kirsten:Je vais vous donnez un conseil vous fermez les yeux et vous faites comme si de rien était,d'ici 24h Jade sera enceinte et tous sera terminé!  
(Kirsten se retourne pour partir mais Grace attrape son bras.)  
Grace:Assurez-vous qu'il 'arriveras rien a mon fils!.  
Kirsten: Vous auriez dû y songer avant vous d'accepté de notre petit arrangement. Et laissez-moi vous rappeler une dernière chose Mme Spencer,nous sommes toujours au le deuxième étage.  
(Elle s'en va.)

[Scène: Bucklands. Office de Piper. Piper est assis à son bureau. Rex marche entre]

Rex:Vous aviez demandez a me voir?  
Piper:Ah Oui, je voulais savoir ce que vous voulait que je fasse avec la statuette de la fertilité?  
Rex:Euh,je vous demande pardon?  
Piper:Mais oui j'ai ici le compagnon mâle de l'icône de la fertilité femelle,que vous refusiez d'enregistré dans le catalogue!  
Rex:Ah!oui,oui c'est vrai oh ba allez-y celui là inscrivez le pour la prochaine vente!La cliente que j'avais ne voulait que la statuette femelle!  
Piper:Très bien!  
Rex:S'était un cadeau de mariage figurez-vous un cadeau magnifique au figurent pour le mariage Spencer!  
Piper:Spencer?C'est ma sœur qui organise le buffet!  
Rex:Ah oui. Le monde est petit. C'est celle que j'avais rencontrée une fois!Euh...Phoebe!  
Piper:Non,j'ai une autre sœur Prue,cela dit Phoebe travaille avec elle.  
Rex:A d'accord!hum et vous de votre côté?  
Piper:Moi?Oh non pas de mariage pour moi!  
Rex:Non,Non je voulais savoir si vous étiez proche toutes les 3?Ah c'est pas grave!

[au bureau de Rex. Hannah est là. Rex marche entre]

Hannah:Alors?  
Rex:Et bien,oui par chance tu avais raison Piper ne fait pas le service!  
Hannah:Hum,ça veut dire qu'on peut pas y allés encore?  
Rex: Non,malheureusement c'est bien trop risqué. Oh ne fait pas la tête on trouveras bien autre chose a faire à quelque chose à faire ont pourrai aller voir un match de football,les joueurs qui se blessent tu adores ça Hein?

[Scène:au bureau de Piper. Elle est assise sur le sol,et regarde l'icône de la fécondité. Andy arrive.]

Andy:Je reviendrai quand tu seras seul.  
(Piper met l'icône dans sa boîte.)  
Piper:Ah!non,non.(Elle se lève.) Ca va ,ca y est j'ai fini,j'en levée juste une étiquette que quelqu'un a collé!euh...  
Andy:Sur cette objet?  
Piper:Ah c'est sa!Oui Sur cette objet,ces pourtant simple comme mot non?(Elle s'assied à son bureau.) Euh,et toi ou est se qu'il es ton,euh ...  
Andy:Mon objet?Le voilà!.  
(Il lui montre une grande enveloppe qu'il tient.)  
Piper:Tu me le donne?  
Andy:Il est a toi!(Il la tend à elle.)C'est le poignard dons je t'ai parler.(Elle ouvre l'enveloppe et en extrait le poignard. Elle le regarde.) Merci d'avoir bien voulut me recevoir aussi rapidement.  
Piper:Je t'en pris,sa me fait très plaisir!Ce poignard est splendide 14e siècle,Italien!'elle lit les mots gravés sur la lame.)"NEC PRIUS ABSISTIT QUOAD PROTERO PRODIGIUM"  
Andy: Mon latin est un peu léger. Euh "Il ne devrais..."  
Piper:"Je ne devrais"."Je ne devrais me reposé que quand le démon sera vaincu."Je vais voir si je ne pourrais pas trouvée autre chose!(elle cherche sur l'ordinateur)  
Tu l'as trouvé sur le lieu du crime?  
Andy:(il hoche la tête)oui sur la victime.  
Piper:Il avait quoi ton suspects?Cotte de mailles et une armure?  
Andy:Il appartenait à un prêtre. Mort a la résidence Spencer dans la court.  
Piper:Chez les Spencer,dans la court?Prue s'occupe de leur buffet de mariage.  
Andy:Je sais. Je l'ai vue avec Phoebe. Ne t'en fait pas elles vont bien.  
(Une image d'Hécate apparaît sur l'ordinateur.)  
Piper:Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.  
Andy: Pardon?  
(Il se penche sur la table pour voir l'ordinateur, mais Piper déplace l'ordinateur de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir.)  
Piper: Euh, rien. Parfois je parle toute seule!Sa t'ennuie que je garde se poignard quelque temps?J'aimerais bine le montré a Russell l'armurier!  
Andy:Oui tu peut le gardais je l'ai fais examiner.  
Piper:Parfait,Je te téléphonerais.  
(Elle se lève et quitte la pièce. Andy marche autour du bureau pour voir l'écran d'ordinateur.)(Il voit la photo que Piper avait regarder.)

[Scène:Manoir. Cuisine. Phoebe regarde une photo d'Hécate dans un livre.]

Prue:Je savais bien je n'étais pas folle. Regarde-moi tous sa.!Tu as vus ces serviettes,Sur toutes il y a marquée "Allison et Elliot» et pas «Jade et Elliot".  
Phoebe:Ça expliquerais un tas de choses.  
Prue:Tient et regarde ça. C'est le double du contrat du Chef de Moore pour le mariage,et en haut c'est marqué «Mariage d'Allison Michaels et Elliot Spencer».C'est Allison qui doit épousée Elliot et pas Jade.  
Phoebe:C'est sûrement pour sa quelle pleurait ce matin. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé?  
Prue:Moi aussi. Tu t'imagines regarder celui avec qui tu devais te mariées,en épousé une autre?  
Phoebe:Oh non!La pauvre Allison.  
Prue:Il va falloir lui donné un coup de main,on est les seuls à être au courant et les seul a pouvoir le faire!  
Phoebe:Bon allée je ne peux pas gardée sa plus longtemps,tu ne t'appelles pas Prue mais le plus amusant c'est que en réalité tu es Hécate la reine des enfer et tu es enceinte d'un enfant démon ce qui signifie que  
je crois que je vais être obligée de te tuée!  
Prue:Quoi?  
Phoebe:Non,ne t'en fais pas tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi et il faut que je trouve le prescieux poignard avec lequel je vais devoir te tuée...  
(Elle montre a Prue l'image du poignard dans le livre. Piper entre et montre le poignard.)  
Piper:Tu parle de celui si!  
Phoebe:C'est le destin Prue!On peux pas luttés!  
Prue:Ah mais je ne suis pas enceinte vous pouvez me croire!  
Piper:Sa c'est une bonne nouvel.  
Phoebe:Mais tu rigole!c'est une excellente nouvelle. Oh oui tu vas restées en vie. Mais y a...ma vision...  
Piper:Dis moi on peut savoir exactement ce tu as vus?  
Phoebe:Bah j'ai...j'ai vu cette chose venir au monde!  
Piper:Tu as vus Prue?  
Phoebe:Bah oui j'ai reconnu c'est petite cuisse!  
Piper:Tu n'as pas vus sont visage?  
Phoebe:Non!  
Prue:Euh...une seconde les petites bêtise je ne suis pas enceinte mais je vous entend vous chamaillées!Phoebe comment as-tu sus que j'avais fais un test de grossesse?  
Phoebe:Je...l'ai trouvée dans la corbeille de la salle de bain.  
Prue:Normalement tu es sensée la vidée pas la fouillée!  
Phoebe:Non,mais sa c'est pas passé comme sa!  
Prue:Il faut appliqué le règlement pour la salle de bain maintenant!  
Piper:Ont a un problème plus important et je vous résume la situation,le prêtre qui a était tué aujourd'hui appartenait à un ordre secret ayant pour mission de stopper Hécate!  
Prue:Méfiez-vous d'Hécate!C'est ce que le Père Trask a crié,il essayé donc de tuer Jade.  
Piper:Mais oui elle est le démon. Elle remonte sur terre pour tous 200 ans,là elle doit trouvée un innocent et après lui avoir jetée un sort elle l'épouse et fait sanctifié le mariage.  
Phoebe:Il y a aucune différences avec toutes les femmes qui sont encore célibataires dans cette ville.  
Piper:Oui mais celle si a besoin d'être féconder par Elliot. Ce qui fait que l'enfant aura l'air normal à l'extérieur mais au niveau psychologique sa sera un véritable démon!  
Prue:C'est fou cette histoire,cette enfant va vivre au sain de la très puissante famille Spencer!  
Piper:Et sa n'est pas une coïncidence si c'est toi qui fait la cuisine,n'oubliez pas que nous devons utilisée nos pouvoirs pour protégé les innocents!  
Phoebe:Hum ...  
Prue:Oui mais avant de détruire ce mariage ainsi que ma carrière il vaudrait mieux qu'on vérifie qui est cette Jade!

[Scène: Maison de Spencer. Prue, Piper et Phoebe espionnent à travers une fenêtre A l'intérieur, Jade et ses demoiselles d'honneur sont assis sur un lit. Jade d'ouvre ses cadeaux. Elle découvre quelques lingerie.]

Jade:Ah ceci ne devrais pas le laisser indifférent.  
(Ils ont toutes le fou rire.)  
Piper:Sa me paraît un enterrement de vie de jeune fille normal.  
Prue:Non je ne crois pas,elles n'ont pas touchées a mes petits four.  
Piper: Prue ...  
Prue:Sa prend des heures a faire ces trucs.  
(Kirsten reprend l'icône de la fécondité.)  
Jade:Vous savez de qui vient le cadeau?  
Kirsten:En tout cas vous savez combien il est important qu'il vous tombiez enceinte!  
(Elle le conne à Jade.)  
Priper:Attendez cette pièce vient de la vente au enchère!  
(Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.)  
Jade:C'est ouvert!  
(La porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un entre.)  
Strip-teaseur:Les pizzas sont arrivés.  
Prue:Elles ont commandé des pizza?Oh non la je suis pas rassurer!  
Kirsten:Mmm, il est a croqué en plus!  
Jade:excellente idée. (Les femmes descende du lit et entourent le monsieur.) Les filles,c'est moi la mariée.  
(Elle griffe sa poitrine avec ses longs ongles. Il commence à saigner. Il hurle de douleur.)

[Scène: , Piper et Phoebe sont là.]

Piper:Il va falloir agir.  
Phoebe:Oui mais il y a un petit problème à notre plan!O est pas sur que Allison accepte d'être notre complice.  
Prue:Elle est toujours amoureuse d'Elliot,tu as entendu ceux quelle disait!  
Piper:Mais le livre des ombre dit qu'un sort peut être brise par une déclaration d'amour celé par un baiser!  
Prue:Oh que c'est romantique,on croirais un compte de fée,et une fois que Elliot sera plus sous l'influence de Jade,il n'y aura plus de mariage et plus de lune de miel!  
Piper:Qui dit plus de lune de miel,dit plus de relations sexuel et plus d'enfant diabolique passant un week-end sur 2 avec son père!  
Phoebe:En tous cas il ne faut compter sur nos pouvoir pour anéantir la mariée diabolique et ces demoiselles d'honneurs carnivores!  
Prue:On est censer aider les gents pas leurs faire du mal!  
Piper:Et c'est exactement ce qu'on fait. Vous deux,vous allez cherchées Elliot,moi je vais chercher Allison,et on se retrouve à la porte d'entrée à le monde à sont armes?  
(Piper et Prue attrape leurs téléphones et Phoebe attrape la poignard.)  
Piper:Attend sa je vais le prendre.(Elle prend la poignard hors à Phoebe.)Bon allées on se prend une petite douche,un shampoing et ont vas botter des fesses d'Hécate.  
(Piper quitte la salle.)  
Phoebe:Qu'est ce quelle a dit la?  
Prue:J'ai entendus la même chose!  
Phoebe / Prue:laisse nous de l'eau chaude!  
(elles courent après elle.)  
[Scène: Église. Dans la chambre du prêtre. Andy Morris et cherchez là autour. Morris est au téléphone.]

Morris:Oui c'est sa, merci.  
(Il raccroche.)  
Andy:le rapports du légiste?  
Morris:Oui,et c'est officiellement un homicide,ont a brisé le cou du prêtre avant de le jetée par la fenêtre!  
Andy:Je te l'avais dit!  
Morris:Et alors?Selon toi se serait une demoiselle d'honneur d'un peu plus de 50 kilos qui l'aurait balançais par la fenêtre?Hum moi j'en doute fort!  
Andy:Les cassettes du système de sécurité nous dirons qui c'est!  
Morris: Ouais, c'est une bonne idée.  
(Morris sort un petit carnet de sa poche de manteau.)  
Andy:Je l'ai ai déjà envoyés cherchés.  
Morris:Ah toujours sur le coup!  
(Ils sortent.)

[Scène: sonnette retentit. Piper arrive dans le hall et ouvre la porte.]

Piper:Allison Michaels?  
Allison:Oui. Vous êtes Piper Halliwell?  
Piper:Oui je vous en pris entrée!  
Allison:Vous aviez dit que s'était important?(Piper lui montre une des serviette de mariage)Ou avez vous trouver sa?  
Piper: Ce ne sera pas long, je vous le promets.

[Scène:Devant la maison de Spencer. Les gens sont en pleine préparation pour le et Prue sont là.]

Prue:(pour un monsieur) Oh,sa vous le portais tout de suite dans la cuisine!  
Guy:Oui,madame.  
(Une femme passe devant eux un plateau de nourriture.)  
Prue: pour la femme) Non, non, non, non,sa crains le soleil,sous un parasol.  
Phoebe:Et minute,tu me dis si je me trompe mais on devrais pas plutôt empêcher se mariage?  
Prue:Si,cela dis c'est plus fort que moi.  
Phoebe:Aller laisse tombée la bouffe et allons-y!  
Prue:D'accord.

[Scène:Manoir. Piper et Allison sont là.]

Allison:Et tout se déroulé a merveille comme on l'avez prévus,jusqu'à il y a environ...oui environ 6 jours!Juste au moment de l'arrivé de Jade qui a surgit de nul part  
elle devais s'occuper des affaires de la famille Spencer,et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire oui a Elliot je me suis retrouver évaser elle avait pris ma place!Terminé.  
Piper:Vous avez parlé à Elliot?  
Allison:Ils m'ont toujours empêché de la voir dans l'intimité.  
Piper:Ça sa m'étonne pas!  
Allison:Je sais très bien que sa n'aurez rien changer de toute façon,le Elliot que je connais celui que j'aime,il n'est plus la depuis longtemps!  
Piper:Que diriez-vous si je vous annoncez qu'Elliot n'est plus lui même parce que cette femme a...parce quelle lui a en quelle que sorte jetée un sort?Allison c'est vous que Elliot aime pas Jade!  
Allison:Si vous aviez raison c'est moi qu'il conduirai jusqu'à l'hôtel aujourd'hui.  
Piper:Sa peut encore arrivé,tous se qu'il faut c'est empêché ce mariage!  
Allison:Comment?  
Piper:Écoutée se n'est pas très compliqué. L'homme que vous aimez vas en épouser une autre,il faut faire tous se qu'il y a en votre pouvoir pour l'en empêché.  
Allison:Non sa c'est se qu'on voit dans les film,dans la vie sa se passe pas comme sa!  
Piper:Et si vous pouviez le récupéré!Vous avez envie de passée le restant de votre vie a vous morfondre?Au fond de vous vous êtes toujours amoureuse de lui?N'est ce pas?  
Allison:C'est évident que j'aime Elliot plus que tous ce que j'ai au monde!  
Piper:Alors laissez-moi vous aider.  
Allison:Mais pourquoi?Vous ne me connaissez même pas!Alors pourquoi est ce que vous voudriez m'aider?  
Piper:Vous avez déjà regardé cette émission a la télé ou ont voit une femme qui est un ange et qui chaque semaine aide des gents qui lui sont étranger?  
Allison:Ah!oui je l'adore!  
Piper:Attendez ne vous rejuissez pas trop vite,je ne suis pas un ange,mais avec mes 2 sœurs nous avons certains pouvoirs!  
Allison:Certains pouvoirs?Mais quelle genre de pouvoir vous avez?  
Piper:oui c'est un peu surprenant,quand on regarde notre arbre généalogique ont s'aperçoit que l'on est une famille pas comme les autres!bon si vous me faite confiance vous devriez pouvoir retrouver Elliot!  
(Allison hoche la tête.)

[Scène: Maison de Spencer. Chambre d'Elliot. Grace et Elliot sont là.]

Grace:Et bien voila c'est le grand jour,tu vas te marié.(Elle touche son visage.)Pardonne-moi Elliot.

[Coupure dans le couloir. Phoebe et Prue sont là. Kirsten sort d'une pièce.]

Prue:Demoiselle d'honneur droit devant!  
Phoebe:Ont continus.  
Prue:hm hm.(pour dire oui)  
Phoebe:Nous voudrions parler à M. Spencer.  
Kirsten:Non personne ne doit voir le marié avant la cérémonie.  
Prue:En faite, ces la mariée que l'on veut voir,on prendra qu'une minute.  
Kirsten:J'ai l'impression que vous comprenez que quand sa vous arrange!  
Prue:On comprend se qu'on veut comprendre!  
(Mme Spencer sort de la salle.)  
Grace:Il y a un problème?  
Phoebe:Le mot est faible en effet.  
Prue:Pourrions-nous vous voir un instant?enfin je veut dire en privé!  
Grace:Tout de suite.  
(Phoebe, Prue et Grace marche dans le couloir.)  
Grace:Je vous écoutes!  
Prue:C'est a propos de votre fils.  
Grace:De mon fils?  
Prue:Oui hum heu...il ne devrais pas épousé Jade!  
Grace:Je sais oui.  
Phoebe:Vous savez?  
Mme Spencer:J'en sais plus de chose que vous pouvez l'imaginer.  
Prue:Ont peut l'aider si vous voulez!  
Grace:Vous ne pouvez rien faire,Il est trop tard.  
Phoebe:Nous avons un plan;nous pouvons empêchées ce mariage!  
Grace:(chuchotements)Descendez a la cave,vous m'y attendez,je vous y retrouve dans 10 minute  
(Kristen se retourne alors Grace dit)  
Grace:Je suis désole je ne peux rien faire pour vous!  
(Phoebe et Prue s'en aillent)

[Coupure dans la cave. Piper et Phoebe entre]

Prue:Tu as entendus?  
Phoebe:Ne t'inquiète pas on a encore 1 demie heure avant le mariage!  
(Prue et Phoebe descendre les escaliers. Deux demoiselles d'honneur descende après elle et se transforme en démons.)  
Prue:Sa c'est moche.  
Phoebe:Le mot est faible!Tu les paralyses s'il te plaît!  
(Prue tend la main pour les figer.)  
Prue:Je sais figure toi,j'y arrive pas.  
Phoebe:Si t'y arrives regarde ta bloquer une mouche!(Une mouche est figé au milieu de l'air.)Faut sûrement que tu sois plus près des objets pour les figés!  
Prue:Bon allées on s'en vas.

[Scène:Au commissariat de police. Un officier de police pose la cassette de surveillance sur le bureau de et Morris sont là.]

Officier de police:Vos cassettes inspecteur.  
(Morris prend une cassette vidéo.)  
Morris:Et bah dis donc,les Spencer font tous surveillé en direct!  
(Morris lance la cassette a Andy.)  
Andy: Toutes ces caméras ont forcement filmé quelque chose au moment ou le prêtre a été tué.  
(Andy met la cassette dans un lecteur de cassette.)(celui de la TV)

[Scène:devant la maison de Spencer. Piper et Allison sont là, debout.]

Allison:2h40,Vous croyez qu'on les a manqués?  
Piper:Je me demande bien ou elle peuvent êtres?

[Coupure dans la cave. Prue et Phoebe dans la pièce. Le téléphone de Prue sonne. Elle répond rapidement.]

Prue:Allô?  
Piper:Prue,où est ce que vous êtes?  
Prue:Dans la cave,vient a notre secours!  
(Prue et Phoebe voient les démons. Elles s'enfuient.)

[Coupure dans la chambre de Jade. Grace, Jade et Kirsten sont là. Jade est vêtue de sa robe de mariée. Kirsten donne le cadeau de mariage a Jade.]

Kirsten:Sa c'est de ma part,vous savez quelque chose d'ancien.  
(Jade rie et déballe le cadeau. C'est un livre.)  
Jade:Oh,j'adore se livre,je l'ai lu la dernière fois que je suis venu,mais maintenant il me faut quelque chose de bleu(Kirsten regarde à Grace. Grae pleure.)Oui vous avez raison,rien ne sera jamais plus bleu que le cœur d'une mère qui sacrifie son fils unique.  
(Elle rie bêtement.)

[poste de police. Andy et Morris regarde les cassette sur la télévision.]

Morris:Ce ne sont que deux femmes qui parlent,on ne les entend même pas!  
Andy:Tu ne lis pas sur les lèvres(Il se penche en avant.)Elle a dit un truc et puis"la mort du prêtre ne faisait pas partie de nos accord".  
Morris:Mince alors,tu es doué!

[la maison des Spencer:le mariage a déjà commencer. Jade descend les escalier et traverse le chemin pour rejoindre Elliot]

Prêtre:Mes chers amis,Si nous sommes ici c'est pour célébré une union qui va unir cette homme et cette femme par les liens sacré du mariage!

[Coupure dans la cave. Prue et Phoebe montent les escaliers. Les démons les suivent.]

Phoebe:Bon allée vite maintenant quelle sont proche tu les bloque!  
Prue:Oui.  
(Prue fige les démons. Piper arrive dans la cave.)  
Piper:Prue,Phoebe,couchez vous!(Elles le font et Piper utilise son pouvoir sur les démons. Ils sont font envoyées par terre.)Sa va vous n'avez rien?  
Prue:Non sa va!  
Phoebe:Tu es arrivée pile!  
Prue:Ou est Allison?  
Piper:Je les laissée la haut!Venez!

[Retour au le mariage.]

Prêtre:Si il y a quelqu'un dans l'insistance a une raison valable pour s'opposé à cette union qu'il parle maintenant,ou qu'il se taise a tous jamais.  
Prue: Nous ont a une raison.  
Allison:Je t'aime Elliot!  
Jade:Qu'est ce que sa veut dire espèce de petite sorcière.  
Prue: Hé!  
Jade:Silence!Par Asteria et percease,que s'ouvre le ciel et face son œuvre destructive!  
(Le ciel devient tout gris et il y a des orage,alors tous le monde part et cris de peur. Jade attrape Elliot et part en courrant) Andy:C'est intéressant tous sa!Je me demande se qui se passé?

[Coupure dans la chambre d'Elliot. Elliot et Jade sont là. Jade se transforme en Hécate. Prue,Piper et Phoebe se font poussées dans la chambre par trois démons.]

Piper:Il faut les renvoyées au royaume des enfers,vite. Le poignard a disparut!  
(Elliot ramasse le poignard par terre.)  
Phoebe: Elliot!  
(La poignard aspire les 3demons ainsi que Hécate.)  
Prue: Piper, faire quelque chose.  
(Piper utilise son pouvoir et les démons se faire happer dans la poignard.)  
Elliot:Qui que vous soyez toutes les trois,je tient à vous remercié.

[Scène: devant la maison du Spencer. Elliot et Allison s'embrasse. Prue,Piper et Phoebe sont à a côté.]

Piper:Sa y est on y est arrivées!  
Phoebe:ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.  
Prue:Je me demande si sa nous arriveras.  
Piper:Bien sûr que sa nous arrivera  
Prue:A oui pour toi c'est facile,tu n'auras jamais de mal pour accueillir ton mari,alors que moi je risque de le figé!  
Piper:Moi je risque simplement de l'envoyer balader quand je serais en colère!  
Phoebe:Et moi si j'arrive a le trouver je ferait en sorte de l'attirer tout en douceur,enfin il faudra que j'arrive a contrôler mes pouvoirs!  
Prue:Il faudra toutes qu'on les contrôle.  
Phoebe: Il suffit de penser aux obstacles qui Allison et Elliot ont surmonté,il n'y a pas de raison que l'on n'y arrive pas.  
Piper:On dit bien que l'amour triomphe de tous!  
Phoebe:Oui,mais avec des salles de bain séparés!  
(Elles voient Andy marche vers elles.)  
Prue:Tient quand on parle d'amour!  
Phoebe: Ooh.  
Andy:Surprenant de te voir là!  
Piper:Oui n'est ce pas,(Elle brandit le poignard.)je voulait te rendre se poignard,je n'en ai plus besoin!  
Andy:Tu savais que j'allais venir?

Piper:Ah non,pas du tout,mais je serait venue te le déposé après le mariage!  
Andy:Euh...est ce que l'on pourrait parler de cette visite en privé,  
(Andy met son bras autour de Piper et ils s'éloignent.)  
Phoebe:Est ce que tu crois en ton destin toi?  
(Prue attrappe Phobe,Phoebe rigole.)  
Prue:Oui je crois en mon destin,vient!


	7. dire la vérité

_[Un homme en costard, cravate et attaché-case se dirige vers sa voiture __dans un parking souterrain.__ Un autre homme, costard et cravate aussi, l'attendait aux côtés de la voiture et lui adresse la parole.]_

**L'homme: **Excusez-moi. Etes-vous le docteur Mitchell, le docteur Oliver Mitchell?

**L'homme à l'attaché-case:** Oui.

**L'homme: **C'est un honneur et un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer. Ça fait très longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

_(L'homme à l'attaché-case fait mine d'ignorer cette remarque et tente d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture.__L'autre homme, continuant sur sa lancée, s'approche de son interlocuteur tout en lui tendant une main pour lui serrer la sienne.)_

**Le docteur: **Excusez-moi, mais est ce qu'..

**L'autre homme: **Est-ce qu'on se connaît? Ho, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vous connaissais que par vos travaux. Je lis tout ce que vous écrivez. Vos recherches, et particulièrement, celles sur la dégénérescence cellulaire sont révolutionnaires.

**Le docteur: **Vous êtes très aimable.

**L'autre homme: **Je suis sincère. Ce que vous faites me fascine. D'ailleurs vous êtes devenu.. une sorte de hobby pour moi. J'ai trouvé votre article, sur la mutation du gène de la rétine, extrêmement intéressant et même intriguant.

**Le docteur :** Mais pourtant je ne l'ai même pas...

**L'autre homme ** Publié ?! Je sais. Ne vous faites pas de souci, ça viendra. Et vous contribuerez à trouver le vaccin.

**Le docteur:** Le vaccin. Le vaccin contre quoi?

**L'autre homme:** Le vaccin contre ça!

_(Le docteur regarde alors l'autre homme et montre des signes de surprise.; Un rayon bleu et fin l'atteint au front, au troisième œil, et semble lui brûler le cerveau. Il lâche ses clefs avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience en tombant à la renverse. Ses yeux deviennent blancs peu avant la chute.)_

_[Plus ou moins au même moment, au milieu d'une file d'attente__ devant un cinéma__, les trois sœurs discutent. Phoebe pose des questions à une boule magique qui lui affiche de "reposer la question plus tard".]_

**Phoebe:** Toujours le même refrain. C'est hyper frustrant. Je ne peux pas programmer mon avenir sans savoir quelle direction prendre.

**Piper:** Toi, qui as des dons de voyance, tu fais confiance à un gadget en plastique?

**Phoebe:** N'oublie pas que mes visions ne me servent pas.

**Prue:** J'ai une idée. On va demander si Piper et Andy vont remettre le couvert.

**Piper:** Ne demande pas ça..! Non, arrête!

_(Phoebe secoue la boule et Prue vient se pencher au-dessus afin de voir la réponse.)_

**Phoebe:** Hoo, intéressant.

**Prue:** M'oui très.

_(A l'instant, le beeper de Prue sonne. Phoebe secoue à nouveau la boule pour empêcher Piper de savoir la réponse.)_

**Piper:** Vous êtes trop cruelles.

_( Phoebe lui fait un grand sourire.)_

**Prue:** Si tu demandais; quand j'aurais un jour de congé. C'était Martin mon patron. Il faut que je file au restaurant.

**Piper: **Tu rigoles?!

**Prue:** Non, il a un congrès en ville et, apparemment, au Quake c'est la folie.

**Phoebe:** Mais tu as fait de heures sup. hier, et avant hier. C'est plus possible. Il veut t'achever, ou quoi?

**Piper:** Ca fait des semaines que vous auriez dû en parler avec Martin.

**Prue:** Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

**Phoebe:** Très bien. Dis-lui d'aller se faire voir et que tu prends ta soirée, point final.

**Prue:** (_à Phoebe_) Tu as raison. Je vais lui dire. (_au téléphone_) Allô, Martin? ... Non, je sais ce que vous voulez mais... ... Entendu. Non, aucun problème! J'arrive.

**Phoebe:** Hoh, excellent!

**Piper:** Whaou, bien envoyé.

**Phoebe:** Prenez garde à la colère de Prue.

**Prue:** Je vais lui dire ses quatre vérités. Un.. un de ces jours. Bon, je suis en retard.

**Phoebe:** Attends, je vais t'accompagner à la voiture. On ne sait jamais.

**Piper:** J'attendrais toute seule.

_(Dans la foule que Phoebe et Prue traversent pour passer, il a l'homme de tout à l'heure. En le touchant, Phoebe a une_ **Prémonition. **_Elle y voit une jeune femme, aux cheveux mi- longs, succombé à l'attaque d'un rayon bleu lui transperçant le front, avant de tomber à terre, inanimée.(_

**Phoebe:** Oh, mon dieu. Prue.

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Phoebe:** Je viens d'avoir une prémonition. Une femme va se faire assassiner.

_(Une voiture de police leur passe à côté alors elles décident d'aller jeter un œil. Piper, les ayant vu s'éloigner de cette manière, les rejoint tout de suite dans la course. Elles se retrouvent au parking, __là où le cadavre du docteur est trouvé.)_

**Piper:** Ho, mon dieu.

**Prue:** Phoebe a vu ce meurtre avant qu'il ne soit commis.

**Phoebe:** Non. Ce n'était pas celui-là. J'ai dû voir le prochain sur la liste.

_Générique_

_[Elles sont __au manoir__ et c'est une matinée ensoleillée. Phoebe déjeune des céréales, Prue prépare les cafés et Piper vient s'en prendre un pour le boire devant le journal duquel elle enlève les pages qui ne l'intéresse pour les mettre à disposition.]_

**Piper:** Heu..C'est du déca. ?

**Prue:**Evidemment.(_Elle renverse un paquet de céréale, mais le fait qu'elle sursaute lui a fait utiliser son pouvoir. Ainsi figé, elle prend le temps de mettre une poubelle dans sa trajectoire.)_

_(L'homme de main, Léo, entre dans la cuisine.)_

**Léo:** Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. J'ai examiné votre escalier, il n'y a pas plus de deux jours de travail. Je peux l'attaquer tout de suite?!

**Prue:** Oui. Allez-y Léo, je vais vous apporter du café. (_Son beeper se met à sonner.)_

**Phoebe: **Rho, Comme tu es très occupée, je m'en charge. J'en ai pour une minute, Léo.

_(Léo traverse la cuisine et en sort.)_

**Piper:** Quand allez-vous arrêter cette rivalité stupide et devenir adulte?

**Piper: **On s'arrêtera quand Phoebe se rendra compte qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec lui.

**Phoebe:** De toutes façons pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres chats a fouetter. Il faut que je m'occupe des innocents.

**Prue:** HOH. Puisqu'il y a un cesser le feu provisoire, je vais apporter ça à Léo. (_Piper sort de la cuisine avec une tasse pour Léo et sa veste dans les mains..)_

**Piper:** Tu es consciente que tu le dragues uniquement parce que Prue le drague?

**Phoebe**: Ha, pas du tout. Là.. Là tu te trompes. Je suis malheureuse. (_S'asseyant aux côté de Piper.) _Il y a quelque chose sur le meurtre d'hier soir?

**Piper: **Non. Non, je ne vois rien.

**Phoebe:** Comment je vais faire pour savoir qui est la fille de ma prémonition?

**Piper**: Tu peux me la décrire?

**Phoebe**: Elle mesurait, à peut près, un mètre soixante. Elle était plutôt blonde. Enfin, je crois.

**Piper: **Quoi, c'est tout?

**Phoebe:** Attends. Ce n'est pas une cassette vidéo que je peux rembobiner. Le mieux, c'est que tu en parles à Andy.

**Piper:** Quoi?

**Phoebe**: Si je ne peux pas trouver cette fille, il faut que je trouve l'assassin avant qu'il ne passe à l'action.

**Piper**: Avant tout, tu devrais consulter le Livre de Ombres. D'après ta prémonition, il pourrait s'agir d'un sorcier ou d'un démon.

**Phoebe**: Ouais, mais d'après ce qu'on sait, Andy est déjà lancé sur sa piste. Alors, tu dois aller le voir et lui poser des questions.

**Piper**: Je ne peux pas.

**Phoebe**: Tu ne veux pas!

**Piper**: Fiche moi la paix. On vient de rompre, alors ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me demander d'aller le voir.

**Phoebe**: D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais y aller moi-même et tu vas consulter le Livre de Ombres.

**Piper**: S'il te plait..

**Phoebe**: Piper, si j'ai eu cette prémonition ce n'est pas pour rien. On me demande de sauver cette fille. Je le sais. Mais "faut que je la trouve"! (_Phoebe s'en va..)_

_[Dans la scène suivante, Piper est au grenier, au-dessus du Livre.]_

**Piper**: (_à elle-même) Il n'y a rien.. Pf, Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche! (Elle abandonne là ses investigations en fermant le Livre et s'apprête à retourner en bas, mais le Livre se rouvre tout seul. Elle revient vers le Livre et tombe sur la formule de Vérité. Elle tourne les feuilles pour voir les pages qu'elle regardait précédemment mais le Livre semble vouloir lui montrer la formule de Vérité.)_

**Piper**: Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! (_Elle referme le Livre et s'en va d'un pas plus rapide. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne voit pas le Livre s'ouvrir à nouveau seul sur la même page)._

_[Au Quake__, Prue est au téléphone, au bar du restaurant.]_

**Prue**: Oui, C'est ça.Il me faut un supplément de nappe à cause (_quelqu'un renverse son verre de vin sur le bar, ainsi, presque sur Prue) _ du VIN.

**Martin,** (_en s'approchant d'elle)_: Cet endroit est pour les clients, allez donc dans votre bureau.

_(Il lui prend le téléphone des mains et raccroche aussitôt.)_

**Prue**: Je vous rappelle que vous avez pris mon bureau.

**Martin**: Et bien, trouvez-vous un autre endroit. J'ai un restaurant plein de congressistes affamés, et je n'aurai bientôt plus assez de pomme de terre. Alors je veux que vous m'en procuriez, vite fait.

**Prue**: Mai.. Mais, et mes livres de comptes?

**Martin**: Vous n'avez qu'à les emporter chez vous. Je reviens après trois semaines d'absence et c'est le chaos!

_(Sans plus de mise en scène qu'il n'en a déjà faite, Martin repart vite. Seulement _**_Prue_**_se redresse et lui demande)_**:**

**Prue : **Martin, vous voulez savoir ce que je pense?

**Martin**: Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez?

**Prue (**_après inspiration)_**: **De combien de pomme de terre avez-vous besoin?

_(Martin soupire et s'en va.)_

_[Chez Buckland__, __Piper regarde une photo, d'Andy et elle, lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. Phoebe entre.]_

**Phoebe:** Salut.

**Piper:** Salut.

**Phoebe**: J'aimerais bien t'emprunter ton portable, s'il te plait? J'ai envie de surfer un peu sur le web pour vois si je trouve quelque chose sur les brûlures que les victimes avaient sur le front. (_Piper lui sourit l'air amusée) _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Piper**: Rien. Je ne t'imagine pas du tout entrain de surfer sur le Web.

**Phoebe**: Ah, bien si. Détrompe-toi, les cybercafés m'ont sauvée la vie.

**Piper**, (_en lui donnant le portable)_**: **Heum. Alors.. Tu es allée voir Andy?

**Phoebe**: A vrai dire, j'ai parlé avec son équipier, brièvement.

**Piper**: Tu l'as dit à Morris?

**Phoebe**: Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire, rassure toi. Tous les inspecteurs du commissariat ne parlent que de ça. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils sèchent comme des débutants. Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans le Livre des Ombres?

**Piper**: (_en soupirant_) Rien de très concluant. Alors tu..Tu n'as pas vu Andy?

**Phoebe**: Non, je t'ai dit que je ne lui avais pas parlé. Je l'ai juste vu dans le parking, en repartant. Mais... Il avait ce drôle de regard. Si tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler, vas vite te regarder dans une glace, et tu comprendras! Il est vraiment amoureux de toi.

**Piper**: Mouais. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?

**Phoebe**: Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Dis-lui la vérité, c'est la seule chose qui vous sépare, c'est idiot.

**Piper**: Lui dire quoi, que je suis une sorcière? Mais non. Tu imagines s'il le prend mal? Comment je vais m'en tirer? Je vais lui dire "Pardon chéri, je t'ai fait une blague"?

**Phoebe**: Attends. Il ne va pas te livrer aux sorciers et à leur police. Et l'avantage c'est que tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir, une fois pour toute. Autrement, tu te demanderas toujours si ça aurait pu marcher ou non. Si j'étais toi, je chercherais une façon de le lui dire.. Je te remercie pour le portable.

_(Après s'être échangé un sourire, Phoebe s'en va, laissant la porte ouverte. La livreuse de sandwich passe par là à ce moment et toque à la porte.)_

**Tanya, la livreuse:** Un sandwich?

**Piper**, (_elle se lève pour l'accueillir.) :_ Oh oui, Tanya, entrez.

**Tanya**: J'ai gardé votre préféré. Aiguillette de dinde sans mayonnaise.

**Piper**: Vous êtes vraiment la meilleure.

**Tanya**: Merci.

**Piper**: au revoir.

_(Piper va se rasseoir à son bureau, et continue d'observer la photo.)_

_[Au manoir__. La nuit tombée, Piper se trouve dans le grenier, en face du Livre qu'elle va tenter d'utiliser.]_

**Piper: **D'accord, tu as gagné! _ Dit-elle pour elle-même._

_[A l'étage du bas, les deux jeunes sœurs se rencontrent sur le palier.]_

**Phoebe: **Salut soldat. On revient de la guerre?

**Prue**: En fait, j'ai rapporté la guerre à la maison. Je dois faire l'inventaire.

**Phoebe**: Je t'aiderais à faire ton travail si tu m'aides à faire le mien.

_[Au grenier, lisant la_formule de Vérité_,__ ]_

**Piper:** Pour ceux qui veulent que la vérité soit révélée et en toute sincérité les secrets dévoilés. Vingt-quatre heures la formule opérera, après, tout souvenir s'effacera.

_[Au salon, Phoebe et Prue s'installe sur le canapé]._

**Phoebe**: Alors, tu as réussi à parler à ton patron?

**Prue**: Oui, bien sûr. Je vous avais dit que je le ferai. Je vais avoir un gros bouton sur le menton?

**Phoebe**: Non, je ne vois rien du tout.

_[Au grenier, Piper récite la suite de la __formule__.]_

**Piper**: Toi, qui maintenant te trouves sous ce toit, de la bouche des autres, la vérité tu entendras.

_[Au salon, les deux sœurs continuent leur discussion, mais le sort est lancé.]_

**Prue**: Il ne se voit vraiment pas ?

**Phoebe**: Mais tu rigoles, ce n'est pas un bouton que tu vas avoir. C'est un bubon.

**Prue**: Quoi?

**Phoebe**: Finalement, tu as dit ses quatre vérités à Martin?

**Prue**: Non. J'ai menti, je n'ai pas osé.

_[Elles se regardent sans comprendre, et sans avoir envie d'en dire plus. Pendant qu'au grenier, Piper téléphone à Andy. "Vous êtes bien chez Andy Trudeau. Laissez vos coordonnées et je vous rappellerai."]_

**Piper**: Heu, Salut. Salut Andy. C'est.. C'est.. C'est Piper. Écoute, voilà, j'aimerais bien.. Enfin, que tu m'appelles, s'il te plaît. Et assez vite. Disons dans.. dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Je.. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, heu.. Appelle-moi, au revoir. Ho, t-tu sais, ce soir se serait parfait aussi. Bon, au revoir! (_Elle soupire)_

_[Dans cette même nuit, dans __un laboratoire.__ L'homme qui est apparu au début de l'épisode avec son costars et sa cravate se trouve dans ce labo. Il s'adresse à un laborant qui n'en savait rien de sa présence ici,.]_

**L'homme**: Excusez-moi. Etes-vous monsieur Pierson, Alex Pierson?

**Le laborant**: Oui. Que puis-je pour vous?

**L'homme**: Vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Vous travaillez bien tard ce soir.

**Pierson**: Oui, je travaille mieux la nuit. Et on vient de recevoir des prélèvements du plateaud'Bindura.

**L'homme**: Ah, le Zimbabwe. Les récoltes sont presque entièrement détruites par des maladies depuis des décennies. Vos travaux.. Vos travaux vont mettre un terme à tout ça.

**Pierson**: C'est le but que l'on poursuit.

**L'homme**: Et celui que vous atteindrez.

**Pierson**: Attendez, vous faites partie de la fondation? C'est rare qu'on vienne me voir aussi tard.

**L'homme**: Hao, non. Non. Mais j'ai étudié tous vos travaux et je sais où ils aboutiront.

**Pierson**: Mes travaux? Vous voulez parler des travaux du labo. Je suis seulement un technicien, ici.

**L'homme**: Pour l'instant Alex. Mais un de ces jours, un de ces jours, je sais que vous contribuerez à trouver le vaccin. (_Il donne à Pierson une tape sur l'épaule.)_

**Pierson**: Le vaccin.. Contre quoi? Et d'abord, qui êtes-vous? Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

**L'homme**: Votre avenir.

_(Pierson tente de s'en aller mais l'autre homme le prend par les épaules. Pierson se défend et ainsi arrache un bouton du costard de l'agresseur. L'homme en costard a beaucoup de force, et utilise son pouvoir pour tuer Pierson. Un rayon bleu qui lui sort du vrai troisième œil va, au même endroit, pénétrer le cerveau du laborant.)_

_[Une nouvelle matinée __chez les Halliwell. Prue remplit les tasses de café dont Piper se sert en s'asseyant encore à la table.]_

**Piper:** Merci. Au fait, c'est bien du déca.?

**Prue**: Non.

**Piper**: Quoi, non?

**Prue**: Non, en fait, ça n'en a jamais été. Parce que je trouve ridicule de faire deux cafetières alors que tu es la seule à boire du décaféiné.

_(Phoebe arrive à son tour à la cuisine)._

**Phoebe**: Je vous en prie. Ne vous fâchez pas quand vous recevrez la facture de téléphone. J'ai passé la nuit sur internet et je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Je plains cette fille. Hou, Prue, excuse-moi pour hier soir et ton bouton. J'ai un petit peu exagéré.

**Prue**: J'ai survécu.. Au fait, il ne se voit pas trop?

**Phoebe**: Difficile de ne pas voir un bubon.

**Prue**: Il se passe des trucs très étranges.

_(Léo arrive à l'instant par la porte d'entrée de la cuisine)_

_, _**Léo:** Bonjour mes demoiselles. Je devrais pouvoir finir l'escalier aujourd'hui.

**Prue**: Génial. Je, je vais refaire du café.

**Phoebe**: C'est moi vous l'apporterai.

**Léo**: Entendu. _Il repart aussitôt après un sourire embarrassé ._

**Prue**: Rho, je vois que la trêve est finie.

**Phoebe:** Prue, tu devrais savoir que si j'ai autant envie de draguer Léo, c'est, seulement, parce qu'il te plait. Mais attends! Ce n'est pas du tout ça que je voulais dire. (_elle se retourne face à Piper_) Tu peux nous expliquer ?

_(Se levant pour s'en aller, vite), _**Piper:** Je regrette je suis pressée, je vais être en retard.

**Prue**: Piper!

**Piper**: Oui?

**Phoebe**: Explique ce qu'il se passe!

**Piper**: J'ai récité la formule de Vérité. _._

**Prue **et **Phoebe**: Quoi?!

_(Piper sort de la cuisine et se fait rattraper par ses sœurs. Elles se retrouvent devant l'entrée.)_

**Prue**: Tu as récité la formule de Vérité?

**Piper**: Ouiii, ne me posez plus de question!

**Prue**: Mais pourquoi?

**Piper**: C'est parce que je voulais savoir comment Andy réagira en découvrant que je suis une sorcière.

**Prue**: A.

**Phoebe**: J'ai du mal à le croire.

**Piper**: Toi, la diseuse de bonne aventure, tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale.

**Phoebe**: Oh, non. J'ai du mal à croire que tu ais accepté de suivre mon conseil. La pire des rabat-joie du royaume des sorcières a utilisé ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles. C'est cool, c'est vraiment super.

**Prue**: Personnelles, non. Ca nous touche aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

**Piper**: La formule aurait dû opérer uniquement sur moi et étant donné qu'elle disait "Toi qui te trouve sous ce toit", Je croyais que j'étais la seule concernée.

**Phoebe**: De toutes évidences tu ne l'étais pas.

**Prue**: Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à la neutraliser le plus vite possible.

**Piper**: Mais c'est inutile, elle agit pendant vingt-quatre heures. Ce qui veut dire que jusqu'à huit heures ce soir, toutes les personnes qui seront en contact avec nous n'auront pas le choix. Elles devront dire la vérité.

**Prue**: Ca veut dire quoi "n'auront pas le choix"?

**Piper**: Tu vas voir.. Posez-moi une question!

**Phoebe**: Je suis volontaire. Piper, que penses-tu de moi?

**Piper**: Même si j'admire ton intrépidité et ton courage, le fait que tu sois irresponsable me rend dingue. Ho! seigneur, vraiment ça craint.

**Prue**: C'est monstrueux et ça peut être très dangereux.

**Phoebe**: Je trouve ça assez cool. Prue, qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement de ton patron?

**Prue**: Je pense que c'est un sale mec profiteur qui doit avoir un tout petit pénis. HIHO! je suis sur que je vais me faire virée.

**Piper**: Non, non, non. Ne t'en fais surtout pas, parce-que ce soir après huit heures, personne ne pourra se rappeler ce qui a été dit. Ecoutez, je voulais simplement savoir comment Andy réagirait.

**Phoebe**: Abracadabra, bon courage pour la journée.

**Prue**: Vous êtes dingues. Il faut juste qu'on se fasse porter malade, qu'on aille s'enfermer chacun dans notre chambre et qu'on attende que tout ça se termine.

**Phoebe**: Arrête! Il y a un démon en liberté, je dois toujours sauver une femme. OOhoh. Attendez un petit peu.

**Prue**: Une prémonition?

**Phoebe**: Non. Une illumination. Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, tous ceux à qui je poserai une question devront me répondre sans mentir?

**Piper**: Je crois que oui. Mais ça veut également dire que si on nous pose une question, il faut qu'on réponde sans mentir.

**Phoebe**: Ouais, enfin.. Ca, ce n'est pas sorcier. C'est cool. Très, très cool.

**Prue**: Phoebe, non. Où est ce que tu...

_(Phoebe se précipite à l'extérieur afin de ne pas devoir leur dire où elle s'en va)._

**(Piper **soupire.)

**Prue**: Ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas le moment de me demander ce que je pense de toi!

_[Phoebe arrive au __commissariat__. Elle salue un policier avant de s'approcher d'Andy.)_

**Andy:** Phoebe..

**Phoebe:** Salut, Andy.

**Andy:** Qu'est-ce que..

**Phoebe:** Tu as téléphoné à Piper?

**Andy:** Elle a laissé un message sur mon répondeur, hier soir, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'appeler ou non.

**Phoebe:** Fais-moi confiance et crois-moi, tu as vraiment envie de l'appeler.

**Andy:** Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue.

**Phoebe: **Oui et non... Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur le type qu'on a retrouvé assassiné, l'autre soir, dans le parking du cinéma?

**Andy:** Si j'en crois le chef, ce n'est pas la seule victime. Hier soir, on a retrouvé un technicien de labo. assassiné. Il avaient la même marque de cautérisation sur le front et leurs yeux n'avaient plus de couleurs, ils étaient complètement blancs! ..Mais,

**Phoebe:** Cause du décès?

**Andy:** Inconnue. On dirait qu'on leur a tiré une balle dans la tête. L'ennui c'est qu'il y a qu'une blessure et pas de balle. Phoebe, c'est curieux..

**Phoebe:** Il y a des suspects?

**Andy:** Non aucun.

**Phoebe:** Il y a une piste qui pourrait conduire à un suspect?

**Andy:** on a trouvé un bouton sur le lieu du crime mais il vient, sans doute, de la veste du suspect mais il est fait d'un alliage que le légiste n'a encore jamais vu. Phoebe, mais pourquoi tu ...?

**Phoebe**: Ahp. Ne pose pas cette question! Bon, je file.

_(Andy fait un signe de la main pour la saluer.)_

**Phoebe**: N'oublie pas de téléphoner à Piper avant huit heures ce soir.

_(Andy lève le pouce de la main comme signe d'affirmation. (Les paroles c'est visiblement trop dangereux). Il ne comprend pas comment il s'est laissé dire tout cela.)_

_[Chez Buckland__, Piper se languie encore. Et quand son téléphone sonne, elle répond avec impatience.]_

**Piper:** Allô, oui. Pardon. Piper à l'appareil.

**Andy**: Salut, c'est moi.

**Piper**: Andy, salut.

**Andy**: Phoebe vient de passer, elle m'a conseillé de te téléphoner.

**Piper**: Phoebe, oui. Mais on pourrait se voir? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te parler au téléphone.

**Andy**: Je dois m'en réjouir ou redouter le pire?

**Piper**: Très sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Mais on pourrait peut-être dîner ensemble. Dîner de bonne heure. Et même pourquoi pas maintenant?

**Andy**: C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Je dois aller interroger un témoin dans ton quartier vers cinq heure, je peux peut-être passer après?

**Piper**: (_On toque à la porte)_ Oui? (_à Andy)_ Ici? Oui, pourquoi pas! Entendu, à tout à l'heure.

_(Tanya entre, avec son chariot de sandwich, suivie d'Hannah.)_

**Piper**: Bonjour, Tanya.

**Hannah**: Un appelle personnel, Piper?

**Piper**: Oui et ça ne vous regarde pas, Hannah. C'est mon bureau et d'ailleurs, il y a mon nom sur la porte.

**Hannah**: Hao. Hao, super, les dernières aiguillettes de dinde sans mayonnaise. Mh, j'adore ça.

**Tanya**: Pour tout vous dire, c'est le sandwich que je gardais pour Piper.

**Hannah**: Et bien, c'est dommage. (_Elle tend à Tanya un billet car elle achète le sandwich.)_

**Piper**: Je croyais que vous détestiez la dinde?

**Hannah**: Bien sûr. Je l'achète pour vous embêter!

_(Profitant de l'opportunité qui s'offre à elle), _

**Piper **_décide de poser la question fatale:_Heum. Il y a une raison particulière qui vous pousse à être aussi épouvantable avec moi?

**Hannah**: Evidemment! J'ai pour mission de vous détruire.

_(A cet instant, Rex, qui était dans le couloir, intervient promptement dans la discussion car il est étonné de la sincérité soudaine de sa coéquipière.)_

**Rex**: Et bien.. Il n'y a rien de tel, qu'un peu de rivalité entre les experts pour en tirer le meilleur et stimuler leur créativité. _(se penchant en direction d'Hannah.) _Hannah, vous venez?

_(Hannah sort du bureau rapidement pendant que Rex gesticule, gêné de cette altercation, avant de la suivre. Tanya lève les sourcils et s'en va également, retrouver son travail. Piper va se rasseoir, amusée.)_

_(Rex fulmine contre Hannah, une fois arrivé dans son bureau)._

**Rex**: Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris?

**Hannah**: Je n'en sais rien. C'est sorti tout seul, sans que je ne le fasse exprès.

**Rex**: Ha non, non! Non, tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as bien faillit tout dévoiler. _(Il l'a tient par les épaules et la secoue quelques fois) _En fait, je me demande.. Si brusquement, tu n'aurais pas perdu le contrôle de tes facultés.

**Hannah**: Non. Mais... C'est atroce, elle est toujours si.. Si... Piper! _(Rex se redresse et prend un cigare dans une boîte, sur son bureau)_ Pardonne- moi.

_(Après s'être échangé des regards complices, Rex se penche vers elle pour lui parler.)_

**Rex**: C'est oublié. _(Soulagée, Hannah s'apprête alors à partir) _Attends!

_(Rex met son cigare à la bouche et requiert le don d'Hannah, qui se retourne et souffle sur le bout du cigare afin de l'allumer.)_

**Rex**: Allez, file! Repars travailler!

_[Prue, quant à elle, est dans le __manoir,__ au téléphone avec Martin.]_

**Prue**: Martin, je ne peux pas venir travailler ce soir. J'ai les livres à mettre à jour. ... Faire les comptes et gérer le service c'est impossi.. ... Mais vous ne comprenn.. ... Immédiatement?.. Ho, très bien. J'arrive. _(Elle met fin à la communication avant de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pense) _un jour, tu le regretteras, sale crétin!

_(Léo entre dans le salon depuis le jardin. En apercevant Prue, il lui adresse la parole.)_

**Léo**: Je regrette, j'ai eu un petit accident. Ça vous ennuie si je le passe sous l'eau?

**Prue**: Non, allez-y et en attendant je vais vous refaire du café.

**Léo**: Je vous remercie mais je crois que je finirais par le renverser à nouveau. Je crois que la caféine me rend nerveux et très maladroit. _(Il se dirige en direction de la cuisine.)_

**Prue**: Léo, attendez!

**Léo**: Oui?

**Prue**: Je peux vous poser une question?

**Léo:** Bien sûr.

**Prue**: Vous voulez un autre T-shirt?

**Léo**: J'en ai un de rechange, merci. _(Encore une fois, il se détourne pour aller à la cuisine.)_

**Prue**: Ce n'était pas la bonne question.

**Léo**: Ha. Ah, non?!

**Prue**: Non. J'avais envie de savoir s'il vous arrivait de.. Penser à moi?

**Léo**: Oui.

**Prue**: De.. De quelle façon? Un.. un peu comme.. Quand on pense à une amie ou..?

**Léo**: Vous avez de très jolis yeux.

**Prue**: Ca, c'est une jolie façon.

**Léo**: Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû trouvé quelque chose de plus poétique, non?

**Prue**: Pas du tout. _(après une hésitation, elle continue cette discussion)_ Ho, après tout.. Léo, que pensez-vous des femmes qui font le premier pas?

**Léo**: Je n'en sais rien. J'attends encore que ça m'arrive.

**Prue**: C'est aujourd'hui.

_(Prue lui sourit avec gêne, mais, en prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se penche pour l'embrasser.)_

**Léo**: Et que pensez-vous des hommes qui font le deuxième pas?

**Prue**: Je les aime.

_(C'est à Léo de l'embrasser vivement après avoir mis les mains dans les cheveux de Prue.)_

_[Chez Buckland__, Rex croise Piper qui attendait un ascenseur. Ils se mettent à discuter ensemble jusqu'à ce que Phoebe, qui sortait d'un bureau alentour, intervienne au bon moment.]_

**Piper**: Ça va, Rex?

**Rex**: Et vous, comment allez-vous?

**Piper**: Ouf, je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. Parce que je dois dire à mon petit ami qu'en fait je ne suis pas comme les..

**Phoebe**: Les autres! C'est une battante! Le meilleur parti de toute la ville, c'est clair. Je suis Phoebe, sa sœur. On s'est déjà rencontré.

**Rex**: Oui, oui. Je sais, je m'en souviens.

_(Jetant un regard noir à Rex, elle s'adresse à sa sœur,)_ **Piper**: Vient, on va dans mon bureau.

**Phoebe**, _pendant qu'elles marchent seules dans le couloir_: Cette formule est vraiment efficace.

**Piper**: Oui, je m'en rends compte. Tu as parlé à Andy?

**Phoebe**: Oui. Il m'a donné la liste de toutes les victimes. Elles sont toutes mortes de la même manière. Le problème c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de suspect et donc je n'ai pas la moindre piste pour la trouver. (_A ce moment, elles croisent Tanya dans le couloir et l'effleurer donne une prémonition à Phoebe_)

_[Sa _**prémonition**_ est la même que celle reçue hier au soir; Une jeune femme, Tanya, se faisant tuer par un rayon bleu lui transperçant le front.]_

**Phoebe**: C'est elle!

**Piper**: Qui ça, elle?

**Phoebe**: C'est la fille de ma prémonition.

**Piper**: Tanya? (_Se demande Piper, à moitié pour s'en convaincre et à moitié en tant que question à Phoebe._)

**Phoebe**, (_courant en direction de l'ascenseur)_: Attendez-moi, s'il vous plait!

_(Elles s'élancent derrière Tanya. Mais celle-ci est déjà dans l'ascenseur et ne se doute pas qu'on l'appelle.)_

_[Dans l'ascenseur, Tanya remet ses lunettes pendant que l'homme, qui tue les personnes qu'intéressent les sœurs Halliwell, s'adresse calmement à elle.]_

**L'homme**: Excusez-moi, êtes-vous madame Parker, Tanya Parker?

**Tanya**: Oui?!

**L'homme**: Vous avez été particulièrement difficile à trouver. Vous n'êtes jamais au même endroit, et jamais toute seule.

**Tanya**: Excusez-moi?

_[Au même instant, Phoebe tentait de rappeler l'ascenseur en appuyant avec acharnement sur le bouton.]_

**Piper**: Tu en es sûre?

**Phoebe**: Mais oui! C'est la vérité...

**Piper**: Très bien.. Tu prends les escaliers. Moi, j'appelle la sécurité.

_(Lorsque Phoebe atteint le parking, elle voit Tanya essayant de repousser son agresseur. Mais l'homme est bien plus fort et la plaque contre une voiture. Phoebe se précipite vers la bagarre, cependant elle s'arme de deux bouteilles vides provenant d'une poubelle. Elle court se mettre derrière l'homme en costard, alors que celui-ci est parvenu à mobiliser Tanya et lui envoyer son rayon dans le troisième œil.)_

**Tanya**: Lâchez-moi!

_(Phoebe lui casse une bouteille sur le crâne mais il ne semble qu'étourdit, et se retourne face à Phoebe.)_

**Phoebe**: Courrez Tanya, courrez! Ah, ça alors.. (_ Elle aperçoit le vrai troisième œil de l'agresseur. Mais gardant ses réflexes, elle lui casse la seconde bouteille sur la joue gauche. Et rejoint Tanya __qui s'est enfuie vers sa voiture. Phoebe monte dans la voiture en lui demandant de démarrer, ce qu'elle fait très vite avant de sortir en trombe du parking. Alors que Piper arrive sur le parking, suivie de deux gardes de la sécurité.)_

**Piper**: Phoebe...

_(Mis elle repart aussitôt ne sachant pas que l'homme présent sur le parking est la cause de tout ce mal alors que lui, à présent, a une nouvelle proie.)_

_[Phoebe et Tanya sont au manoir. Tanya est au téléphone quand Phoebe lui apporte à boire.]_

**Tanya**: Chéri, je vais bien. Non, c'est inutile que tu reviennes plus tôt que prévu. ... Oui, bien sûr. Je vais rester chez des amies. ... Oui, je t'expliquerai tout ça quand tu rentreras à la maison.

**Phoebe**: Vous avez des enfants?

**Tanya**: (_Elle pose une main sur le combiné pour répondre à Phoebe.)_ Non, pas encore.

**Phoebe**: Des.. Animaux?

**Tanya**: Non. (_Elle termine sa conversation téléphonique.) _Je t'aime aussi, au revoir.

**Tanya**: Pour que j'arrive à expliquer ce qui s'est passé à mon mari, vous allez d'abord devoir me l'expliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière tout ça?

**Phoebe**: Je vais faire bref; Vous êtes en danger. Si on veut vous protéger, vous ne devez pas vous trouvez là où on vous voit habituellement. C'est pour ça que vous devez rester ici.

**Tanya**: Mais c'était quoi cette chose?

**Phoebe**: Je ne mentirai pas.. Cette chose c'est un démon.

**Tanya**: Je m'en vais!

_Tanya se lève du canapé où elle était assise et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée mais Phoebe tente encore une fois de la convaincre, craignant pour la vie de Tanya._

**Phoebe**: Non, Tanya. Il a déjà tué des gens. Vous pouvez appeler les flics si vous ne me croyez pas. Cette brûlure sur votre front.. (_Elle indique l'endroit avec sa main droite_) C'est.. C'est comme ça qu'il tue, je l'ai vu. C'est vrai. J'ai des visions. Des visions des personnes qu'on me demande d'aider.

_Tanya lui fait de gros yeux et continue son chemin._

**Phoebe**: J'ai vu sa prochaine victime. Et c'était vous!

_(Sachant que ce qu'elle avait vu au parking n'était pas normal, elle prend en compte cette dernière déclaration et semble décidée à rester un peu plus longtemps.)_

**Phoebe**: Vous croyez aux coïncidences? Pas moi. Je devais vous voir, il fallait que je vous trouve. Dans l'immédiat, je dois veiller sur vous et vous sauver.

_[Au Quake__, Prue est au téléphone avec Phoebe alors que son job lui demande beaucoup d'attention.]_

**Prue**: (_A un livreur)_ La romaine dans le frigo. trois, en face. (_A Phoebe) Phoebe, tu l'as amenée chez nous, oui, c'est très clair. ... _Je sais bien qu'on doit protéger les innocents mais si tu avais trouvé quelqu'un qui sache faire une béarnaise, ça m'aurait arrangé, c'est la panique ici. Je dois raccrocher, je viendrai aussi vite que possible. (_Elle raccroche le combiné et puis se dirige vers Martin qui entrait dans la cuisine durant sont appelle._)

**Prue**: Martin, c'est géniale. Justement j'avais besoin de..

**Martin**: J'ai fait une liste. Vérifiez-là deux fois! Je reviendrai après le coup de feu du dîner.

**Prue**: Mais.. J'ai des problèmes familiaux alors je..

**Martin**: Alors vous voulez vous sauver, rentrer chez vous et régler vos problèmes!

(_Prue enlève son tablier_) Prue: Merci d'être aussi compréhensif.

**Martin**: Ho, ne me remerciez pas. Parce que la réponse est; Non.

**Prue**: Très bien, Martin! Vous ne voulez rien comprendre mais je vais quand même vous dire une chose; Vous êtes dingue. Personne au monde ne peut faire tout ça. Comment espérez-vous que j'y arrive toute seule?

**Martin**: Je sais que vous y arriverez.

**Prue**: Quoi?

**Martin**: Pourquoi j'emploierai plus de monde quand je sais que vous ferez tout, sans même vous plaindre. Vous êtes une aubaine, vous travaillez à moitié prix. Oh! Prue, Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça!

**Prue**: c'est trop tard maintenant. La vérité est sortie et je vais faire pareil! Vous ne me méritez pas, je vous lâche! (_Elle donne son tablier à Martin et s'en va!_)

_[A la salle des ventes__, le démon a suivi Piper jusqu'à son bureau mais, lorsqu'elle rentre dans son bureau, elle salue une personne qui l'y attendait. Alors, pris de court, le démon s'éloigne.]_

**Piper**: Ha, salut Andy!

**Andy**: Salut Piper.

**Piper**: Je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard mais ma réunion n'en finissait pas.

**Andy**: Ton assistante m'a dit de t'attendre ici. J'espère qu'elle a eu raison.

**Piper**: Oui-oui, bien sûr. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un peu d'eau?

**Andy**: (_en hochant la tête en guise de négation)_ Je te remercie. Comment est-ce que tu vas?

**Piper**: Je suis prête à disjoncter. Et toi?

**Andy**: Au bord de l'infarctus, tant j'ai le cœur qui bat. (_ Il souhaitait dire autre chose car il lui sourit amicalement avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas volontaire.)_

_(Andy s'assoit en face du bureau quant à Piper, elle malaxe ses ongles mais reste debout.)_

**Piper**: Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses que tu me connais vraiment bien?

**Andy**: Oheum.. Je sais que tu adores les barres chocolatées. Que tu détestes les gens qui parlent fort aux vernissages. Que tu ne cèdes jamais avant d'avoir gagné et que tu massacres t'es petites peaux quand tu es sur le nerf. (_Piper s'arrête de s'occuper de ses ongles._) Je sais aussi que j'ai très envie de ressortir avec toi. Je voudrais juste que tu ais assez confiance en moi pour me dire ce qui t'effraie autant.

**Piper**: En fait.. C'est exactement de ça que je voulais te parler. Hmh, seulement, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux, avant que je te dise quoi que ça soit, que je te montre de quoi il s'agit.

**Piper**: Allez, je me lance. Tu vois ça?

**Andy**: Oui!?

**Piper**: Regarde!

_(Avec son pouvoir, Piper déplace un presse-papier pyramidal qui se trouvait près d'Andy. Celui-ci se lève hâtivement, prit d'un sentiment d'insécurité et/ou d'incompréhension, s'éloignant du bureau.)_

**Andy**: M.. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**Piper**, _souriant nerveusement_: C'est mon secret! Je fais bouger les objets.

**Andy**: C'est de la télékinésie?

**Piper**: Oui, si on veut. Enfin, non. En réalité c'est ça et puis c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Je suis une sorcière.

**Andy**: Une quoi? _(Andy rigole car n'a pas l'air convaincu, pourtant..)_

**Piper**: Une bonne sorcière. J'ai des pouvoirs, je. Je. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment voulus. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en suis rendue compte que récemment. A peu près à l'époque où nous nous sommes retrouvés.

**Andy**: Ha hein.

**Piper**: Ecoutes.. Tu te souviens de toutes ces fois où j'ai disparu.. Et où tu me retrouvais sur les lieus du crime sans aucune explication logique? Eh bien, c'était pour ça. J'avais vraiment envie de te le dire mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Je n'osais le dire à personne... Tu fais une drôle de tête, ça va?

**Andy**: Je n'en sais rien... J'imaginais toutes sortes de choses que tu pouvais me cacher et.. Celle-ci n'était pas sur la liste, Je l'avoue.

_(Ils s'échangent un sourire impulsif.)_

**Andy**: Ca veut dire que.. Prue et Phoebe sont aussi..

_(En allant s'asseoir,) _**Piper**: Oui! C'est notre héritage, on tient ces pouvoirs de notre mère et de notre grand-mère.

**Andy**: Donc, quand tu auras des enfants..

**Piper**: Si ce sont des filles, oui.

_(Se rasseyant aussi),_ **Andy**: C'est... C'est un drôle de secret que tu m'as caché.

**Piper**: Ne m'en parle pas!

**Andy**: Ca peut changer? Tu peux faire quelque chose pour t'en délivrer?

**Piper**: Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de changer. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai réussi à accepter que récemment.. Et toi, est-ce que tu réussiras à le faire?

**Andy**: Je dois être franc avec toi! Je n'en sais rien, Piper.. Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.

_(Andy est honnête, puisque la formule opère. Mais Piper ne sait qu'en penser.)_

_[Dans la véranda__, sont réunies Prue, Phoebe et Tanya qui observe les pages du Livre des Ombres]._

**Phoebe**: Tu sais si Piper a parlé à Andy?

**Prue**: Non, je n'en sais rien. (_S'adressant à Tanya_) Vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans le Livre des Ombres?

**Tanya**: Non. Personne ni rien que je reconnaisse.

**Prue**: Donc, d'après les infos. que t'a donné Andy; La troisième victime était professeur à Standford. Qu'est-ce qui les relie?

**Phoebe**: Il croit que ça pourrait être le domaine du travail. La biogénétique.

**Prue**: Un professeur d'université, un généticien, un technicien de laboratoire.

**Tanya**: Je ne livre que des sandwiches. Vous êtes certaines que c'est à moi qu'il en veut?

**Phoebe**: On va le savoir tout de suite.

_(Lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur la jambe de Tanya, Phoebe reçoit une _**prémonition**_. Lui montrant Tanya serrant un enfant, nouveau-né, dans ses bras, dans une chaise à bascule. Une fois sortie de sa prémonition, Phoebe regarde sa sœur et, un peu gênée vis-à-vis de Tanya ne regarde plus celle-ci dans les yeux.)_

**Phoebe**: Prue, il manque le lait. Cuisine..!

_(Tanya est surprise de cet échange entre les sœurs, mais elle se remet vite à sa recherche pendant que les filles s'éloignent.)_

**(Phoebe**, _quand elles entrent dans la cuisine): _Elle va donner la vie.

**Prue**: La vie à quoi?

**Phoebe**: La vie à un bébé. Elle est enceinte.

**Prue**: Ho! (_agréablement surprise, elle fait un pas en avant afin d'aller en parler avec Tanya._)

**Phoebe**: Non-non. Non-non. Arrête, elle ne le sait pas encore.

**Prue**: Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On le lui dit? On n'a jamais fait d'information prénatale.

**Phoebe**: Hé, tu sais, ce n'est pas le genre d'information que Tanya a besoin d'entendre de la bouche de filles qu'elle connaît à peine. Et qui lui disent qu'une espèce de démon à trois yeux veut aspirer la vie qu'elle porte en elle.. Oui.. (_Phoebe fronce les sourcils_) La vie qu'elle porte en elle.. Minute-minute! Serait-il possible que ce ne soit pas à elle qu'il veuille s'en prendre mais à son bébé?

**Prue**: Comment saurait-il qu'elle est enceinte?

**Phoebe**: Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu.. Qu'il voit le futur lui aussi. (_elle se met dos à Prue_).. Ou alors. Ou alors qu'il en vienne.

**Prue**: Je ne te suis pas.

_(Se remettant face à Prue), _**Phoebe**: Le bouton! la police a trouvé un bouton près du corps de la dernière victime. Apparemment, il était fait d'un métal bizarre que l'on n'avait jamais vu avant.

_(Prue lève son index et le fait tourner devant elle)_

**Prue**: Rembobine!

**Phoebe:** Je recommence. Il y a un bouton qui ne devrait pas exister sur cette terre. Un démon dont le Livre des Ombres ne mentionne pas l'existence et un bébé dont personne ne connaît l'existence.. Tu as une meilleure explication?

**Prue**: Admettons que tu aies raison. Comment il fera pour le retrouver?

**Phoebe**: Eh bien, s'il veut Tanya, il saura ou nous trouver.

**Prue**: Il ne sait même pas où on est.

**Phoebe**: Mais il a trouvé Tanya chez Buckland et il m'a vu avec.. (_Phoebe soupire en réalisant que le démon fera le lien entre elle et...)_ Avec Piper!

_(Les deux sœurs se regardent interloquées en ouvrant toutes deux la bouche.)_

**Hannah**: La dernière éteint les lumières?

_[Chez Buckland,__ Piper attend que le temps passe dans son bureau quand Hannah vient lui adresser la parole. Piper sort doucement de sa rêverie.]_

**Hannah**: Bonsoir, je rentre chez moi. (_Piper ne se décide pas à répondre_)

**Hannah**: Alors.. Vous fermerez tout en partant?

**Piper**: Oui, bien sûr.

**Hannah**: Heu, Piper. A propos de ce que je vous ai dit, tout à l'heure..

**Piper**: Ce n'est pas tout à fait le bon moment.

**Hannah**: Je veux juste vous dire que je suis désolée.

**Piper**: Mais vous ne pensez pas vraiment ce que vous dites!?

**Hannah**: Non! (_Hannah se sent mal de ne pas avoir pu mentir alors elle s'en va vite_)

_(Lorsqu'Hannah entre dans l'ascenseur, le démon surgit d'un couloir alentour. Il pénètre dans le bureau de Piper qui ne le prend pas pour une menace.)_

**L'homme**: Excusez-moi. Etes-vous mademoiselle Halliwell? Piper Halliwell?

**Piper**: Oui, pourquoi? Nous avions rendez-vous?

**L'homme**: Non. Pour tout vous dire je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je suis persuadé que vous pouvez m'aider.

**Piper**: Je recherche les objets d'art pas les gens.

**L'homme**: Pourtant, je crois que vous devez la connaître, je vous ai vu parler avec elle tout à l'heure. Elle est petite, brune, jolie et je vous ai vu quand vous étiez près des ascenseurs.

**Piper**: Je ne m'en souviens pas.

**L'homme**: En êtes-vous sûre?

**Piper**: Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?

**L'homme**: Elle cache la femme qu'on m'a demandé de tuer.

**Piper**: D'où venez-vous?

**L'homme**: Du futur. (_Il est de plus en plus en colère car il ne maîtrise de moins en moins la discussion_).. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

**Piper**: Pourquoi tuer Tanya?

**L'homme**: Je ne veux pas Tanya. Je.. Je veux celui qui vit en elle. NON!(_Il se retourne et met la main à sa bouche, ne comprenant pas comment la vérité lui a été soutirée.)_

**Piper**: Et les autres.. Pourquoi les avoir tués?

**L'homme**: Ils étaient tous.. Des pièces du puzzle. Des pièces du vaccin... Ça suffit!

_(L'homme se lance en direction de Piper après avoir jeté une chaise à travers la salle. Piper se défend en utilisant son pouvoir afin de repousser le bureau contre l'homme. Le temps que celui-ci prend pour se dégager, Piper s'échappe. Mais il se met à la rattraper bien vite.)_

**Prue**: Réponds! Allez Piper, décroche!

_(Prue tente hâtivement de joindre Piper par téléphone __depuis le manoir.__ Tanya est encore à feuilleter le Livre.)_

_"Ici, la salle des vente de Buckland" Annonce le répondeur._

**Prue**: Elle ne répond plus. Il est plus de cinq heures et il y a le répondeur.

**Phoebe**: Il faut aller chez Buckland.

**Prue**: D'accord. Je prends mes clefs, va chercher Tanya!

**Phoebe**: Non, il va falloir que tu y allies sans moi. Si on emmène Tanya avec nous et qu'il est là-bas ce sera comme si on l'a jetait dans la gueule du loup. Elle ne peut pas rester à la maison toute seule, alors..

**Prue**: Mais attends.. On a vraiment besoin de toi!

**Phoebe**: Je ne peux pas, toujours, être le pouvoir des trois.

**Prue**: Mais si jamais il vient ici et que tu es toute seule.

**Phoebe**: Et bien, on montra dans le grenier, avec le Livre.

**Prue**: D'accord. Fais attention!

**Phoebe**: Toi aussi.

_(Elles se prennent dans leurs bras pour se dire au revoir et se serrent l'une- 'autre.)_

_[Pendant ce temps__ chez Buckland__, Piper s'est dirigée vers les sous-sols et descend à vive allures dans les éscaliers. Elle est suivie de près par le démon qui, lui, reste bien droit dans sa course.]_

_(Quand Piper se retrouve tout en bas, elle est face à une porte fermée à clef. Elle tente, alors, de l'ouvrir avec sa force télékinésique. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle cherche à se cacher dans l'entrepôt)._

**L'homme**: Il me reste huit mois et demi pour trouver Tanya, mademoiselle Halliwell. Il me reste beaucoup de temps. Vous, en revanche, vous n'en avez plus.

_(Piper s'enfuie le plus loin possible, mais elle se retrouve dans un cul de sac de marchandises empilées.)_

_[Dans le bureau de Piper, Prue vient d'arriver et y constate les dégâts.]_

**Prue**: Piper? Oh.. Oh non.. (_Elle sort du bureau.)_

_[Dans l'entrepôt, Piper fait perdre du temps à son agresseur en lui demandant des vérités sur sa mission.]_

**L'homme**: Vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous cacher!

**Piper**: Quel est ce vaccin? Il protège contre quoi?

**L'homme** _se met à rire_: Contre moi, évidemment. Et contre tous les sorciers qui sont comme moi. Dans le Futur.. le fils de Tanya Parker sera le chercheur en mesure de rassembler tous les éléments.. pour fabriquer le vaccin qui nous détruira tous.

_(A ce moment, il s'approche d'une casse et y découvre Piper qui se cachait là, accroupie. Elle sursaute et se redresse.)_

**L'homme**: A moins que je n'arrive à le détruire avant.

_(Il prend Piper par la gorge et la soulève de terre, enfin, il ouvre son troisième œil. Prue accourt à cet instant précis et parvient à figer le démon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ramasse un pied de biche sur une caisse et écarte les doigts de l'homme en noir du cou de Piper.)_

**Prue**: Tu as besoin d'un coup de main?!

**Piper**: Ouiii. Harg.

**Prue**: Il ne veut pas s'en prendre à Tanya mais à son bébé. Elle est enceinte.

**Piper**: Oui, je sais.

**Prue**: Hein?

**Piper**: Bon, on en parlera plus tard. Où est Phoebe?

**Prue**: A la maison avec Tanya.

**Piper**: Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous en débarrasser? _(En indiquant l'homme en corstard)_

**Prue**: Mais tu 'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Tu n'as qu'à l'expédier ailleurs. (_Elle lui lance le pied de biche)_

**Piper**: Mais où ça? Ce type vient du futur.

**Prue**: Mais agis! Il va s'animer dans un instant.

**Piper**,( _elle lui retend le pied de biche)_: Non, Prue. C'est à toi d'agir.

**Prue**, (_refusant de prendre le pied de biche)_: Non!

**Piper**: Tu le fais..

**Prue**: Non. Non, toi, tu le fais.

**Piper**: Non, non et non.

_(Et durant leur lutte, elles s'échangent le pied de biche. Mais le démon revient à lui et se retourne pour leur faire face. Prue et Piper tiennent, les deux, le pied de biche. Et, affolées, le dirigent ensemble dans le troisième œil du démon. Il se l'enlève en criant, c'est alors qu'une fumée bleue s'échappe de son œil blessé. Il tombe à terre et parait mort. Au même moment, une sorte de vortex bleu apparaît et emporte le corps de l'homme en noir avant de disparaître.)_

**Piper**: Ce qui est sympa, c'est qu'il a fait le ménage en partant.

_[Les effets de la formule touchent à leur fin. Piper a encore une chose à faire pendant qu'il en est temps. Elle attendait Andy devant sa porte jusqu'à qu'il arrive.]_

**Andy**: Piper..

**Piper**: Andy.. Je dois savoir comment tu te sens à propos de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

**Andy**: Accorde-moi encore un petit peu de temps.

**Piper**: Je regrette, mais moi, je n'ai pas le temps. C'est urgent. J'ai besoin de le savoir avant huit heures.

**Andy**: Entre! On sera mieux pour en parler. (_Il ouvre sa porte d'entrée_)

**Piper**: Non, je ne peux pas.

**Andy**: Juste une minute..

**Piper**: Non. Je.. Je sais bien que si j'entre on va boire un verre, on va parler de tout et de rien et on va perde un temps précieux.. Il faut que je le sache tout de suite.. Est-ce que tu crois que tu arriveras à accepter que je sois une sorcière?

**Andy**: S'il faut que je te donne une réponse maintenant.. Je crois que non. Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun mal à ça, c'est juste que ce n'est pas l'avenir que.. Que j'avais envisagé.

_(L'horloge sonne huit heures, mettant fin aux effets de la formule. Andy fronce les sourcils.)_

**Andy**: Heum.. De quoi on vient de parler?

**Piper**: Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

**Andy**: Honnêtement. Non.

**Piper**: Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce dont nous avons parlé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures?

**Andy**: Non, c'est vraiment étrange... Tu veux peut-être entrer?

_(La tête baissée),_ **Piper**: Non. (_Elle redresse sa tête_) Non, je dos y aller.

_(Piper se penche vers Andy et lui embrasse la joue avant de lui dire "au revoir, Andy". Celui-ci en est troublé et la regarde s'en aller. Arrivée au bout du couloir, Piper prend appui sur le mur car elle se sent triste de cette rupture.)_

_[Pendant que Prue et Phoebe attendent Piper __au Quake__, Phoebe fait signe à un serveur en agitant le bras.]_

**Phoebe**: Excusez-moi, houhou. Ça sert à quoi de sauver le futur si je ne peux même pas avoir un verre d'eau dans le présent?

**Prue**: Oh, puisque tu parles de futur, tu sais où est Tanya?

**Phoebe**: Ouais, elle s'est éclipsée. Elle avait un peu la nausée. Elle croit que ça vient du poisson.

**Prue**: Géniale. Elle va faire un procès au Quake pour intoxication alimentaire. (_Prue se prend les joues entre les mains._) Mais cette journée ne finira, donc, jamais!

**Phoebe**: Rassure-toi, ça y est! Elle est finie, il est huit heures vingt. La formule de vérité n'opère plus et le monde est un endroit plus sûr.

**(Martin**, _s'approche en colère)_: Prue, vous êtes assise tranquillement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça ne va pas du tout?

**Prue**: Vous ne vous souvenez pas?

**Martin**: Je ne me souviens pas de quoi? J'ai besoin de vous en cuisine, vite fait! Il nous manque un sous-chef. (_Il s'en va comme il est arrivé_)

**Prue**: Oh! Ça, ce n'est est pas croyable. J'ai fini par me rebeller, démissionner et il ne s'en souvient même pas. Petite minute.. Tout le monde a oublié la vérité, pourquoi pas nous?

**Phoebe**: Chaque acte a des conséquences. La règle d'or des sorcières. Piper a jeté un sort à des fins personnelles alors maintenant il faut qu'on en assume les conséquences.

**Prue**: J'en ai pour une minute. (_Elle se lève d'un mouvement décidé_) Je dois rafraîchir la mémoire de ce cher Martin. (_Elle se dirige vers les cuisines._)

**Phoebe**: Ho, oui. Vas-y! Mords-le!

_[En arrivant dans la cuisine,]_

**Prue**: Martin! Il faut qu'on parle.

**Martin**: Excusez-vous! (_Il lui lance le tablier à la figure._)

**Prue**: Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas tout faire par moi-même. C'est terminé, j'ai besoin qu'on m'aide. Votre restaurant a besoin d'un autre directeur, d'un sous-chef, d'une hôtesse et d'un extra pendant le weekend. Si vous ne voulez pas engager du personnel, dites-le moi, je démissionne!

**Martin**: Pourquoi avez-vous autant tardé, vous n'aviez qu'à le demander.

**Prue**: Ha, oui? Très bien. Entendu! Alors, à demain. (_Elle se retourne pour partir_)

**Martin**: Mais..Je..

**Prue**: C'est mon soir de congé. (_Elle lui lance, à son tour, le tablier)._

_(Lorsqu'elle ouvre un battant pour sortir, Léo passait derrière. Il la reçoit dans le front.)_

**Prue**: Ohoo, Léo. Je suis vraiment désolée. Ca va aller?

**Léo**: Oui, ça va bien. J'ai juste été surpris.

**Prue**: Oui?! Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

**Léo**: Eh bien, je voulais vous voir. Je.. Je crois que.. En fait, j'ai l'étrange impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de pas bien. Et je suis venu pour m'excuser... C'est ça?

**Prue**: Non! Non. Pas du tout.. Vous n'avez rien fait. (_Elle lui sourit_) Alors, je vous offre un verre?

_(Ils s'en vont ensemble. Tandis que Piper revient de chez Andy. Elle va à la table de Phoebe et s'y assoit.)_

**Piper**: Salut.

**Phoebe**: Salut. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné?

**Piper**: Rien de bien.

**Phoebe**: Hoh, je suis vraiment désolée.

**Piper**: M'oui, moi aussi. Mais.. J'ai récité une formule pour avoir une réponse et je l'ai eue. Même si ce n'est pas celle que je voulais.

_(Phoebe se rapproche de sa sœur et la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux.)_


	8. Médaillon maudit

[Scène: Salem, Massachusetts, 1692. Une clé en main ouvre une porte de cellule dans une prison. Melinda est là. Matthew marche po]

**Melinda:**Matthew.

**Matthieu:**Bonjour, Melinda.

**Melinda:**Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi?

**Matthieu:**Tu as ce que tu mérites.

**Melinda:**Donc, vous n'avez jamais aimé moi? Toute la passion, toute la chaleur?

**Matthew:**je devais vous faire confiance en moi. C'était le seul moyen de partager vos pouvoirs.

**Melinda:**Et maintenant vous les avez. Alors, pourquoi voulez-vous me mettre en? Tu sais que je vais brûler.

**Matthew:**je devais garder mon secret.

**Melinda:**Eh bien, vous pouvez garder vos bibelots trop.

(Elle tire sur un médaillon qui était autour de son cou et la jette sur lui.)

**Matthew:**Je trouverai une autre sorcière à donner.

(Il ouvre le médaillon.)

**Melinda:**Peut-être pas.

(Il sort un petit morceau de papier et il prend feu. Il jette sur le sol.)

**Matthew:**Quelle magie est-ce?

**Melinda:**je reprends les pouvoirs que vous avez volé de moi. "En dehors du temps, en dehors du gain, ne connaissent que la tristesse, ne connaissent que la douleur."

(Cela devient vraiment venteux et Matthew est aspiré dans le médaillon.)

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Piper. Rex met des bijoux sur le bureau de Piper. Il ramasse le médaillon et tente de l'ouvrir. Piper marche po]

**Piper:** Rex?

**Rex:** Ah, bonjour, Piper. J'ai, euh, a laissé un certain nombre de choses pour vous au catalogue. Un merveilleux envoi d'une succession dans l'Est.

**Piper:** Je vais aller droit sur elle.

**Rex:** Merci.

(Quitte Rex. Piper voit le médaillon et le ramasse. Elle l'ouvre. La porte claque et Matthew sort de celui-ci.)

**Matthew:** Enfin, la liberté. Le monde a changé. Quelle heure est-ce?

**Piper:** Excusez-moi?

**Matthew:** Où suis-je?

**Piper:** Qui êtes-vous?

**Matthew:** Matthew Tate, et si vous me libéré de ce médaillon vous êtes descendant de Melinda Warren. (Il marche près d'elle et elle utilise son pouvoir et il vole à travers la pièce.) Merci.

**Piper:** Pour quoi faire?

**Matthew:** Je vous trompés en utilisant votre pouvoir sur moi. Maintenant, je l'ai. (Il utilise son pouvoir et une chaise la pousse contre le mur. Puis il disparaît, elle court dans le milieu de la pièce et il apparaît derrière elle.) Derrière vous, sorcière.

**Piper:** Comment avez-vous fait cela?

**Matthew:** Je ne peux partager votre puissance, mais vous ne pouvez pas partager la mienne.

**Piper:** Que voulez-vous?

**Matthew:** Je veux ce que Melinda m'a pris. Je veux que tous les trois pouvoirs. (Il l'attrape.) Défendez-vous. Arrêter le temps.

**Piper:** Je ne peux pas.

**Matthew:** Ah, donc vous n'êtes pas seul. Il existe d'autres. (Il disparaît et apparaît en face du bureau.) Et le nom de famille est maintenant Halliwell.

**Rex:** (de l'extérieur) Piper, êtes-vous d'accord là-dedans?

(Matthieu utilise la puissance de Piper pour casser la vitre de la fenêtre. Il saute par la fenêtre et flotte vers le sol, atterrissant sur ses pieds. Il s'éloigne.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scène: Bucklands extérieur. La police est là où Matthew a sauté par la fenêtre. Andy Morris et s'interrogent sur un homme.]

**Man:**J'étais juste assis là, vous savez, la lecture des sports, une tasse de Joe et «bam», ce gars-là vient de s'envoler de nulle part, vous savez. Vêtements étranges, mauvaises manières, il faillit tomber juste au-dessus de moi.

**Morris:**Quand vous dites est tombé ...

**Man:**Je veux dire est tombé, vous savez, comme de tout là-haut, je suppose. Je ne sais pas.

**Morris:**C'est une chute de dix étages, monsieur.

**Andy:**Douze.

**Morris:**Et vous nous dites qu'il vient de se lever, se sont éloignés sans une égratignure. C'est ce que vous dites.

**Andy:**Vous avez une meilleure explication?

**Morris:**Excusez-nous. (Andy et Morris à pied). Très bien, Trudeau. Sortez votre anneau décodeur de chasseur de fantôme secrète, et nous allons l'entendre.

(Andy rit.)

**Andy:**Regardez, Morris, je ne sais pas, d'accord. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive commencé là-haut dans ce bureau.

**Morris:**Uh huh. Donc, nous allons découvrir qui est le bureau qui est.

**Andy:**Je sais déjà. C'est celui de Piper.

[Scène: Manoir. Cuisine. Leo est sous l'évier, en le fixant. Phoebe est assise à la table et Prue est debout.]

**Prue:** Alors, j'ai suggéré que nous ajoutons satay de crabes à la, euh, le menu du déjeuner et c'était super. Epuisé. Aimez-vous le crabe, Leo?

**Leo:** Tu sais ce que j'aimerais, Prue?

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Leo:** Est, euh, l'extension de cliquet. Pourriez-vous remettre ça?

**Prue:** Bien sûr. (Prue regarde dans sa boîte à outils, mais ne sait pas ce que c'est. Phoebe s'approche et tire sur l'extension de cliquet.) Je le savais. (Elle l'enlève Phoebe et le donne à Leo.) Ici vous allez **.**

**Leo:** Merci.

**Prue :** (chuchotant à Phoebe) arrêter. Allez-vous. (Elle essaie de Phoebe à laisser.) Je reviens, Leo.

**Leo:** Pas de problème.

(Prue et Phoebe vont dans la salle à manger.)

**Prue:** Arrête ça.

**Phoebe:** Mes sentiments exactement. Arrêtez allusion autour et lui demander de sortir déjà. Donnez-lui un peu de votre crabe.

**Prue:** Ne soyez pas dégoûtant.

**Phoebe:** Ne soyez pas si timide.

**Prue:** Et s'il dit non?

**Phoebe:** Ouais, comme ça va arriver.

**Prue:** Non, je suis sérieux.

**Phoebe:** Moi aussi

**Prue:** Je suis très sérieux. Je n'ai jamais ... vous savez ...

**Phoebe:** Vous plaisantez, non?

**Prue:** Non

**Phoebe:** Vous n'avez jamais demandé à un gars avant?

**Prue:** Non à une date réelle, non.

**Phoebe:** Je ne comprends pas. Suis-je la seule personne dans cette famille qui a hérité du gène take-a-chance?

**Prue:** Probablement. Parce que si je me souviens de ma biologie correctement, il est attaché au gène ne-esprit-my-own-business.

**Phoebe:** Ooh. Allez.

(Phoebe pousse son dos dans la cuisine. Leo sort sous l'évier).

**Leo:** Eh bien, une partie du tuyau est coincé. J'ai presque fini ici.

**Prue:** Super. Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé?

**Leo:** Oui, ce serait génial. (Piper obtient le thé hors du réfrigérateur. Phoebe marche po)

**Phoebe:** Ce qui serait bien?

**Prue:** Rien. (Piper met le thé sur le banc et Phoebe le frappe accidentellement . Prue le fige si avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.) Léo?

**Phoebe:** . Vite, avoir votre chemin avec lui.

**Prue:** Vous n'arrêtez jamais?

(Rires Phoebe. Prue met un seau sous le thé.)

**Phoebe:** On dirait un moment Kodak pour moi.

(Elle fait semblant de prendre des photos.)

**Prue:** Phoebe, tu es une telle aide.

**Phoebe:** Smile.

( Léo et le thé dégel. Piper marche po)

**Piper:** Vous les gars, nous sommes dans le pétrin. (Phoebe souligne Leo.) Euh, salut, Leo.

**Leo:** Hey, Piper.

**Piper:** Hey, euh, mes sœurs. A l'étage maintenant.

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Piper. La police est là. Questionnement Rex et Hannah d'Andy.]

**Hannah:**Euh, Webster, Hannah Webster.

**Andy:**Vous avez dit que vous avez entendu des bruits ici. Quel genre?

**Hannah:**Euh, c'est difficile à dire.

**Rex:**Il a presque ressemblé à un, une lutte d'une certaine sorte. Un combat peut-être.

**Hannah:**Oui, et puis nous avons entendu un fracas et j'ai supposé que c'était la rupture de la fenêtre et nous sommes venus pour vérifier sur Piper et elle vient de passer à manquer.

**Morris:**Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Hannah:**Rien, en fait, elle vient de partir.

**Rex:**Elle était très agitée trop.

**Andy:**Elle n'a pas dit où elle allait, par hasard, fait-elle?

**Rex:**Non, non, désolé.

**Morris:**Ok, merci, M. Buckland. CSI sera fait avec les fenêtres en quelques heures et vous pouvez les avoir fixés.

**Rex:**Croyez-moi, inspecteur. Je n'ai vraiment pas se soucient de la fenêtre. Je me soucie seulement Piper.

(Rex et Hannah sortent.)

**Morris:**Ecoutez, peut-être que tu devrais demander au capitaine d'assigner quelqu'un d'autre.

**Andy:**Prue et moi ne sont plus sortaient ensemble, il n'y a pas de conflit grave. Je suis très bien avec cela.

**Morris:**D'accord.

[Dans le bureau de Rex. Rex et Hannah sont là.]

**Rex:**je pensais qui allait extrêmement bien. N'avez-vous pas?

**Hannah:**Nous pouvons avoir prouvé la légende du médaillon vrai et que la petite sorcière est charmé, mais maintenant nous avons un sorcier du XVIIe siècle qui courent partout. Je pense qu'il va tenir le coup.

**Rex:**Ouais, mais là encore, si la légende ne se vérifie, Matthew a un esprit d'une voie. Comme nous le faisons. Il ne sera pas difficile à trouver. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, Hannah. Tu vas avoir des rides sur vos cornes.

[Scène: Manoir. Grenier. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sont là.]

**Prue:** Qu'avez-vous dit son nom?

**Piper:** Matthew Tate. Et d'une certaine manière, il sait que nous sommes liés à Melinda Warren.

**Phoebe:** Le Livre des Ombres Melinda? Notre ancêtre?

**Prue:** Celui qui a brûlé en jeu et a commencé toute cette pagaille.

**Piper:** Euh, il est sorti du médaillon. Et il a des pouvoirs forts. Plus fort que le mien, je veux dire, il a fait la chose la plus étrange. Une minute il était en face de moi, le lendemain il était derrière moi et puis douze histoires vers le bas a atterri juste à ses pieds.

**Phoebe:** Si ça marche comme sorcier, et parle comme un sorcier ...

**Piper:** Ouais, eh bien, il est puissant et il veut dire des affaires. Et il veut que chacun de nos trois pouvoirs.

**Phoebe:** Je peux voir le médaillon?

(Piper remet le médaillon de Phoebe.)

**Piper:** Nous devons comprendre qui il est avant qu'il ne trouve les deux de vous.

(Phoebe ouvre le médaillon et a une prémonition.)

**Phoebe:** Vous avez dit Matthew est sorti du médaillon? Je pense que je viens de voir Melinda lui mis po

**Piper:** Tu as vu le passé?

**Prue:** Mais vous ne voyez l'avenir.

**Phoebe:** Non plus.

**Piper:** Nous avons toujours su que nos pouvoirs seraient croître.

**Phoebe:** Oui, mais de toute façon je pensais que j'allais apprendre à voler.

(Prue et Piper sourire.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Halliwell Rossen et le Bureau du Procureur Haas. Arnold Halliwell est au téléphone.]

**Arnold:**Ils veulent countersue? Fine, bring it on, je vais manger 'em vivant. De plus, nous pouvons doubler le projet de loi et sortir avec elle. (Matthieu clignote dans la salle.) Excusez-moi. (Il raccroche le téléphone.)

**Matthew:**Êtes-vous Arnold Halliwell?

**Arnold:** Oui, et qui êtes-vous? Robin Hood?

(Matthieu utilise la télékinésie et Arnold vole contre le mur.)

**Matthew:**Dis-moi où sont tes sœurs.

**Arnold:** Que sœurs? Je suis enfant unique. Lâchez-moi ou je te poursuis ...

(Matthieu rompt son cou.)

**Matthew:**avocats n'ont pas changé.

[Scène: Manoir. Grenier. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sont là. Phoebe regarde un album photo et Piper lisant un livre.]

**Phoebe:** j'avais raison. C'était Melinda dans ma vision. N'est-elle pas belle.

**Piper:** Hmm. Elle ressemble un peu à maman.

**Prue:** Écoutez ça. «Et parce que le sorcier lui avait volé son amour, elle l'a maudit dans le cœur étain, où il pourrait passer l'éternité savoir l'aiguillon de la trahison."

**Phoebe:** Ça doit être ce que j'ai vu.

**Piper:** Et je l'ai laissé partir tôt. Grand.

**Prue:** Tu ne plaisante pas. La légende dit que le sorcier ne doit jamais être libéré ou il détruira la ligne Warren. Ce serait être nous.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, eh bien, il va falloir prendre un numéro et faire la queue derrière les autres sorciers.

**Piper:** Nous n'avons jamais été contre quelqu'un comme lui auparavant.

**Phoebe:** Alors, que faisons-nous?

**Prue:** Je dis que nous cachons.

**Piper:** Non, nous devons savoir exactement ce que nous sommes contre. Et nous commençons avec le médaillon et comment il enroulé sur mon bureau.

[Plan sur la véranda. Leo est là à regarder la télévision. Prue, Piper et Phoebe marche po]

**Leo:** Hey, Piper, votre travail est sur les nouvelles, check it out.

**Journaliste:**Ce matin, des témoins affirment avoir vu un homme tomber douze histoires. Apparemment, il se leva et s'en alla sains et saufs.

**Piper:** On doit le trouver avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre, surtout un innocent.

**Phoebe:** Il ya que je mot nouveau.

**Prue:** Regardez, Andy à la télévision.

**Phoebe:** Il est là, aussi.

(La sonnette retentit. Phoebe répond.)

**Phoebe:** Andy, quelle surprise. Comment tu vas?

**Andy:** Je dois parler avec Piper, Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Piper wow. Comment sortir de la boucle suis-je? Et là, je pensais que vous avez rompu.

**Andy:** Il ne s'agit pas de cela. C'est une affaire de police.

**Phoebe:** Oh, eh bien, euh, elle n'est pas à la maison. Elle est au travail.

**Andy:** Non, elle n'est pas.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, je ne sais pas où elle est, mais je vais lui dire que vous vous êtes arrêté, d'accord? Ciao!

(Phoebe tente de partir mais Andy attrape son bras.)

**Andy:** Un homme est tombé par la fenêtre du bureau de Piper. Ce qui est assez suspecte. Mais alors, un homme correspondant à la même description a été tué et un avocat dans la rue. Un avocat nommé Halliwell. Maintenant, je sais qu'elle sait qui il est. Une fois de plus, Phoebe, où est votre sœur?

**Phoebe:** Où est votre mandat?

(Phoebe retourne à l'intérieur. Feuilles Andy.)

[Plan sur le salon.]

**Piper:** Super, maintenant je suis poursuivi par un sorcier et le PD San Francisco

**Phoebe:** Personne n'a jamais dit que vous avez mené une vie ennuyeuse, Prue.

**Prue:** Peut-être Andy peut vous aider.

**Piper:** Oh, oui. Vous voulez avoir cette conversation avec lui? "Hey Andy, je déteste de vous déranger, mais ce sorcier du XVIIe siècle est en train de me tuer et mes soeurs." Toute pensée?

**Prue:** Bon, c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais le point est que nous devons aider.

**Piper:** Ouais, eh bien, malheureusement plus que Andy peut donner.

**Phoebe:** Qu'est-ce qu'il faut, c'est quelqu'un qui a fait ça avant, quelqu'un comme Melinda Warren.

**Piper:** Bon, alors qu'est sommes-nous censés faire? Remonter dans le temps, saisir et lui dire que nous avons besoin de son aide?

**Phoebe:** Oui. Et je sais exactement comment le faire. Tant que vous deux ne me dérange pas de perdre un peu de sang.

[Time lapse. Dans le grenier. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sont assis autour d'une table où ils ont placé des bougies, un poignard et d'autres articles.]

**Prue:** Suis-je le seul à avoir des doutes?

**Phoebe:** Oui.

**Piper:** Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'options autres.

**Prue:** Mais ne sommes-nous pas, comme, ressusciter les morts? Et si elle est toute ...

**Phoebe:** J'ai lu le livre des ombres très attentivement. Elle reviendra comme une personne réelle, de chair et de sang. Elle aura ses pouvoirs trop. Nos pouvoirs.

(Phoebe ramasse le couteau.)

**Prue:** C'est quoi ça?

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, le sort fonctionne par le sang appelant le sang, donc il ne devrait pas faire de mal ... beaucoup.

(Phoebe poignarde son doigt.)

**Phoebe:** J'ai menti, j'ai menti. Bon, allez les gars. Il sera comme l'été au bord du lac. Rappelez-vous quand nous avons fait un serment de sang pour être amis pour toujours, et pas seulement soeurs?

(Piper prend le couteau hors de Phoebe.)

**Prue:** Je me souviens que mon doigt a été infecté.

(Piper poignarde son doigt.)

**Piper:** Ow. Oui, mais le serment travaillé.

(Piper tient le couteau pour Prue.)

**Prue:** Et je ne pouvais pas aller dans l'eau pendant trois semaines. Ne me remettre ce couteau.

**Piper:** Comment vas-tu te coupes?

**Prue:** Je ne suis pas.

**Phoebe:** Prue ...

**Prue:** Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang.

**Piper:** les êtres maléfiques ont explosé dans notre grenier ...

**Phoebe:** Disintegrated à la poussière devant nos yeux ...

**Piper:** Et vous avez peur d'une petite goutte de sang?

**Prue:** Bon, il suffit de couper le doigt.

(Elle lui tend la main.)

**Piper:** (à Phoebe) Tu le fais.

(Elle tend le couteau Phoebe. Prue se couvre les yeux et Phoebe poignarde son doigt.)

**Prue:** Aïe!

**Piper:** Bon, ici.

(Ils serrent les doigts et les gouttes de sang dans un médaillon. Phoebe referme et le place dans un bol.)

**Phoebe:** "Melinda Warren, le sang de notre sang ..."

**Phoebe, Prue, Piper:** "Notre grand-mère grand, grand, grand, grand, grand, grand,».

**Phoebe:** «Nous appelons toi."

(Stardust flotte dans l'air et Melinda apparaît.)

**Melinda:**(sourit) Oh, béni soit.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. La chambre de Phoebe. Phoebe et Melinda sont là. Phoebe décompresse une robe.]

**Melinda:** Non, ne-ne le veux pas déchirer la robe pour s'assurer qu'il me va.

**Phoebe:** Oh, non, non, je ne suis pas le déchirer. C'est ce qu'on appelle une fermeture éclair, vous voyez?

(Phoebe zips jusqu'à la robe.)

**Melinda:**Oh, une sorcière sage fait cela.

(Melinda prend la robe hors de Phoebe et joue avec la fermeture éclair.)

**Phoebe:** Ouais, et sages sorcières dans ce siècle garder un profil bas. Vous glissez cette robe, vous allez fondre en plein dedans

(Melinda commence à mettre sur la robe.)

**Melinda:**C'est tellement bizarre d'être ici à nouveau. Pour respirer et se sentir. Qu'est-ce mouton a laine si douce?

**Phoebe:** A un synthétique.

**Melinda:**Oh! (Phoebe zips jusqu'à la robe.) Ainsi l'a fait, at-il fallu longtemps pour faire la robe?

**Phoebe:** Make it? Non, non, je l'ai acheté.

**Melinda:** Oh, vous devez être riche.

(Prue et Piper marche po)

**Piper:** Non, elle a cartes de crédit.

**Prue:** Oh, wow, Melinda, tu es grand.

**Melinda:** Je vous remercie. Oh, mais comment voulez-vous garder vos pieds au chaud?

**Piper:** Nous buvons du café.

(Leo s'approche de la porte.)

**Leo:** Oh, désolé, je me suis laissé à l'intérieur et il n'a pas eu lieu pour moi.

**Prue:** Léo, euh, c'est pas grave. C'est, euh ...

**Phoebe:** Notre cousin, Melinda.

**Leo:** Nice to meet you.

**Prue:** Léo fixer notre plomberie.

**Melinda:** Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Piper:** Euh, nous devons y aller maintenant.

**Melinda:** Pour travailler avec les mains est un grand cadeau.

**Leo:** Eh bien, je suis un vrai travailleur. Je gagne ce que je mange, que je me porte.

**Melinda:** Ne devez rien à l'homme la haine, l'envie le bonheur de personne.

**Leo, Melinda:** Shakespeare.

(Rires Melinda.)

**Piper:** N'était-ce pas amusant? Bon, allons-y maintenant.

(Ils sortent de la salle et Leo marche po)

**Melinda:** (à Prue) Il est un trésor, Prue.

**Prue:** Pourquoi vous me le dire?

[Scène: Hardware Halliwell et Appliance. Le propriétaire du magasin est mort et accroché sur le mur par certains outils de jardin. Matthew est là. Rex et Hannah marche po]

**Rex:**Bonjour, Matthew.

**Hannah:**Nous devons faire quelque chose au sujet de ses vêtements.

**Matthieu:**Qui êtes-vous? Comment me connais-tu?

**Rex:**Eh bien, la réponse courte est que nous sommes ceux qui ont donné la sorcière le médaillon de vous libérer. Je suppose que vous pourriez dire que nous sommes des partenaires.

**Matthew:**Je travaille seul.

**Rex:**Non, pas dans ce siècle que vous n'avez pas. Vous êtes nouveau dans la ville, nouveau dans le temps, vous avez besoin de notre aide. Hmm, je vois que vous avez fait des emplettes. Trouvez ce que vous cherchez?

**Matthew:**Je veux des enfants de Melinda Warren.

**Hannah:**Ooh, parler de vos coïncidences.

**Rex:**Vous voyez, nous avons les moyens de les trouver pour vous. Et vous avez la capacité de prendre leurs pouvoirs. Venez. (Ils se tournent de partir, mais Matthew ne bouge pas.) Quoi?

**Matthew:**Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

**Rex:**Piper Halliwell, un avocat Halliwell, maintenant ici. Vous partez d'un sentier, mon ami. Et qui doit cesser.

[Scène: Manoir. Salle à manger. Prue, Piper, Phoebe et Melinda sont assis à la table. Piper met le médaillon autour du cou de Melinda.]

**Melinda:** Une fois que Matthew a eu ce qu'il voulait, il a dit au conseil municipal que j'étais une sorcière et ils m'ont arrêté. Ensuite, ils m'ont brûlé sur le bûcher.

**Prue:** Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vous sauver?

**Phoebe:** Ouais, pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé vos pouvoirs pour s'échapper?

**Melinda:** j'avais une fille. Elle s'appelait Prudence. Elle était tout pour moi. Si j'avais utilisé mes pouvoirs, je l'aurais prouvé la charge et Prudence de Matthew seraient avez brûlé aussi. Alors j'ai pensé, je vais accepter cela et prie bonne âme aura pitié de ma fille et élever son dans une maison sûre. Alors seulement la ligne Warren continuer. Et il a dû travaillé parce que vous êtes ici.

**Phoebe:** Pourquoi les sorcières Warren perdent leurs mamans si tôt?

**Melinda:** Phoebe, je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais je pense que je peux protéger l'avenir.

**Piper:** Comment? Matthew est si fort et il a ce pouvoir sauvage. Il peut être à un endroit et puis un autre.

**Melinda:** En un clin d'œil?

**Piper:** Exactement.

**Melinda:** C'est ce qu'on appelle clignoter. Il doit avoir copié depuis une autre sorcière. Je lui ai dépouillé de tous les pouvoirs qu'il a copié de moi mais qui sait ce que les autres pouvoirs qu'il a encore?

**Phoebe:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire copié de vous?

**Melinda:** le don de Matthew est de copier le pouvoir d'une bonne sorcière quand il est utilisé contre lui.

**Piper:** Alors, il a certainement le mien.

**Melinda:** Une fois qu'il a copié une puissance, elle n'a aucun effet sur lui. Devrait-il gagner les trois pouvoirs, il sera impossible de vaincre.

**Piper:** Alors, que faisons-nous?

**Melinda:** Nous maudissons le ramener dans le médaillon.

**Prue:** Et si on ne peut pas?

(Silence.)

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Rex. Hannah et Matthew sont là. Matthew est mise sur un jean et Hannah est assis sur une chaise avec son dos à lui.]

**Matthew:**Est-ce pantalon censés être si serré?

(Hannah coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.)

**Hannah:**Absolument.

**Matthew:**Pas étonnant que vos hommes désapprouvent tout le temps. C'est un miracle qu'ils ne peuvent même plus marcher. Alors, est-ce vrai?

**Hannah:**Oh, oui.

**Matthew:**S'il vous plaît à regarder, regarder.

**Hannah:**Je ne cherchais pas ... beaucoup.

(Il se dirige vers elle.)

**Matthew:**Pourquoi la fausse modestie? Moi, je ne comprends pas.

**Hannah:**Eh bien, c'est une question très complexe de nos jours. Je veux dire, il ya la rectitude politique, le harcèlement sexuel, euh, ne me lancez pas.

**Matthew:**Hmm, ce moment étrange c'est. Donc, ouverte, et pourtant si fermé. Où même un sorcier éprouve de la honte.

(Rex marche po)

**Rex:**Hannah ... ce que le diable?

**Hannah:**Rex, je vous ai dit que je l'habiller.

**Rex:**Oui, il ya dix minutes.

**Matthew:**Eh bien, nous avons essayé beaucoup de choses. Elle a dit qu'il est difficile de choisir.

**Rex:**plus, grand garçon de Playtime. Vous avez un travail à faire. (Matthieu s'éloigne.) (Chuchotant) Rappelez-vous, il retourne d'où il est venu une fois sa tâche terminée.

[Scène: Manoir. Prue, Piper, Phoebe et Melinda pied dans le grenier.]

**Melinda:** Je ne peux pas croire que je ne me souviens pas de tous les ingrédients.

**Piper:** Ca fait un moment que tu as maudit Matthew.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, comme trois cents ans.

**Prue:** Quoi que vous ne vous souvenez pas doit être dans le livre.

(Ils se dirigent vers le Livre des Ombres.)

**Melinda:** le Livre des Ombres. Oh, mon, il est devenu si épais.

**Piper:** Il n'a pas toujours été?

**Melinda:** Non, non. Mais évidemment, chaque génération de Warren sorcières a ajouté à cela au fil des ans et a fait en sorte. Avez-vous ajouté quelque chose?

**Phoebe:** nous? Vous plaisantez? Nous sommes nouveaux sur cette question. Nous ne pouvons pas faire notre propre sort ... attendre, pouvons-nous?

**Melinda:** Toutes les choses dans le temps, Phoebe. Le livre évoluer avec vous. Parfois, vous ajoutez à cela, parfois, il vous enseigne. Oh, voici la malédiction.

(Piper lui tend un papier et un crayon. Melinda regarde confus.)

**Piper:** Il suffit de commencer à écrire.

**Melinda:** Pas d'encre?

**Piper:** Non

(Melinda commence à écrire.)

**Melinda:**Ha! (Elle sourit.)

**Prue:** Grams a dû ajouter celui-ci.

(Ils regardent la page ci-contre).

**Melinda:** ". Pour augmenter Patience"

**Phoebe:** Je parie qu'elle a utilisé ce sort beaucoup nous élever, hein?

**Piper:** Nous n'avons pas tous les fauteurs de troubles, Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Je n'étais pas un fauteur de troubles. J'étais juste ...

**Prue:** A la douleur.

**Phoebe:** Un esprit libre.

**Piper:** Une poignée.

**Melinda:** A Warren. C'est un trait de famille. Ainsi sont les tempéraments Bref, les grandes pommettes, les volontés fortes, et bien sûr les pouvoirs. Toutes les bénédictions de tout signe d'où vous venez. Ce livre est votre lien et il a commencé avec moi.

**Piper:** Eh bien, nous allons nous assurer que cela ne se termine pas avec nous. Nous devons aller de l'avant.

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Rex. Rex montre Matthew photos de Prue, Piper et Phoebe.]

**Rex:**Maintenant, c'est Piper, vous avez déjà rencontré. C'est Prue, Phoebe et c'est.

**Matthew:** Ces merveilleuses peintures. Vous ne pouvez pas sentir les coups de pinceau.

**Hannah:**rappelons-nous de vous emmener au cinéma, quand tout cela sera fini.

**Rex:**C'est l'adresse de Quake. Prue y travaille. Puis-je suggérer que vous y allez à côté et prendre son pouvoir. Hannah va vous conduire.

[Scène: Manoir. Cuisine. Tout le monde est là. Ils font une potion et Piper regarde fixement par la fenêtre.]

**Melinda:** La malédiction est vraiment simple, tant que vous avez les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin.

**Prue:** Phoebe peut faire les épices et je vais hacher les échalotes.

**Phoebe:** C'est trop cool. Nous n'avons jamais fait une malédiction avant.

**Melinda:** Oh, je suis content. Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

**Phoebe:** Je me sens comme il ya tellement de choses que nous pourrions apprendre ou à faire si nous avions le bon professeur.

**Melinda:** Je savoure mon premier cadeau avant de passer à la suivante.

**Phoebe:** je vois des photos. Ce qui est à savourer?

**Melinda:** Non, mais vous voyez des visions de l'avenir et le passé. Cela va vous permettre de protéger et de guérir.

**Phoebe:** Hmm. Avez-vous entendu ce que Piper?

**Prue:** Piper, arrêter de regarder pour Andy, il devrait être disparu depuis longtemps maintenant.

**Piper:** Ouais, il sera de retour, probablement avec un mandat.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, comme Andy aurait jamais vous arrêter.

(Piper se dirige vers eux.)

**Piper:** Alors, avons-nous tout?

**Prue:** En fait il ya quelques herbes que nous n'avons pas, mais je peux les amener au restaurant.

**Phoebe:** Le seul problème est la plume de la chouette tachetée.

**Melinda:** Est-ce un problème?

**Piper:** Eh bien, ils sont une espèce en voie de disparition. Euh, certains animaux en provenance de votre temps ne sont pas vraiment plus là.

**Melinda:** Pourquoi?

**Phoebe:** déforestation, pollution ... c'est une longue histoire.

**Prue:** Pensez-vous qu'ils ont un au zoo?

**Melinda:** Qu'est-ce qu'un zoo?

**Phoebe:** En théorie, c'est ce grand type de jardin d'endroit où tous les animaux sont en cage et ...

**Piper:** Tu sais quoi? Je vais travailler sur la plume. Prue, pouvez-vous gérer les herbes?

**Prue:** Euh, ouais, lorsque j'arrive à Quake, mais je pourrais avoir un problème de sortir parce que je suis censé travailler le quart de nuit.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, je viens avec vous et de ramener les choses si vous vous attardez.

**Melinda:** Non, vous ne pouvez pas quitter la maison. Vous êtes les deux besoins Matthew.

**Prue:** Nous serons bien. Comment Matthew pourrait même connaître Quake?

[Scène: Quake extérieur. Hannah et Matthew sont assis dans la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue.]

**Matthieu:**J'ai attendu plus de trois cents ans pour que ma vengeance. Dès que Piper obtient ici, je l'aurai.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Quake. Prue et Phoebe marche po]

**Prue:** Vous allez de l'avant dans la cuisine, je vais cracher sur Martin et lui dire que je suis très contagieuse si je peux rentrer à la maison.

**Phoebe:** Tu aimeras le régime.

(Phoebe va dans la cuisine. Une serveuse s'approche de Prue,)

**Serveuse:** Hey, Prue. Est-ce votre chéri vous trouver?

**Prue:** Mon Quoi?

**Serveuse:** Ce mec avec l'accent anglais. Il a appelé plus tôt pour voir si vous travailliez aujourd'hui.

[Couper à la cuisine. Matthew et Phoebe sont là. Phoebe est titulaire d'un rouleau à pâtisserie et Matthew est son soutient dans un coin. Phoebe va le frapper avec le rouleau à pâtisserie, mais il attrape et la jette sur le sol. Il saisit alors Phoebe et elle a une prémonition.]

**Matthew:** Maintenant que j'ai votre alimentation. Et je vois Melinda est ici. Bon. Elle mourra à ma main.

(Il la pousse sur le sol et il cligne de la salle. Prue qu'intervient)

**Prue:** Êtes-vous d'accord?

**Phoebe:** Ouais. C'était Matthew. Il est parti, mais il a copié mon pouvoir.

[Scène: Manoir extérieur. Andy est assis dans sa voiture qui est garée dans la rue.]

[Plan sur l'intérieur. Piper et Melinda se promènent dans les escaliers.]

**Piper:**C'est bon, j'ai trouvé un chouette tachetée du musée où j'avais l'habitude de travailler. Farcies.

**Melinda:** Mais nous avons seulement besoin d'une plume.

**Piper:** Bon. Peut-être que le garderai jusqu'à un délit. Ecoute, je serai de retour dès que je peux.

**Melinda:** D'accord.

(Quitte Piper.)

[Couper à l'extérieur. Piper conduit dans la rue. Andy lui suit.]

[Retour à l'intérieur. Melinda se promène dans la cuisine. Elle voit un mélangeur sur le banc. Elle atteint plus et appuie sur un bouton. Il se met en marche et elle saute en arrière. Elle atteint rapidement revenir encore et il s'éteint. Le téléphone sonne. Elle regarde autour d'elle.]

[Plan sur Quake. Prue et Phoebe sont assis au bar. Phoebe est au téléphone.]

**Phoebe:** Allez, répondez.

[Retour à Melinda. Elle se promène dans une autre pièce et plus au téléphone. La machine reprend.]

**La voix de Phoebe:** "Salut, nous ne sommes pas à la maison Vous connaissez le refrain.».

**Phoebe:** Piper, ramasser.

**Melinda:** Phoebe?

**Phoebe:** êtes-vous les gars là-bas?

**Melinda:** Phoebe, Je-je suis ici.

**Phoebe:** Les gars, vous devez être très prudent.

**Melinda:** Phoebe!

**Phoebe:** Matthew était ici, il pourrait être sur son chemin.

(Melinda appuie sur un bouton sur la machine et l'éteint.)

[Plan sur Quake.]

**Phoebe:** La ligne a été coupée.

(Prue et Phoebe courent sur Quake.)

[Retour au manoir. Il ya un coup à la porte. Melinda se jette dans le hall d'entrée et la position de Matthew là.]

**Melinda:**Matthew.

**Matthew:**Nous nous réunissons à nouveau.

**Melinda:**Oui. Et le site de vous me fait encore mal.

**Matthew:**drôle. Le fait que je peux maintenant détruire votre ligne toujours, vous rend d'autant plus attrayant.

**Melinda:**Tu crois que je ne vais pas vous arrêter.

**Matthew:**Comment? Vous avez fait votre malédiction avant et vous avez brûlé encore.

**Melinda:**Et pourtant, je suis ici maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

**Matthieu:**Tu n'es rien de plus alors une sorcière morte veiller sur les filles stupides qui sont sur le point de se mourir.

**Melinda:**Vous ne serez pas les toucher.

**Matthew:**Trop tard. J'ai déjà deux de leurs pouvoirs. J'ai juste besoin de la troisième. Je crois que son nom est Prue. Sauf, (il la tient contre le mur) vous voulez geler moi.

**Melinda:**Allez au diable où vous appartenez.

(Matthieu a une prémonition de leur ajoutant la plume à la potion.)

**Matthew:**C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont ramené, n'est-ce pas? Vous pensez que vous pouvez me maudire encore. Enfer, je pourrais juste vous tuer maintenant.

**Melinda:**Allez-y. Je leur ai déjà donné la malédiction.

**Matthew:**Vous mentez.

**Melinda:**suis-je?

**Matthew:**Celui avec la plume. Où est-elle maintenant? Où est Piper? Dites-moi.

**Melinda:**Elle est à ...

**Matthew:**Oui?

**Melinda:**Zoo.

**Matthew:** Alors c'est là que je vais la tuer. Et puis je reviendrai pour les deux autres. De cette façon, vous pouvez les regarder mourir et je peux te voir souffrir. (Il l'embrasse.) Et alors vous serez prochaine.

(Il cligne des yeux hors de la salle.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Rex. Rex est assis sur le canapé. Hannah marche po]

**Rex:**Vous l'avez perdu.

**Hannah:**Nous avons eu cette conversation, Rex, s'il vous plaît rester hors de mon esprit.

**Rex:**Eh bien, at-il copier le pouvoir de Prue?

**Hannah:**Quelque chose s'est passé dans ce restaurant mais parce qu'il a juste décollé. Et ils firent ainsi.

**Rex:**Alors, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas le suivre?

**Hannah:**J'ai essayé. Pourquoi n'avez vous suffit de suivre pas lui en ce moment?

**Rex:**je n'ai pas maîtrisé cette capacité encore malheureusement. Nous avons besoin de Matthew pour nous fournir les pouvoirs des soeurs sinon on ne tient pas une chance en enfer. Trouvez-le.

[Scène: Manoir. Prue et Phoebe marche po]

**Prue:** Piper? Melinda?

**Melinda:** ici.

(Ils marchent dans le salon. Melinda est assis sur le canapé.)

**Phoebe:** Êtes-vous d'accord? C'était Matthew, n'est-ce pas?

**Melinda:** Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est parti.

**Phoebe:** Il nous a trouvés au restaurant et il a copié mon pouvoir. Il a dit qu'il allait te tuer et j'étais tellement ...

**Melinda:** C'est bon, Phoebe. Mais nous avons de se dépêcher avant Matthew revient. Avez-vous obtenu toutes les herbes?

**Prue:** Oui, tout ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est la plume.

**Melinda:** Bon. Piper prend soin de cela.

**Phoebe:** Comment?

[Scène: Musée. Piper se promène à l'extérieur tenant la plume. Andy est là.]

**Piper:** Andy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

**Andy:** Tu dois venir avec moi, Piper.

[Plan sur Bucklands. Le bureau de Rex. Rex est assis à son bureau. Hannah vient voler à travers la porte et tombe sur le sol. Elle se relève.]

**Hannah:**J'ai trouvé Matthew.

**Rex:**je peux voir.

(Matthieu marche po)

**Matthew:**Je dois trouver Piper et l'arrêter.

**Rex:**Vous êtes censé être après Prue et Phoebe. Je ne sous ...

**Matthew:**Je suis le pouvoir de prémonition. Avec elle, j'ai vu le travail aîné sur la malédiction. Aidez-moi à la retrouver.

**Rex:**Non, non, non. Il n'y a pas de temps pour se laisser distraire. Vous devez rester sur la bonne voie. Vous devez obtenir la dernière mise sous tension.

**Matthew:**Mais la malédiction me finir. Ils ont apporté Melinda Warren retour d'entre les morts pour le faire.

**Hannah:**Ils ont fait quoi?

**Matthew:**Je ne vais pas revenir à l'oubli.

**Rex:**Écoutez, écoutez-moi. Si ils ont l'intention de vous renvoyer, ils devront lancer le sort à leur domicile.

**Matthieu:**Et alors?

**Hannah:**Alors, Piper devra y retourner pour le faire.

**Rex:**qui est où vous pouvez la contrarier et puis gagner le pouvoir de geler.

**Matthieu:**J'ai déjà essayé. Ils préfèrent mourir que de me donner ça.

(Rex reçoit un pistolet de son tiroir de bureau.)

**Rex:**Essayez à nouveau.

[Retour au musée. Andy et Piper sont assis dans la voiture.]

**Andy:** Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, Piper. Pourquoi la plume?

**Piper:** Je vous ai dit. Je l'avais déjà avant de partir.

**Andy:** Avant quoi? Non, allez-y, vous pouvez le dire. Avant effraction dans un musée qui bien sûr vous avez fait après avoir fait obstruction à la justice.

**Piper:** Comment ai-je obstruction à la justice?

**Andy:** Oh, allez, Piper, ne jouez pas stupide avec moi, je te connais trop bien. Vous êtes dans un tas d'ennuis ici. Difficulté à laquelle je ne peux pas vous aider si vous m'aidez.

**Piper:** Peut-être que je devrais parler à un avocat.

**Andy:** Tu veux vraiment y aller? Vous voulez vraiment que je vous arrête, c'est ça? Quel est le problème avec vous, Piper? Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est très grave.

**Piper:** Andy, s'il vous plaît, vous devez me laisser partir.

**Andy:** Non, je ne peux pas regarder de l'autre plus, Piper.

**Piper:** Ce n'est pas seulement moi. C'est Prue et Phoebe.

**Andy:** Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Pour une fois dans votre vie que vous venez de me faire confiance. C'est votre seul choix, Piper.

**Piper:** Andy, je suis désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

**Andy:** Non, Piper, tu ne peux pas. Piper. (Piper utilise son pouvoir et les coups de coussins d'air vers le haut. Piper sort de la voiture.) Piper, reviens ici. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Cuisine. Phoebe, Prue et Melinda sont là. Melinda est écopant la potion dans une petite poche.]

**Melinda:** Nous sommes prêts maintenant. Tous nous avons besoin est la plume.

**Prue:** Et Piper. Quel est son maintien? Vous ne pensez pas que ...

**Phoebe:** Non, elle doit être fine. Matthew déjà copié son pouvoir.

**Melinda:** D'ailleurs, je l'ai envoyé au zoo.

**Phoebe:** Elle est probablement coincé dans le trafic.

**Melinda:** Quand elle revient, nous allons ajouter la plume et cherchons Matthew.

**Phoebe:** Pensez-vous qu'il va être difficile à trouver?

(Matthieu apparaît.)

**Matthew:** Pas du tout. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour ce moment, pour se cacher.

**Melinda:** C'est notre bataille, Matthew. Laissez-les tranquilles.

**Matthew:** Je vais avoir ce que je suis venu. (Il utilise la télékinésie et Prue se dirige vers lui. Il l'attrape.) Vos compétences et votre mort.

**Phoebe:** Prue!

**Matthew:** Géle Moi, sorcière.

**Prue:** Dans tes rêves.

(Il sort son pistolet et le pointe sur la tête de Prue.)

**Matthew:** Je dis geler moi. Epargnez-vous. Non? Puis enregistrez votre sœur.

**Prue:** Phoebe!

(Piper marche po)

**Piper:** Sauvez-vous.

(Il lâche Prue et elle fonctionne en arrière sur Phoebe et Melinda).

**Matthew:** Donne-moi cette plume.

(Elle utilise son pouvoir et l'arme vole hors de mains. Ensuite, une chaise s'envole et le frappe. Elle court et les mains de la plume de Melinda. Elle le met dans la poche.)

**Melinda:** Prue maintenant! (Prue fige Matthew.) "En dehors du temps, en dehors du gain, ne connaissent que la tristesse, ne connaissent que la douleur." (Matthieu dégèle et le vent qui l'entoure). C'est ce que vous méritez.

**Matthew:** Ce n'est pas la fin!

(Il se fait sucer dans le médaillon.)

**Melinda:** Oui, il est. C'est pour l'éternité.

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Rex.]

**Hannah:**Je l'ai suivi, il a échoué. Que faisons-nous maintenant?

**Rex:**Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir penser à quelque chose de rapide cependant. Il va être pas trop heureux d'apprendre que nous avons échoué.

**Hannah:**Il n'a pas été un échec complet, non? Je veux dire, nous les avons démasqué, ont prouvé qu'ils étaient les soeurs Halliwell, qui doit compter.

**Rex:**Il va nous acheter un peu de temps, mais très peu.

**Hannah:**Tu aurais dû m'écouter, Rex. Nous aurions dû prendre soin d'eux-mêmes.

**Rex:**Ouais, tu as raison, Hannah. Nous aurions dû faire.

[Scène: poste de police. Morris et Andy sont là.]

**Morris:**Tu vas réveiller un juge à cette heure? Êtes-vous fou?

**Andy:**Je reçois un mandat d'arrêt. Fin de la discussion.

**Morris:**Sur quelle base? S'emparer d'une plume? Il buste de votre rang. Vous serez nettoyage des parcomètres pour vivre.

**Andy:**Je dois juste laisser aller, c'est ça? Qu'en est-il échapper à l'arrestation de Prue? Suis-je suppose que pour laisser passer trop?

**Morris:**Damn right. Sauf si vous voulez dire au juge exactement comment cette petite dame s'est éloigné de vous. Par ailleurs, exactement comment at-elle s'éloigner de vous?

**Andy:**Je ne veux pas en parler.

(Il se tourne pour partir.)

**Morris:**Trudeau. Suivez mon conseil. Laissez-le aller. Ne pas vous embarrasser.

[Scène: Manoir. Prue descend les escaliers. Leo est là.]

**Prue:** Léo. Vous êtes ici. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

**Leo:** Je pensais que je travaille sur la plomberie dans la salle de bains en bas.

**Prue:** Oh, c'est maintenant pas vraiment un bon moment. Nous obtenons notre cousine Melinda prêt à s'en aller. Pouvez-vous revenir plus tard? Comme, demain?

**Leo:** Bien sûr. Pas de problème.

(Il se tourne pour partir.)

**Prue:** Euh, Leo? (Il se retourne.) Aimeriez-vous sortir avec moi? Avec moi, un soir.

**Leo:** J'adorerais. Donnez-moi un appel.

**Prue:** D'accord.

(Prue remonte à l'étage dans le grenier.)

**Phoebe:** Qui était-il?

**Prue:** C'est Leo.

**Piper:** est-il allé?

**Prue:** Nous sommes parfaitement en sécurité.

**Melinda:** Alors, nous allons commencer.

(Prue rejoint les autres autour de la table. Melinda est habillé dans ses vêtements normaux. Elle tend robe dos de Phoebe lui.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, nous ne pouvons pas prendre ceux qui reviennent.

**Melinda:** Pourquoi pas?

**Phoebe:** Parce que cela signifie que vous êtes en laissant

**Melinda:** Eh bien, je dois y aller.

**Phoebe:** Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas rester ici et avoir la vie que tu aurais eu?

**Melinda:** Parce que ce n'est pas mon temps. C'est votre temps, et celui de Prue et de Piper .

**Prue:** Nous n'avons pas l'esprit de partage.

**Melinda:** Vous me donnez trois grande joie. J'ai vu les soeurs Halliwell. Bonnes sorcières. Les femmes de force et de grâce.

(Phoebe prend la main de Melinda et le maintient jusqu'à son cœur.)

**Phoebe:** Dis-moi ce que vous voyez.

**Melinda:** Je vois l'avenir. Beaucoup de plusieurs générations de mes belles filles. Je vois mes rêves se réaliser. Oh, je vous remercie pour cela.

(Elle met sur le médaillon et ils rejoignent tous les mains.)

**Piper:** "Melinda Warren, le sang de notre sang, nous te libérer."

**Melinda:** Béni soit, mes filles. Je t'aime.

(Stardust entoure et elle disparaît.)

**Phoebe:** Elle va me manquer.

**Prue:** Moi aussi.

**Piper:** On peut toujours la ramener.

**Fin**


	9. Patron maléfique

[Scène: Manoir. Foyer. Piper et Phoebe sont transportant des lots de sacs de magasinage.]

**Piper:** Je ne sais pas Phoebe, la robe Betsey Johnson peut être un peu trop de travail.

**Phoebe:** C'est ce qu'une nouvelle garde-robe est tout au sujet. Pousser la limite.

**Piper:** Oui, et en étirant le budget. Peut-être que je devrais juste vérifier avec Prue.

(Ils entendent Prue rire et puis Prue et Leo s'exécutent dans le hall d'accueil. Prue les voit.)

**Prue:** Oh mon Dieu, Piper.

(Elle gèle Léo, trébuche sur sa jambe et glisse sur le sol et s'arrête aux pieds de Piper et Phoebe . Elles l'aident à se relever.)

**Prue:** Je suis tellement gêné.

**Phoebe:** Bien sûr, elle peut avoir d'autres choses sur son esprit comme avoir son chemin avec le bricoleur.

**Prue:** Je pensais que vous étiez censé faire du shopping.

**Piper:** Évidemment.

(Phoebe voit la chemise de Prue déboutonné.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, regardez, soutien-gorge qui se détache à l'avant. Elle signifie des affaires.

**Piper:** une affaire sérieuse.

**Prue:** sa vous genes?

**Phoebe:** Non, vous plaisantez? Je pense que c'est génial. Tant qu'il n'est pas encore sur l'horloge.

**Prue:** C'est ce que je veux dire. Les gars, vous devez sortir d'ici avant qu'il dégèle. Je ne sais jamais combien de temps cela dure choses. (Prue voit tous les sacs.) Combien avez-vous achetés les filles ?

**Phoebe:** Beaucoup. Nouveau look de Piper est parfait pour un SHW.

**Piper:** SHW?

**Phoebe:** Simple sorcière chaud.

**Piper:** Hmm.

**Prue:** Piper, êtes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas l'achat de dépression, vous le savez, post-rupture?

(Phoebe obtient un peu de rouge, lingerie sexy sur un sac.)lingerie sur un sac.)

**Phoebe:** Est-ce que cela ressemble à quelque chose d'une femme dépressive serait porter?

**Piper:** (à Prue) Hmm, peut-être que vous devriez emprunter.

**Prue:** Bon, c'est l'heure. Vous deux, je dois y aller. (Elle les pousse dans le salon.) Allez, allez là-bas et être tranquille.

**Phoebe:** Nous allons, si vous voulez.

(Prue se dirige vers Leo et se tient là où elle se tenait. Il débloque et ils courent dans les escaliers.)

[Scène: Time lapse. La chambre de Piper. Kit est là. Piper arrive et enleve son chandail. Rex projets astrales à côté de Piper. Kit gronde et siffle à lui.]

**Piper:** Kit, c'est quoi?

**Rex:** Vous avez oublié de déballer votre valise quand vous avez obtenu la maison du travail. Vous voulez le faire dès maintenant. (Piper se dirige vers son sac et l'ouvre. Vous voyez un diadème là-dedans.) Qu'est-ce que vous vous apprêtez à prendre est une tiare, mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est votre livre date. (Le diadème est maintenant un livre de date. Elle obtient it out.) Maintenant, mettez-le dans votre bureau, comme vous le faites toujours. (Elle le met dans le tiroir.) Excellent. Maintenant, vous souhaitez continuer à se préparer pour le lit.continuer à se préparer pour le lit.

(Piper enlève ses chaussures. Kit saute sur le bureau et siffle a Rex. Projets astral Rex revenir dans son corps.)

[Dans le bureau de Rex.]

**Hannah:** Eh bien?

**Rex:** Piper, a fait exactement ce que je lui ai dit. Vous savez, j'aime assez ce nouveau pouvoir.

**Hannah:** Etes-vous sûr qu'elle ne vous voit pas?

**Rex:** Non, non, elle ne m'a pas vu. J'étais invisible.

**Hannah:** Mais alors, comment avez-vous y arriver?

**Rex:** Je l'ai expliqué à vous, Hannah. C'est ce qu'on appelle la projection astrale. Avec elle, je peux me transporter psychiquement et implanter une pensée subliminale dans le cerveau de Piper. Tout comme je l'ai fait quand je l'ai poussé à quitter la voûte aujourd'hui avec la tiare. Voir, j'ai planté la pensée et lui fit penser qu'elle est venue les mains vides.

**Hannah:** Je ne comprends toujours pas comment cela fonctionne.

**Rex:** Watch. (Il se promène à travers la pièce et projets astrales plus à Hannah.) Vous voulez déshabiller pour lui ... désespérément. (Il projette astrales retour dans son corps. Hannah se lève et déboutonne sa veste.) Comprends maintenant, Hannah?

**Opening Credits**

[Scène: Le lendemain matin. Manor. La chambre de Piper. Elle essaye tous ses vêtements qu'elle a acheté la veille. Elle choisit une tenue et descend. Phoebe est au bas de l'escalier, portant un costume.]

**Phoebe:** Si vous avez exécuté une agence de placement, ne voudriez-vous me?

**Piper:** Peut-être, mais je veux vraiment mon maillot dos.

**Phoebe:** Non, cela fait partie de votre vieille armoire. Je suis juste recyclage.

**Piper:** Eh bien, l'environnement vous remercie.

**Phoebe:** Mais, l'enlever, je sais, je sais.

(Prue descend les escaliers.)

**Prue:** Salut. Bye.

**Piper:** Prue, n'avez-vous pas besoin d'aller au début de ce matin?

**Prue:** Bon, c'était le plan. Je suis un peu en retard. Euh, juste pris un peu plus de temps à sortir du lit ce matin que j'avais prévu. Ok, bye.

(Elle se tourne et se dirige vers la porte.)

**Phoebe, Piper:** Attends.

(Ils se tiennent à la manière de Prue.)

**Phoebe:** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Vous, et Léo, la nuit dernière ?.

**Prue:** Hum, eh bien, c'était agréable. C'était ... Eh bien, c'était merveilleux. Nous avons juste eu quelques problèmes.

**Phoebe:** Problèmes?

**Piper:** Quels sont les problèmes?

**Prue:** Eh bien, ça fait un moment que, vous savez, II était un peu nerveux, et j'ai un peu gardé le gelé.

**Piper:** Prue, vous ne l'avez pas?

**Prue:** Je ne voulais pas ... la première fois.

**Phoebe:** (en faisant des petits bruits) Ohh!

**Piper:** Bon, alors, euh, à quel moment exactement dans le processus exactement avez-vous gelez lui?

(Prue ne dit pas un mot.)

**Phoebe:** Bonjour?

**Prue:** Je dois y aller. (Elle marche autour d'eux et se dirige vers la porte.)

**Piper:** Non, non Prue, nous ne vous taquiner.

**Phoebe:** Oui, la vérité est que nous sommes tout simplement jaloux.

**Piper:** Ouais, sérieusement, nous sommes juste heureux de vous voir avec un mec génial finalement.

**Phoebe:** Je veux dire, entre vous et Leo, et Piper, la nouvelle Wicca Femme chaude, et moi, qui sera bientôt utilisée, les choses s'améliorent.

**Prue:** Ne dis pas ça! Dès que quelqu'un dit ça, tout va toujours vers le sud.

**Phoebe:** Sauf si vous gelez lui. (Prue attrape son manteau.) Oh, je ne pouvais pas l'aider. C'était si bon.

**Piper:** Ok, ok, allez. Si vous allez emprunter la voiture, allons-y.

(Leo descend les escaliers.)

**Leo:**Bonjour.

**Phoebe:** Oui, nous avons entendu.

(Prue rit nerveusement. Piper et Phoebe attrape leurs manteaux.)

**Piper:** Ah, bye.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, avoir une journée magique.

(Ils sortent.)

**Leo:** Euh, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là?

**Prue:** Qui sait. Je suis en retard pour le travail, bye. (Elle l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle s'apprête à partir mais Leo empoigne autour de la taille, tire son arrière et l'embrasse.) Bye.

**Leo:** Bye.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Bucklands. Piper et Phoebe marche po Il ya des flics partout.]

**Piper:** Jaime, hey. Que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Jaime:** Nous avons été volés la nuit dernière, Piper.

**Piper:** Tu plaisantes? Qu'est-ce qui a été volé?

**Jaime:** Le Tiara Romanov.

**Piper:** Oh mon Dieu. Pas la tiare.

(Rex vient à eux.)

**Rex:** Piper.

**Piper:** Rex, salut. Jaime vient de me dire.

**Rex:** Ouais. Bonjour, Phoebe. Ravi de vous revoir.

**Phoebe:** Salut, Rex. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

**Rex:** Ouais, moi aussi. Une perte de cette ampleur pourrait gravement nuire à notre réputation et qui va reléguer quelque chose avec nous si ...

**Piper:** Non, non, non. Nous venons d'obtenir le retour tiare avant le mot sort.

**Rex:** Je suis d'accord. Prendrez-vous le point sur cette puis, vous savez, aider la police? Tu es vraiment le seul que je peux faire confiance.

**Piper:** Oui, mais, qu'en pensez-vous?

**Rex:** Malheureusement, j'ai un autre engagement ce soir, que je ne peux vraiment pas sortir. C'est, euh, quelques bons amis qui donnent un concert et, euh, eh bien j'ai promis de ne pas le manquer.

**Phoebe:** Oh, oui, qui?

**Rex:** The Verve.

**Phoebe:** Sortez. Êtes-vous sérieux?

**Rex:** Pourquoi, vous les connaissez?

**Phoebe:** leur savoir? Je les adore. Bittersweet Symphony est comme la meilleure chanson jamais.

**Rex:** Vraiment? J'ai une idée. Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre moi ce soir? Je suis sûr que je peux débrouiller pour trouver un autre billet. (Piper tire un visage pour montrer qu'elle n'aime pas l'idée. Rex avis.) Eh bien, vous ne me dérangerait pas, diriez-vous, Piper?

**Piper:** Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi devrais-je l'esprit?

**Rex:** Alors c'est une date. Eh bien, au sens figuré, bien sûr.

**Piper:** Bien sûr.

**Rex:** Ouais, euh, vous chercher à 7h00, tout va bien?

**Phoebe:** Ouais, ça sonne bien, merci ... uh, oh, regardez le temps. Je dois y aller. Hey, je promets que je vais avoir la voiture avant midi.

**Piper:** Euh, hein.

**Rex:** Merci pour tangage, Piper.

(Rex feuilles. Andy se promène dans le coin.)

**Andy:** Piper.

**Piper:** Andy, euh, êtes-vous sur cette affaire?

**Andy:** Yep, devinez sort nous tient jeter ensemble.

(Hannah vient à eux.)

**Hannah:** Vous connaissez tous les deux? Mot.

**Piper:** Non, vous n'avez pas.

**Hannah:** Eh bien, j'ai suggéré que l'inspecteur parler avec vous depuis que vous étiez le dernier à voir réellement la tiare. Euh, si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à appeler.

(Morris arrive.)

**Morris:** Nous aimerions voir les rubans de sécurité à partir de la dernière nuit, dès que possible.

**Hannah:** Oh, oui. Je suis sûr que Piper peut arranger ça. Excusez-moi.

(Hannah et Morris s'éloigne.)

**Piper:** Comment êtes-vous?

**Andy:** D'accord. Il serait mieux si vous vous êtes arrêté par la station plus tard afin que nous puissions parler de tout cela. 01:00?

**Piper:** Bien sûr.

[Dans le bureau de Rex. Rex et Hannah sont là.]

**Hannah:**Je ne peux pas croire que tu vas prendre cette petite sorcière au concert. C'était mon billet.

**Rex:** Hannah, chaton. (Il ronronne.) Tu sais que je ne le fais à bouleverser Piper. C'est pour mieux la piéger et forcer les sœurs à renoncer à leurs pouvoirs.

**Hannah:**Comment savez-vous même qu'ils peuvent même?

**Rex:** Ils ont un charme spécial dans le Livre des Ombres. Lorsque vient le temps ils vont l'utiliser. Croyez-moi.

[Scène: poste de police. Piper est là. Andy a son interview.]

**Andy:** Vous avez dit que vous mettez le dos tiare dans le coffre avant de quitter avait quelqu'un d'autre?

**Piper:** Le gardien de sécurité Jaime.

**Andy:**At-il verrouiller le coffre-fort?

**Piper:** Non, je l'ai fait.

**Andy:** Ok, avez-vous arrive de prendre quoi que ce soit sur le coffre-fort lorsque vous êtes parti?

**Piper:** Non Est-ce un entretien ou d'un interrogatoire?

**Andy:** Je suis désolé. Je suis juste essayer d'obtenir tous les faits, c'est tout.

**Morris:** Le problème est il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction dans la maison de vente aux enchères ou la voûte.

**Piper:** Alors, pensez-vous que l'un des employés aurait volé?

**Morris:** une forte possibilité.

**Piper:** Quelqu'un comme moi?

**Andy:** Non, ne soyez pas ridicule.

**Morris:** Pourtant, nous devons vérifier sur l'histoire de chacun. Grand temps de vol qualifié. Pourrait coûter une personne quinze, vingt ans plus facilement.

**Andy:** Je pense que nous avons assez pour le moment, Piper. Si nous avons des autres questions. Nous allons vous donner un appel.

**Piper:** Eh bien, vous savez où me joindre.

**Andy:** Je pense que je me souviens encore. (Feuilles Piper.) Quel était tout ça?

**Morris:**Vous me dites. La dernière fois que vous étiez prêt à son buste pour s'emparer d'une plume. Maintenant, vous pensez qu'elle Miss Innocent?

**Andy:**C'est une situation totalement différente, complètement indépendant.

**Morris: **Ecoutez, je ne dis pas qu'elle l'a fait bien. Mais vous devez admettre, beaucoup de flèches pointent dans sa direction. Il ya aussi cette. bandes de sécurité qui ont apporté plus de Piper. Celui-ci est absent. Celui de la voûte.

[Scène: Quake. Au bar. Prue compter l'argent de la caisse enregistreuse.]

**Piper:** Vous êtes éclatante.

**Prue:** Hmm?

**Piper:** Votre visage, rémanence totale.

**Prue:** Il ne s'agit pas. C'est juste chaud ici.

**Piper:** Mmm hmm.

**Prue: **Alors, combien était que tiare peine, de toute façon?

**Piper:** Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu la chance de l'avoir évalué, nous venons en hier. Mais je dirais que plus d'un million de dollars.

**Prue:** Wow. Ont-ils une idée qui l'a volé?

**Piper:** Ouais, moi.

**Prue:** Huh?

(Phoebe et Rex arrivent.)

**Phoebe:** Alors, quel est le menu de dessert?

**Prue:** Hey, comment était le concert?

**Phoebe:** Le meilleur. C'était incroyable.

**Piper:** Encore recyclage. Je vois.

**Rex:** Merci de prendre soin des choses ce soir, Piper. Je l'apprécie vraiment.

**Phoebe:** Mmm. N'aimez-vous pas juste cet accent?

**Rex:** Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec la police?

**Piper:** Euh, eh bien, ils pensent que c'est un travail intérieur, en fait.

**Rex:** Ont-ils? Comment déranger.

**Phoebe:** Okay, magasiner parler plus tard. Nous allons prendre une table, d'accord?

**Prue:** Prends ça un par la fenêtre. Je vous enverrai, euh, Cindy plus.

**Rex:** Euh, vous êtes invités à nous rejoindre Piper.

**Piper:** Non, merci. Je pense que je vais passer.

(Phoebe et Rex se dirigent vers la table.)

**Prue:** Elle est une grande fille, Piper.

**Piper:** C'est à dire?

**Prue:** Il est riche, il est stable, il est beau. Vous devriez être heureux pour elle.

**Piper:** Je suis ravi.

**Prue:** Êtes-vous jaloux?

**Piper:** Non, non! Plus comme territorial. Ok, je voudrais juste garder mon monde de travail séparé de mon monde à la maison, est ce que ça va?

**Prue:** Good Luck.

[Scène: Manoir. Salon. Prue et Piper sont assis sur le canapé. Prue est au téléphone et Piper de lire le journal. Phoebe descend les escaliers.]

**Phoebe:** Bonjour. Wow, roses. Qui sont-ils?

**Piper:** Devinez.

**Prue:** Léo, j'ai besoin de vous rappeler. Quelque chose est en train de monter. Je te verrai plus tard, ok? Bye.

(Phoebe lit la carte.)

**Phoebe:** "Phoebe, je vous remercie pour une belle soirée, le travail est sur son chemin. Rex ».

**Phoebe:** Oh, qu'est-ce un amour. Attendez, qui a ouvert la boîte?

**Prue:** Je ne peux pas obtenir plus de combien magnifique ce sont, pouvez-vous Piper?

**Piper:** Alors, il a dû être une nuit, vous le savez, après le concert.

**Phoebe:** Hmm.

**Prue:** Je vais mettre ceux-ci dans un peu d'eau.

(Prue va à la cuisine.)

**Phoebe:** Je n'ai fait que dire Rex que j'allais à l'agence pour l'emploi. Il a dit qu'il allait faire quelques appels et m'aider. Alors, c'est quoi le problème?

**Piper:** Phoebe, vraiment, ce n'est pas de mes affaires. (La sonnette retentit.) C'est juste, regarder ce que vous lui dites, ok? Parce qu'il ya certaines choses que je ne veux pas que mon patron me connaître? (Piper se promène dans le hall d'entrée et ouvre la porte. Andy et Morris sont debout là-bas.) Andy, euh, que faites-vous ici?

**Andy:** Nous sommes ici pour chercher votre maison pour la tiare, Piper. Nous avons un mandat de perquisition.

(Il lève le mandat de perquisition et marche à l'intérieur.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: La chambre de Piper. Tout le monde marche po]

**Phoebe:** Attends, comment vous les gars peuvent même penser que Piper a volé la tiare?

**Andy:** Nous ne le faisons pas, Phoebe. Pas nécessairement.

(Andy Morris et commencer à chercher dans les tiroirs.)

**Phoebe:** Ouais, eh bien, que faites-vous ici? Nettoyage de printemps?

**Morris:** Une idée où la sécurité bande voûte came?

**Piper:** Je vous ai donné les cassettes.

**Morris:** Uh uh, pas celui-là.

**Andy:** Il n'était pas là, Piper.

(Andy ouvre un tiroir et Prue remarque la tiare là-dedans.)

**Prue:** Whoo!

(Prue fige Morris et Andy.)

**Piper:** Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?

(Prue obtient la tiare du tiroir.)

**Prue:** C'est pourquoi.

**Piper:** Euh, non non non. Attendez. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment at-elle arrivée là?

**Prue:** Je ne sais pas, mais vous feriez mieux de trouver une réponse rapide avant de dégeler.

**Phoebe:** Quelqu'un doit avoir planté là

**Prue:** Qui? Quelqu'un a été dans notre maison?

(Rex projets astrales dans la chambre de Piper.)

**Piper:** Il n'a pas d'importance. Laissez-les trouver. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je suis innocent.

**Phoebe:** Ce n'est pas très innocent. Prue, le cacher.

(Prue cache sous un oreiller sur le lit. Andy et Morris dégeler.)

**Rex:** (Andy) Je pense que vous devriez vérifier sous les oreillers.

**Andy:** Morris, vérifiez sous les oreillers.

(Prue les gèlent et reprend la tiare.)

**Prue:** Comment savait-il y chercher?

**Phoebe:** Euh, le mettre dans la commode. Il a déjà regardé là-bas.

(Prue met dans la commode. Morris et Andy dégelent.)

**Rex:** (Andy) Vous voulez regarder dans l'armoire à nouveau.

(Andy se dirige vers la commode. Prue les gèlent à nouveau. Rex marche derrière Prue.)

**Rex:** Cela devient ridicule!

**Prue:** Ca devient ridicule.

**Piper:** Non, mystérieux, c'est mieux comme ça.

(Phoebe obtient la tiare sur la commode.)

**Phoebe:** Je reviens tout de suite.

(Elle sort de la salle.)

**Prue:** Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais continuer à les congeler jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent.

**Rex: **(à Prue) Tu es une sorcière misérable.

(Prue obtient un regard drôle sur son visage.)

**Piper:** Quelle est la question?

**Prue:** Je ne sais pas. Je me sens comme appeler un psy pour une raison quelconque.

(Rendements Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Bon, je l'ai mis dans le, euh ... (Andy et Morris dégeler.) (Chuchote à Piper) Grenier, Grenier.

(Rex disparaît.)

**Andy:** Rien. Je pense que c'est assez bon pour l'instant, Morris. Je suis désolé pour tout cela, Piper. Je suis vraiment.

**Piper:** Ouais, je sais.

**Morris:** Allez, Trudeau. Allons-y.

[Dans le bureau de Rex. Il astrales projets de retour dans son corps.]

**Rex:**sorcières.

(Il frappe quelque chose de son bureau.)

**Hannah:**Eh bien, n'a pas trouvé la police de la tiare?

**Rex: **No. Prue a gardé les congeler puis de le déplacer.

**Hannah:**Eh bien, comment peut-on encadrer son si elles ne peuvent même pas trouver la preuve.

**Rex:**Shh. Nous allons devoir monter les enchères.

[Scène: Manoir. Salon. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sont là.]

**Piper:** Quelqu'un est évidemment essayé de me mettre en place, et ils utilisent la magie pour le faire.

**Prue:** Mais qui? Et comment?

**Phoebe:** Choisissez un démoniste. Tout sorcier.

(Leo marche po)

**Leo:** Hé, ce sont la police fais ici?

**Prue:** Oh, pas grand-chose, vraiment.

**Leo:** Est-ce bien si je monte et fixer le lavabo?

**Phoebe:** Oh, vous assommer, Leo.

(Quitte Leo.)

**Phoebe:** Quelqu'un at-il jamais pensé que peut-être qu'il est un sorcier?

**Prue:** Pourquoi est-il toujours quelqu'un avec qui je sors avec qui obtient accusé d'être là? Ne pas répondre à cela. (Le téléphone sonne.) Répondre. C'est plus sûr.

(Piper répond au téléphone.)

**Piper:** Bonjour? Euh, ouais, salut Rex. Regardez, je suis sur mon écart po Bien sûr. Attendez.

**Piper** (à Phoebe) C'est pour vous.

(Phoebe prend le large de téléphone de Piper.)

**Phoebe:** Bonjour? Oui, j'ai eu des fleurs. Et ils sont magnifiques. C'était tellement gentil de ta part. Ils ont fait une très forte impression ici, aussi. Un dîner? Oui, j'aimerais bien. Attendez, laissez-moi un stylo.

(Phoebe sort de la salle de séjour.)

**Prue:** Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

**Piper:** Que puis-je faire? Ma soeur sort avec mon patron. Je n'ai pas vraiment une ...

**Prue:** Je voulais savoir qui vous mise en place. Avez-vous une idée de qui cela pourrait être?

**Piper:** Il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un à la maison d'enchères. Et si je devais deviner, je commencerais par la personne qui a dit qu'ils étaient dehors pour me détruire.

**Prue:** Hannah?

**Piper:** fille intelligente.

[Dans le grenier. Leo marche po Il met sa boîte à outils vers le bas et ferme la porte. Il tend la main et ouvrir tous les coffres. Il s'approche et regarde en eux. Il utilise ses pouvoirs et ils ferment. Il ouvre alors un tiroir avec ses pouvoirs. Il entend des pas et se ferme rapidement le tiroir. Prue marche po]

**Prue:** Léo, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je pensais que vous alliez à fixer l'évier.

**Leo:** Oui, je l'étais, II signifie que je suis. Je, euh, je dois fixer un bas léger et j'espérais qu'il y aurait quelques vieux appareils ici que je pourrais cannibaliser. Ecoute, euh, il ya quelque chose que je dois te dire. Quelque chose que je ne pense pas que tu vas aimer. Euh, je pourrais avoir à quitter bientôt là. Je pourrais avoir à rentrer à la maison.

**Prue:** Est-maison loin?

**Leo:** Ouais, c'est assez loin. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas encore sûr, mais, euh, vous savez, je voulais vous le savez, juste au cas où.

**Prue:** Merci.

**Leo:** Eh bien, je, euh, mieux d'aller travailler.

(Leo baisers Prue sur la joue et il s'en va. Prue remarque un tiroir entrouvert, elle s'approche et voit que c'est celui avec la tiare cachée en elle.)

[Scène: L'appartement de Rex. Phoebe sonne à la porte. Rex projets astrales côté d'elle.]

**Rex:** Vous verrez un appartement spectaculaire. (Il disparaît. Rex ouvre la porte.) Phoebe, je suis si heureux que vous ayez pu venir. S'il vous plaît.

(Phoebe marche à l'intérieur.)

**Phoebe:** Wow, c'est ...

**Rex:** Spectaculaire?

**Phoebe:** C'est exactement le mot que je vais utiliser.

**Rex:** Nous devons être sur la même longueur d'onde. Champagne?

**Phoebe:** Euh, non merci.

**Rex:** Non, j'insiste.

(Rex verse du champagne dans deux verres.)

**Phoebe:** Euh, suis-je plus tôt?

**Rex:** Non, vous êtes juste à temps.

**Phoebe:** Mais je croyais que vous aviez un dîner.

**Rex:** Oui, je le suis. Avec une liste d'invités très exclusive. Juste toi et moi. (Phoebe s'assoit sur le canapé.) Un toast. Pour votre entrevue. (Il lui tend le verre de champagne.)

**Phoebe:** Interview?

**Rex:** Ouais, le magazine Zeitgeist. Ils veulent vous rencontrer, vous le savez, peut-être, euh, vous engager pour la section de la mode. Intéressé?

**Phoebe:** Très. Mais quel est le piège?

**Rex:** Vous devez dormir avec moi. (Phoebe se met en colère et elle pose son verre.) Phoebe, quelle sorte d'homme pensez-vous que je suis? (Ils rient). Euh, j'espère que vous aimez sushi. Importée fraîche de Kyoto. S'il vous plaît,  
venez vous installer confortablement.

(Rex se promène dans une autre pièce et projets astrales à côté de Phoebe. Phoebe tient un petit miroir et vérifier son make-up.)

**Rex:** Vous avez une prémonition. De Piper au travail. (Phoebe a une prémonition.) Elle est en danger. Vous craignez le démoniste est après elle. Vous devez la sauver.

(Rex projets astrales retour dans son corps.)

**Phoebe:** Piper. (Rex revient dans la salle.) Euh, je, euh, je dois y aller. II Je suis vraiment désolé et je  
ne peux pas expliquer, mais, euh, euh, je te rappelle, d'accord? Désolé. Vraiment désolé.

(Elle sort. Rex clique sur ses doigts et les belles tours d'habitation dans un endroit vide et sombre. Il sort son portable et compose un numéro.)

**Rex:**911? J'appelle de Bucklands Auction House. Je pense que quelque chose essaie de me tuer. S'il vous plaît pressé.

[Scène: Bucklands. Piper marche dans le couloir. Jaime arrive derrière elle.]

**Jaime :** travail en retard? (Piper obtient une frayeur.) Désolé, ne signifie pas vous effrayer.

**Piper:** C'est bon, euh, je suppose que je suis juste un peu nerveux ces derniers temps.

**Jaime :** Ne peut pas vous en vouloir avec tout ce qui se passait.

**Piper:** Ouais, euh, écoutez, Jaime, je me demandais. Lorsque la tiare a été volé, avait quelqu'un d'autre encore là? Comme Hannah ou-ou-ou Rex, peut-être?

**Jaime :** Non, vous étiez le dernier à sortir. Tout comme ce soir. Hardest Working Woman que j'ai jamais rencontré. Pour ce que ça vaut, Piper, je sais que vous n'avez pas le prendre. Je veux dire, de tous les peuples, il n'ya aucun moyen.

**Piper:** Merci. (Jaime s'éloigne.) L'ordinateur de Hannah. (Elle marche dans le bureau de Hannah et se trouve à la réception. Elle tape dans le nom et les recherches de Hannah pour elle. Elle dit «pas de liste». Elle tape au nom de Rex et «pas de liste 'apparaît. Rex projets astrales derrière elle.)

**Rex:** Quelqu'un est après vous. Derrière vous. (Piper regarde derrière elle.) Vous craignez que c'est un sorcier. Avec une puissance supérieure à la vôtre.

(Piper sort du bureau.)

[Plan sur Jaime. Il est dans l'entrepôt.]

[Retour à Piper. Elle appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Rex projets astrales côté d'elle.]

**Rex:** Vous entendez un cri. Une innocente à protéger dans l'entrepôt.

**Piper:** Jaime .

**Rex:** Vous êtes à saisir l'artefact juste derrière la porte.

(Elle court à l'entrepôt.)

[Dans l'entrepôt. Hannah frappe Jaime sur la tête avec un artefact. Il tombe sur le sol. Elle jette la bande de sécurité et l'artefact qu'elle a tenue sur le sol et s'éloigne. Piper arrive et ramasse l'artefact. Elle voit Jaime.]

**Piper:** Jaime . Jaime.

(Phoebe va po)

**Phoebe:** Piper?

**Piper:** Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Dieu merci, vous êtes bien.

**Piper:** Il est mort.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Bucklands. Warehouse. La police est là.]

**Morris:** Bande trouvé par le corps? Sécurité. Voici Piper sortant de la chapelle, mettre la tiare manquant dans sa mallette.

**Piper:** Quoi? Cela ne peut pas être.

**Morris:** Je viens de voir par moi-même.

**Piper** (à Phoebe) Quelqu'un a dû me manipuler en le prenant.

**Phoebe:** La même quelqu'un loin me manipulé en étant un témoin contre ma propre sœur.

**Morris** (Andy) Toute idée de ce dont ils parlent?

**Andy:** Aucune idée.

**Piper:** Tu étais avec Rex ce soir, vous n'étiez pas?

**Phoebe:** Ouais, Piper, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment ou le lieu d'entrer dans cela.

**Piper:** Non, je voulais juste dire que vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu par hasard ce droit quand vous les gars commencent à sortir, tout ce qui se passe?

**Phoebe:** Non, je ne fais pas. Et d'ailleurs, je pensais que vous pensiez que Hannah était derrière tout cela.

**Piper:** je fais.

**Morris:**Excusez-moi. Mesdames, ne vous dérange pas si nous posions quelques questions?

**Piper:** Je vous ai déjà dit ce qui s'est passé, d'accord? III travaillait tard, j'ai entendu un bruit, je suis descendu et j'ai trouvé Jaime.

**Andy:** Tu ne savais pas qu'il avait la cassette?

**Piper:** Non, bien sûr que non.

**Andy:** Et pourquoi exactement avez-vous choisi l'arme de l'assassiner à nouveau?

**Phoebe:** Tu crois qu'elle l'a tué. Est-ce que cela, Andy?

**Piper:** Phoebe!

**Phoebe:** Non, je veux savoir jusqu'où il va aller avec ceci et rien de tout cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle t'a largué, est-il?

**Piper:** Arrête ça

**Andy:** Ecoutez, nous sommes Piper debout sur le cadavre de l'agent de sécurité qui très dernier vit avec la tiare.

**Morris:** Avec le ruban de sécurité manquant montrant sa prise.

**Andy:** Et maintenant l'arme assassiner qui que vous étiez là pour en témoigner. Que sommes-nous censés penser?

**Piper:** Que je suis coupable comme l'enfer.

**Phoebe:** Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas fait ça.

**Morris:** Alors qui? Avez-vous vu terme de quelqu'un devant vous en venant ici?

**Phoebe:** Non

**Andy:** Je suis désolé, Piper. Brian.

**Brian:** Ouais?

**Andy:**Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour suspicion de assassiner.

(Brian met les menottes Piper.)

[Scène: L'appartement de Rex. Prue et Phoebe à pied jusqu'à la porte.]

**Prue:** Nous devons engager un avocat.

**Phoebe:** Avec quel argent?

**Prue:** Je ne sais pas, mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser reposer en prison toute la nuit.

**Phoebe:** C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. Pour obtenir l'aide de Rex.

(Phoebe sonne la cloche et frappe à la porte.)

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

(Phoebe ouvre la porte et voit le vide, appartement sombre.)

**Phoebe:** C'est tellement bizarre.

**Prue:** Êtes-vous sûr que c'est le bon endroit?

(Phoebe prend son rouge à lèvres sur le sol.)

**Phoebe:** C'est mon rouge à lèvres, je suis positive. Il ne pouvait pas quitté si vite. Cela a dû être une illusion, tout ça. Même ma prémonition.

**Prue:** Comment est-ce possible?

**Phoebe:** le contrôle mental, projection astrale, les charmes de lancer, qui sait? Piper a raison sur Rex, ce qui signifie que je sors un démoniste.

**Prue:** été là, fait cela.

[Scène: poste de police. Le rythme de Piper dans sa cellule de prison et un gars dans la cellule à côté d'elle fait des bruits de baisers. Piper utilise son pouvoir et le jette contre le mur.]

[Coupure dans la station.]

**Morris:**Hey.

**Andy:**Hey.

**Morris:**Tu veux parler?

**Andy:**Je suis juste en cours d'exécution des vérifications d'antécédents sur tous les autres employés de la maison d'enchères.

**Morris:**Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Andy.

**Andy:**Andy? Avez-vous juste de m'appeler par mon prénom? Je n'étais même pas sûr que tu le savais.

**Morris: **J'ai entendu dire qu'il Piper.

**Andy:**Elle ne l'a pas fait, Morris.

**Morris:**Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire cela.

**Andy:**C'est trop tape, trop facile. La preuve ne cesse de tomber dans nos tours.

**Morris:**Peut-être que sa sœur avait raison. Peut-être que vos sentiments personnels obtiennent de la manière.

**Andy:**Nous avons eu cette conversation bien.

**Morris: **D'accord. Mais vous devez admettre. Vous avez cessé de voir Piper pour une raison quelconque, vous pensiez qu'elle cachait quelque chose de vous. Comment savez-vous qu'elle ne se cachait pas quelque chose comme ça?

**Andy:**Une vie secrète de crime, je ne le pense pas.

**Morris:** Tu as une meilleure explication? Vous voulez livre elle dans la prison du comté?

**Andy:**Non, nous allons simplement garder ici aussi longtemps que nous le pouvons. Au moins jusqu'à ce que la mise en accusation.

[Scène: Manoir. Prue descend les escaliers tenant la tiare.]

**Phoebe:** Prue, que faites-vous?

**Prue:** Se débarrasser de la preuve. Ils ne peuvent pas casser Piper pour assassiner s'ils ne disposent pas d'un motif.

**Phoebe:** Bouche, Leo est dans la cuisine.

**Prue:** Oh, il est? Vraiment?

**Phoebe:** mise au point et réfléchir. La dernière chose que nous avons à vous préoccuper du système juridique. Nous sommes contre un sorcier maintenant.

**Prue:** Deux, si le droit de Piper sur Hannah.

**Phoebe:** Exactement, ce qui signifie que nous devons comprendre ce qu'ils veulent. Il ne peut pas être simplement d'encadrer Piper.

**Prue:** Sauf qu'elle le fait, d'une certaine manière ils pensent qu'ils ne peuvent pas obtenir ses pouvoirs, ce qui est sorciers veulent.

**Phoebe:** Ce qui veut dire qu'ils essaient de nous diviser afin que nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de trois pour les arrêter.

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

**Phoebe:** Nous n'avons pas le choix. (Phoebe se cache la tiare dans un placard. Comme elle passe devant le canapé, vous voyez Rex a astral projetée dans leur maison et qui est assis sur le canapé.) Allons-y.

**Prue:** Go? Allez où? Phoebe?

**Phoebe:** Prue, ça va bien se passer.

[Dans le poste de police. Prue et Phoebe sont à l'arrière.]

**Prue: **C'est fou.

**Phoebe: **Nous devons obtenir Piper avant Rex fait son coup sur nous.

**Prue:** Mais nous ne pouvons pas la sortir.

**Phoebe:** Oui, nous le pouvons. Nous sommes des sorcières. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de geler les gardes puis déverrouillez la cellule de Piper.

**Prue:** Moi? Qu'en pensez-vous?

**Phoebe:** Quelqu'un doit rester ici au cas où quelque chose se passe mal. Prêt? Sur trois.

**Prue:** Non Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Trois.

(Phoebe ouvre la porte et vous voyez un garde debout. Prue le gèle.

**Prue:** Aaah.

(Prue et Phoebe marche à l'intérieur ferme la porte.)

**Phoebe:** puissance Totally cool. Je vous déteste.

[Plan sur l'intérieur. Prue obtient les clés d'un garde congelé.]

**Piper:** Que faites-vous? (Prue ouvre la porte et se dirige vers la cellule de Piper.) Etes-vous hors de votre esprit?

**Prue:** Pour que tout soit clair. C'était l'idée de Phoebe.

(Prue déverrouille la cellule de Piper.)

**Piper:** Quoi?

**Prue:** Nous pensons que Rex est un sorcier et qu'il est après nos pouvoirs. Phoebe attendait à l'extérieur pour vous de frotter son nez dedans. (Piper est là.) Eh bien, allez, Piper. Avant qu'ils dégeler.

**Piper:** Prue ce n'est pas juste.

**Prue:** Eh bien, pas plus que la chambre à gaz. Regardons si nous sommes chanceux, nous allons les vaincre et vous n'avez toujours revenir ici en tournée matinale. (Piper met oreillers sous les couvertures sur le lit pour le faire paraître comme si elle était toujours là.) C'est assez boiteux.

**Piper:** Eh bien, vous avez une meilleure idée?

**Prue:** Non

**Piper:** Allons-y.

(Piper sort de la cellule et ferme la porte de la cellule. Ils passent devant un garde tenant un beignet. Piper le prend.)

**Prue:** Ne le touchez pas. Ne le touchez pas. Ne pas.

**Piper:** Viens. (Ils courent à l'extérieur.) Allez.

(Ils commencent à courir et vous voyez un flash d'appareil photo. Rex a pris une photo.)

**Rex:** Très photogénique. Maintenant, je crois que la police trouvera cela très intéressant, pour dire le moins.

**Piper:** Rex.

**Phoebe:** Attends, comment saviez-vous que nous ...

**Rex:** Qu'est-ce que tu serais là? Eh bien, disons juste dire que j'ai regardé tous vos déplacements. Sans que vous le sachiez, bien sûr.

**Piper:** Espèce de salaud.

**Rex:** Ne soyez pas trop en colère, Piper. Vous ne voudriez pas me blesser avec votre pouvoir. Je suis la seule chance que vous avez. Pendant que vous étiez ici, la réalisation de votre petite pause de prison, Hannah récupérait la tiare de votre maison. Vous devriez avoir obtenu de débarrasser alors que vous aviez la , je pensais que c'était une excellente idée.

**Phoebe:** La projection astrale.

**Piper:** Que voulez-vous?

**Rex:** Vos pouvoirs, bien sûr. C'est pourquoi je vous ai engagé en premier lieu, vous le savez, pour voir si vous étiez vraiment charmé les autres. Puis j'ai attendu pour tester votre force, vois la meilleure façon de faire mon déménagement, et nous sommes ici.

**Phoebe:** Mais pourquoi tout le drame? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas nous tuer et de prendre nos pouvoirs?

**Prue:** Ne pas lui donner des idées.

**Rex:** Non non non. J'ai vu exactement ce que vous pouvez faire lorsque vous été confrontés directement. C'est pourquoi j'ai opté pour le chantage. Voir, il ya un sort spécial dans le livre des ombres qui vous dépouille de vos pouvoirs pour toujours. (Il leur montre le dispositif qui ressemble à une lanterne.) Et ce dispositif permettra de saisir ces pouvoirs. Alors vous allez me les apporter.

**Piper:** Allez au diable.

**Rex:** Ouais, j'adorerais, ma chérie. Il me manque terriblement. Et cela va m'aider à revenir avec les honneurs. En retour, je vous donnerai la photo et dis à la police que simplement égaré la tiare. Pas de vol, aucun motif pour assassiner, pas de prison. Vous n'avez vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Jusqu'à ce que les gardiens de prisons rendent compte que vous avez échappé. Eh bien?

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Salon. Ils ont le Livre des Ombres ouverts à ce sort.]

**Prue:** C'est un sort de renonciation. Si nous lisons à haute voix, il enlève tous nos pouvoirs.

**Phoebe:** Est-il possible de l'inverser?

**Prue:** Je ne sais pas. Il ne dit pas.

**Phoebe:** Eh bien, je dis que l'on s'apprête à une autre page et trouver un sort qui débute sorcier le cul de Rex.

**Piper:** On ne peut pas.

**Phoebe:** Pourquoi pas nous?

**Piper:** Parce que, pour tout ce que nous savons qu'il est ici, maintenant, nous regarde. Et si nous ne faisons pas exactement comme il le dit, il le dira à la police que j'ai échappé.

**Phoebe:** Mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner nos pouvoirs sans combattre. C'est comme abandonner ce que nous sommes, qui nous sommes devenus.

**Prue:** Qui nous venons.

**Phoebe:** Exactement. Ces pouvoirs sont des cadeaux. Les cadeaux qui nous ont été donnés pour protéger et, finalement, à transmettre à la génération suivante.

**Piper:** Tu ne penses pas que je le sais? Je veux dire, comment pensez-vous que je ressens, Phoebe? Je suis celui qui nous a mis dans cette situation.

**Prue:** Piper, ce n'est pas votre faute.

**Phoebe:** C'est pas.

**Piper:** Oui, mais je suis celui qui a le Rex trompé. Je suis la raison pour laquelle nous avons cette conversation.

**Phoebe:** Il a obtenu d'être un moyen de sortir de cette.

**P:ue** Comme quoi? Devenir fugitifs? Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de s'y prendre pour protéger les innocents.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas protéger les innocents sans nos pouvoirs. Et, pire encore, si nous les abandonnons, nous serions y renoncer au mal.

**Piper:** Non, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire.

**Prue:** Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser mourir en prison, soit. En outre, avec vous derrière les barreaux, nous serons divisés. Rex gagne de toute façon.

**Phoebe:** Je ne veux pas avoir à le faire.

**Prue:** Moi non plus, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de prendre le saut de la foi et l'espoir que quelque part tout fonctionne.

(Vous voyez Leo l'écoute de l'autre pièce.)

[Dans le grenier. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sont assis autour d'une table avec le livre dans le milieu.]

**Piper:** «. d'où ils venaient, les retourner maintenant, disparaissent les mots, disparaissent nos pouvoirs"

**Prue:** "d'où ils venaient, les retourner maintenant, disparaissent les mots, disparaissent nos pouvoirs." (Phoebe hésite.) Allez, Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** D'accord. "D'où ils venaient, les retourner maintenant, disparaissent les mots, disparaissent nos pouvoirs."

(Vous entendrez un carillon et ça devient vraiment venteux. Tous les mots du Livre disparaissent dans l'appareil. Phoebe feuillette le livre. Les pages sont vides. )

**Phoebe:** Look. C'était amusant que ça a duré.

**Prue:** Ouais.

**Piper:** Finissons-en.

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Rex. Rex et Hannah sont là.]

**Rex:**Ils arrivent.

**Hannah:**Bon.

(Hannah arrive sur le sol et elle se transforme en une panthère.)

**Rex:**Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie.

[Scène: poste de police. Andy est sur l'ordinateur. Il types au nom de Hannah et la photo qui apparaît est une femme afro-américaine.]

**Andy: **Pourquoi Hannah, tu as changé. 20/08/98 morts. (Il tape le nom de Rex. Un vieil homme se montre.) Décédé 20/08/98. (Il prend le téléphone et appelle Morris.) M. Morris, Trudeau. Obtenez vos fesses ici, je pense que j'ai compris qui ont rédigé Piper.

[Plan sur Bucklands. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sortent de l'ascenseur.]

**Phoebe:** Bon, je dis que dès que nous aurons la photo et l'arrière tiare, nous frappons la lanterne des mains et des pédales sur elle de Rex.

**Piper:** Quelle seront les conséquences?

**Phoebe:** Je ne sais pas. Libérer nos pouvoirs? C'est mieux que de faire quoi que ce soit.

**Prue:** Comment savons-nous que ce n'est pas juste un piège?

(Rex sort de son bureau.)

**Rex:** Vous n'avez pas, en fait. Néanmoins, vous êtes ici. Impuissant, je présume.

**Piper:** Où est Hannah?

**Rex:** Tapi. C'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux. La lanterne, s'il vous plaît. (Piper lui la lanterne des mains.) On se sent tous un peu décevant, ne pensez-vous pas? Trop facile, presque. C'est comme si nous avons besoin d'une fin plus satisfaisante.

(Hannah sort du bureau comme une panthère.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, oh.

[Dans le grenier. Léo arrive et se dirige vers le Livre des Ombres. Il tient ses mains au-dessus, la lumière vient d'eux et toute l'écriture apparaît en arrière sur les pages.]

[Retour à Bucklands. Leur pouvoir commence à flotter hors de la lanterne.]

**Rex:** No. Hannah, maintenant. Rapidement.

(La panthère saute en l'air vers Prue, Piper et Phoebe et Prue la gèle.)

**Phoebe:** Attends. Nous avons nos pouvoirs en arrière?

**Prue:** Comment?

**Piper:** Peu importe. Get Outta ici. Rapide.

(Ils sortent de la voie et déplace Piper et mettent Rex dessous Hannah. Hannah dégèle et les terres sur Rex et commence à l'attaquer. Hannah redevient un être humain.)

**Hannah:** Rex, non. (À Prue, Piper et Phoebe.) Qu'avez-vous fait? (Rex et Hannah commencent à disparaître.) Attendez, il n'était pas de ma faute. Je n'ai pas manqué. Il l'a fait. Non, s'il vous plaît, non!

(Ils brûlent et disparaissent.)

**Prue:** Qu'est-ce que c'était?

**Phoebe:** Je pense que vous avez répondu à votre propre question.

**Piper:** Bon, on doit me remettre en prison maintenant. Allons-y.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: poste de police. Andy et Morris sont les cellules de prison.]

**Andy:** (au garde) Nous sommes ici pour voir Piper Halliwell. (Le gardien ouvre la cellule.) Merci, Eric. (Ils se dirigent vers Piper.) Piper?

(Piper dort dans le lit. Elle se réveille.)

**Piper:** Andy? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Que se passe-t-il?

**Andy:** juste pensé que vous aimeriez savoir que vous êtes hors du crochet.

**Morris:** Il s'avère que vous aviez raison. Rex et Hannah avez-vous été mise en place, ou qui ils étaient.

**Piper:** Je ne comprends pas.

**Andy:** Eh bien, nous pensons qu'ils ont tué deux personnes, assumé leurs identités, et a repris la maison d'enchères. Puis ils ont escroqué au sec et ont essayé de couronner le tout d'avoir volé la tiare.

**Morris:** Ce que nous avons trouvé caché dans son bureau.

**Piper:** Wow, avez-vous les attrapez?

**Andy:** Pas encore. Je ne pense pas que vous avez une idée de ce que cela a été fait dans son bureau, et vous?

(Andy lui montre la photo que Rex a.)

**Piper:** Très photogénique.

**Andy:** N'est-ce pas?

[Scène: Manoir. Grenier. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sont à la recherche à travers le Livre des Ombres.]

**Prue:** sorts, des incantations, des trucs de démon. Tout est là. Tout comme avant.

**Phoebe:** Dieu merci.

**Piper:** Mais comment? Je veux dire, nous n'avons certainement pas inverser le sort.

**Phoebe:** Peut-être que nous avons tout gâché? (Prue et Piper regarder.) Quoi? Ce n'est pas que ce serait la première fois.

**Piper:** Non, nous n'avons pas tout gâcher. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un doit avoir fait. Il ne pouvait pas arrivé tout seul.

**Prue:** Pourquoi pas? C'est magique.

(Leo pénètre dans le grenier.)

**Leo:** Knock Knock.

**Prue:** Léo.

**Leo:** La porte d'entrée était ouverte. J'espère que tout va bien. J'ai quitté ma boîte à outils.

**Prue:** C'est drôle. Je ne me souviens pas d'être là hier soir.

**Leo:** Ouais, eh bien, vous savez ce que Freud a toujours dit de laisser les choses.

**Prue:** C'est vous secrètement envie de revenir pour elle.

**Leo:** Coupable.

**Piper:** Oh, ne pas utiliser ce mot.

**Phoebe:** Euh, c'est une longue histoire. Jamais l'esprit.

(Phoebe et Piper sortent.)

**Prue:** Léo, tu pars, n'êtes-vous pas?

**Leo:** Ouais, .

**Prue:** Tu dois vraiment y aller?

**Leo:** Eh bien, j'ai tout ce que je suis venu ici pour corriger fixe. Mais je serai de retour. Promise. (Leo donne un baisers a Prue et Piper et Phoebe se montrent.) Rien ne peut me tenir loin de vous trop longtemps.

(Leo attrape sa boîte à outils et les feuilles.)

**Pr:** Eh bien, au moins il n'était pas un sorcier.

**Pèuehoebe:** Hey, vous ne pensez pas que Leo était, euh ... (Piper déchire l'abandon énoncent du Livre.) Que faites-vous?

**Piper:** Il suffit de se débarrasser du sort de renonciation. Cependant, nous avons nos pouvoirs en arrière, je doute que je ne veux pas risquer de les perdre à nouveau.

**Prue:** J'appuie la notion.

**Phoebe:** Troisième.

**Piper:** Alors, sorcières toujours?

**Phoebe:** Et Merde fier.

(Prue allume une allumette et brûle la page.)

[Coupure bas. Leo se dirige vers la porte et orbes out.]

**Fin**


	10. La gardienne et l'urne

[Scène: Le Caire, Egypte. Trois hommes sont à la maison. L'un d'eux brise la vitre de la porte, atteint à l'intérieur et ouvre la porte.]

**Wesley:**Je t'avais dit. Piece of cake.

**Clay:**Disons simplement faire ceci et sortir d'ici.

**Wesley:**Détendez-vous, Clay. Je vous ai dit que la maison de personne, le propriétaire est mort.

**Palmer:**Restez ici et veillez. Nous aurons l'urne. (Wesley et Palmer pied dans une autre pièce pendant que Clay est à la porte.) Clay ne sait pas, fait-il?

**Wesley:**Pourquoi effrayer? Il croit sans doute que c'était la malédiction qui a tué le vieil homme.

**Palmer:**Il a été piqué à mort par un scorpion, Wesley. Dans un bain d'un avion.

**Wesley:**Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces conneries.

**Palmer:**Vous pensez que je serais ici si je le faisais? (Il voit l'urne.) Est-ce que c'est?

**Wesley:**C'est ça. (Ils se dirigent vers elle et Wesley ramasse.) Vous voyez des scorpions autour?

**Palmer:**Non, juste des signes dollar. Allons-y.

(Une image sur le côté de l'urne brille et disparaît. Clay vient à eux.)

**Clay:**Hey, mec, il ya une voiture qui arrive. Les gars, vous avez dû déclenché une alarme.

**Wesley:**Partons d'ici.

(Deux gardes entrent en jeu. Clay, Wesley et Palmer se cachent derrière certaines plantes.)

**Clay:** n'aurais jamais dû laisser les gars me parler dans tout cela.

**Wesley:**Tais-toi. Nous allons séparer et répondre à San Francisco. Donner l'urne à votre ami et jarret tout de suite.

**Palmer:**Ne pensez-vous de nous arnaquer parce que je vais vous trouver.

(. Feuilles d'argile Wesley commence à s'éloigner mais s'arrête quand il voit la poussière magique flottant dans l'air en face de lui La poussière se transforme en une femme -. Le protecteur de l'urne.)

**Wesley:**Whoa. Qui êtes-vous?

**Gardien: **Je suis le gardien de l'urne.

**Wesley:**Le quoi? (Elle touche sa bague, puis la poitrine de Wesley.) Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

(Une araignée apparaît et il se met à hurler de douleur et tombe sur le sol.)

**Gardien: **Vous êtes puni pour votre cupidité. Quant à vos amis ...

[Scène: San Francisco - 3 jours plus tard. Manor. Prue et Phoebe sont à pied dans les escaliers.]

**Prue: **New York, Clay? C'est Clay?

**Phoebe:**C'est celui-là.

**Prue: **Tu disais que tu ne voulais plus jamais le revoir.

**Phoebe:**histoire ancienne.

**Prue: **Six mois?

**Phoebe: **Cinq. (Ils atteignent le bas de l'escalier et Piper se tient là.) Il vient de s'arrêter par le chemin de sa maison. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Il voyageait ou quelque chose.

**Piper: **Qui est Clay?

**Phoebe:**Personne.

**Prue: **Son ex-petit ami, le musicien. Elle l'a rencontré alors qu'elle travaillait au Rainbow Room. Vous vous souvenez?

**Piper: **Non, je ne fais pas. Personne ne m'a dit. Ils vous embauchés au Rainbow Room?

**Prue: **Oui, elle était la maîtresse de maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à travailler à la jetée Chelsea.

**Phoebe:**Ok, pouvons-nous parler plus tard s'il vous plaît? (La sonnette retentit.) Beaucoup plus tard. Nous sommes juste amis, c'est tout. Dois-je rouge à lèvres sur les dents?

(Elle sourit.)

**Prue: **Oui.

(Phoebe se frotte les dents avec son doigt et se dirige vers la porte.)

**Piper: **Cela a été moyenne.

**Prue: **Ce n'était pas méchant.

**Piper: **D'accord.

(Phoebe ouvre la porte.)

**Clay:**Phoebe.

**Phoebe:**Hey.

**Clay: **C'est vraiment bon de vous voir. (Ils s'étreignent et Phoebe a une prémonition de elle et Clay dans le lit ensemble. L'prémonition se termine et sourires Phoebe. Ils s'arrêtent étreindre.) Tu vas bien?

**Phoebe:**Uh huh. Ooh.

**Opening Credits**

[Scène: Quake. Piper et Prue sont assis au bar.]

**Piper: **Que sais-je pas?

**Prue: **Piper, ne prenez pas cela personnellement, mais parfois vous pouvez être un peu de jugement.

**Piper: **C'est pas vrai. (Prue lui donne un look.) Bon, c'est peut-être parfois vrai. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi Phoebe ne m'a jamais parlé de ce mec.

**Prue: **Les gens n'aiment pas s'attarder sur des choses qui finissent mal.

**Piper: **Ouais, eh bien, je veux que mes relations ont fini que mal. Avez-vous les entendez la nuit dernière? Il avait de la musique, il y avait du vin, il y avait ...

**Prue: **Parler. Et comment savez-vous qu'il y avait du vin?

**Piper: **Bon, je jetai un œil. Eh bien, vous savez, si personne ne me dit rien, je dois faire preuve de créativité.

**Prue: **Cessez de vous inquiéter, elle ira bien. (Shelley passe devant elle et le barman regarder les uns les autres. Le barman laisse tomber un plateau de verres qu'il tenait, mais Prue fige les avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol.) Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Regardez cette entrée, assurez-vous que personne ne vient po (Elle marche autour du bar et ramasse les lunettes de la mi-air, redresse la barre et met les lunettes arrière sur le plateau. Il débloque.) Whoa, Doug, facile.

**Doug: **Merci, Prue. J'espère que Shelley n'a pas vu cela.

**Prue: **Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet, vous avez juste y accrocher.

(Prue se rassoit.)

**Piper: **Qu'est-ce que c'était?

**Prue: **Quoi?

**Piper: **That. Vous savez, le gars, le verre. Faites-vous souvent? Figer le temps en face de, oh, je ne sais pas, disons tout le monde.

**Prue: **Ouais. Je suis finalement obtenir un certain contrôle sur le déblocage. Le pauvre gars, il continue juste à tout laisser tomber.

**Piper: **Eh bien, alors peut-être vous devriez juste le congédier.

**Prue: **Mmm, le propriétaire veut me faire. En fait, a menacé de me virer si je ne fais pas mais Doug va juste à traverser une période difficile en ce moment. Shelley la serveuse vient de lui sous-évaluées après six ans de rencontres.

**Piper: **Alors quoi, vous jouez Cupidon au risque de votre propre travail?

**Prue: **Eh bien, oui, je veux dire, Doug aime. Même acheté une bague de fiançailles et tout, il a juste attendu trop longtemps trop demander. Alors maintenant, c'est une épave.

**Piper: **Pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas conserver, vous le savez, le gel afin de le protéger.

**Prue: **Je sais. Alors, êtes-vous toujours allez revenir à Buckland?

**Piper: **Oui, c'est là que je travaille.

**Prue: **Je viens de comprendre après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Rex et Hannah qui vous serait frapper les petites annonces.

**Piper: **Eh bien, si nous ne sauvons pas la maison de vente aux enchères que je pourrais le faire. Rex ... (Doug sort de la cuisine portant des assiettes. Il trébuche et Prue le gèle). Faillite.

**Prue: **Que disiez-vous?

**Piper: **Peu importe, je dois y aller.

(Quitte Piper. Prue se dirige vers Doug et secoue la tête.)

[Scène: Park. Clay et Phoebe se promènent le long.]

**Clay:**Je voudrais que vous avez été là, Phoebe. Vous auriez aimé Egypte. Pyramides, sphinx géant, du Nil, les taxis chameau. C'était incroyable.

**Phoebe:**Tu montes un chameau?

**Clay:**Hey, ils sont respectueux puis quelques-unes des chauffeurs de taxi que j'ai rencontrés, croyez-moi.

**Phoebe:**Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer qu'ils sont plus rapides.

(Phoebe et Clay se regardent les uns les autres.)

**Clay:**Tu as eu raison de me quitter.

**Phoebe:**Oh, et la conversation tourne.

**Clay:**Non, je suis sérieux. Vous étiez la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée et j'ai soufflé dessus, je le sais.

**Phoebe:**Clay ...

**Clay:**Qu'est-ce? Trop, trop vite?

**Phoebe:**Ouais. (Ils rient.) Ecoutez, j'espère que vous ne prenez pas ça mal, mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Avec moi, maintenant?

**Clay:**Pourquoi, ne peut pas la visite de gars?

**Phoebe:**Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas juste un gars, (elle le frappe ludique avec son sac à main), vous êtes argileux et vient avec des cordes attachées.

**Clay:**Je n'ai jamais pu rien vous cacher.

**Phoebe:**En fait, vous pourriez. C'était l'un de nos problèmes, vous vous souvenez?

**Clay:**J'ai pris cette urne à un marché étranger. Je pensais que ce serait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

**Phoebe: **Donc, vous voulez que je reçois Piper pour vous aider à cause de la maison de vente aux enchères?

**Clay:**Coupable.

**Phoebe:**Ouf. Pendant une minute, j'ai cru que vous étiez ici pour me reconquérir.

**Clay:**Non, Phoebe. Je pense trop pour vous de toujours croire que vous êtes intéressé. Regardez, ce n'est pas un secret. J'ai été dans une certaine difficulté, obtenu en trop profonde. J'ai juste pensé que si je pouvais vendre cette urne, faire de l'argent, payer un peu la dette, je peux prendre un nouveau départ. Hey, pensez-y. S'il vous plaît, Phoebe.

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Piper. Claire est là en regardant à travers les fichiers. Piper marche po]

**Piper: **Salut.

**Claire: **Oh, salut, vous devez être Piper.

**Piper: **Et vous devez être ...?

**Claire:**Claire. Claire Pryce. La banque m'a assigné pour voir si l'entreprise vaut récupération. Je suis à la recherche de dossiers d'inventaire. Les fichiers dans le bureau de mon prédécesseur étaient vides.

**Piper: **Oui, eh bien, Rex et Hannah ne sont pas exactement qualifiés.

**Claire: **Il est évident pourquoi Buckland est dans une situation désespérée. Pour être honnête avec vous, Piper, je ne sais rien au sujet des maisons d'enchères, et je sais encore moins sur l'art. Mais ce que je sais, c'est la ligne de fond. Et si nous ne bougeons pas 1,2 million de dollars de dollars de stocks à la vente aux enchères demain, je ferme la place vers le bas.

**Piper:** Excusez-moi, dites-vous demain?

**Claire:** Est-ce que je bégaie?

**Piper: **Avec tout le respect, vous n'avez pas simplement décider de lancer une vente aux enchères, d'accord. Vous devez préavis, un catalogue, les acheteurs.

**Claire:**Alors, on dirait que vous avez beaucoup de travail devant vous, n'est-ce pas?

(Claire se dirige vers la porte et Phoebe et Clay marcher autour du coin.)

**Phoebe: **Désolé. (Feuilles Claire. Phoebe et Clay marche po Clay tien l'urne.) Qui était-ce?

**Piper: **Le nouveau shérif.

**Clay: **Hey, Piper.

**Piper: **Hey, Clay, quoi de neuf?

**Phoebe:**Euh, favoriser. Clay espérait (elle prend l'urne hors Clay) qui peut-être vous vendriez pour lui.

(Elle met l'urne sur le bureau.)

**Clay:**Ouais, je l'ai ramassé sur un marché étranger.

**Piper: **ramassa? Ça veut dire que vous l'avez acheté?

**Phoebe:**Que pourrait-il signifier?

**Piper: **Eh bien, c'est vraiment beau. incrustations d'or, vingt-quatre carats, beaucoup de lapis. Semble être de l'Egypte.

**Clay: **Exactement. C'est là que je voyageais.

**Piper: **Cette gravure est très intéressant, très inhabituel.

**Clay: **Tu penses que ça vaut quelque chose?

**Piper: **Oh, eh bien, je dois déterminer les origines des urnes, c'est les propriétaires précédents.

**Phoebe: **Oh, pourriez-vous pas simplement sauter une étape ou deux?

**Piper: **Phoebe, je ne peux pas risquer la réputation de cette maison de vente aux enchères avec quelque chose comme ça sans vérifier d'abord.

**Phoebe: **Come on, come on, come on. Je vais, euh, que vais-je faire? Je vais vous préparer le dîner.

**Piper: **Oh, ne me menacer non. Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

**Clay: **Hey, merci, merci beaucoup.

**Phoebe: **Est-elle le meilleur ou quoi? (Ils s'étreignent.) Merci, merci. Ooh, Je t'aime.

(Phoebe et d'argile bras de liaison et les congés).

[Couper à l'extérieur. Phoebe et Clay laissent Bucklands.]

**Clay: **Merci pour le faire, Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Pas de problème. Piper, vous pouvez obtenir un bon prix pour elle aussi. Elle est vraiment bonne dans son travail.

**Clay: **Eh bien, ce serait bien si elle pouvait me tiens un peu.

**Phoebe: **Elle vous aime, elle est juste réel protecteur de moi, c'est tout.

**Clay: **Je me souviens quand c'était mon travail.

(Il met son bras autour d'elle.)

**Phoebe: **Ouais, et alors je vous quitte.

(Palmer arrive derrière eux.)

**Palmer: **Hey, Clay.

(Phoebe et Clay se tournent autour.)

**Clay: **Palmer. Que faites-vous ici?

**Palmer: **Je suis tomber sur vous. Tu ne vas pas nous présenter?

**Clay: **Oh, ouais, désolé. Phoebe, c'est Palmer. Je l'ai rencontré au Caire.

**Phoebe: **Salut. Oh, wow, petit monde, hein?.

**Palmer: **Oui, oui. Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette urne?

**Phoebe: **Attends, tu sais à propos de l'urne trop?

**Clay: **Eh bien, en fait, c'est là que nous avons rencontré. La place de marché où je l'ai acheté.

**Palmer: **Oui, bien sûr, la place du marché. Bon, je pensais que tu allais vendre.

**Clay: **Eh bien, en fait, la sœur de Phoebe travaille à la maison de vente aux enchères. Elle est à la recherche pour les acheteurs que nous parlons.

**Palmer: **C'est bon, c'est bon. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je crois, hein.

**Phoebe: **Hé, vous êtes d'accord?

**Palmer: **Oui, je vais bien, je vais bien, merci. C'est juste que, euh, je suis un peu fatigué, juste horaire, vous savez. Vous restez au Ashcroft comme je l'ai suggéré?

**Clay: **Oui, bien sûr.

**Palmer: **Moi aussi. Euh, peut-être que nous allons raccorder plus tard.

**Clay: **hmm mm.

**Palmer: **(à Phoebe) C'est agréable de vous rencontrer.

**Phoebe: **Oh, ouais, vous aussi. (Il sort.) Eww, mec flippant.

**Clay: **Ouais. Vous avez faim?

(Ils marchent off.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Airport. Palmer se dirige vers un agent des douanes. Il ya une grande boîte en bois là.]

**Agent des douanes:**Puis-je vous aider?

**Palmer: **j'étais un ami de Wesley. Sa famille voulait que je m'assure qu'il est rentré tout droit.

**Agent des douanes: **Désolé. Comment at-il mourir?

**Palmer: **Je ne sais pas. Morsure d'araignée, je pense. Il est hors de JFK, non?

(L'agent des douanes vérifie ses papiers.)

**Agent des douanes:**Premier vol du matin.

(Le douanier laisse. Palmer touche la boîte.)

**Palmer: **Désolé, Wes.

(Palmer s'éloigne. Le gardien de l'urne apparaît.)

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Piper. Elle est au téléphone.]

**Piper: **Que dois-je penser, Prue? L'ex de Phoebe apparaît en ville et veut me vendre quelque chose pour lui. Vous pensez que c'est une coïncidence?

[Plan sur Prue. Elle est à Quake.]

**Prue: **Piper, vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes outta la boucle. Vous inquiétez pas trop à propos de Phoebe.

[Plan sur Piper.]

**Piper: **Non, je ne fais pas, je ne veux pas la voir se faire mal, c'est tout. Ecoute, je viens d'obtenir ce mauvais pressentiment à propos de Clay, je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

[Plan sur Prue.]

**Prue: **je peux. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est assez bon pour elle. Tout comme vous ne pense pas que Jeremy était assez bon pour moi. Bien sûr dans son cas, vous aviez raison, mais ce n'est pas le point.

[Plan sur Piper.]

**Piper: **Non, votre point est que ce n'est pas de mes affaires et vous avez probablement raison. Parlant de jouer entremetteur, comment va Doug?

[Plan sur Prue.]

**Prue: **La même chose, malheureusement. Sauf que je suis un peu crevée de le gelé, il est drainant.

[Plan sur Piper.]

**Piper: **Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez besoin de trouver une meilleure façon de traiter avant de vous faire virer?

[Plan sur Prue.]

**Prue: **Je sais. (Prue voit Doug venir.) Oops, je dois y aller, je dois y aller. (Elle raccroche. Shelley passe devant Doug et il frappe un vase et tombe sur un plateau de couverts. Prue essaie de le congeler.) Désolé, Doug. Trop crevé pour s'éclater.

[Scène: Manoir. Salon. Phoebe et Clay sont là. Ils mangent de la nourriture chinoise.]

**Clay: **Je suis surpris de revenir vous installer ici. Je me souviens de quelques soirées tardives, quelques bières, quelques conversations pas si agréables au sujet de vos sœurs. Vous êtes ici, vivre ensemble à nouveau. Nécessité ou votre choix.

**Phoebe: **Je pense un peu des deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses ont en quelque sorte pris en charge à l'Halliwell Manor.

**Clay: **Par exemple, comment?

**Phoebe: **Oh, eh bien, disons juste que, euh, San Francisco a été beaucoup plus rare que New York. Plus riz?

**Clay: **Non, merci. Vous savez, Phoebe, vous avez vraiment pas beaucoup parlé de ce que vous avez fait.

**Phoebe: **Protéger les innocents du mal.

**Clay: **Allons, soyons sérieux. Je veux dire, vous avez à peine eu une minute de rechange à New York. Trois emplois pour payer votre calendrier social.

**Phoebe: **Les choses ont changé. J'ai changé.

**Clay: **Je suis en train de changer aussi. Une chose qui ne changera pas la façon dont je ressens pour toi. (Ils s'embrassent. Ils s'arrêtent baisers et Phoebe laisse échapper un peu de bruit.) Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas ...

**Phoebe: **Non, c'est-ce n'est pas ça, croyez-moi. Je, euh, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me remettre de toi et je veux juste être prudent.

**Clay: **Je comprends. Mais si je nettoyais mon acte envisageriez-vous le déplacement en arrière?

(Phoebe rit.)

**Phoebe: **Ne pas y aller maintenant.

(Piper marche po)

**Piper: **Oh, désolé de vous interrompre.

**Phoebe: **C'est pas grave, ça arrive.

**Clay: **Je dois retourner à l'hôtel, de toute façon.

(Il se lève et commence à nettoyer les conteneurs chinois.)

**Phoebe: **Clay, arrêtez, je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu.

**Clay: **(à Piper) Alors, comment ça se passe avec l'urne?

**Piper: **Ça va.

**Phoebe: **Je pense que ce qu'il essaie de demander ca va aller, allé?

**Piper: **Eh bien, je l'ai mis sur le bloc de vente aux enchères.

**Clay: **Wow, excellent, c'est très bien, merci beaucoup.

**Piper: **Ouais, eh bien, je suis toujours en attente pour la vérification des antécédents à venir grâce à ce que je puisse fixer un prix de réserve.

**Clay: **Bon, tout ce que vous obtenez pour elle est très bien avec moi.

**Piper: **Tant qu'il vend, à droite, et à la hâte?

**Clay: **Eh bien, d'après ce que je comprends, si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est vous. (Il l'embrasse Phoebe.) Donc, je vais vous appeler demain. Ensuite, vous pouvez me montrer autour de la ville. Permettez-moi de voir où j'ai laissé mon coeur. (Piper fait une grimace. Phoebe et Clay s'embrassent, puis dirigez-vous vers la porte d'entrée.) Hé, je l'apprécie vraiment, merci encore.

**Piper: **Tout pour Phoebe.

**Clay: **A plus tard.

**Phoebe: **D'accord. (Feuilles d'argile. Piper regarde Phoebe.) Quoi?

**Piper: **Je peux vous soucier de ma petite soeur, je ne peux pas?

**Phoebe:**Ne jamais s'arrêter.

(Ils entendent une petite explosion venant du grenier.)

[Dans le grenier. Prue fait un sort. Fumée a rempli l'air.]

**Piper: **Êtes-vous d'accord?

**Prue: **Rien à voir ici, se déplacer le long.

**Phoebe:**Bienvenue à Londres.

**Piper: **Qu'avez-vous fait?

**Phoebe: **Plus comme qui tu as fait ça aussi?

**Prue: **J'ai mis un charme sur Doug mais j'ai doublé la recette. Juste quelque chose pour stimuler sa confiance pour qu'il puisse donner de l'amour un coup et me donner une pause.

**Phoebe: **Allez-y, Piper, crier à elle.

**Prue: **Ce n'est pas à des fins personnelles et il s'inscrit dans l'ensemble mal aucun chose que nous avons à vivre par, outre Piper est celui qui m'a dit de faire quelque chose.

**Piper: **N'a pas.

**Prue: **Oui, vous l'avez fait. J'ai juste besoin de Doug arrêter tomber des choses que je puisse arrêter les choses de congélation, je suis juste fatiguée.

**Piper: **Vous savez, peut-être que lui et Shelley ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. Pas tout le monde est censé être.

**Phoebe: **Oh, c'était, c'était vraiment subtil, Piper.

**Prue: **Eh bien, nous ne saurons jamais à moins que Doug a le courage de sauter la question. Tout ce que je fais, c'est de la lui donner.

**Phoebe: **C'est un peu comme le lion lâche du magicien d'Oz. Eh bien, c'est vrai.

[Scène: Bucklands. Salle de vente.]

**Commissaire-priseur: **Mesdames et Messieurs, Cette somptueuse sculpture en bronze dates de plaqués en arrière à plus de 120 années. Certes, c'est une valeur de plus de 2500 $. Dois-je entendre $ 2600?

(Piper se dirige vers Marquez.)

**Piper: **Mark, déplacez le Scott Fitzgerald F. Pen à l'emplacement suivant, tout droit. Notre acheteur, M. Gordenson devient agité. Allez.

(Il sort. Claire se dirige vers Piper. Elle tient une feuille de papier.)

**Claire: **Je pense que vous devriez voir ceci, Piper.

**Piper: **Qu'est-ce que c'est?

(Elle prend le large papier de Claire).

**Claire: **C'est l'évaluation sur l'urne que vous avez demandé. Les bonnes nouvelles sont que ça vaut une fortune, les mauvaises nouvelles sont ...

**Piper: **Il a volé.

**Claire: **Apparemment. Pas étonnant que la maison de vente aux enchères va sous. La vente de biens volés.

**Piper: **Non, c'est très inhabituel et très embarrassant.

**Claire: **Oui, il est.

(Elle s'éloigne.)

**Commissaire-priseur: **Oui, maintenant 16 ans? $ 16,000?

**Piper: **Oh, non.

(Piper utilise son pouvoir et de swaps sur le nombre devant l'urne avec un autre élément.)

**Commissaire-priseur: **15000 $ Une fois, deux fois, vendu pour 15000 $. (Piper s'approche et ramasse l'urne et quitte la pièce.) Article Ensuite, le numéro de lot cinquante et un. (L'assistant prend une peinture.) Ce beau vingt-quatre carats incrusté d'or de l'Egypte ... (Il remarque la peinture.) Oh, bien sûr, il ya eu une sorte d'erreur.

[Dans le bureau de Piper. Piper marche po Elle remarque Palmer là.]

**Piper: **Qui êtes-vous?

**Palmer: **Vous devez être Piper, la sœur de Phoebe.

**Piper: **Même question. Qui êtes-vous?

**Palmer: **Moi? Je suis un ami de Clay. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vendre cette urne? Vous deviez la vendre.

**Piper: **Je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir.

**Palmer: **Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous devez le vendre avant la malédiction ...

**Piper: **malédiction? Quelle malédiction?

**Palmer: **L'urne. Il est maudit. Tant pis, oubliez ça, je vais me débarrasser de moi-même.

(Palmer dirige vers l'urne et Piper utilise son pouvoir pour le déplacer. Elle halète et il s'arrête.)

**Piper: **Oh mon Dieu, il est maudit.

**Palmer: **Oh, non.

(Elle se déplace à nouveau.)

**Piper: **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Palmer: **La malédiction. Ça se passe. Il est trop tard. Je dois me sortir d'ici.

(Il sort de la salle.)

[Scène: Phoebe et Prue se promènent sur le trottoir.]

**Phoebe: **Alors croyez-vous en donnant aux gens une seconde chance?

**Prue: **Absolument. C'est probablement pourquoi je veux aider Doug tellement.

**Phoebe: **Bon, eh bien, Clay dit qu'il peut changer et je veux le croire, mais ...

**Prue: **Mais vous avez peur de se blesser, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.

**Phoebe: **Je garde mes distances et puis quoi? J'espère que je me trompe?

**Prue: **Eh bien, vous pourriez être. C'est prémonition de la vôtre est certainement à l'avenir.

**Phoebe: **Oui, mais le problème est que je continue à penser sur le passé. Quand j'ai déménagé à New York, j'étais tellement en colère ... Bon, j'avais peur. Et puis j'ai rencontré Clay et il m'a beaucoup aidé et il était vraiment bon pour moi à un moment de ma vie où personne d'autre ne l'était. (Prue lui donne un look.) Désolé, vous savez ce que je veux dire. Je ne voulais pas ça comme ça.

**Prue: **Bon, c'est bien. Alors, pourquoi avez-vous laissé?

**Phoebe: **Eh bien, il a gardé vivant au-delà de ses besoins. Il n'a jamais pensé à l'avenir. Ouais, je sais que cela semble familier. Disons simplement qu'il a un trop grand nombre de raccourcis. Vous avez participé à de mauvaises personnes, obtenu en dessus de sa tête, façon sur sa tête et finalement je ne pouvais pas prendre plus, je devais partir.

**Prue: **Et maintenant le dos dans l'espoir d'être l'homme que vous êtes tombé en amour avec l'origine.

**Phoebe: **Ouais, je fais quoi? Et si c'est lui? Comme vous le dites Doug et Shelley sont. Dois-je juste marcher loin?

**Prue: **Non, mais ...

**Phoebe:**Nous ne pouvons pas vivre ensemble pour toujours. Qu'est-ce, que nous attendons d'être âgé de soixante ans et être toujours partager vêtements et un chat.

**Prue:** Maintenant que vous avez mis de cette façon, non! Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi. (Phoebe et Prue marchent dans Quake. Doug est à la barre secouer un shaker. Il fait un petit tour sur place. Il ya des femmes debout à la barre.) Oh, mon garçon.

**Phoebe:**Je pensais que votre charme était de stimuler sa confiance, ne pas le transformer en Tom Cruise.

**Prue: **Peut-être que je ne devrais pas de doubler la recette.

**Phoebe:**Euh, ouais.

(Phoebe et Prue à pied jusqu'à la barre.)

**Prue: **Doug. (Il se dirige vers eux.) Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Doug:**Je ne sais pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens bien.

(Shelley se dirige vers le bar. Doug pousse un verre jusqu'à la fin de la barre.)

**Femme:**Merci, Doug.

(Shelley s'éloigne.)

**Prue: **Euh, Doug, que dire de Shelley?

**Doug:**Qui se soucie de Shelley quand j'ai jeudi, vendredi et samedi toute la queue et d'attendre. (À Phoebe) Je ne crois pas que j'ai eu le plaisir.

**Prue:** Je ne crois pas que vous le ferez. Off Limits.

(Doug s'éloigne.)

**Phoebe:**Votre charme travaillé. Vous avez tourné Doug dans un ...

**Prue: **Un monstre.

**Phoebe: **Mmm hmm. Oh, je dois y aller, j'ai dit à Clay que je l'ai rencontré sur la maison. (Elle l'embrasse sur la joue.) Au revoir.

(Elle sort.)

[Scène: Hôtel. Palmer se promène dans sa chambre. Il commence à emballer le gardien de l'urne apparaît.]

**Gardien:**Laissant?

**Palmer:**Comment es-tu ici?

**Gardien:**Je suis venu avec votre ami. J'ai attendu votre peur de vous consommez. Où est l'urne?

**Palmer:**C'est à la salle des ventes Buckland. J'ai essayé de le récupérer, j'allais revenir, je le jure. J'ai essayé de faire les choses bien, s'il vous plaît. (Elle fait un scorpion apparaît et elle le met sur lui.) Je suis désolé. Non! Non! Non!

(Le scorpion lui piqûres.)

**Gardien:**Vous êtes puni pour votre cupidité.

[Scène: Manoir. La chambre de Phoebe. Clay est assis sur le lit et Phoebe choisir une robe.]

**Phoebe:**Donc, la bande passe à 10h00 mais si nous y arrivons avant 09h00 il n'y a pas de couverture. Ça vous intéresse?

**Clay:**Dans tout ce qui vous concerne.

(Elle lui donne un regard et il sourit. Elle peut contenir jusqu'à deux robes.)

**Phoebe:**D'accord.

(Il en choisit une, mais elle jette une sur le terrain. Ils rient.)

**Clay:**Deja ...

**Phoebe:**Vu.

**Clay:**Je m'ennuie de ça. Le jour le jour de nous.

**Phoebe:**Ouais, moi aussi. Bon, eh bien, je vais changer maintenant.

**Clay:**D'accord. Oh, vous voulez que je parte?

**Phoebe:**Oui, un peu une question piège, mais, euh, ouais, je pense que, ce serait mieux.

**Clay:**Phoebe, nous avons fait vivre ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pas ...

**Phoebe:**Ouais, III sait mais les choses ont changé.

**Clay:**Venez ici, venez vous asseoir.

(Elle s'assied sur le lit.)

**Phoebe:**Nous sommes très différents.

**Clay:**Devons-nous être?

(Il commence à embrasser son cou.)

**Phoebe:**Euh, eh bien, vous savez, quand vous, euh ... ok, stop, stop. (Il s'arrête.) Bon, allez, allez. (Il continue embrasser son cou.) Que fais-je? Bon, vous savez que ce n'est pas juste parce que je l'aime quand vous ...

(Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres et ils se coucha sur le lit.)

[Dans la salle de séjour. Prue a le livre des ombres et elle est d'écrire quelque chose. Piper se présente sous la porte d'entrée.]

**Prue: **Ugh, Piper, tu m'as fait peur.

**Piper: **Où est Phoebe?

**Prue: **l'étage. (Elle se dirige vers l'étage.) Mais vous pourriez vouloir ... frapper.

[Plan sur l'étage. Piper barges dans la chambre de Phoebe.]

**Piper: **Phoebe, nous avons besoin de parler ...

(Elle voit Phoebe et Clay dans le même lit.)

**Phoebe:**Oui, nous le faisons.

(Piper fait une grimace de dégoût et se dirige vers l'extérieur.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Foyer. Phoebe et Clay sont debout à la porte. La position de Piper à proximité.]

**Phoebe:**Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à quitter.

**Clay:**Ouais, je pense que je devrais.

(Prue se trouve à côté de Piper. Phoebe et Clay baiser.)

**Phoebe: **Je t'appelle. (Feuilles d'argile. Phoebe ferme la porte et se tourne vers Piper.) J'espère que vous aimez le spectacle.

**Piper: **Phoebe, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'avais aucune idée.

**Phoebe:**Qu'est-ce que c'était ma chambre qui vous ont fait irruption? Je n'avais plus d'intimité quand je vivais à New York, une petite île grouille de huit millions de personnes.

**Piper: **Et au moins un voleur.

**Phoebe:**Je suis désolé, excusez-moi?

**Piper: **Mon nouveau patron a remis ça à moi, heureusement juste avant l'urne pourrait être vendu. (Elle tend à Phoebe un morceau de papier.) Clay n'a pas l'acheter à un bazar en plein air, Phoebe, il l'a volé.

**Phoebe:**Cela ne peut pas être juste.

**Prue: **Il regarde à droite, Phoebe.

**Piper: **Les saisons changent, les gens ne le font pas.

**Phoebe:**J'ai changé. Vous rappelez-vous ce que vous pensiez de moi avant que je marchais à travers cette porte?

**Piper: **C'est différent.

**Phoebe:**Comment est-ce différent?

**Piper: **Tu es ma soeur.

**Phoebe:**Eh bien, il doit y avoir une erreur.

**Piper: **Il ya pire. Si l'information de fond est exacte, il ya une malédiction attachée à l'urne. Celui qui vole elle finit par mourir. Une victime de la gardienne qui protège et elle se nourrit de leur cupidité.

**Phoebe:**Bon, même si c'est vrai, Clay pourrait n'ai jamais su. Sinon, il n'aurait pas apporté d'ici.

**Prue: **Êtes-vous sûr, Phoebe? Vous ne seriez pas le premier Halliwell se méprendre sur un gars.

**Phoebe:**Non, il ne s'agit pas de juger, il s'agit de savoir, et je sais que Clay.

**Piper: **Et je sais ce que Clay a fait. Ok, il a mis mon travail en danger, il m'a menti. Phoebe, il vous a menti.

**Phoebe:**Vous ne savez pas qui. Ecoute, je ne dis pas qu'il est parfait, d'accord, et même s'il est assez fou pour risquer sa propre vie, il ne serait jamais dangers des mines.

(Elle s'éloigne.)

[Scène: Hôtel. Les policiers sont dans la chambre de Palmer. Le coroner se penche sur la piqûre sur le cou de Palmer.]

**Coroner:**Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que c'était une piqûre de scorpion.

**Andy:**piqûre de scorpion à San Francisco?

**Coroner:**Je sais, mais c'est quoi ça ressemble.

**Andy:**Une chance qu'il a été tué ailleurs et a ensuite déménagé ici?

**Coroner:**No. La lividité est compatible avec l'endroit où il a été retrouvé.

**Andy:**Eh bien, j'achète cet endroit avait des cafards, je ne suis pas si sûr de scorpions. Autre chose?

**Coroner:**Trouver la carte de visite de quelqu'un dans sa poche. (Il lit la carte.) Buckland Auction House?

**Andy: **Ah-ah-ah. Laissez-moi deviner, Piper Halliwell?

**Coroner:**Ouais, Comment tu le sais?

**Andy:**Je suis maudit. Faites-moi savoir quand vous obtenez le rapport sur la piqûre. (Andy sort du couloir. Il percute Clay.) Excusez-moi.

(Il continue à pied. Clay regarde dans la chambre et voit Palmer se zippé dans un sac mortuaire.)

**Clay:**Palmer?

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Piper. L'image apparaît en arrière sur l'urne. Piper et Claire marche po]

**Claire:**Lot 49 à 2600 $, beaucoup 50-15000 $, lot 51 - exclue. (Elle voit l'urne.) Ne doit pas être transformé en ce que les autorités appropriées?

**Piper: **Je suis en contact douanière dès que nous aurons terminé ici. Regardez, encore une fois, je veux juste vous assurer que je n'ai rien à voir avec ...

**Claire:**Il suffit de le manipuler. Comment avons-nous fait?

**Piper: **1,28 million de dollars. Nous l'avons fait.

**Claire:**La maison de vente aux enchères vit pour voir un autre jour. Félicitations. (Ils se serrent la main.) Bon travail.

**Piper: **Merci. (Feuilles Claire. Andy marche po), Andy, HI. Ici pour m'arrêter à nouveau?

**Andy:**Mmm, pas cette fois. (Il voit une photo de scorpion sur l'urne.) Un scorpion? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?

**Piper: **Je crains de ne ...

**Andy:**Un jeune homme est décédé la nuit dernière d'une piqûre de scorpion. Palmer Kellogg, vous connaissez?

**Piper: **Je ne crois pas que je fais.

**Andy:**Eh bien, il vous connaissait évidemment. J'ai trouvé votre carte sur son corps.

**Piper: **Nous n'avons tout simplement avoir une vente aux enchères, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens.

**Andy:**Eh bien, je vais mettre une photo par suite, voir si elle fait du jogging rien.

**Piper: **C'est très bien.

**Andy: **Piper, écouter, simplement parce que nous ne sommes plus les fréquentations, je veux que vous sachiez que je m'intéresse encore à vous. Donc, si jamais vous êtes dans un embouteillage ou vous avez besoin quelque chose, sachez que vous pouvez toujours m'appeler.

**Piper: **Je sais, merci.

[Scène: Hôtel. La chambre de Clay. Il a fait ses bagages. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.]

**Phoebe:**êtes-vous là-dedans?

**Clay:**Phoebe?

(Il ouvre la porte.)

**Phoebe:**Tu as volé l'urne, n'est-ce pas?

**Clay:**Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas à l'intérieur?

**Phoebe:**Non, je ne vais nulle part tant que vous répondez à la question.

**Clay:**Ok, oui.

(Elle marche à l'intérieur.)

**Phoebe:**Étiez-vous l'intention de dire au revoir avant de vous quitté la ville?

**Clay:**mort de Palmer, Phoebe.

**Phoebe:**Quoi?

**Clay:**Il est mort d'une piqûre de scorpion. J'ai appelé Wesley lui dire, c'est quand ses parents me disent qu'il est mort aussi. Morsures d'araignée. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais une chose, je ne vais pas rester dans les parages.

**Phoebe:**Tu es un menteur.

**Clay:**Phoebe, je ne mens pas.

**Phoebe:**Vous saviez que l'urne a été maudit quand vous l'a volé, vous connaissiez la légende.

**Clay:**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Quelle légende?

**Phoebe:**Est-ce que vous me dites que vous ne saviez pas celui qui vole les matrices d'urnes?

**Clay:**Palmer et Wesley. Je le jure, je ne sais rien à ce sujet.

**Phoebe:**Ouais, c'est ça.

**Clay:**Allez, Phoebe, vous devez me croire.

**Phoebe:**Non, je ne fais pas. Vous êtes un menteur, Clay. Vous ne changerez jamais. Vous aurez toujours l'air pour la voie facile.

(Elle sort.)

[Scène: Quake. Prue est assise au bar. Doug met des lunettes sur le plateau. Il voit Shelley et laisse tomber un verre.]

**Doug:**Désolé. Euh, je vais chercher le balai.

**Prue: **Bonne idée.

(Phoebe arrive à Prue.)

**Phoebe:**Je vois que vous inversez le sort.

**Prue: **Oui, et j'ai donné jusqu'à demain pour le congédier.

**Phoebe: **Peut-être que Piper avait raison. Peut-être que c'est juste qu'ils ne vont pas ensemble. On dirait que le thème de la journée.

**Prue: **Oh, Clay?

**Phoebe: **Uh huh. Il m'a totalement utilisée, Prue. Il m'a utilisé pour se rendre à Piper.

**Prue: **Je suis désolé.

**Phoebe:**Merci de ne pas dire «je vous l'avais bien dit». Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu venir? Que suis-je? Une ventouse pour la punition?

**Prue: **Non, vous voyez le bon côté des gens et qui ne se trompe jamais. Outre les mauvais gars sont habituellement les plus intéressants. Jusqu'à ce que vous obtenez vos espoirs et vos gardes et révéler leur vraie nature.

**Phoebe:**Tellement vrai.

**Prue: **Regardez Doug. C'est un gars, un peu ennuyeux à la surface, facile à oublier, mais peut-être que dans le long terme, nous sommes mieux lotis avec son genre.

**Phoebe:**Peut-être dans la manière et long terme. Je pense que je suis toujours en quête d'aventure.

**Prue: **Alors, vous risquez de payer le prix.

(Ils entendent un crash.)

**Doug:**Je l'ai eu.

**Prue: **C'est peut-être le prix à payer.

**Phoebe:**Je ne sais plus. Merci pour l'oreille.

[Scène: Manoir. La sonnette retentit. Phoebe répond.]

**Clay:**Puis-je entrer?

**Phoebe:**Non

**Clay:**Regarde, j'ai fait un mensonge sur l'achat de l'urne, mais je vous jure que je ne savais pas qu'il était maudit.

**Phoebe:**Eh bien, cela vous fait un voleur n'a toujours pas maintenant.

**Clay:**Eh bien, c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je veux faire les choses. Je veux me transformer en la police. (Phoebe roule des yeux.) Je veux dire, Phoebe, honnête. C'est la seule façon dont je peux me racheter avec vous.

**Phoebe:**Et comment puis-je sais que ce n'est pas juste un autre de vos escroqueries?

**Clay:**Eh bien, je suppose que vous n'avez pas. Mais je ne veux pas prendre des raccourcis plus. Je veux prendre l'urne avec moi à la police. Il n'ya aucun moyen Prue va juste me le donner, pas sans toi. J'ai besoin de votre aide. C'est la dernière faveur que je pourrai jamais le demande, je le promets.

**Phoebe:**Je ne pense pas.

**Clay:**S'il vous plaît.

(Il touche son bras et Phoebe a une prémonition d'un serpent sur le point d'attaquer Clay.)

**Phoebe:**La malédiction.

**Clay:**Qu'est-ce?

**Phoebe:**Allons-y.

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Piper. Piper est là. Phoebe et Clay marche po]

**Piper: **Phoebe. Que fait-il ici?

**Phoebe:**Enregistrez-le pour plus tard. J'ai vu l'avenir et ce n'est pas clair. Oh, bon, vous pouvez donner l'urne à la police.

**Piper: **Ouais, non, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous causer des ennuis.

**Phoebe:**Ouais, eh bien, vous savez que peu de légende dont nous parlions? Eh bien ... (Le gardien apparaît) Je pense que c'est vrai.

**Clay:**Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Phoebe:**Clay ...

**Piper: **Sortez-le ici.

**Phoebe:**Allez!

(Elle le pousse vers la porte. Piper essaie d'utiliser son pouvoir sur le gardien, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.)

**Gardien: **Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Je suis venu pour le voleur.

**Piper: **Qui êtes-vous?

**Gardien: **Je suis le gardien de l'urne. Vous ne pouvez pas me détruire.

(Piper utilise son pouvoir à nouveau et le gardien est poussé légèrement vers l'arrière.)

**Piper: **Euh, Phoebe, run.

(Ils courent à l'extérieur.)

**Gardien: **Alors maintenant, il n'y a plus qui va mourir.

(Elle disparaît.)

[Scène: Manoir. Piper, Phoebe et Clay marchent à travers la porte d'entrée.]

**Clay:**Je ne comprends toujours pas.

**Phoebe:**Tu restes ici, nous serons de retour.

(Prue marche dans le hall d'accueil.)

**Prue: **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Piper: **Dites-vous dans le grenier.

(Prue et Piper tête pour les escaliers.)

**Clay:**Hé, où allez-vous?

**Phoebe: **Sa Fill in, je vais vous rencontrer les gars à l'étage. (Clay) Euh, Prue est vraiment dans les légendes et Piper est vraiment bon avec son esprit, alors ...

**Clay:**Oui, mais cette chose, le gardien. Elle est même pas ...

**Phoebe:**Human? Ouais, je sais, mais elle est réelle et nous devons trouver une façon de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne vous arrive.

**Clay:**Je sais ce que vous pensez, Phoebe. Je ne veux pas vous faire mal à cause de moi.

**Phoebe:**Vous savez, je pense que je vous crois réellement.

(Elle sourit et monte à l'étage.)

[Dans le grenier. Prue et Piper sont feuilletant le livre des ombres. Phoebe qu'intervient]

**Phoebe:**Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?

**Prue: **Rien urnes égyptiennes ou des démons de la cupidité. Zip.

**Piper: **Eh bien, espérons juste qu'elle ne nous suivre ici parce que nos pouvoirs sont inutiles contre elle.

**Prue: **Comment est-ce possible? Je veux dire, qui n'est jamais arrivé à nous avant.

**Prue:**Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas censés le protéger.

**Phoebe:**Que dites-vous?

**Piper: **Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est peut-être qu'il ya une raison. Comme Prue essaie de forcer Doug et Shelley nouveau ensemble. Peut-être il ya juste quelques choses que nous ne sommes pas censés sauver.

**Phoebe:**Non, nous économisons Clay, période. Il ya juste doit y avoir quelque chose qui nous manque.

**Prue: **C'est peut-être quelque chose. Il ne parle pas de l'urne, mais il parle des sept péchés capitaux. La cupidité étant l'un d'entre eux.

**Piper:** Attendez une minute, le gardien punit les gourmands alors peut-être si Clay fait quelque chose de désintéressé, il va même le score.

**Prue:** Bonne chance. (Piper et Phoebe lui donnent un look.) Désolé.

(Ils sortent en bas.)

**Phoebe:**Clay? Clay, où êtes-vous? Clay!

**Prue: **Je crois qu'il est parti.

**Phoebe:**Je ne le crois pas.

**Prue: **Désolé, Phoebe.

**Phoebe:**Non, je veux dire vraiment, je ne le crois pas. Il ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça.

**Piper: **Eh bien, vous avez une meilleure explication?

**Phoebe:**Il était inquiet pour moi, il était inquiet à propos de nous. Je vous le dis ... attendez, ma vision, je pense que je sais où il est parti, nous avons obtenu de l'arrêter.

[Plan sur Bucklands. Le bureau de Piper. Le gardien apparaît. Clay entre]

**Gardien:**Je savais que tu reviendrais. Votre cupidité vous consume.

**Clay:**Je ne suis pas ici pour l'urne.

**Gardien:**Vous devez être puni.

**Clay:**Je sais. Lorsque vous avez terminé avec moi, c'est ça, hein? Tu ne vas pas blessé quelqu'un d'autre?

**Gardien:**Pas avant que quelqu'un vole l'urne à nouveau.

**Clay:**Comment savez-vous quelqu'un le fera?

**Gardien:**Quelqu'un fait toujours.

(Un serpent apparaît devant Clay. Prue, Piper et Phoebe courir po)

**Phoebe:**Clay.

**Clay:**Séjour de retour, Phoebe.

**Phoebe:**Non!

**Piper: **Phoebe, attention!

(Le serpent va mordre Phoebe et Clay met son bras en face de Phoebe. Le serpent disparaît.)

**Phoebe:**Un acte désintéressé. Tout comme le Livre des Ombres dit.

(The Guardian et l'urne disparaît.)

**Prue: **Où as-il passé?

**Piper: **Qui se soucie tant qu'il n'est pas là.

**Clay:**Êtes-vous d'accord?

**Phoebe:**Suis-je d'accord? Qui a dit que les gens ne changent jamais.

(Phoebe câlins Clay.)

[Scène: Quake. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sont assis au bar.]

**Prue: **C'est une bonne chose que nous n'avons pas eu à finir par utiliser nos pouvoirs pour vaincre son contraire Clay aurait vu son.

**Piper: **Ils ne travaillent pas de toute façon.

**Phoebe:**Pas quelque chose que j'espère ne se reproduise.

(Doug marche le long avec un plateau de verres. Shelley marche près de lui.)

**Prue: **Ooh, ooh, oublié Doug.

(Doug tombe du bac et Prue fige dans les airs.)

**Piper: **Ca devient ridicule.

**Prue: **Oh, dites-moi à ce sujet. Cette bague de fiançailles est probablement encore brûler un trou dans son tablier. (Piper se lève et se dirige vers Doug.) Où allez-vous? Que faites-vous?

**Piper:** résoudre votre problème et vous garder un emploi.

(Piper prend un anneau de la boîte de la poche de Doug et le met sur le sol. Elle se rassoit et ils dégeler. L'plateau tombe sur le sol.)

**Doug:**Désolé.

(Shelley remarque la bague sur le sol.)

**Shelley:**Qu'est-ce que c'est?

(Elle ramasse et l'ouvre. Elle halète.)

**Doug:**Je portais que pendant des semaines, en essayant de trouver le bon moment pour vous poser.

**Shelley:**Me demander quoi?

**Doug:**Pour, euh, me marier.

**Shelley:**Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai rompu avec vous. J'ai renoncé à attendre.

(Ils sourient et s'étreignent.)

**Prue: **Ce ne serait arrivé plus tôt si j'aurais garder mon petit nez wicca de leur entreprise.

**Phoebe:**Vous ne pouvez pas changer les gens, ils doivent eux-mêmes changer.

**Piper: **En parlant de ça. Yum. (Clay s'avance vers eux.) Allez, bébé.

**Prue: **Allez, ma fille.

**Phoebe:**Très bien.

**Prue: **Tu vas. Vous pouvez le faire.

(Ils rient. Phoebe s'approche de Clay.)

**Clay:**Hey.

**Phoebe:**Hey. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez arrêté.

**Clay:**Une chance que tu vas revenir avec moi?

**Phoebe:**Non Ceci est ma maison maintenant.

**Clay:**Je sais que je t'ai menti sur beaucoup de choses. Mais une chose que je n'ai jamais menti à vous au sujet, c'est combien je me soucie de vous.

**Phoebe:**Je sais, Clay.

(Ils s'embrassent.)

**Clay:**Je suppose que je devrais y aller.

**Phoebe:**Ouais.

**Clay:**Euh, vous savez, j'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se croise, je serai le gars que vous pensez toujours que vous voyez.

**Phoebe:**Au revoir.

(Il sort. Prue et Piper à pied jusqu'à elle.)

**Piper: **Êtes-vous d'accord?

**Phoebe:**Oh, ouais, ouais, il était juste s'arrêter par le chemin de sa maison, pas une grosse affaire.

**Prue: **Entendu qu'avant.

(Prue et Piper étreignent.)


	11. Wendigo

[Scène: Près du parc. La voiture de Prue est en panne et elle parle à Phoebe sur son téléphone.]

**Prue:** Bien sûr, je sais ce que le cric est, Phoebe. Je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser. C'est pas comme si je n'ai jamais eu une crevaison avant. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi tous les jours.

**Phoebe:** Prue, détendez-vous. J'avais l'habitude de sortir avec un mécanicien. Je vais vous guider à travers elle. Okay, vous mettez le cric sous la jeep et puis vous mettez la poignée dans la base et cliquet vers le haut et vers le bas. Bon, c'est très facile.

**Prue:** Poignée ... Je ne pense pas que j'ai une poignée. Attendez, il ya une longue cuillère en bois dans le dos.

[Plan sur Phoebe et Piper. Ils sont dans Quake.]

**Phoebe:** Que ça ne marchera pas. (À Piper) Elle cherche une longue cuillère en bois.

[Retour à Prue. Elle trouve la cuillère.]

**Prue:** Okay, okay. (Elle se l'enfonce dans la prise et les pauses cuillère.) Oh! Cela n'a pas fonctionné.

**Phoebe:** Bon, restons là et nous viendrons vous chercher.

**Prue:** Non, je peux le faire, je peux le comprendre.

**Phoebe:** Prue, vous êtes coincé et que vous êtes tout seul et la seule chose que vous devez vous protéger avec une cuillère en bois est qui est cassé.

**Prue:** Et j'ai le pouvoir de geler. Je vais bien, c'est mieux que de massue. Bon, je dois y aller avant que ma batterie meurt. Je dois appeler l'Auto Club. Je te retrouve là dans un peu.

**Phoebe:** Prue, attendez. (Prue raccroche.) Bonjour? (À Piper) Elle est hors de son esprit.

**Piper:** Très bien, nous allons donner ses 15 minutes, puis rapellons.

**Phoebe:** D'accord.

**Piper:** D'accord.

[Retour à Prue. Elle appelle le club automobile.]

**Opérateur:** assistance-annuaire. Quelle ville s'il vous plaît?

**Prue:** San Francisco. Club Auto s'il vous plaît.

(Vous voyez quelque chose qui se cache dans les buissons.)

[Retour à Piper et Phoebe.]

**Phoebe:** Maintenant, revenons à ce que nous parlions. Qu'en pensez-vous?

**Piper:** Eh bien, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

**Phoebe:** Grand.

**Piper:** Et je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

**Phoebe:** Comment? Comment est-ce une mauvaise idée? Vous avez besoin d'aide supplémentaire pour la vente aux enchères et j'ai besoin d'un emploi.

**Piper:** Eh bien, nous sommes non seulement la famille, mais nous vivons ensemble et je ne pense pas que ma garde-robe peut prendre l'assaut de vos besoins quotidiens.

**Phoebe:** Ok, je suis très bien avec les téléphones, mieux avec les gens et très respectueux de l'ordinateur et d'un chèque de paie, je pourrais acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ainsi, en m'engageant, vous auriez réellement être en expansion votre garde-robe ne pas le diminuer. Et je serais éternellement reconnaissant.

**Piper:** Tu veux vraiment travailler à Bucklands avec moi?

**Phoebe:** Quand l'occasion se présentera, je réponds à la porte.

**Piper:** Le travail est très exigeant. Les enchères peuvent être stressant.

**Phoebe:** J'aime les défis.

**Piper:** Ils sont assez longues heures.

**Phoebe:** heures supplémentaires est mon ami. Ooh, plus, je viens de penser à autre chose. Avec mes pressentiments, je pourrais juste être capable de vous The Straight Dope sans une visite à la fontaine d'eau de bureau obtenir.

**Piper:** Ne pas pousser.

**Phoebe:** C'est vrai. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

**Piper:** Pouvez-vous commencer demain?

**Phoebe:** Oui. Hey, pouvez-vous me donner un tour?

[Retour à Prue. Son téléphone crépite.]

**Prue:** Bonjour? Oh, génial. (Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit une cabine téléphonique). Pas de problème. Car j'ai un pouvoir.

(Elle commence à marcher vers le téléphone. Elle entend quelques brindilles pause. Elle s'arrête et regarde autour de lui. Elle continue à pied et entend feuilles croquer. Elle s'arrête à nouveau et regarde autour de lui. Elle voit alors une grande créature velue dans les buissons et elle court dans la boîte de téléphone. Elle commence à composer le téléphone. L'animal commence à frapper la boîte de téléphone et Piper se met à hurler. Elle renverse la boîte, puis elle pond là à attendre que quelque chose arrive et tout d'un coup, il met sa main à travers la vitre et se gratte la sur le bras. Un mec avec un pistolet lance-fusées apparaît et tire sur elle à la créature. Elle prend peur et retourne dans les buissons. L'homme court vers Prue.)

**Guy:** Tout va bien se passer.

**Opening Credits**

[Scène: L'hôpital. Piper et Phoebe à pied jusqu'à la réception.]

**Phoebe:** Euh, Prue Halliwell.

(Andy est là.)

**Andy:** Piper, Phoebe.

**Piper:** Andy, merci de nous appeler.

**Andy:** Hey, elle est comme ma sœur aussi. Elle est ici.

(Ils marchent dans une chambre. Un médecin met un bandage sur son bras.)

**Prue:** Oh mon Dieu, c'est beaucoup de sang.

**Piper:** Hey, chérie.

**Phoebe:** Oh mon Dieu! Êtes-vous d'accord?

**Prue:** Oui, je vais bien. (Chez le médecin.) Si je passe et j'ai besoin d'une transfusion, je suis AB négatif. Il est très rare, il pourrait être un problème.

**Andy:** Essayez de ne pas regarder. Juste pour que vous le savez, je suis AB neg. aussi. De plus, j'aime la bonne nourriture. Donneur parfait.

**Piper:** Euh, donc pas de points de suture?

**Médecin:** Non Ce n'est pas que profond.

**Prue:** Ow.

**Médecin:** suivi avec votre médecin le matin cependant. Gardez-le sec, un peu d'aspirine pour la douleur, tout ira bien.

**Prue:** Facile à dire pour toi.

**Docteur:** Vous êtes tous ensemble. Il suffit de s'inscrire cela.

**Piper:** Oh, je l'ai eu.

(Piper prend les papiers.)

**Phoebe:** Viens ici, bébé. (Tout le monde quitte la salle. Phoebe met son bras autour de Prue et ils sortent de la salle aussi.) Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas congeler lui?

**Prue:** J'étais coincé dans une cabine téléphonique. Ma puissance ne fonctionne pas en dehors de la chambre, je suis en souvenir.

**Phoebe:** Oh, c'est vrai.

(Prue voit le gars qui avait le pistolet lance-fusées là.)

**Prue:** Oh mon Dieu, Billy.

**Billy:** Comment êtes-vous?

**Prue:** Billy. C'est Billy. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

**Billy:** Oui, je suis juste content que je suis arrivé dans le temps.

**Andy:** Oui, je voudrais vous parler de cela. Avec ce pistolet lance-fusées vous vient d'arriver à montrer avec.

(Billy sort une cigarette et va l'allumer.)

**Piper:** Oh! Oh! (Elle souffle sur le briquet.) Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez fumer ici.

**Billy:** Oh, c'est vrai. Regardez, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, j'étais là inspecteur. J'ai entendu parler de l'assassiner hier soir. La créature ...

**Andy:** La créature?

**Billy:** C'est vrai.

**Prue:** Créature absolument.

(Agent Fallon marche po)

**Agent Fallon:** décrire. Billy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

**Billy:** même chose que vous. La chasse de cette chose.

**Andy:** Piper, Prue, Phoebe Halliwell - Agent spécial du FBI Fallon.

**Phoebe:** FBI. Cool.

**Prue:** décrire? Oh, d'accord, grand, effrayant, fort. Un peu comme un croisement entre un loup-garou et Charles Manson.

**Fallon:** Yeux jaunes?

**Prue:** Oui.

**Fallon:** mains Talon-like?

**Prue:** Uh huh.

**Fallon:** Puis-je vous parler, inspecteur? (Andy hoche la tête. Ils s'éloignent d'eux.) Mlle Halliwell est le premier à survivre et à attaquer.

**Andy:** Contrairement à ce pauvre type, nous avons trouvé la nuit dernière avec son cœur arraché de sa poitrine.

**Fallon:** Tout comme les meurtres à Chicago et New Orleans.

**Andy:** Oui, j'ai envoyé des rapports du coroner.

**Fallon:** Pourquoi? Je pense qu'il est assez évident que ce cas est hors de votre juridiction, l'inspecteur. Sur le côté positif, vous ne le voulez pas.

**Andy:** Pourquoi ça?

**Fallon:** Ce témoignage corrobore tout autre déclaration. Selon leurs descriptions, ce n'est pas perp animale ou humaine. Vous n'avez pas cligner des yeux, je m'attendais à une réponse.

**Andy:** Dis-moi ce que je recherche.

**Fallon:** Vous y croyez? Que ce n'est pas humain?

**Andy:** Disons simplement que les récentes expériences m'ont appris à garder l'esprit ouvert.

[Retour à Piper, Phoebe, Prue et Billy.]

**Phoebe:** Hmm, confortables sont-ils pas?

**Piper:** Billy, comment savez-vous d'utiliser un pistolet lance-fusées?

**Billy:** Cette creature a peur du feu.

**Piper:** Comment avez-vous comprendre cela?

**Billy:** Parce que quand il nous a attaqués, moi et ma fiancée, Laura, nous étions au camping du lac Michigan et j'ai attrapé un journal de l'incendie, il a paniqué, a décollé. Mais, euh, pas avant qu'il déchira le cœur de Laura out. Il pourrait tout aussi bien prendre la mienne aussi. Je suis venu ici pour tuer.

[Scène: Manoir. Cuisine. Prue est assise à la table en regardant à travers le Livre des Ombres. Piper est là aussi.]

**Prue:** Si cette chose hier soir n'était pas démoniaque, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

**Piper:** Ce n'est pas votre combat, Piper. Il suffit de laisser Andy et que l'agent du FBI s'en occuper, d'accord.

**Prue:** Je peux pas. Cette chose a essayé de me tuer. D'ailleurs, je devais être impliqué dans cela, je le sais. Il n'est pas étonnant que je suis à plat.

(Furoncles à l'avoine sur la cuisinière et Piper utilise son pouvoir pour tourner le bouton et il s'arrête bouillante. Elle se dirige vers lui et en met dans un bol. Phoebe dans un costume. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.)

**Prue:** tenue Nice.

**Piper:** Très entreprises.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, eh bien, je dois impressionner mon nouveau patron. Hey, comment va ton bras?

**Prue:** démange.

**Piper:** Prue, vous avez à votre médecin. Il pourrait être infecté.

**Prue:** C'est pas. C'est très bien.

**Piper:** ici. (Elle met le bol sur la table.)

**Phoebe:** vous écouter, alors que nous sommes au travail ... whoa, ruée vers la tête. Alors que _nous sommes_ au travail. Ne pensez même pas à aller après cette chose seule.

**Piper:** Attendez, il n'y a aucune raison d'aller après tout. Le seul innocent pour protéger voici Prue.

**Prue:** Je pensais que j'allais mourir la nuit dernière. J'étais totalement impuissant et tout ce que je pouvais penser, c'est que je n'ai jamais été va revoir les gars. Et puis soudain, sorti de nulle part vient Billy. M'a sauvé. Me protéger. Cette chose a emporté la personne qu'il aimait et il ya là-bas tout seul en essayant de le tuer. Je ne peux pas ne rien faire.

**Piper:** Il suffit de ne rien faire si nous sommes ensemble, d'accord. Promise?

**Prue:** D'accord.

**Piper:** (à Phoebe) Je te retrouve à l'extérieur.

**Phoebe:** Je serai là. (Feuilles Piper.) Bon, je flippe, je flippe.

**Prue:** Pourquoi êtes-vous flipper?

**Phoebe:** Parce que j'ai convaincu Piper de m'embaucher et si je l'ai déçu ou si je vis et lui donner une mauvaise image? Il ya une raison pour laquelle mon CV est à seulement trois phrases, Prue.

**Prue:** Stop. Vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Je suis sûr que vous allez faire une grande.

**Phoebe:** Tu veux dire vraiment?

**Prue:** Oui, je le fais.

**Phoebe:** Cela me sens tellement mieux. Je vous remercie.

(Phoebe et Prue trouve une page dans le livre des ombres sur la créature. C'est ce qu'on appelle un Wendigo.)

**Prue:** Whoa.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Bucklands. Phoebe et Piper sont dans la salle de magasin cherchent à certains objets mis aux enchères. Phoebe est la tenue d'une planchette à pince.]

**Phoebe:** Numéro de lot 102, une lampe. Valeur estimée de 2500 $. Quoi, il n'a pas besoin des ampoules?

**Piper:** C'est un Stickley, un original.

**Phoebe:** Oh, c'est vrai, un Stickley. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que rien de ce genre de choses appartient à tout le monde.

**Piper:** Ouais, eh bien, chaque année, les ventes de la ville hors éléments d'homologation non réclamés, les saisies d'actifs pour les recettes.

**Phoebe:** Qu'en est-il des choses qui ne se vend pas?

**Piper:** Il se lança. Euh, qu'est-ce Lot 103?

**Phoebe:** 103, bracelet en or. Valeur estimée de 375 $. Je vais prendre que si personne n'en veut.

**Piper:** Non, mais il a inscrit les initiales «T» et «L» Tout droit, qui termine le premier groupe. Je vais monter à des évaluations et m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié. Rendez-vous à mon bureau?

**Phoebe:** Votre café en milieu de matinée sera prêt et en attente. Je pense que cela va vraiment travailler avec vous et moi.

**Piper:** Moi aussi.

(Piper se dirige vers la porte. Phoebe décroche le bracelet en or et a une prémonition d'une voiture conduite d'une falaise. L'bracelet tombe hors de la voiture.)

**Phoebe:** Piper.

**Piàper:** Ouais?

**Phoebe:** Je viens d'avoir une vision. Du passé. C'était un terrible accident de voiture et ce bracelet ...

**Piper:** Qu'en est-il?

**Phoebe:** Il a été jeté libre. Oh, mec, je parie que je suis censé savoir à qui il appartient.

**Piper:** Oh, non, non, non, non, non, pas maintenant.

**Phoebe:** Je ne peux pas l'aider.

(Claire entre.)

**Claire:** Piper, je veux juste m'assurer que tout est en ordre pour la vente aux enchères d'aujourd'hui.

**Phoebe:** Attends, la vente aux enchères est aujourd'hui?

**Piper:** Oui, Claire, tout est en ordre.

**Claire:** Terrific. Je te verrai plus tard alors. (Elle voit le bracelet.) Ooh. Ooh, Nice. Cela devrait se vendre rapidement.

(Elle sort.)

**Phoebe:** Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

[Scène: Quake. Prue et Billy sont là.]

**Billy:** C'est ce qu'on appelle un quoi?

**Prue:** A Wendigo. Apparemment, il ressemble à une personne normale au cours de la journée, mais ensuite il se transforme la nuit. Il survit en se nourrissant de cœurs humains.

**Billy:** Quoi?

**Prue:** D'après mes informations, le premier Wendigo était un mortel qui trahie par son amant, découpé son cœur et le mangea. Dès qu'il a fait, son coeur se tourna vers la glace et c'est comment il est devenu ce monstre.

**Billy:** Alors, quoi, c'est comme ... il faut de l'amour des autres. Est-ce que c'est? Ou ... alors pourquoi s'est-il passé après que vous? Etes-vous amoureux?

**Prue:** Non Malheureusement, non. Il doit être attiré par quelque chose d'autre.

**Billy:** Comme peut-être seule une beauté? (Prue se embarrassé.) Je suis désolé. C'est juste que vous me rappeler beaucoup de ma fiancée.

**Prue:** Euh, de toute façon, d'après ce que je comprends, il frappe au cours des trois phases de la pleine lune. Ce qui signifie qu'il peut essayer de nouveau ce soir.

**Billy:** C'est ce qu'il a fait avant. Incroyable. Vous savez, j'ai été suivi cette chose pendant deux mois et en une nuit que vous êtes un PHD en Wendigo.

**Prue:** Eh bien, je l'ai lu plus à ce sujet. Hum, je devrais appeler Andy, je veux dire l'inspecteur Trudeau et lui dire ceci.

**Billy:** Non, Agent Fallon c'est mieux. Elle a été si grand pour moi depuis que Laura ... Et elle est déjà un croyant. Je vais lui dire, ok.

(Prue se lève.)

**Prue:** Whoa. Dizzy.

**Billy:** Tu vas bien?

**Prue:** Doit avoir levé trop vite. Voulez-vous m'appeler après vous la voyez, s'il vous plaît?

**Billy:** Bien sûr.

**Prue:** Je peux vous aider, Billy. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement comment ni pourquoi, mais je veux juste que tu saches que je peux. Vous n'êtes pas seul.

**Billy:** Je sais.

(Il sort. Le téléphone sonne. Prue répond.)

**Prue:** Quake.

**Andy:** Prue, c'est Andy. Il suffit de vérifier pour voir comment vous faites.

**Prue:** Oh, Andy, c'est gentil. Euh, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

**Andy:** Oui, eh bien, vous devriez être à la maison de détente.

**Prue:** Je suis d'accord. Écoutez, Billy Waters vient de quitter. Il est sur le chemin de la Federal Building pour voir Agent Fallon. Il a une théorie sur les attentats.

**Andy:** Je lui dirai. Reposez-vous bien et rester en dehors des lieux effrayant, sombre pendant un moment tu veux.

**Prue:** D'accord.

**Andy:** Prenez soin. (Ils raccrochent.)

[Dans le poste de police. Agent Fallon est assis à un bureau derrière Andy. Andy tourne autour.]

**Andy:** Billy est sur son chemin vers votre bureau. Apparemment, il contient des informations sur les attaques.

**Fallon:** Vraiment? Je suppose que je vais mieux. Vous semblez assez familier avec le témoin.

**Andy:** Prue? Ouais, je suis sorti avec sa sœur.

**Fallon:** Fait? Passé?

**Andy:** C'est une longue histoire. Pourquoi?

**Fallon:** Juste curieux. Je ne voudrais pas un flic malade d'amour sur mes mains. Surtout si c'est ce que la créature était après.

**Andy:** Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est?

**Fallon:** Tu as une meilleure explication des raisons pour lesquelles il déchire le coeur de ses victimes?

**Andy:** Peut-être. Je viens de passé sur les rapports du coroner de Chicago, New Orleans, désormais local. Il s'avère que toutes les victimes étaient AB négatif.

**Fallon:** Choisi par type de sang? C'est un nouveau.

**Andy:** Et en plus ils sont tous tués par trois. La veille au soir, la nuit et après la nuit de la pleine lune. Piper aurait été le second, seulement elle s'est enfui.

**Fallon:** Eh bien, si vous avez raison, cela signifie que la créature va essayer de nouveau ce soir.

**Andy:** Je ne suis pas convaincu que tous ensemble, c'est une créature entre guillemets. Les types de sang, la pleine lune, les coeurs volés. Il se sent comme rituel. Et le rituel est humaine. Il pourrait être juste un esprit malade derrière ces crimes.

**Fallon:** nous aurons peut-être une chance pour confirmer votre théorie ce soir. Toi et moi, implanter dans le parc. Intéressé?

**Andy:** Je vais apporter mon pistolet lance-fusées.

[Scène: Devant le bâtiment fédéral. Billy est là.]

**Fallon:** Billy. Tu me cherches?

**Billy:** Oui, écoutez, je pense que je sais ce que cette créature est.

**Fallon:** Vraiment?

**Billy:** Oui, eh bien, Prue me disait à ce sujet. C'est ce qu'on appelle un Wendigo et il nourrit ...

**Fallon:** Whoa, attendez. Pas ici. Les autres agents pensent déjà que je suis un peu bizarre. Pourquoi ne puis-je vous raccompagne à votre voiture et nous parlerons sur le chemin. (Ils marchent dans le parc de voiture.)

**Billy:** C'est comme ça Wendigo et il attaque les gens dans l'amour. Ou tout au moins les gens avec de bons coeurs. C'est un peu comme et anti-cupidon.

**Fallon:** Comment sait-il que sur ses victimes?

**Billy:** Je ne sais pas. Instinct? C'est peut-être juste sens quelque chose. Ecoute, je sais que cela peut prendre forme humaine. Peut-être que les tiges premier. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que ça va attaquer ce soir. Je le sais. Probablement dans le même parc, tout comme les autres villes.

**Fallon:** Intéressant.

(Billy obtient une cigarette et briquet de sa poche.)

**Billy:** Oui, eh bien, on doit y arriver, jalonner le, nous l'attendons à apparaître alors nous pouvons ... (Il donne un le plus léger sur et agent Fallon se recroqueville.) Tuez-le. Fils de pute.

(Elle attrape sa tête et se casse le cou., Il tombe sur le sol.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Buckland. Dans le couloir. Phoebe se dirige vers Piper.]

**Phoebe:** Piper, check it out. J'ai découvert qui est allé voiture de la falaise. Franklin Bates. Il a travaillé pour un cabinet de PI grand à San Jose.

**Piper:** Comment avez-vous fait cela?

**Phoebe:** Facile. J'ai reconnu la route. Route côtière de Carmel. J'ai également reconnu la voiture. '65 Lincoln. Mon premier petit ami, Jimmy, utilisé pour piloter un juste comme elle, souvenez-vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, je suis sur le web et j'ai commencé à fouiner. Ce qui veut dire que je ligoté votre ligne téléphonique pendant que vous étiez à des expertises.

**Piper:** Allez.

**Phoebe:** J'ai cherché les bases de données Chroniques de tous les articles sur les accidents de voiture dans la région et le tour est joué, il était là. Février 1989. Euh, malheureusement il m'a fallu un certain temps pour y accéder et j'ai en quelque sorte oublié de vous dire que Claire était à la recherche pour vous.

**Piper:** Phoebe!

**Phoebe:** Je suis désolé. Mais voici la meilleure partie. J'ai appelé le cabinet PI il travaillait, menti à eux, leur ai dit que j'étais son partenaire Andy et ils m'ont dit que les initiales sur le bracelet représentent. (Ils marchent dans le bureau de Piper.) Le T est pour Teri, le L est pour Lane.

**Piper:** Dois-je connaître le nom?

**Phoebe:** Teri Lane était une fillette de cinq ans enlevée par son père. Ce fut le cas le détective a travaillé sur quand il est mort.

**Piper:** Alors ...

**Phoebe:** Donc, je pense que le bracelet est la preuve qu'il a trouvée et je pense que la mère ne s'est jamais parce qu'il est mort. Ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a jamais trouvé sa fille. Nous ne pouvons pas vendre ce bracelet, Piper. Pas jusqu'à ce que nous savons pour sûr.

**Piper:** Alors, comment suis-je censé expliquer cela à Claire? Qu'est-ce, la provenance psychique?

(Claire entre.)

**Claire:** Psychic quoi?

**Piper:** Claire, salut.

**Claire:** Je l'ai cherché partout pour ce bracelet. Que fait-il ici?

(Claire l'enlève des mains de Piper.)

**Piper:** Euh, je l'avais nettoyé.

**Claire:** Très bien. Je reviendrai c'est en bas. J'ai déjà deux acheteurs intéressés.

(Elle sort.)

**Phoebe:** Nous ne pouvons pas laisser vendre ce bracelet, Piper.

[Scène: Quake. La position de Prue près du bar, frottant une boisson glacée sur son front.]

**Femme:** Prue?

(Prue se dirige vers un homme.)

**Man:** Vous êtes le gérant?

**Prue:** Oui.

**Man:** Laurence Beck. Département de la santé. Il s'agit d'une inspection de code. Je voudrais commencer par la cuisine. (Ils marchent dans la cuisine.)

**Prue:** Les compteurs sont lavés toutes les quinze minutes, les plats sont lavés 150 º Fahrenheit avec anti-bactérienne Dergent-détergent.

**Laurence:** Êtes-vous malade?

**Prue:** Euh, non, non. Je, euh, je ne sais pas. Fell libre pour regarder autour, nous n'avons rien à cacher ici à Quake.

**Laurence:** Merci.

(Prue se dirige vers le frigo et colle sa tête dedans. Elle obtient certaines viandes congelées et repose sur son front. Laurence voit.)

**Laurence:** Excusez-moi, que faites-vous avec cette viande?

**Prue:** Dying. (Elle sort du réfrigérateur.) Oh, euh, non. Chuck cela. (Elle tend à un cuisinier.)

**Laurence:** Vous êtes manifestement malade. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de rentrer à la maison, Miss, avant que je ferme ce restaurant en bas.

[Scène: Le parc automobile. La police est là où Billy a été tué.]

**Fallon:** Andy.

**Andy:** Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Fallon:** Je ne sais pas. Je suis venu ici pour le rencontrer et l'ai trouvé là-bas.

**Andy:** Comment at-il mourir?

**Fallon:** coroner n'a pas dit, mais il est certainement homicide. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune mutilation, pas d'autres blessures physiques. Ne convient pas notre MO je suppose que cela pourrait être aléatoire.

**Andy:** Poursuites hors d'un tueur fou hier soir et succombe à une attaque à main armée aujourd'hui? Je ne l'achète pas.

**Fallon:** Peut-être la créature, ou quoi que ce soit, découvert Billy avait des informations à ce sujet. Vous avez à lui avant qu'il ait pu obtenir de moi.

**Andy:** Oui, il filait il deux mois. Il pourrait être le tueur connaissait.

**Fallon:** Pourtant, si ce sont des meurtres rituels comme vous le suggérez, toutes les étapes doivent être suivies ou le tueur n'obtient pas son sentiment de bonheur. Alors, pourquoi le cœur intact?

**Andy:** Deux possibilités. Il ne AB négatif ou il essayait de se protéger contre d'être découvert.

**Fallon:** j'irais avec cette théorie personnellement.

**Andy:** Moi aussi. Allons parler à Piper. Voir si il lui a dit ce qu'il voulait dire.

**Fallon:** Vous lisez dans mes pensées, inspecteur.

[Scène: Bucklands. La vente aux enchères a commencé.]

**Commissaire-priseur:** Et je dois 400 $. Maintenant 500 $. 500 $, 550 $, 600 $. 650 $ à 650 $. 700 $ maintenant. 750 $. Maintenant dire 800 $. 800 $, la candidature de monsieur à 800 $. Pas plus de 800 $. Vendu 800 $. Numéro 143, pour le tapis Karastan. Et le point suivant est beaucoup 102. Une lampe Stickley et les enchères débuteront à 2000 $. Maintenant dites 21, 2300 $, 2400 $, 2700 $.

(Phoebe se dirige vers Piper.)

**Piper:** Où étiez-vous? La vente aux enchères a déjà commencé.

**Phoebe:** Je crois que j'ai trouvé la petite fille, Teri Lane. Je pense qu'elle vit à Oakland.

**Commissaire-priseur:** Vendu $ 2900.

**Phoebe:** J'ai contacté les détectives vieux secrétaire. Elle m'a aidé à le reconstituer. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle était la mère de la petite fille qui l'a engagé parce que le père avait enlevé Teri.

**Commissaire-priseur:** Et la prochaine est beaucoup 103, un bracelet en or et les enchères débuteront à 375 $.

**Phoebe:** Tu dois faire quelque chose. Ce bracelet peut être le seul moyen de convaincre la mère, nous savons où la petite fille est.

**Piper:** Que dois-je faire?

(Phoebe plisse les yeux pour dire a Piper d'utiliser son pouvoir.)

**Commissaire-priseur:** 375 $. N'importe qui à 375 $. (Une dame va tenir jusqu'à son numéro mais Piper utilise son pouvoir et il vole sur sa main.) 375 $. N'importe qui à 375 $? (Chaque fois que quelqu'un tient à leur nombre Piper utilise son pouvoir pour frapper de leurs mains.) À 375 $. N'importe qui à 375 $.

**Phoebe:** Vous allez fille.

**Commissaire-priseur:** Très bien. 300 $ alors. N'importe qui à 300 $? 300 $ alors. Dernier appel à 300 $. N'importe qui à 300 $? Très bien. Nous allons passer au lot 104. Le flacon étain.

**Phoebe:** Je vous remercie, je vous remercie.

**Piper:** Vous venez de mieux-être raison.

[Scène: Manoir. La sonnette retentit. Prue répond.]

**Prue:** Salut, Andy.

**Andy:** Salut.

**Prue:** Que faites-vous ici?

**Andy:** Je voulais juste voir comment vous faites.

**Prue:** Je me sens bien.

**Andy:** Où est ton bandage? Comment as ta blessure guérir?

(Tout d'un coup, Prue se transforme en Wendigo et attrape Andy. Prue se réveille alors. Elle est sur le canapé dans le salon. Elle transpire et elle a l'air vraiment malade. Sonne à la porte. Elle entre dans le hall d'accueil.)

**Prue:** Qui est-ce?

**Andy:** C'est Andy.

**Prue:** Andy. Allez-vous.

**Andy:** Pardon?

(Elle ouvre la porte un peu.)

**Prue:** Vous ne pouvez pas venir po j'ai la grippe.

**Andy:** C'est bon, j'ai eu un vaccin contre la grippe. Je dois vous parler. Il s'agit de Billy. Il a été tué.

**Prue:** Quoi? (Elle ouvre la porte.) Ce n'est pas possible, il aurait été sauvé. Ce n'est même pas la nuit.

**Andy:** Il n'aurait pas été celui qui vous a attaqué.

**Prue:** Qui d'autre aurait pu-il été?

(Agent Fallon arrive.)

**Agent Fallon:** Désolé, a dû faire un appel. Êtes-vous d'accord?

**Prue:** Non, je ne me sens pas bien.

**Andy:** Peut-être que nous devrions revenir plus tard.

**Agent Fallon:** Juste quelques questions, si vous n'avez pas l'esprit. Nous nous demandions si vous saviez exactement ce que Billy venait de me dire.

**Prue:** Il suffit que la créature est appelée Wendigo et qu'il attaque pendant la pleine lune.

**Andy:** Oui, nous le savons.

**Prue:** Il a également dit qu'il ressemble à une personne normale pendant la journée.

**Agent Fallon:** Vraiment? C'est nouveau. At-il la moindre idée de qui ça peut être?

**Prue:** Non, je ne le pense pas.

**Agent Fallon:** Dommage. Comment va ton bras?

**Prue** : C'est très bien. Eh bien, ça fait mal comme l'enfer.

**Agent Fallon:** May I? (Elle le regarde.) Vous êtes le seul à survivre aux attaques. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été infecté par elle. Si vous pensez à quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi directement.

(Elle tend a Prue sa carte et s'en va.)

**Andy:** Essayez de dormir un peu.

**Prue:** Je le ferai. Merci.

(Il s'en va et elle ferme la porte. Elle se met à trembler. Elle prend le bandage son bras et son bras est tout poilu. Elle se met à pleurer.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: L'appartement de Harriet Lane. Ses sonne à la porte et elle répond.]

**Phoebe:** Vous êtes Harriet Lane?

**Harriet:** Qui êtes-vous?

**Phoebe:** Oh, nous n'avons jamais rencontré. Je travaille dans une maison de vente aux enchères. En fait, je viens de commencer aujourd'hui. Ma sœur m'a fait le travail. Euh, eh bien, de toute façon, j'ai en quelque sorte trouvé quelque chose, et je me demandais si vous pourriez le reconnaître.

(Phoebe détient le bracelet.)

**Harriet:** Je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant.

**Phoebe:** Etes-vous sûr? (Harriet va fermer la porte, mais Phoebe l'arrête.) Euh, salut. Je ne veux pas déranger et je sais que cela doit être difficile pour vous, mais je sais que vous reconnaissez ce bracelet. Il a été votre fille, n'est-ce pas?

**Harriet:** Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions? Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

**Phoebe:** Votre fille, quel est son nom?

**Harriet:** Teri. Teri Lane. Savez-vous où elle est? (Phoebe prend Harriet dans le couloir et Piper est debout avec Teri.) Teri? Oh mon Dieu. Teri, Teri?

**Teri:** Momma.

**Harriet:** Mon bébé. (Ils s'étreignent.) Je n'ai jamais pensé que je vous reverrai.

**Teri:** C'est bon, je suis à la maison maintenant.

**Harriet:** Permettez-moi de vous regarder.

**Piper:** (à Phoebe) Je suppose que le bracelet valait plus que je pensais que c'était.

**Phoebe:** Vous plaisantez? C'est inestimable. Merci à Dieu pour mes pouvoirs.

**Piper:** Il n'y avait pas que vos pouvoirs qui n'ont que Phoebe. (Le téléphone sonne Piper.) Bonjour? Prue, tu bruit terrible. Quel est le problème?

[Scène: le parc. Andy et agent Fallon sont là.]

**Fallon:** Bien sûr espoir Prue va bien se passer. Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien.

**Andy:** Je sais. Les deux Prue et la première victime ont été attaqués par l'autre bout de ces arbres.

**Fallon:** Doit avoir caché dans ce tronçon de bois d'attente pour attaquer. Tu veux voir de plus près?

**Andy:** Absolument.

**Fallon:** Tu ferais mieux de transformer votre téléphone cellulaire off aussi. Je ne voudrais pas faire sonner et le faire fuir. (Ils éteindre leurs téléphones.) C'est un bel endroit. Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit? Vous et la soeur de Prue passer un peu de temps ici?

**Andy:** Non Piper va plus à l'intello.

**Fallon:** Sa perte.

**Andy:** Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas marié?

**Fallon:** Voyez-vous une bague à mon doigt? J'ai été engagé fois. Il était mon monde. Totalement mon monde. Puis, un jour, «boom», le buffet vide, le seul mot la note "désolé". J'ai commencé à tomber. Je n'arrêtais pas de tomber.

**Andy:** Oui, je sais comment c'est.

**Fallon:** Non, vous n'avez pas. Mais j'ai pris des mesures. J'ai fait ce que je devais me rendre fort. Pour faire cela afin que personne ne pourrait jamais me faire du mal comme ça.

**Andy:** J'aimerais savoir comment vous faites cela.

**Fallon:** Peut-être que je vais vous montrer, si vous êtes chanceux. Maintenant, ma vie est beaucoup moins compliqué. Tout ce que je m'intéresse, c'est le sexe. Est-ce que vous choque?

**Andy:** Non Je me demandais où vous étiez lorsque j'étais au collège, c'est tout.

[Scène: Manoir. Phoebe et Piper marche po]

**Piper:** Prue?

(Ils marchent dans le salon et la séance de Prue sur le canapé sueurs et tremblements).

**Phoebe:** Prue.

**Prue:** Je suis misérable.

**Phoebe:** C'est bon, chérie, tout va bien.

**Prue:** Non, non, ce n'est pas le cas.

(Elle retire le bandage et leur montre son bras velu.)

**Phoebe:** Ohh! Piper.

**Piper:** Oh, euh, pouvez-vous lever?

**Prue:** Dégagez! Quoi, tu penses que je ne peux pas marcher maintenant?

**Phoebe:** Chérie, nous essayons simplement de vous aider.

**Prue:** Aidez-moi? Vous ne pouvez même pas occuper un emploi.

**Piper:** Bon, maintenant, attendez une minute, Prue.

**Prue:** Oh, enregistrez-le. Avez-vous toujours être en charge? Je suis tellement désolé. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

**Piper:** C'est tout droit. Nous allons prendre soin de vous.

(Phoebe voit la carte de l'agent Fallon sur la table. Elle le ramasse et a une prémonition de l'agent Fallon se transformer en un Wendigo.)

**Prue / Piper:** Quoi?

**Phoebe:** Je viens de voir qui est le Wendigo. Agent Fallon.

**Prue:** Her? Je pensais que ce devait être un lui.

**Phoebe:** Je suppose que non. Et pire encore, je l'ai vu et Andy dans le parc la nuit, seul.

**Piper:** Bon, je vais l'appeler et l'avertir. Vous allez à l'étage pour le Livre des Ombres et voyez si vous pouvez trouver un moyen pour nous d'aider Prue.

**Phoebe:** D'accord.

[Dans le grenier. Phoebe et Prue sont à la recherche à travers le Livre des Ombres.]

**Prue:** Rien. C'est juste la même merde que j'ai déjà vu.

(Piper entre.)

**Piper:** J'ai essayé le téléphone portable d'Andy. Pas de réponse.

**Phoebe:** Nous ne pouvons pas trouver quelque chose de renverser la chose Wendigo.

**Piper:** Eh bien, il doit y avoir quelque chose. (Piper regarde en bas de la page.) Oh, ne vous cochez cette au bas de la page? "Cf desiderata".

**Phoebe:** Ouais, comme nous sommes censés savoir ce que cela signifie.

**Piper:** Eh bien, cela signifie desiderata conférés. C'est du latin pour "chercher des choses qui aspirait à».

**Prue:** Ouais, ouais, ouais. Vous êtes tellement intelligent.

**Piper:** Prue.

**Prue:** Ne pas Prue moi, me taire.

**Piper:** Non, vous allez m'écouter. Ce n'est pas vous. D'accord, c'est le sang de l'Wendigo et vous devez combattre.

**Prue:** C'est tellement forte.

**Piper:** Tu es plus fort.

**Phoebe:** combattre, Prue.

**Prue:** Je suis d'accord.

**Piper:** Al lright, les choses qui sont aspirait. Sagesse, d'équilibre, indigne. Ça doit être ça. (Elle se tourne vers une autre page dans le livre.) Bon, indigne d'un Wendigo. Donc, nous devons tuer le Wendigo qui vous réduit en faisant fondre son cœur de glace.

**Prue:** Que faire si vous ne pouvez pas la trouver?

**Phoebe:** On va la trouver. Elle va être dans le parc ce soir.

**Prue:** Que faire si vous avez tort? Que faire si vous ne le faites pas? Ensuite, vous aurez à ... alors vous aurez à me tuer.

**Piper:** Ne soyez pas ridicule, Prue, on ne va pas vous tuer.

**Phoebe:** On va tuer la chose qui vous a fait ça.

**Piper:** Mais nous pourrions avoir à vous limiter jusqu'à notre retour. Ainsi, vous arrimage, je suppose.

**Prue:** Non, aller en enfer!

**Piper:** (à Phoebe) Avons-nous des chaînes?

**Phoebe:** En fait, je pense que j'ai quelque chose.

**Piper:** D'accord. (Phoebe sort du grenier.) Êtes-vous en arrière?

**Prue:** Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à moi, Piper. Tuez Ashley. C'est moi qui parle.

(Phoebe entre. Elle détient une paire de menottes.)

**Phoebe:** ici.

**Piper:** Où as-tu ça? Jamais l'esprit.

**Prue:** Disons simplement faire cela.

(Ils menottent Prue à un tuyau et elle est assise sur une chaise.)

**Phoebe:** Nous avons encore besoin de faire un voyage au magasin Army-Navy.

**Piper: ** Pourquoi?

**Phoebe:** Pour obtenir une fusée de détresse.

**Prue:** Allez vous faire foutre, salope!

**Phoebe:** Bon, je pense que nous devons nous dépêcher.

**Piper:** Euh, ouais, juste y accrocher, Prue.

[Scène: le parc. Andy et Ashley sont là.]

**Ashley:** Quel est le problème?

**Andy:** Je pensais juste que je ne suis probablement pas le meilleur flic d'être sur le jeu avec, vu que je suis AB négatif.

**Ashley:** Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je te protégerai.

[Retour au grenier. Piper est la transpiration. Elle crie et ses yeux deviennent jaunes. Elle se transforme alors en un Wendigo. Tous ses vêtements arnaquer. Elle casse la pipe et des menottes.]

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: le parc. Il est temps de nuit.]

**Ashley:** Andy, va bien?

**Andy:** Un peu sur les nerfs.

(Vous voyez la main de Ashley se transformer en une main Wendigo.)

**Ashley:** Instinct de la chasse. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici. C'est pourquoi vous êtes un flic.

**Andy:** Est-ce que vous allumez ou quelque chose, Agent Fallon?

**Ashley:** Ou quelque chose.

**Andy:** Ecoute, tu es une femme magnifique, mais nous sommes sur ce travail ensemble. Disons simplement en rester là.

**Ashley:** Il ne faut pas.

(Elle se transforme en un Wendigo. Andy sort son arme et tente de tirer sur elle. Elle le frappe sur la tête.)

[Plan sur Piper et Phoebe. Ils tirent dans la voiture de Piper. Ils sortent.]

**Phoebe:** Bon, si la lune est là-bas, nous devons passer par là.

**Piper:** Je ne vois pas la voiture d'Andy.

**Phoebe:** Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons le trouver.

**Piper:** Bon, dépêchons-let.

[Plan sur Andy et le Wendigo. L'inconscient de Andy sur le terrain. Les déchirures Wendigo ouvrir sa chemise et lui permet de réduire la poitrine avec son ongle. Il entend la voix de Piper.]

**Piper:** Andy? Andy?

(Il s'enfuit.)

**Phoebe:** C'est certainement l'endroit. Je reconnais par ma prémonition.

(Le Wendigo grogne et se met à courir vers eux.)

**Piper:** Oh, mon Dieu. (Elle sort le pistolet lance-fusées, pousses et le manque. Cela effraie le Wendigo et il s'enfuit.) Bon, donnez-moi une autre.

**Phoebe:** Si cela n'a pas obtenu Andy à sortir, il est déjà mort.

**Piper:** Il est mort quand nous trouvons un corps, pas avant. (Piper charge le pistolet lance-fusées à nouveau. L'Wendigo se dirige vers eux à nouveau. Piper déclenche le pistolet de détresse et effraie le Wendigo.) Okay, combien plus devons-nous?

**Phoebe:** Deux.

**Piper:** Two?

**Phoebe:** C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient. Attendez, je crois que c'est lui.

(Ils voient Andy sur le terrain. Ils courent vers lui.)

**Piper:** Oh Dieu. Bon, il est vivant, mais elle lui a tailladé.

**Phoebe:** Il a toujours son cœur?

**Piper:** Oui, on a dû lui chassé juste à temps.

(Le Wendigo grogne et apparaît derrière eux. Ils se tournent autour et Piper tire le pistolet de détresse. Elle s'enfuit.)

**Phoebe:** Dernier. Mon tour. Cette fois, nous ne déclenche pas jusqu'à ce que je vois bave sur son visage.

**Piper:** Bon, euh, c'est là-bas.

**Phoebe:** Non, attendez, je crois que c'est fini ici.

**Piper:** Non, non, c'est juste ici.

(Le début de deux Wendigo courir vers eux.)

**Phoebe:** Attends, comment peut-il être à deux endroits à la fois?

**Piper:** Il ne peut pas. L'un d'eux est Prue. Tirer.

**Phoebe: ** Je ne peux pas, Piper.

**Piper:** il suffit de tirer et priez vous frappez la bonne.

(Phoebe tire sur un Wendigo et la flamme et les autres gels Wendigo.)

**Phoebe:** Prue a gelé. Faites quelque chose. (Piper utilise son pouvoir et déplace la torche et il frappe l'autre Wendigo dans le cœur. Ça brûle et disparaît. Prue se retourne en une personne et elle se rend compte qu'elle est nue, elle se cache derrière un arbre.) Êtes-vous d'accord?

**Prue: **Je pense que oui. Mais je suis nu, et gelée.

(La blessure de Andy guérit. Piper court vers lui.)

**Piper:** Andy. (Andy se réveille.) Hé, êtes-vous d'accord?

**Andy:** Qu'est-il arrivé? Piper, que faites-vous ici? Où est le Wendigo?

(Il essaie de se lever.)

**Piper:** Elle est partie. Facile. Recoucher. Il suffit de jeter en arrière vers le bas. C'est tout droit. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Quake. Phoebe et Piper sont assis à une table. Prue leur apporte quelques boissons.]

**Prue:** Sur la maison, pour sauver ma peau.

**Phoebe:** Littéralement, vous Wendigo, vous.

(Prue s'assoit.)

**Piper:** Êtes-vous d'accord pour travailler?

**Prue:** Oui, je vais bien. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf pour Billy.

**Piper:** Non, eh bien, il n'y avait aucun moyen que vous auriez pu connaît agent Fallon.

**Prue:** Je sais. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à perdre un innocent que nous sommes censés protéger.

**Phoebe:** Il voulait aider l'arrêter si elle ne pouvait pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait.

**Piper:** Je suis juste reconnaissante que vous êtes en sécurité.

**Prue:** Et Andy. En passant, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pourquoi nous étions tous là.

**Piper:** Je lui ai dit la vérité.

**Phoebe:** Sortez.

**Piper:** Je l'ai fait. J'ai dit ce qu'il a vu passé était vrai, que l'agent Fallon était vraiment le Wendigo et que si nous n'avions pas ses vaincus, que lui et Prue aurait été tué. Je ne pouvais pas penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire.

**Prue:** Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

**Piper:** Pas beaucoup. Il était trop abasourdi pour parler ou il m'a réellement cru à un certain niveau. Il était le plus proche que nous ayons jamais à avoir une conversation honnête.

**Phoebe:** Alors peut-être Andy plus ouverts à vous d'être une sorcière que vous pensez.

**Piper:** Hmm. Bon, de retour au travail.

**Phoebe:** En fait, je dois vous parler de quelque chose, et s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas en colère mais j'ai arrêté.

**Piper:** Quoi?

**Phoebe:** Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas l'occasion, parce que je fais. C'est juste que chaque fois que je touche quelque chose à Bucklands je risque d'avoir une prémonition et c'est juste trop émotif pour moi. D'ailleurs c'est votre monde. J'ai besoin de trouver un de mes propres.

**Piper:** Tu veux.

**Prue:** Il suffit de rester hors de mon monde ou je te tue. (Piper et Phoebe regardent inquiets et confus. Prue se lève et commence à s'éloigner. Elle se retourne.) Kidding! C'est juste une blague (Elle s'éloigne.)

**Piper:** Ooh!

**Fin**


	12. Barbas

[Scène: boutique occulte. 11h55. Piper et Phoebe sont là.]

**Tanjella:**Excusez-moi, mais je suis prêt à fermer maintenant.

**Piper:**Oh, je suis désolé. Je pensais que vous étiez ouvert jusqu'à 1:00.

**Tanjella:**Normalement, je suis, mais pas à la veille du vendredi 13. En fait, j'ai un peu envie de fermer à minuit.

**Piper:**Bon, eh bien, nous ne serons pas beaucoup plus de temps allons-nous, Phoebe?

**Phoebe:** Okay, okay. Ainsi, l'entrée?

(Elle lève un collier.)

**Piper:**Nice. Allons-y.

**Phoebe:**C'est bien? C'est tout? Peut-être que je devrais chercher un autre.

**Piper:**Phoebe, la femme veut fermer.

**Phoebe:** Je sais, je sais, mais choisir le bon porte-bonheur est une décision très importante.

**Piper:**Si elles apportent à tous bonne chance, quel est le pire qui peut arriver si vous choisissez le mauvais?

**Pheobe:** Très bien, vous savez, c'est pourquoi j'aime faire du shopping avec Prue.

(Ils marchent vers le comptoir et les mains le collier à Tanjella.)

**Tanjella:**Bon, vous voulez que je mette cela sur l'ordre de Prue?

**Phoebe:**Euh, non, je vais payer séparément.

**Tanjella:**Espèces ou responsable?

**Phoebe:**(à Piper) Euh, allez-vous le mettre sur une carte de crédit pour moi? Je vais vous rembourser. Et demain, j'ai un entretien d'embauche et ...

**Piper:**Et le charme de bonne chance va vous aider à faire le travail. Combien?

**Tanjella:**25,50 $ plus taxes.

**Piper:**D'accord.

**Tanjella:**Oh, mais vous obtenez 10% de rabais si vous signez la liste d'envoi.

**Phoebe:**Vous voyez? Bonne chance déjà.

(Phoebe écrit leurs noms.)

**Tanjella:**Si vous êtes intéressé, nous allons avoir une réunion Wicca pour l'équinoxe de printemps.

**Piper:**Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous serions intéressés?

**Tanjella: **La plupart des sorcières sont.sorcières sont.

**Piper:**Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous étions des sorcières.

**Phoebe:**(à Piper sous son souffle) Pensez-vous qu'elle sait?

**Piper:**(à voix basse) Comment pourrait-elle?

(Ding).

**Tanjella:**Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît pressé?

**Phoebe:**Y at-il un problème?

**Tanjella:**Je vous ai dit que je viens, je veux être fermé à minuit.

**Piper:**Wow, vous prenez vraiment ce vendredi 13 choses au sérieux.

**Tanjella:**Ouais, vous devriez aussi. Surtout celui-ci.

**Phoebe:**Et pourquoi cela?

**Tanjella:**Parce qu'une fois tous les treize cent ans, il ya une convergence universelle de l'énergie négative le vendredi 13 et c'est l'année.

**Piper:**Bien sûr qu'il est.

**Tanjella:**Avez-vous entendu cela? L'horloge sonna treize ans. Ça commence déjà.

**Phoebe:**Bonne nuit, Tanjella.

(Ils saisissent le collier et laisse.)

[Couper à l'extérieur. Piper et Phoebe obtiennent dans la voiture et éteint. Fumée s'élève au-dessus de l'égout et Barbas apparaît.]

[Retour à l'intérieur. Tanjella souffle les bougies. Elle éteint la lumière. Barbas frappe à la porte.]

**Tanjella:**Désolé, nous sommes fermés. (Barbas frappe à la porte.) Je l'ai dit, nous sommes fermés.

(Barbas passe la porte comme un fantôme.)

**Barbas:**Pas à moi, sorcière.

**Tanjella:**Oh mon Dieu.

(Tanjella ramasse une amulette.)

**Barbas:**ne pas travailler de Amulette avec ce démon. (Il passe sa main devant son visage.) Votre plus grande peur est enterré vivant dans un tremblement de terre. (La salle commence à trembler et les choses tombent des étagères. Cris Tanjella. Tablettes tomber autour d'elle.) Oui. Vous ne pouvez pas courir, vous êtes gelés dans la peur.

(Tanjella s'arrête à crier et elle tombe sur le sol. Elle est morte et ses cheveux sont devenus blancs. Barbas se dirige vers la liste de diffusion. Il passe sa main au-dessus et la moitié des noms disparaissent.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scène: Manoir. Prue se promène dans le solarium tenant une petite boîte. Elle sort des colliers et les regarde. Elle en choisit un.]

[Time lapse. Prue et Phoebe sortent de la cuisine dans le solarium.]

**Phoebe:**Pensez-y. Quand elle a jamais dit de vous?

**Prue:**Je ne me souviens pas exactement, mais je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir.

**Phoebe:** Ouais, ok, essayez de penser à un moment, un seul. Chaque fois que je le dis, elle dit quelque chose comme, «oh moi aussi» ou «même ici.

**Prue:** Tu sais, tu as raison.

**Phoebe:** Ouais. La jeune fille ne peut pas dire les mots «Je t'aime». C'est comme une bizarre ...

(Piper marche po)

**Piper:**Matin.

**Phoebe:** Oh, bonjour.

(Piper et Phoebe s'asseoir.)

**Piper:**Oh, cette tenue te va très bien.

**Phoebe:**Merci de me le donner.

**Prue:**Attends, tu lui as donné cette tenue?

**Piper:**Oui, c'était un début de cadeau d'anniversaire.

**Phoebe:**Pour les trois prochaines années.

**Prue:** Vous sentez-vous bien?

(Elle touche le front de Piper.)

**Piper:** Je vais bien. En fait, j'ai eu un merveilleux rêve de maman.

**Prue:**Oh, combien seront grandes. Qu'en est-il?

**Piper:**Euh, je suis un petit enfant comme quatre ou cinq et je touchais jusqu'à lui tenant la main et elle me prenait quelque part. Je ne sais pas où, mais je me sentais si sûr.

**Phoebe:**Je voudrais avoir des rêves comme ça.

**Prue:**maman aurait à frapper avant qu'elle entrait dans vos rêves.

**Phoebe:** Ooh!

(Prue et Piper bâillements couvre sa bouche.)

**Piper:**Que faites-vous?

**Prue:**Vous devez vous couvrir la bouche lorsque vous bâiller ou vous pouvez laisser le diable po (Phoebe et Piper rire.) Surtout le vendredi 13.

**Piper:**Est-ce que amulette une des choses que nous avons choisi pour vous la nuit dernière?

**Prue:**Oui. Et cela (elle est titulaire d'une pierre) et ceux-ci. (Elle lève les autres colliers.) Nous allons avoir une superstition sur le thème de collecte de fonds au restaurant aujourd'hui. Je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide que je peux obtenir.

**Piper:**Vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes plus de le faire juste un peu?

**Prue:**Avec tous les sorciers et les démons que nous avons vu. Je ne le pense pas.

**Piper:** Prue, ces choses sont réelles. Okay, les superstitions sont comme de vieux contes de bonne femme inventés pour expliquer le malheur de quelqu'un.

**Prue:**Les statistiques montrent plus de mauvaises choses arrivent le vendredi 13 que n'importe quel autre jour. J'ai rencontré Jeremy le vendredi 13.

**Phoebe:**Vraiment?

**Prue:** Oui, et il a essayé de me tuer. Ensuite, je trouve qu'il ya une superstition. Que toute relation a commencé le vendredi 13 est condamnée.

**Piper:**Plus de mauvaises choses arrivent le vendredi 13 parce que les gens mettent l'énergie en croire les mauvaises choses vont arriver.

**Prue:**Phoebe.

**Phoebe:**En fait, je préfère la hausse de la superstition. Bonne chance, et c'est ce que j'espère que cela (elle est titulaire d'une pièce de monnaie) peu de miel m'amène à mon entretien d'embauche avec l'agence immobilière. Voulez-vous me donner un ascenseur? Je suis en retard.

**Prue:**D'accord. (Ils commencent à se diriger vers la porte.)

**Phoebe:**Bon, eh bien, avoir un grand jour, Piiper. Je t'aime.

**Piper:**Ouais, moi aussi.

(Phoebe et Prue s'arrêter et de regarder vers elle. Ils se regardent les uns les autres et continuer à marcher.)

[Dans l'autre pièce.]

**Prue:** Je me demande si elle sait qu'elle fait ça? (Ils marchent dans le hall d'entrée et ouvre la porte. Andy est là qui était sur le point de frapper.) Hey, Andy.

**Andy:**Hey. Piper est là?

**Phoebe:**(criant) Piper, il ya un policier ici pour vous voir.

**Piper:**A plus tard, Andy, nous sommes en retard.

(Ils sortent. Andy se promène dans la salle de séjour. N'a donc Piper.)

**Piper:**Ce doit être de mauvaises nouvelles.

**Andy:**Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

**Piper:**Un peu plus tôt pour une visite de courtoisie.

**Andy:**Tu as raison. Nous avons eu trois morts suspectes depuis minuit. Toutes les femmes célibataires, les moins de trente ans, il était propriétaire d'une librairie. dossiers de la compagnie de carte de crédit montrent que vous étiez son dernier client.

**Piper:**Oh mon Dieu.

**Andy:**Vous vous souvenez de tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire? Personnages suspects traîner?

**Piper:**Non, Phoebe et moi étions les seuls là-dedans. En fait, elle a été d'enfermer quand nous sommes partis.

**Andy:**c'était l'endroit dans l'ordre?

**Piper:**Oui, pourquoi?

**Andy:**Quand nous avons trouvé elle, son corps était à moitié enterré dans les débris. Mais le coroner a dit que ce n'était pas ses blessures qui l'a tuée, il s'agissait d'une attaque cardiaque.

**Piper:**Une crise cardiaque?

**Andy:**Oui, ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs choc, son visage était déformé par la terreur, tout comme tous les autres. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais littéralement mort de peur. Avez-vous visitez les librairies occultes à minuit souvent?

**Piper:**Non, bien sûr que non. Phoebe avait besoin d'un charme de bonne chance pour son entretien d'embauche aujourd'hui. C'était très dernière minute.

**Andy:** Ces meurtres ressemblent à quelque étrange, chose rituelle. Les victimes avaient toutes des liens avec l'occultisme. Vous pourriez envisager de faire du shopping ailleurs.

**Piper:**C'est à dire?

**Andy:**Il suffit de faire attention.

[Scène: Plus tard dans le grenier. Piper ouvre le Livre des Ombres.]

**Piper:**Friday the 13th. Friday the 13th. (Elle trouve une page.) «Le démon de la peur apparaît une fois tous les 1300 années le vendredi 13. Il se nourrit des craintes de sorcières pour sa survie." L'écriture de maman.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Quake. Prue debout là, à regarder Lucas. Piper se tient derrière elle.]

**Piper:**Qui est ce type?

(Prue se tourne vers Piper.)

**Prue:**Lucas Devane. Il a présidé la campagne de financement pour l'hôpital des enfants.

**Piper:**Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai vu sa photo dans un magazine. N'était-il pas nommé l'un des célibataire le plus de la Bay Area?

**Prue:**Ne pas frotter po

**Piper:**Hé, vous êtes celui qui a laisser une superstition ridicule fonctionner votre vie.

**Prue:**Est-il toujours à la recherche ici?

**Piper:**Ouais. Il vous déshabiller avec son esprit. (Ils commencent à marcher.) Et il est en baisse de coton blanc.

**Prue:**Je n'ai pas porté coton blanc depuis le lycée. (Ils s'approchent d'une échelle.) Whoa! (Ils marchent autour de lui.) Humour moi. Désolé, j'ai dû me précipiter au téléphone. C'est quoi le démon de la peur?

**Piper:**Eh bien, j'ai trouvé une page à son sujet dans le Livre des Ombres de la main de maman.

**Prue:**Maman, tu es sûr?

**Piper:**Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je l'ai vérifié contre l'écriture sur le dos de la carte d'esprit.

(Ils s'assoient au bar.)

**Prue:**Wow, c'est la première fois que nous avons trouvé quelque chose maman est écrit dans le livre.

**Piper:** Eh bien, elle aurait dû savoir que ce démon apparaît dans notre vie et elle voulait nous mettre en garde contre lui.

**Prue:**Je n'aime pas le bruit de cela.

**Piper:**Eh bien, s'il peut tuer treize sorcières célibataires avant minuit, il sera libéré de la pègre pour assouvir sa terreur chaque jour.

**Prue:** Célibataire. Comme étant unique n'a pas assez de problèmes. Alors, comment pouvons-nous l'arrêter?

**Piper:**Je ne sais pas, mais il ne tue en tournant plus grande crainte d'une sorcière contre elle.

**Prue:**C'est à dire?

**Piper:**Le livre ne dit pas. Mais maman a écrit que dans le visage de notre plus grande crainte, nos pouvoirs sont paralysés.

**Prue:**Attendez une minute, nous sommes sur la liste des personnes recherchées et nous sommes sans défense? Maman ne dit rien sur la façon de se débarrasser de lui?

**Piper:**Juste pour libérer notre peur.

**Prue:**Comment faisons-nous cela?

**Piper:** Je ne sais pas. C'est tout ce qu'elle a écrit. Ecoute, je sais que vous avez peur de l'avion.

**Prue:** Ce n'est pas vraiment une peur, je préfère les autobus.

**Piper:** Et bien, aussi longtemps que vous restez dans un restaurant bondé vous serez amende. Et depuis Phoebe a peur d'être piégé dans un ascenseur, je lui dirai de prendre les escaliers.

**Prue:** Et vous restez loin des piscines. Depuis maman noyé vous avez eu peur de l'eau. C'est pourquoi vous n'avez jamais pris des leçons de natation avec nous. Nous avons toujours su que c'était la raison, c'est correct.

**Piper:** Ouais, eh bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je serai bien. Je dois aller.

**Prue:** Appelez-moi quand vous arrivez à Bucklands.

**Piper:** Je ne vais pas Bucklands. Maman nous a prévenu, mais il en existe d'autres.

**Prue:** Nous ne connaissons pas d'autres sorcières.

**Piper:** Non, tu vois, Tanjella m'a donné ce dépliant pour un rassemblement wicca et il ya une femme nommée Zoe répertorié comme contact, j'espère qu'elle peut vous aider. Donc, il suffit d'appeler Phoebe et lui laisser savoir ce qui se passe, d'accord.

**Prue:** D'accord. (Piper commence à s'éloigner.) Je t'aime.

**Piper:** Ouais.

(Piper se promène sous l'échelle.)

[Scène: Propriétés SWA. Phoebe est dans son interview.]

**Susan:** Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes une petite entreprise, mais nous avons bâti une entreprise très prospère.

**Phoebe:** Oh, eh bien, la taille n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Qu'est-ce que m'exciter cependant, c'est la chance de travailler avec une femme couronnée de succès. Je veux dire, si je veux être un succès qui de mieux pour apprendre à droite?

**Susan:** Oh, j'aime ça. J'ai entendu tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Quand pouvez-vous commencer?

**Phoebe:** Vous êtes sérieux? J'ai obtenu le poste?

**Susan:** Je peux repérer le talent quand je le vois. Euh, pouvez-vous commencer aujourd'hui?

**Phoebe:** Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr.

(Un gars marche po)

**Susan:** Salut, chérie. Donnez-moi une seconde. (Il marche arrière.) Voici les clés. Louise est hors de la ville, j'ai ... Je serai à Calistoga pour la journée, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de répondre aux appels.

**Phoebe:** Prenant une pause en milieu de semaine romantique?

**Susan:** Eh bien, oui. Um, qui me rappelle, il ya une tâche particulière, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour traiter de temps en temps. Si mon mari appelle, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour me couvrir.

(Les yeux de Phoebe élargir et elle rit nerveusement.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, euh, bien sûr.

**Susan:** Notre petit secret?

**Phoebe:** Oh, bien sûr.

**Susan:** Eh bien, vous avez mon numéro de téléavertisseur. Amusez-vous bien.

**Phoebe:** D'accord. (Quitte Susan). Vous aussi.

[Scène: L'appartement de Zoé. Barbas apparaît.]

**Zoe:** J'ai pensé que vous pourriez rencontrer. Il n'y a rien pour vous ici.

**Barbas:** Oh, vous ne pourriez pas être plus mauvais, sorcière. Vous êtes tout seul, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin.

**Zoe:** Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi. J'ai évolué à un endroit où j'ai sorti toutes les peurs mortelles. Ma force intérieure vous détruire.

(Barbas passe sa main sur son visage. Barbas rend la flamme d'une bougie chute sur le tapis. Elle tente de l'éradiquer avec son pied.)

**Barbas:** Vous n'avez pas de libérer votre peur du feu, vous ne réprimée.

(Les écarts de feu et flammes l'entourent.)

**Zoe:** Non, s'il vous plaît.

**Barbas:** Conservez-le pour un autre moment de la vie. Vous êtes gelés dans la peur.

[Couper à l'extérieur. Piper frappe à la porte.]

**Piper:** Bonjour?

(Cris Zoé et Piper utilise son pouvoir pour ouvrir la porte. Elle se promène à l'intérieur et voit Zoe mort sur le sol avec des cheveux blancs.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: L'appartement de Zoé. Police et du photographe sont là. Andy se dirige vers Morris.]

**Andy:** Désolé je suis en retard. Alors, qu'avons-nous?

**Morris:** Le coroner dit qu'il n'y a pas de traces de brûlures sur le corps. Elle n'est pas morte de l'inhalation de fumée, son cœur a abandonné comme les autres. (Il regarde les chaussures de Andy.) Et je ne peux pas croire que vous portez encore les chaussures de série.

**Andy:** Ce sont mes porte-bonheur.

**Morris:**Ils sont embarrassant.

**Andy:**C'est la cinquième femme ayant des liens de l'occulte qui a été retrouvé mort depuis minuit. Maintenant dites-moi ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un dingue de série.

**Morris:** Je ne peux pas, mais il n'a toujours pas dire ces chaussures ne sont pas gênant.

**Cop:** (Morris) Inspecteur, pourriez-vous jeter un oeil à cela?

(Morris va parler au flic. Andy regarde sous le drap qui se couvrant le corps. Morris revient.)

**Morris:** Le portier garde une inscription dans le journal visiteur. Tu veux deviner qui était la dernière personne à voir la victime?

**Andy:**Je vais deviner le tueur.

**Morris: **Piper.

[Scène: Quake. Prue, Piper et Phoebe sont assis à une table.]

**Prue: **Qu'avez-vous dit Andy?

**Piper: **Je n'ai pas parlé à Andy. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je n'étais nulle part près de là, j'ai donc appelé le 911 et je suis parti.

**Phoebe:**Etes-vous sûr que vous êtes d'accord?

**Piper: **Oui, c'est juste, euh, je ne peux pas obtenir son visage hors de mon esprit, vous savez. Il y avait tellement peur et ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc pur, la terreur qu'elle doit de feutre. C'est juste que ...

**Phoebe:**Ok, je suis assez peur, je vous remercie. Et maintenant?

**Prue: **Nous évitons tout lieu qu'il peut utiliser pour nous terroriser.

**Phoebe:**Et que dire de tous les autres sorcières?

**Piper: **Eh bien, je prenais jour le coureur de Zoé. Certains de ces noms là-dedans ont obtenu d'être des sorcières. Je vais commencer à faire des appels téléphoniques.

(Piper atteint pour le sel et frappe le pot sur renversant un peu de sel.)

**Prue:** Oh, oh, rapide. Jeter quelque-dessus votre épaule.

**Piper: **Ne soyez pas ridicule.

**Prue: **C'est la malchance. Vous pourriez être attaqué par des esprits maléfiques.

**Piper:** Prue, nous avons été attaqués par beaucoup d'esprits mauvais, et ils n'ont rien à voir avec du sel. Et compte tenu de nos pouvoirs, je ne peux pas croire que vous voulez compter sur cela pour notre protection.

**Prue:** Mon sentiment, c'est que vous ne pouvez jamais être trop riche ou trop fort.

(Phoebe voit une coccinelle sur la plante sur la table.)

**Phoebe:**Oh, regarde, une coccinelle.

**Piper: **Est-ce la malchance?

(Prue fait une grimace.)

**Phoebe:**Non, en fait Grams m'a dit que n'importe quelle direction il vole, vous pouvez trouver votre compagnon idéal. On doit essayer.

(Phoebe flicks la coccinelle et il vole à travers la pièce et atterrit sur Lucas.)

**Prue: **Oh.

**Piper: **Alors, est-ce qu'un superstition positif annulent une valeur négative?

**Prue: **Je ne sais pas.

**Phoebe:**Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Piper: **Ce mec a essayé de parler à Prue toute la journée et elle l'a été évité car elle ...

(A voyages de serveurs et les déversements de boissons partout sur Piper. Phoebe et Prue essuient avec des serviettes.)

**Prue: **Tu aurais jeté le ...

**Piper: **Tu sais quoi? Prue, ne disent même pas. Je rentre chez moi me changer.

**Phoebe:**Attention, Je t'aime.

**Piper: **Ouais.

(Elle sort.)

**Prue: **Bon, elle ne peut pas le dire. Peut-être qu'elle a peur que ça va lui donner l'air trop vulnérable. Depuis mère est morte, vous le savez, elle doit être le plus fort pour prendre soin de nous et tout. C'est probablement juste tous partie.

**Phoebe:**Peut-être. Hey, je dois retourner au travail.

**Prue: **Comment est le nouvel emploi?

**Phoebe:**très bien, sauf mon nouveau patron veut que je mente à son mari sur une affaire qu'elle a eu des.

**Prue: **Oh, c'est gentil. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

**Phoebe:**Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste qu'il ne vient jamais. Hey bonne chance.

(Phoebe feuilles et Lucas se dirige vers Prue.)

**Lucas:**Comment ça va?

**Prue: **Oh, très bien.

**Lucas:**Ecoute, euh, nous travaillons si bien ensemble sur cette levée de fonds, j'étais, euh, se demandant si vous voulez aller dîner après c'est fini.

**Prue: **Euh, je devrais probablement ... Je devrais vérifier mon calendrier.

**Lucas:**Vous, euh, ne savez pas si vous êtes libre ce soir?

**Prue: **Eh bien, euh ... (Elle remarque la coccinelle sur son épaule) Dîner serait formidable.

**Lucas:**Grand.

[Scène: Propriétés SWA. Phoebe est assise à un bureau en tenant une pièce.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, têtes - je lui dis la vérité, queues - je mens. (Elle effleure la pièce de monnaie en l'air et il atterrit sur son bord.) Oh, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. (Elle décroche la médaille en place. Le téléphone sonne. Elle atteint pour elle et renverse une bouteille d'eau.) Oh! Attendez s'il vous plaît. (Elle ramasse la bouteille et a une prémonition que l'eau a rempli dans la douche et Piper est coincé à l'intérieur.) Piper. (Au téléphone) Euh, personne n'est là, rappeler plus tard.

(Elle raccroche et compose un autre numéro.)

[Dans la salle de bain dans le manoir. Piper entre et tourne sur l'eau. Le téléphone sonne et le répondeur prend.]

**Phoebe la voix: **Piper, c'est Phoebe. Êtes-vous là? Pick up. Bonjour? Piper, j'ai juste eu une prémonition, vous pourriez avoir des ennuis. Êtes-vous là? Piper, êtes-vous là?

[Scène où le répondeur est. Barbas apparaît et passe sa main devant lui et le message disparaît.]

[Retour à la salle de bains. Barbas apparaît. Il passe sa main devant la douche. Piper vois Barbas debout.]

**Barbas: **Votre plus grande peur est la noyade. Merci d'avoir fait si facile. (La douche commence à se remplir rapidement.) C'est vrai. Nourris-moi votre peur. (Piper commence à paniquer et de frapper sur la vitre. L'eau monte jusqu'à près de son cou. Elle se tourne hors de l'eau. Elle essaie d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais il ne fonctionne pas.) Vous pouvoirs sont gelés par votre peur.

(L'eau continue à monter sur sa tête.)

[Plan sur l'extérieur du manoir. Andy et Morris sont à pied jusqu'à la porte.]

**Andy:**Je voudrais pouvoir penser à une raison logique pour expliquer pourquoi Prue est impliqué dans ce domaine.

**Morris:**Vous voulez dire que cette fois ou toutes les autres fois?

(On sonne la cloche de la porte. Ils entendent crier Piper. Morris sort son arme et Andy débute ouvrir la porte. Ils courent à l'intérieur.)

**Andy: **Piper?

[Dans la salle de bains. Barbas disparaît. La porte s'ouvre et Morris et Andy fonctionner en pointant leurs fusils. L'eau a disparu.]

**Andy: **Piper? Tu vas bien?

**Piper: **Je ne sais pas.

(Morris marche à l'extérieur.)

**Andy:**Je t'attends en bas.

(Piper attrape une serviette et l'enroule autour d'elle. Elle ouvre la porte et l'eau qui se trouvait dans le fond de la douche fonctionne sur le sol.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Salon. Andy, Piper et Morris sont là. Piper est vêtue d'une robe de chambre et a une serviette enroulée autour de sa tête.]

**Andy:** Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cries sur?

**Piper: **Je vous ai dit que j'avais du savon dans les yeux.

**Andy:**Vous avez eu du savon dans les yeux? C'est pourquoi vous criez?

**Piper: **Oui.

**Morris:**Tu veux nous dire ce que vous faisiez à l'appartement de cette femme?

**Piper: **J'étais, euh, Zoe était un collectionneur d'objets occultes et elle voulait savoir si la maison de vente aux enchères était intéressé à les vendre pour elle.

**Morris:**Lorsque vous êtes arrivé là était-elle vivante ou déjà morte?

**Piper: **Morte.

**Andy:**Alors, vous avez appelé le 911? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laisser votre nom? Pourquoi avez-vous simplement esquiver?

**Piper: **Parce que je voulais éviter. Je savais que vous me soupçonnez d'être impliqué et je ne suis pas.

**Andy:** Piper, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu par hasard vous être en avance sur la mort deux fois en une journée?

**Piper: **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

**Andy: **Piper, si vous étiez à ma place, que penseriez-vous?

(Elle regarde ses baskets.)

**Piper: **Tout d'abord, personne ne devrait être dans les chaussures.

**Morris:** Je t'avais dit.

**Piper: **Mais si je l'étais, je n'aurais jamais penser que vous aviez quelque chose à voir avec ces décès.

**Andy: **Piper, cinq femmes de votre âge ont été effrayés à mort depuis minuit et nous montrer, nous vous entendons crier, nous rompons, Cherche vous terrifié dans la douche.

**Piper: **Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu du savon dans les yeux.

**Andy:**Ce n'était pas la douleur sur votre visage, c'était la peur.

(Vous entendez la porte d'entrée ouverte.)

**Phoebe: **Piper? (Elle court dans le salon.) Salut.

**Andy, Morris:**Salut.

**Phoebe:**Tout va bien?

**Piper: **Oui, tout va bien. Alors, on fait?

**Morris:**Oui, nous en avons terminé.

(Andy et Morris sortent.)

**Piper: **Tu n'imagines pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

**Phoebe: **Oui, je le ferais, je l'ai vu. (Piper prend la serviette sur sa tête et elle reste sur une série de cheveux blancs.) Piper, il est venu vraiment près, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez un peu de blanc dans vos cheveux.

(Piper regarde dans le miroir.)

[Time lapse. Piper et Phoebe pied dans le grenier.]

**Phoebe:**Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le livre sur la libération de peurs. Peut-être que c'est juste pas évident.

(Elle se dirige vers le Livre des Ombres.)

**Piper: **Phoebe, tu sens que c'est?

**Phoebe:**Quoi?

**Piper: **C'est comme bois de santal.

**Phoebe:**Non, je ne sens rien.

**Piper: **maman l'habitude de porter un parfum comme ça.

**Phoebe: **j'étais trop jeune pour se souvenir. (Phoebe regarde dans le livre.) Attends, je croyais que tu disais qu'il n'y avait rien ici sur la libération de votre peur. (Piper regarde la page) "de lâcher votre peur, la confiance dans le plus grand de tous les pouvoirs."

**Piper: **Ce n'était pas là ce matin.

**Phoebe:**Eh bien, peut-être à cause de tout le stress que vous avez été ...

**Piper: **Non, Phoebe, il n'y était pas bien. C'est de la main de maman, je voudrais rappeler .

**Phoebe:**Bon, euh, que pensez-vous le plus grand de tous les pouvoirs est? Pensez-vous que c'est la puissance de trois?

**Piper: **Je ne sais pas.

**Phoebe:**Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Piper: **C'est comme si je pouvais sentir sa présence.

**Phoebe:**Bon, peut-être que vous devriez vous habiller et aller à Bucklands.

**Piper: **Non, euh, je ne pense vraiment pas que je suis pour ça.

**Phoebe: **Ecoute, Piper, vous avez dit qu'il a disparu une fois Andy est arrivé là. Alors peut-être qu'il ne s'attaque quand vous êtes seul. Lorsque votre peur est la plus forte.

**Piper: **Ouais, tu as raison.

**Phoebe:**Bien sûr que je le suis. Quoi que vous fassiez, restez loin de l'eau, de l'eau, ne boivent pas.

**Piper: **Ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Phoebe:**Je t'aime.

**Piper: **Moi aussi.

**Phoebe:**Pourquoi faites-vous cela?

**Piper: **Quoi?

**Phoebe:**Vous ne me dites 'je t'aime'.

**Piper: **Je viens de faire.

**Phoebe: **Non, vous venez de dire «moi aussi» et vous ne dites jamais à Prue non plus. Avez-vous déjà dit à quelqu'un «Je t'aime»?

**Piper:** Oui, je l'ai dit à maman et c'était la dernière chose que je lui ai dit avant qu'elle meurt.

(Phoebe câlins Piper.)

[Scène: Quake. Prue se promène quelque part mais voit Lucas et marche dans l'autre sens. Elle s'arrête une femme habillée comme un chat noir qui est sur le point de passer devant elle.)

**Prue: **Oh, euh, me faire une faveur, euh, marcher derrière moi, donc vous ne traversez pas mon chemin.

**Femme:**D'accord.

**Prue: **Oh, attendez ... (Elle se penche pour ramasser la queue de la femme sur le sol et ses déchirures robe.) Oh! Vous avez laissé tomber votre queue.

(Prue entre dans la cuisine et obtient un cigare sur une boîte à chaussures. Un mec s'approche d'elle.)

**Guy:**Êtes-vous d'accord?

**Prue: **Moi?

**Guy:**Vous semblez en quelque sorte, je ne sais pas ... tendue.

**Prue: **Eh bien, il semble que depuis que j'ai accepté de dîner avec Lucas, j'ai eu une période de malchance. Je me suis cassé un ongle, l'expédition des palourdes est tard, je devais tirer une hôtesse et j'ai juste déchiré ma jupe.

**Guy:**Eh bien, c'est vendredi 13.

(Il s'éloigne. Prue allume cigare avec la flamme sur la cuisinière et commence à agiter en l'air. Elle chante alors un sort.)

**Prue: **". Sage si beau, de très loin, prendre mes ennuis et les écarter"

(Le détecteur de fumée se déclenche à partir de la fumée de cigare.)

**Chef # 1:**Y at-il un feu? Où est la fumée provenant de?

(Prue met rapidement le cigare en le mettant dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. Elle se brûle les doigts.)

**Prue: **Aïe!

**Chef # 2:**Est-il défectueux?

**Prue: **(à part) Il n'est tout simplement pas ma journée.

[Scène: Propriétés SWA. Phoebe est assis à un bureau. Un homme marche po]

**Phoebe:**Salut, puis-je vous aider?

**Man:**Salut, je cherchais Susan.

**Phoebe:**Oh, elle n'est pas là, mais je peux lui dire que tu es venu par. Quel est votre nom?

**Richard:**Richard Warner.

**Phoebe:**Oh, vous êtes le mari de Susan.

**Richard:**Sauf si elle a un je ne sais pas.

(Phoebe rit.)

**Phoebe:**Non, non. Elle n'a pas d'autre mari.

**Richard:**Je pensais que je l'avais surprise et l'emmène à dîner. Savez-vous où elle est?

**Phoebe:**Euh, oui. Elle sortit.

**Richard:**Bon, eh bien, je pense que nous avons établi que. Savez-vous où?

**Phoebe:**Euh, et bien, elle ... c'est réellement intéressant, elle, euh ... Je ne peux pas faire ça.

**Richard:**Je ne comprends pas.

**Phoebe:**Je suis désolé, M. Warner, mais je ne peux pas être l'assistant votre femme veut sans compromettre mes convictions et je ne le ferai pas.

**Richard:**Attendez une minute, ralentir.

**Phoebe:**Ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet du bureau, je vais enfermer.

(Elle écrit une note.)

**Richard:**Je vous remercie.

**Phoebe:**Pour quoi faire?

**Richard:**Pour ne pas me mentir à propos de l'affaire de Susan.

**Phoebe:**Vous saviez?

**Richard:**J'ai essayé de nier pendant un certain temps maintenant, mais je pense qu'il arrive un moment où vous devez faire face à la vérité.

**Phoebe:**Je suis tellement désolé.

**Richard:**Ne soyez. Et écoutez, ne quittez pas en mon nom.

**Phoebe:**Je ne suis pas. (Il sort. Le téléphone sonne.) SWA propriété.

**Femme au téléphone:**Bonjour, puis-je parler à Susan?

**Phoebe:**Euh, non, elle n'est pas à l'heure actuelle. Puis-je prendre un message?

**Femme au téléphone:**C'est Mme Joffee. Je suis à l'extérieur d'une maison Susan est censé me montrer et elle n'est pas là.

**Phoebe:**Euh, eh bien, je suis désolé, mais elle doit avoir oublié. Elle est pour le reste de la journée.

**Femme au téléphone:**Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider? J'ai pris l'avion de LA, juste pour voir cette maison. Je suis sous une terrible date limite pour passer de mon autre maison.

**Phoebe:**Euh, il n'y a personne ici. Mais vous savez, puisque vous s'envolaient de tous, je suppose que je peux vous montrer la propriété. Quelle est l'adresse?

[Scène: à la propriété. Phoebe dans la cour.]

**Phoebe:**Mme Joffee? Bonjour? Mme Joffee? Propriétés SWA.

(Elle entend une voix derrière elle.)

**Femme:**Bonjour, mon cher. (Phoebe se retourne et c'est Barbas imitant la voix d'une femme. Merci donc (change son de la voix de retour) beaucoup d'être venus.

(Il l'attrape.)

**Phoebe:**Je vais ou je crie.

**Barbas:**je pouvais utiliser le correctif.

(Il passe sa main devant son visage.)

**Phoebe:**Je sais que vous tuez. Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur dans le coin.

**Barbas:**Ascenseurs? C'est ce que vous pensez que votre plus grande crainte est? Vous mortels besoin de regarder plus loin. Bas où la vraie vérité. Votre plus grande peur est de perdre une sœur et je reçois deux pour un.

[Scène: Bucklands. Le bureau de Piper. Elle est au téléphone.]

**Piper: **C'est seulement une menace jusqu'à minuit, d'accord. Bon, eh bien, prendre soin et ne pas regarder dans les placards jusque-là. (Les autres anneaux de ligne.) Bon, écoute, je dois y aller, quelqu'un m'appeler. Bye. (Elle ramasse l'autre ligne.) Bonjour?

**Phoebe: **Piper, c'est Phoebe. Je suis coincé dans une maison que je montrais. Pouvez-vous venir me chercher?

**Piper: **Oui, bien sûr. Où êtes-vous?

[Plan sur la propriété. Barbas est au téléphone en imitant la voix de Phoebe.]

**Barbas / Phoebe:**Je suis à 3112 Napa Street.

**Piper: **Très bien, je suis sur mon chemin.

(Vous voyez Phoebe est ligoté et avec du ruban adhésif sur la bouche.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Quake. Prue dîne avec Lucas.]

**Prue: **Je ne me souviens pas quand j'ai apprécié un dîner plus. Je suis si contente que vous avez suggéré cela.

**Lucas:**Vous savez, je n'ai presque pas.

**Prue: **Vraiment?

**Lucas:**Je suis assez sensible aux sentiments des gens et j'ai eu l'impression ce matin que vous étiez totalement éteint pour moi.

**Prue: **Comme c'est étrange. Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'un des célibataire le plus de la ville?

(Il rit.)

**Lucas:**Cet article du magazine était tellement boiteux. Je suis, euh, vraiment un gars très simple. J'apprécie la maison et le foyer, je voudrais m'installer, avoir des enfants. J'ai deux nièces Je suis folle de, je porte même des photos d'eux.

(Prue le gèle.)

**Prue: **Tu as l'air trop beau pour être vrai. (Elle atteint dans sa veste et sort son portefeuille. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit une photo d'eux.) Vous êtes trop bon pour être vrai. (Il débloque tout comme elle met son portefeuille en arrière dans sa veste. Il se demande ce qu'elle fait.) Lint. Un peu de charpie. (Elle repousse sa veste.)

**Lucas:**Oh, merci.

**Prue: **Alors, votre instinct sur moi ce matin avait raison. J'étais en quelque sorte d'envoyer des ondes négatives.

**Lucas:**Pourquoi?

**Prue: **Eh bien, il ya cette superstition que toute relation a commencé le vendredi 13 est condamnée. Donc, j'étais déterminé à vous éviter, mais ensuite il ya une autre superstition de trouver votre compagnon idéal ...

**Lucas:**Attendez une minute. Tu allais me rejeter à cause d'une superstition, mais alors décidé que je valais sortir avec seulement parce que d'un autre superstition?

**Prue: **Ouais.

**Lucas:**Eh bien, il n'a pas dit grand-chose pour moi alors il le fait?

**Prue: **Oh, euh, c'est que ...

**Lucas: **Prue, je suis sûr que vous êtes très gentil mais quelqu'un qui les choses Let comme superstitions ou des présages pour déterminer leurs vies, eh bien, j'ai juste eu une expérience comme ça avec ma dernière petite amie et c'était une catastrophe. Je cherche quelqu'un qui n'est tout simplement pas dans ce genre de suis désolé.

[Scène: à la propriété. Prue se dirige vers la porte.]

**Piper: **Phoebe?

(Elle ouvre la porte.)

**Phoebe:**Je suis dans la cour. Vous n'en croirez pas la vue d'ici.

(Piper se promène dans la cour.)

**Piper: **Phoebe, où êtes-vous? (Elle s'avance près de la piscine.) Phoebe?

(Piper se retourne et voit Phoebe ligoté et Barbas debout.)

**Barbas: **(imitant la voix de Phoebe) N'est-ce pas une belle vue? (Barbas pousse Piper dans la piscine.) C'est vrai. (Piper coule au fond. Elle essaie de revenir à la nage jusqu'au sommet mais ne peut pas.) Alimentez-moi votre peur.

(Une lumière brillante apparaît dans la piscine.)

**Une voix: **Piper, Piper. Vous devez affronter vos peurs, Piper. Vous devez faire confiance dans le plus grand de tous les pouvoirs. Amour.

**Piper: **maman?

**Une voix: **Sauvez-vous. Sauvez votre sœur. (La maman de Piper tend la main.) N'ayez pas peur.

(Piper tend la main et tient la main de sa mère. Sa mère lui tire vers le haut.)

**Piper: **(à Barbas) C'est fini.

(Elle utilise son pouvoir et Barbas vole à travers la cour. Elle sort de la piscine.)

**Barbas:**votre peur.

**Piper **Je n'ai plus peur.

**Barbas:**Nooon!

(Brûlures et explose Barbas. L'corde disparaît au large Phoebe. Piper et Phoebe câlin.)

**Phoebe:**Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement peur.

**Piper: **Je sais. Je suis contente que tu sois en sécurité.

**Phoebe:**Je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si jamais je te perdais. Je t'aime.

**Piper: **Je t'aime.

**Commercial Break**

[Scène: Manoir. Salon. Prue est assise sur le sol en face de la cheminée. Phoebe et Piper marche po]

**Phoebe:**Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**Prue: **moi-même coups de pied. Je viens de perdre probablement la plus grande prise à San Francisco.

**Piper: **Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Prue: **Il n'aime pas les femmes qui comptent sur les superstitions de prendre des décisions. Et je ne suis pas si sûr qu'il a tort.

**Phoebe: **Donc, Piper a vaincu le démon de la peur.

**Piper: **Eh bien, au moins le remettre dans la bouteille pendant 1300 années.

**Prue: **Attendez, whoa, quoi? Qu'est-il arrivé?

**Phoebe:**Eh bien, il l'a poussé dans une piscine et puis ...

**Piper: **Et maman m'a aidé.

**Prue: **maman?

**Piper: **Bon, je sais que ça semble fou, mais je l'ai vue. C'était comme mon rêve. Elle était cette vision incroyable, si paisible et elle a pris ma main et m'a ramené à la surface.

**Prue: **Cela ne semble pas fou. Je souhaite que je pourrais ai vu.

**Phoebe:**Moi aussi.

**Prue: **Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

(Ils s'étreignent.)

**Piper: **Je t'aime.

(Prue brise le bras.)

**Prue: **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

**Piper: **Je t'aime.

(Prue et Phoebe sourire.)

**Prue: **Je pense que c'est la première fois que vous avez dit que pour moi.

**Piper: **Ouais, je sais, je voudrais avoir des a dit qu'il ya bien longtemps. Depuis mère est morte, j'ai eu peur de le dire. Je ne veux pas perdre tout le monde.

**Prue: **Eh bien, nous n'irons nulle part.

**Piper: **D'accord. Je suis épuisé. Je vais vous SE deux heures du matin.

(Piper quitte la pièce.)

**Prue: **Euh, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé dans cette piscine?

**Phoebe:**Je ne sais pas. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il doit avoir été incroyable.

[Dans le grenier. Piper est assis dans une chaise, tenant le Livre des Ombres. Vous voyez des mots apparaissent comme par magie sur une page et la voix de leur mère en disant: ". Merci pour les laisser entrer dans votre coeur"]

**Piper: **Tu me manques, maman.

**Fin**


End file.
